


Neko Love

by MzD



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Innuendo, Lime, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 94,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzD/pseuds/MzD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted back in 2003, deleted by ffnet, reposted as a censored version. Now here comes an uncensored version for all. Mild smut warning and implied rape: Possessed Neko-Ken style.</p>
<p>Ranma gets a bit too amourous during the Neko Ken. This leads into the start of a series of unfortunate events. Comedy/romance, Lime, Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwelcome Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: This is a perverted story but will not be completely explicit. 3rd version of Chapter 1 beta by Animedevildog, thanks for your help in getting me motivated again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 and I don't make any money from this.

Chapter 1

Unwelcome Attention

It had been another disaster date for Ranma and Akane. They had gone to a sushi bar, by their father's arrangement. They where almost reaching an understanding. As they both ate their food, Ranma was going to say 'This is kinda nice.', but then Shampoo burst into the restaurant. The usual commotion had occurred. Ranma got glomped, Akane got mad, and Ranma got hurt. So Ranma was now walking home with a doggie bag of sushi and a big lump on his head. He was trying not to feel too dejected. He had enjoyed the small moment he and Akane had shared. He had said something nice, he couldn't remember what, and she had smiled. Everything was lost when he saw that. She was always able to distract him whenever she smiled at him like that.

Ranma looked up to see where he was. He hadn't been paying attention, just walking slowly. He was in an alleyway. There was a clatter from behind him. Ranma was suddenly aware of the situation he was in: He was in an alley with a bag full of raw fish. "Meow..." "CAT!" he squealed. He turned to run back, but froze. Four cats were blocking his path. There was no escape. Yellow eyes were everywhere.

"C...C....AT!" he yelled, his fear taking over. His brain completely shut down and the Neko-ken overtook him.

"Rrrrowwrrr.," he hissed at the cats.

A dozen alley cats had surrounded him, invited by the smell of food. He clutched the bag of sushi in his mouth. This was his fish, not theirs'. He quickly attacked the cats, ki claws lashing at his enemies as he bounced and snarled like a feral beast. As the defeated kitties ran away, he held his head up, and strutted, like only a cat can when he wins. He became aware of the prize in his mouth. Perhaps his mate would like some fish. He had a faint feeling that he had upset her somehow. With a new agenda he set off for home.

***********

Akane sat on her futon trying to ignore her feelings. Ranma was a jerk, a pervert, a freak, and the only man she'd ever love. She wiped her tears. She was not going to cry over him. She had actually thought for five seconds in the restaurant that it was going to end well. Then the Chinese slut had bounded in and started groping him. Ranma didn't even make any moves to shrug her off.

'Stupid jerk, insensitive blockhead,' Akane fumed. Hitting him hadn't relieved any of her pain. It had just reasserted to Shampoo that she was a violent tomboy. She could be kind and gentle when she wanted to be; just not when she was confronted with her fiancée letting some other purple haired bimbo take advantage of him, in HER presence no less. Akane stood up and picked up her barbell. It was thrown through the wall. 

"I HATE HIM!" she screamed.

She could hear Nabiki at the door with her abacus. "That'll cost you," she heard her say as well as the clicking from the beads as she counted the damage costs.

Akane opened the door. "GO AWAY!" she yelled. "Tell me tomorrow!"

Nabiki nodded but smiled cruelly. It was a done deal Akane was paying for the hole in the wall. She had just made a verbal contract to it.

"We'll discuss the details tomorrow," she agreed. "Just tell everyone to leave me alone," Akane shouted, not realizing whom she was asking. "As I said sis, I'll discuss the details tomorrow," Nabiki went back to her room. She was happy with the new financial deal. Akane growled, recognizing what she had just done. It looked like this week she wouldn't have any money. She slammed the door. As she turned, she saw someone had entered through the hole.

"Meowrrr?" It was Ranma in his Neko-Ken. He dumped what he had been holding in his mouth by her feet. Akane looked at the brown bag on the floor. It had the sushi restaurant stamp on it.

"Here, Kitty, Kitty," Akane said softly, trying to calm Ranma, but Ranma ignored her and sat up on her bed watching his prize. "You want to give me the sushi?" Akane asked as she followed Ranma's eyes. Akane picked it up and opened it. In a strange and strictly non-perverted way Akane liked Ranma in his cat form. He was always more attentive to her and less affectionate to the 'others'.

A sly smile swept across Akane's face. For tonight only Ranma would give her his full attention, and he wouldn't take any crap from invading people. She picked a sushi roll and offered it to Ranma. He let her place it in his mouth, just like a real girlfriend should do to her boyfriend. She sighed as she popped another piece into his hungry mouth. 'Why can't he be like this all the time?' She thought. Ranma nudged against her, purring. Akane giggled, he was sweet like this. It was then that Akane noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Oh my!" She gasped in a very Kasumi-like fashion. "Ranma, just please calm down." She couldn't hit Ranma when he was taken by the Neko-ken, there was a possibility he would attack her then. Ranma nudged against his mate again. He could smell she was in heat. It was very arousing to his adolescent body. If he kept on nudging her she would show she was ready for him. He made a small chirp noise, to tell her so.

"RANMA!" She shrieked keeping away from him. Ranma perked up, it sounded like she knew she was in heat. She had been yowling for him earlier; it had led him to her. He kept up his chirping and stared directly at her. Akane stared back, unsure what was going on. Perhaps it would be better to return Ranma to normal. This unwanted attention was not what she had had in mind. There was no way she was going to pat him in that condition. Her eyes focused on her lemonade.

'A quick change of sex would snap him out of it.' She moved slowly to her desk, backing up. Ranma kept his focus on her, watching eagerly for the next sign. Akane threw the glass of lemonade at her fiancée.

"Rorwrr?" Ranma chirped as she shook the wetness from herself. People were throwing water, a sure sign that there was going to be some cat action.

"Oh no. It didn't work!" Akane wailed. Ranma cocked his head, she was yowling for him again, but he was right here.

"Prowrr." 'Ranma doesn't realize he's changed sex,' Akane thought as she saw Ranma still staring at her like an expectant tom.

"Nice Kitty," Akane said nervously, motioning toward the redhead. "Good Ranma."

"Akane!" Kasumi said knocking at her door. "What's all the yelling about?"

"Don't come in Kasumi!" Akane shouted. "Ranma's in Neko-ken again, he isn't calming down!"

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked through the door. "Just pat the poor boy and he'll be fine." "Prowrrrrr," Ranma mewed dangerously. Someone was interrupting his mating.

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped. "Stay calm Akane, don't get angry!"

"I know that!" Akane hissed. "Look just go back downstairs I can handle him." She heard the patting of her sisters' feet. "Here Ranma, nice kitty," Akane said quietly.

"SWEETO!" a small perverted man yelled. Akane watched in horror as Happosai attached himself to Ranma-Chan's breasts. Ranma's eyes narrowed. This was an invasion of his space. She quickly swiped a ki claw at the old man who ducked. 

"Oh ho ho!" he chuckled. "Wanna play with your ol' grandpa?"

Ranma crouched into an attack position. He let out a warning meow. The old pervert just cackled, glad for the small spar with his student. In the following fight, Akane was shoved to the side and knocked against the wall. Ranma was too quick for him and Happosai was flung out to the outer region of Tokyo. Akane moaned and tried to get herself up. She was on her knees her head on her bed.

"Meowrr?" Ranma was concerned but then she saw what 'his mate' was doing. By defeating the rival 'he' had shown he was serious! 'He' began to mew more attentively. This was the sign 'he' was waiting for! Her backside was in the air, inviting 'him'. 'He' took 'his' cue and mounted Akane. She shrieked as she felt Ranma coming up against her. She screamed some more as she felt Ranma biting the back of her neck.

"Get off me!!" she yelled.

"Rorrrr.." Ranma yowled in agreement. This was good. 'He' dry humped Akane, not realizing 'he' was missing some essential mating equipment. It still felt good. Ranma's pubis bone was hitting an important part of Akane's anatomy. The subsequent friction between them was hitting the right spots. Akane had stopped yelling. It wasn't affecting making the possessed girl stop. Ranma had completely gone into her Neko-Ken. She didn't understand why changing his sex hadn't affected her. Then she began thinking about it while ignoring the embarrassing situation. Ranma was acting like she was in heat. She thought some more. 'Well my period isn't due till next week that means.... I must be ovulating!' Akane groaned as she realized what was happening. . For some reason her being in 'heat' had made Ranma stay in the Neko-Ken. Ranma bit her harder and Akane screamed some more.

"That really hurts you idiot!" She shouted.

"Rorrrrrr.." Ranma was working away faster. Akane was somehow glad she had splashed Ranma. She didn't want to loose her virginity to Ranma as a cat. Akane tried to suppress a groan. The movement Ranma was making was very stimulating.

'No, I am not a pervert!' she reminded herself, and then groaned some more. It was really nice, whatever was happening down in her panties. Ranma mewed some more; he too was feeling the overwhelming pleasure of the moment.

"Oh, Ranma!" Akane gasped, unsure what was happening.

"RORRRR!!!" Ranma yowled loudly. She felt the intense enjoyment for an entire minute. A warm feeling was washing over her. Akane felt a small orgasm from the experience. She bit her lip trying not to squeal. Ranma got off her back and curled up beside her, content. She was purring happily as Akane opened her eyes. Ranma was now asleep on her bed with a very blushing look about her. Akane grew pale as she realized what had happened. She had been taken advantage of. She tried to push Ranma off her bed. The cat-girl mewed a small protest and dug deeper into the bed.

Akane sighed, 'At least my family didn't see.' She then noticed her door was slightly opened. 'But I shut my door?' There was only one conclusion, her sister Nabiki. She began to leave to chase her sister but she was pinned down. Ranma had pushed her weight down onto Akane and was snuggling.

'If I wake him… er I mean her, then she might take advantage of me again.' Akane stayed awake for a few hours, sweating and trying not to think perverted thoughts about the girl that was on top of her. Eventually she drifted into a deep sleep, unaware of the chaos that was waiting for her in the morning.

To be continued…


	2. 4am Wake up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma wakes up to a whole lot of hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Okami for Beta reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma

Chapter 2

4am Wake up

 

Ranma slowly woke up as the sunlight hit his eyes. No he was female now, so it was her eyes. She was feeling quite rested after the disaster that was last night. She vaguely remembered the alleyway and those... cats but she must have got home okay because she was in bed. Ranma groggily wondered why her futon was so bouncy. She was also hugging something warm. She looked down to the lump. The lump was Akane, who was looking directly at her with that angry glare.

"AKANE!" Ranma squealed.

Akane smiled, "good you're not a kitty." Ranma was knocked out of the bed with a swift kick. "You pervert! That was for sleeping in my bed!" 

Akane stomped down on his head, "that's for being such and idiot and taking RAW fish home! You should know it would attract those animals!" She kicked him a few extra times just to make sure he got the point. Ranma couldn't respond in defence, he was groggy from sleep and abuse. Akane suddenly stopped kicking him and she sniffed,

"You have no idea what happened last night do you?"

"...uh.. no." Ranma groaned. She tried to focus on Akane, she was crying and her face was really flushed, "what did I do?"

Akane blushed some more and she looked down to Ranma. She knew it wasn't her fault, "I... don't know how to say this."

Ranma began scratching, Akane had calmed down slightly and she desperately needed to wake up. She slipped her hand into her boxers; she was kinda itchy down there.

"RANMA!" Akane shouted, she grabbed her lamp and smashed it over his head, "you are such a pervert."

"I always scratch in the mornin'," Ranma mumbled from the floor.

"It's disgusting!" Akane spat, "don't do anything perverted until I tell you what trouble you've put us in."

Ranma looked up from the ground. Akane was trying her best not to hit him. He could see the vibration from her holding back her muscles. "C'mon Akane it can't be that bad! Did I just snuggle onto you? We're both clothed!" She did notice that they were slightly too crumbled to be just snuggling and Akane was still blushing.

"Nabiki caught it all on camera when you were in the Neko-ken," Akane whispered. "If our father's get that tape we will be married by tonight for sure."

"The only thing that make them to that is if.. is ...if... we... had..." Ranma paused as the word that he didn't want to say blasted in his head. 'SEX'.

Akane nodded, "Now get out of my way I have a sister to fry."

She stormed past Ranma pushing his dazed form back onto the floor. Ranma was busy trying not to think about it, 'did I lose my virginity? Why isn't Akane really killing me?' Her head was beginning to hurt and she still didn't understand. She rubbed her sore head and sat up. There were too many unanswered questions and no-one was answering her. Akane seemed too embarrassed to really confess what had happened. She decided that changing back to her male form might help the headache. Ranma moved downstairs to the kitchen, it was still dark and there was nobody around. She glanced at the clock it was still 4 in the morning. Thankfully Kasumi always kept a kettle of hot water on the stove. She tipped the steaming contents over her head and was glad of the change. He could hear thumping upstairs from Akane's heavy footsteps,

'I really want to see that tape now. What did I do?'

"NABIKI!"

Ranma winced; she was going to wake the whole household. He dashed upstairs, if he could see the tape maybe he could snatch it off Nabiki. Akane was standing shouting over Nabiki who was in her bed watching her sister with a look of amusement.

"Where is it?" Akane snarled.

"I don't know what you mean Akane," Nabiki said slyly. "I have so many investment tapes you'll have to be more specific."

"I want last nights one," Akane growled.

"The sushi restaurant?" Nabiki asked.

"You taped that?" Akane yelled, "but, no not that one! The one when Ranma returned when he was under the Neko-ken."

"That's solid investment material that," Nabiki said sitting up. She noticed Ranma standing in the doorway and smirked. "It was such a hot passionate night! You gave me such a flush, I'm sure Kuno will love to see it and oh yes, Daddy will find it very entertaining. I can make the wedding arrangements now if you like!"

"Where is THAT tape!" Akane screamed.

She didn't notice Ranma had slumped to the floor. 'Me an' Akane, we did do it last night!' Ranma felt horrible. There was no way Akane could fight off his Neko-Ken she would have had to submit. It was like rape, he was a rapist. He stood up and dashed to the bathroom, a sudden nausea taking over him. Akane turned as she saw Ranma running away. She frowned as she heard the vomiting sounds, 'he's that turned off by me.'

"Now, Akane I am willing to give you the tape but it won't be free of charge," Nabiki said.

"I understand that sister." Akane said as she heard some more retching sounds. "How much?"

"Oh no not just you. That tape contained Ranma-Chan as well. I want lots of cozy shots of the both of you."

"I wouldn't pose with that pervert!" Akane snarled.

"You did more than pose with her last night," Nabiki smiled that infamous smile, it was already agreed.

"Fine, I'll pose for your photos," Akane snapped.

"Who said photos?" Nabiki said, the smile still there.

"A tape of me and that ... that.. " Akane was lost for words.

"A tape of you and Ranma in female form, doing lots of intimate things."

"I don't do intimate," Akane said her face red.

"Oh... Oh Ranma.." Nabiki imitated her sister from last night. Akane's already red face turned purple from the blood that had rushed there.

"Nothing involving sex!" Akane said through her teeth.

"Of course, it'll be a lot more cleaner and less 'perverted' than last night's offering."

"TAPE!" Akane snapped holding out her hand. Nabiki smiled and handed Akane the copy form under her pillow.

"Where's the original?" Akane said, knowing her sister too well. Nabiki sighed and reached above her bed to her tape player,

"It really was good night time entertainment." She pressed eject and handed Akane the tape. The youngest Tendo couldn't express her rage clear enough. She felt angry at everything and she really needed something to hit. She stomped down the stairs as the other members of the household had opened their doors.

"Everything all right Akane?" Kasumi asked.

"Just fine."

"The boy didn't return to his room last night." Genma whispered to Soun.

"You don't think?" Soun gasped.

"They may have come together last night!" Genma cried.

"Oh happy day! The schools will be united!" Soun began crying.

Ranma came out of the bathroom wiping his mouth. The two fathers checked him over.

"Hmmm... slightly flushed," Genma noted.

"Definite afterglow," Soun agreed tears still streaming from his eyes.

"You make me proud son," Genma said patting his boy's back.

"Nothin' happened!" Ranma shouted and hit Genma out of the house. There was a faint splash from outside as the father went for an early morning dip. Ranma didn't think he'd done anything to be proud of. He doubted he could even call himself a real man if what he had done to Akane was true.

"It was just a sleep over wasn't it Ranma?" Kasumi asked hugging her nightgown close. "I mean you were an innocent kitty last night and you wouldn't calm down."

"I wouldn't?" Ranma asked unsure what Kasumi had heard. "I mean there was so much yowling last night it sounded like alley cats in mating."

Ranma went white, 'mating?'

"You're good to Akane when you're in Neko-Ken," Kasumi giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. "I think you must have been serenading her, how cute."

"Yeah, Ranma must have been serenading," Nabiki agreed. "I mean what else would make all that noise?"

Ranma ran back down the stairs. He couldn't face Nabiki; she knew what really happened. He still had no real idea but it was sounding a lot like they really did have... sex. He entered the dojo. Akane was already there in her yellow gi plus a matching scarf round her neck. She was smashing bricks and muttering about 'perverts' and 'sisters'.

"Um.. Akane?" Ranma kept a defensive stance. In the temper she was in she might change from the bricks to his head.

"What is it Ranma?" Akane hissed as she piled some more bricks up. "I got the tapes back but there was a price."

"I.. I'm sure," Ranma stuttered. Akane was acting so distant and angry. "I still don't know what I did."

"You never do Ranma," Akane snarled. "I'm not in the mood to tell you and it doesn't matter. No honour was lost."

"It wasn't?" Ranma perked up. That meant it wasn't rape or... sex.

"The only thing that happened was two girls getting too close."

"Huh?" Ranma was really confused now. "So you forgive me for what happened?"

"I forgive you moron, okay!" Akane said. "It wasn't you, it was the cat you."

Ranma jerked a little at the mentioning of 'cat'. "Do you forgive the c.. feline me?"

Akane pulled back her scarf and showed him a bite mark. "It bit me!" She spat. "Of course I don't forgive it. It was absolutely humiliating! The fact that Nabiki saw everything further enforces the embarrassment! To have.. to have THAT done to me and biting me! Like I was its feline mate! Cats aren't monogamous; they change their mates all the time. I was just the nearest female in heat to it."

"...ack." Ranma choked. He'd been sexually intimate to Akane. Somehow his 'liking' her had come out in his cat form.

"Don't apologise Ranma, it wasn't you," Akane said. "I know the thought of me and you makes you sick!"

"Sick?" He repeated. 'But my real feelings come out when I'm in the Neko-Ken, doesn't Akane realise that?'

"Stop gaping like a koi!" Akane said. "If Shampoo had been the closest I'm sure she would have got some action." Ranma shook at the thought of how Shampoo would react to that,

"I don't understand why this happened now."

"I'm ovulating you idiot!" Akane yelled. "It's the cat equivalent of being in heat!"

"Ovulating?" Ranma said, the news still trying to sink in. 'I got close to Akane?' "And stop looking so shocked it's leaving you far too open," Akane said as she swung at Ranma and he easily got clipped in the chin. Ranma blinked, getting hit knocked him back to his senses. "I was just shocked that my cat self found an uncute macho tomboy like you a turn on."

"RANMA!!!" Akane yelled, her aura had surrounded her. She kicked Ranma like a soccer ball out of the dojo. Akane heard a satisfying splash and she calmly went back to smashing rocks. Ranma exited the koi pond annoyed with herself. She knew if she had just kept her mouth shut she would be still dry and not a she. Ranma was more concerned with what had really happened last night. What had it been like to actually be close to Akane and to show her real affection? She really wanted to see that tape now. From what she could understand from Akane she had them now. She just needed to find a way of sneaking into Akane's room without being noticed. She didn't have much thinking time as a giant panda attacked her.

"Grwolff." Genma Panda cried as he began his morning spar with his 'son'.

"Pops ya getting too slow," Ranma taunted forgetting about the Akane situation for a few minutes.

Kasumi watched from the patio. She had heard a lot of noise last night and it ended in purring. Now she knew something must have happened with Ranma last night. His cat side was possibly the best way to show Akane how Ranma felt about her. Kasumi wasn't as devious as her middle sister was and she definitely wasn't violent like Akane. Kasumi did possess one character trait thought that was absent in both, the need to match everyone up and to have a happy ending. Kasumi began singing as she went to the kitchen. Everyone deserved a happy ending especially her little sis' and Ranma.

*************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes Kasumi is being matchmaker! What is she planning? Who knows, actually I know and you won't find out till later.
> 
> Next chapter a lot more misunderstandings and chaos is guaranteed! Also another note: I found Lord Archive's fanfiction 'The Neko-Ken is out of the Bag' (as mentioned by a few reviewers). I hadn't read it before writing this, but I have now and my plot is going in a different direction. I got my idea from watching a documentary on house cat mating. According to how Akane reacted to Ranma his cat side saw it as a 'come on'. So technically it wasn't really rape, there's a lot of communication before a tom will try and mate with a female. Besides a female has a good set of teeth and claws to protect her so a male should have a bit of pre-mating asking.


	3. High School Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school is a world of rumours

Chapter 3

High School Rumours

Ranma walked to school carefully watching Akane's walk. She wasn't limping or walking like John Wayne. Which meant they hadn't had sex. Hiroshi and Daisuki had educated him a month ago about how women couldn't walk properly afterwards. They walk as a limp or a John Wayne style walk. "So..." Ranma said trying to find a subject he could talk to Akane about.

"Crazy weather we're having."

"What do you care about the weather?' Akane snapped. "It's not raining cats and dogs."

Ranma shivered at the 'cat' part. ‘Great Akane's still pissed at me. ’

"I was just trying to make a conversation."

"Just don't you pervert." Akane snapped.

"How am I a pervert?" Ranma asked, he was going to say something more when Shampoo's bike landed on his head.

"Niaho Arien." She giggled. "You miss Shampoo?"

Akane fumed as she saw Shampoo peel Ranma off her bike and giving him a solid hug. ‘How are you perverted Ranma? You let hussies like Shampoo hug you all the time.’ Akane tried to fight the need to splash the pair with cold water. If she did that Shampoo would turn into a cat and so might Ranma. Another bout of Neko Love was not what Akane wanted right now. She decided to just walk on. ‘I shall ignore, ignore, I_G_N_O_R_E!’

"Shampoo gettoffme!" Ranma yelled and ducked back off the fence. He landed in a bucket of water that just happened to be position below where he landed. Shampoo landed in with him as well. There was a 'meow' from Shampoo.

Akane froze in her step. ‘NO NOT AGAIN!’ She turned and moved quicker than she'd ever done before.

"CAT!!" Ranma-Chan screamed as Shampoo still clung to her.

The amazon/cat dug her claws into Ranma. She was determined to help him get over his fear. ‘Arien will just have to get use to me in this form.’ She thought.

"CAT!" Ranma yelled again, pulling at Shampoo to get off. Before the Neko-Ken could take effect. Akane had grabbed Shampoo and used her bicycle as a bat to hit her away. The cat and bike was sent flying into the air.

"Get off my fiancée!" Akane snapped.

Ranma blinked at the small spec that Shampoo had become. Her mind was slowly calming down. ‘Feline gone now, feline gone now.’

"Stop standing there like an idiot Ranma!" Akane yelled grabbing his shirt. "We'll be late!"

Ranma couldn't answer her; her mind was still racing with feline images. ‘Akane saved me?’ She didn't notice as Akane used her thermos to change Ranma back to a boy. He had gone completely numb from shock. Akane was dragging him to school by his pigtail. ‘Akane saved me?’ He kept thinking. He noticed he'd entered the school gates. Akane dealt with Kuno as quickly as she could.

"Oh beauteous Akane Tendo how I wish to take..." Akane had mowed over him stomping her feet on his groin and face.

"Pervert." She hissed. They actually made it on time and Akane had to prop Ranma into his chair.

"Whoa what did you do to him this time Akane?" One of the boys asked.

"There was a kitty on the way over here." Akane answered hoping that would answer their questions.

"Hey Akane why are you wearing a scarf? Got a big hickie?" A girl asked.

Akane growled, ‘Great they noticed.’ "No I just have a sore throat." The teacher entered and the class had to start but it also started the rumours.

"Ranma's in shock!"

"I think they finally did it!"

"Akane's been bitten by Dracula!"

"No she's got the biggest hickie in the world!"

"They're both athlete's I bet they were at it all night!"

"Nabiki would know!"

"How much do you think the video costs?"

"More than the still shots I bet!"

By lunchtime Nabiki was making a good profit from rumour spreading. At first she'd made a no comment which drove everyone nuts. This increased her yield by 10%. She had promised them the video soon. She was already working on the script for Akane's payment and she planned on receiving her payment by tonight. Akane glowered at her sister as she worked the crowd. She was trying to forget the deal she had made. She hadn't told Ranma yet, but then she hadn't really told Ranma what had happened last night. Yuka and Sayuri were watching her carefully.

"So why are you wearing the scarf?" Yuka asked.

"I got bitten by Dracula." Akane answered.

"No, seriously Akane why?" Sayuri said.

"Ranma went Neko last night and he bit me." Akane said. She was a terrible liar.

"Really? I thought he liked you." Yuri said slightly shocked. "That would explain Ranma this morning though."

"He got over it." Akane said pointing to him chatting to his friends. Ranma as if sensing her staring looked over to them. As he saw Akane staring at him he blushed and tried to look macho again. "Stupid idiot." Akane snarled she saw that Ukyo had appeared beside Ranma with an okonomiyaki for her fiancée. She set up her grill and glared at Akane every time she flipped her food.

"It is strange Shampoo didn't turn up today." Sayuri noted.

"I probably hit her to Fuji Mountain." Akane said packing away her empty bento box.

"Akane!" Yuri gasped. "Are you nuts what if she does that kiss of death you told us about."

"I'm already an obstacle to her." Akane shrugged. "She has tried to kill me lots of times before."

"But this time she might REALLY try!" Sayuri squealed.

"I can take care of it." Akane huffed. She stood up and marched to the bathroom. She hated this school sometimes and all the perverts in it. Ranma watched her go between mouthful of food.

"Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked as she followed his gaze. "Did you really do it last night with Akane?"

"NO, WHY WOULD I TOUCH THAT UNCUTE TOMBOY?" He shouted the whole school turned as he shouted. More rumours sprung up from that.

"Thought so." Ukyo said not noticing that Ranma had been sweating too much.

********

Akane slammed into the door of the girls' room. It was humiliating! She couldn't hide from them. She'd felt something nice when Ranma had been humping her last night. She wasn't sure if she'd actually had an orgasm but she had nice feelings. ‘Why did I have to fall for someone that's sick of the thought of me?’ She thought sadly. It was hard enough that he insulted her constantly and had all those other fiancées. All of them better at wifely duties than she ever was. She curled up in a ball in the corner and began crying.

********

Ranma was beginning to get worried. Lunch was nearly over and usually Akane would have found him to make sure he got there on time. ‘Where is she?’ He thought.

"Hey, Sayuki." "It's Sayuri." Akane's friend said and answered his question before he asked. "Akane's gone to the bathroom to clean herself up."

"'Kay thanks." Ranma said waving. Ranma splashed himself into a girl with the water fountain and entered the girls' room with a fist hole in it. ‘Akane's gotta be in here.’

"Hey Akane?" Ranma-Chan called out. There was a small gasp of air and some stifled sobs. ‘Aw, man she's crying again.’

"Go away Ranma, this is the girls room." Akane hissed.

"I know, that's why I changed." Ranma explained as she found the cubical Akane was hiding in. "I gotta make sure my uncute fiancée gets to class on time. Your dad would kill me."

"I make you sick." Akane sobbed. "That's worse than uncute."

Ranma paused in fear. ‘When did I say she made me sick?’ "I don't remember that insult... anyway, um... thanks for this morning."

"What about this morning." Akane sniffed.

"You pushed Shampoo away from me, I don't hit girls." Ranma-Chan grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

"I didn't want to be Neko-loved again." Akane said. "You were going to turn into the cat again."

Ranma shuddered. ‘So that's why Akane saved me, here I thought she might have understood about Shampoo.’

"Now come on Ranma, I don't want to mope about." Akane said standing up. She turned on the hot water tap and splashed Ranma. "Gee, thanks." Ranma said shaking the wetness from him. As they left the bathroom they were pounced on.

"A-ha, what is t'is I am seeing, man." Principle Kuno said. "Ya two love birds getting all cosy like."

Akane and Ranma stood still unable to run. "No..no...sir." They both stammered.

"You be knowing dat scarf ain't regulation uniform Miss Tendo." Kuno glared at the white scarf. He whipped it off. "I be confiscating dis till further notice. Ya will both stand out here wit' buckets till de end of de day." He then spotted the huge bite mark on her neck. A cruel smile spread across the principle's face. "Actually, I don' wanna spoil your education. Get back to class you two."

Akane saw his smile and understood his intentions. Ranma was oblivious.

"Thanks Principle Kuno, you ain't so crazy after all." Ranma laughed and pushed Akane back. "It be nothin'. " Principle Kuno said the smile still on his face.

"Ranma...." Akane hissed. "I can stand here with buckets really it'll be fine." She called back to the senior Kuno.

"Dink nothin' of it Miss Tendo, back to class wit you's. I'm sure your classmate's will be eager to see de both of you." Akane shoved Ranma to tell him to stop pushing her and walked herself to the doom that awaited her.

"Stupid Kuno's." Akane muttered. She entered the classroom and sat down. Ranma sat beside her. He didn't understand why she was so upset. ‘I thought she'd be glad to get back to class?’ It was then he noticed Akane holding her hand on her neck.

‘What's wrong with her...’ Then he had a flashback:

*** Akane had been screaming at him about his cat side biting her.***

Panic washed over Ranma's face. The things that could happen if that bite were found out. He gave Akane a look of pure fear.

She looked back at him going, 'd'uh'. Ranma stuck his tongue out at her. Akane put her hands down to her side her fists clenched. She was fighting the urge to slug Ranma in the face.

"Akane!" Someone yelled out from behind her. "That's one hell of a hickie!" There was a gasp from Ukyo as she saw the red mark. Ranma felt nauseous again. Akane's face went red as the whole class surrounded her and examined her neck bite.

"I mean whoa, that's so BIG!" A girl said. "Ranma's an animal in bed!" "

I feel so jealous of you Akane!" A blonde sighed.

"It's not like that!" Akane snapped.

"So did you cheat on Ran-Chan sugar?" Ukyo asked a sly grin on her face.

"No!" Akane said and then regretted it.

"So it was Ranma!" Hiroshi said patting the embarrassed Ranma on the back.

"Guys it... it.. wasn't like that." Ranma stammered.

"We understand buddy she was getting a bit violent and you had to keep her down." Daisuki said giving him a friendly punch. Akane was staring daggers at the boys. Ukyo was doing the same to Akane. All the girls were staring in envy at Ranma. While Ranma was staring at his desk wishing their teacher was here. Unfortunately their teacher was there. Miss Hinako was also getting in on the conversation.

"I have never seen a bite like that!" The childlike teacher said in amazement.

"YOU PERVERTS MAKE ME SICK!" Akane yelled and ran for the door. Hinako stopped Akane before she could run faster or dodge her ki was drained. The now taller Hinako picked the dopey Akane back to her desk.

"There will be no running out of my class." Miss Hinako said sternly.

"Yes, Miss Hinako." The class said all together. The class resumed but the rumours now spread further and wilder. As the last bell rang, Akane was so tired she could hardly walk.

"Ranma, wait up." Akane gasped.

"Geez, Akane you didn't need to make a break for it like ya did." Ranma chided her. "I bet it would have been fine after a few minutes."

"They are going to talk about this for weeks." Akane gasped. "You're lucky you don't remember."

"What don't I remember?" Ranma asked. ‘C'mon Akane tell me what happened.’ "Well...okay.." Akane said. "Perhaps after dinner." Ranma smiled at her, she was blushing and he knew it would be embarrassing.

"Foul Saotome, your true self is revealed." Takewaki Kuno said as he raised his bokken.

"Hey, you did something to your stick." Ranma noticed it was now sharpened to a point.

"Yes demon, to slay you is the only way to break the spell. I denounce you evil one; the beast that is known as Dracula shall be slain here. Dracula! Nosforatu you shall die now by the hands of Blue Thunder of Furinken High!"

"What are ya on about Blue Blunder?" Ranma asked.

"He thinks you're a vampire." Akane explained.

"I dunno what that is but I'm guessing it's not good." Akane sighed at the lack of knowledge the boy had. "You know Dracula, pointy fangs, cloak, allergy to sunlight."

"Never heard of these vampires." Ranma shrugged.

"Hey Akane!" Akane turned to see Ukyo with her large spatula coming towards her. "I just wanna know the truth sugar!"

"Prepare yourself fiend I shall smite you!" Kuno continued.

"Just leave it be, it was Neko-Ranma that did it." Akane snapped.

"Looks more like a love bite to me." Ukyo said.

Ranma dodged a strike from Kuno as he tried to keep Akane safe from Ukyo. "She's right Ucchan I didn't intentionally bite Akane."

"You have bewitched the maiden Akane. She has succumb to your black arts." Kuno said as he swung round to try and hit Ranma.

"Just leave it be will ya!" Ranma growled as he deflected the bokken.

"So how come you got Ranma under the Neko-Ken." Ukyo said. She was feeling hurt from the fact that she'd found out about the date last night from Nabiki. "It's the only way an uncute girl like you can get close to my Ran-Chan!"

"Take that back!" Akane yelled. "I don't want that jerk's attention!"

"Hey the jerk's right here!" Ranma shouted, he intercepted Kuno's attack. "And it wasn't Akane's fault I walked into an alley way with sushi!" He kicked Kuno's side making him stagger.

"What kind of moron with cat phobia does that?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Place your bets people, what chaos is due next!" Nabiki said. "20-1 for an amazon invasion."

"I place a bet on the lost boy making an appearance!" A boy yelled.

"Ranma you shall roast in the pits of hell you demon of discontent!" Kuno charged Ranma again but he was easily punched away this time. He slammed into a tree and fell unconscious.

"Yo' Akane are we leaving yet, I'm getting hungry." Ranma moaned.

"Fine, I think me and Ukyo are done!" Akane said. "NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"I'll find out sugar." Ukyo warned. She flipped her hair back and tried to smile at Ranma, but he had already turned and was walking away with Akane. The pair left the high school grounds and Nabiki quietly disappeared. None of her bets were for them to leave peacefully. She held the wallet closely to her. Tonight she would get her best filmographic investment ever. The fabulous 'Forbidden Love' script had been finished. She just needed to buy a few things and she'd be ready for tonight.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay we haven't got to Kasumi's plan yet but it shall arrive next chapter. Nabiki's plotting something too. I'm sure Ukyo won't want to be left out and I think an Amazon wants some revenge. I'm missing Ryoga and I'm sure Kodachi will have something to say.
> 
> Next Chapter it's Kasumi's plan (I'm scared, you should be) and is Akane going to tell Ranma what really happened? Also, another note about feline 'mating'. The male cat mounts the female and bites the back of the neck to keep her still or arouse her. Scientists aren't sure the exact reason, but that's why Ranma bit Akane. Just in case anyone thought I was getting confused with any DBZ lemons!


	4. Cat House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma is forced to confront a lot of cats, can he stop himself from turning into a cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Beta: Okami

Chapter 4

Cat House

Akane tried running fast to keep her distance from Ranma. He was keeping close as usual. Does he think I'm so weak I can't take care of myself?’ Akane fumed. She glanced up to where Ranma was running on the fence. She didn't notice the rubbish on the ground and tripped up.

"Watch yourself, you klutz!" Ranma shouted as he jumped down to grab her.

"I would have rolled with the fall!" Akane snapped. "Stop saving me, I'm not weak!" She punched Ranma in the chest and he let go of her.

"I never said you were weak, you've got the strength of a gorilla." Ranma said. They arrived at the Tendo Dojo, Ranma was still insulting Akane as the entered. The girl was fuming and didn't notice what she had walked into. She only saw the pale demeanour Ranma had on his face.

"What's wrong?" Akane snarled. "I was only going to hit you. It's not like there's a cat here."

"C..C..CATS!" Ranma screamed. Akane turned to where he was staring. At least ten felines were looking at them expectantly. The outside door slammed shut and the pair were stuck in the house full of cats. Ranma made a break for it upstairs.

Akane growled, this wasn't Nabiki's style, especially when she had a video promised. It wasn't her father either, it would have been less subtle. 'Who would do this?' She wondered. She went to the front door. It was being kept shut with a broom.

"CAT!!!" Ranma screamed upstairs. Akane clenched her fists. She had to get Ranma out of here. She run dodging small kittens and up the stairs.

"Ranma the window!" Akane screamed in the hallway. There wasn't an answer. She felt something brush up against her. Akane froze but it was just another cat. "Ranma?"

"CATS!!" Ranma squealed it was coming from the bathroom.

"Stop sounding like a girl!" Akane yelled. "Let me in!" The door cracked open and Akane dashed in and slammed the door shut. Ranma was leaning against the wall his knees into his chest. He was crying and trying to hide it.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked. "You're still Ranma, right?"

"I'm not going to turn." He said. "I'm trying, I don't want to hurt you again."

"You idiot, you were a girl!" Akane snapped. "You didn't hurt me!"

Ranma looked up at her. "So what happened?" "You tried to do what a male cat would... but there wasn't the...um..." Akane fell silent she hoped she'd said enough for him to understand.

She couldn't help but add. "I thought you got that! How thick are you?"

"As thick as your thighs." Ranma said without thinking. Akane's anger took over and she smashed Ranma back out the door. All the cats had accumulated outside. Ranma landed face first into the balls of fur.

"YYYEEEEOOOOWWWWRRRrrrrr." He yelled but it ended in a small. 'Rrrrrowwrrr." There were sounds of hissing and cat fighting. The animals fled the Tendo home, scared for their lives. Akane grabbed a bucket of cold water. She was ready for him. His head appeared through the man-size hole.

"Prowrr?" It was the same call as last night. Akane didn't pause she splashed him. His black hair turned red.

"Prowrr?" She still chirped at her mate. "Oh no not again!" Akane gasped. She waited as Ranma entered the bathroom. She made a run for it. The sudden movement scared Ranma and she jumped out of her way. His mate was scared of him? She padded after her. Whatever had scared her mate would have to deal with Neko-Ranma.

"Mworww?" She called out. She faintly sniffed the air. She was still in heat but she was cross with him. Neko-Ranma decided to butter her up, she started murmuring. Akane paused with a chair above her head. Ranma wasn't doing the same actions as last night. ‘Maybe I can calm him down. I just have to make sure I don't land on the ground with my hips in the air.’

"Here kitty kitty." Akane called. Ranma was still making soft mewing noises. ‘I think Ranma's trying to calm me down?’ Akane sat down on her knees and motioned towards Ranma. The red head rubbed up against Akane's face. This made the real girl smiled, this was what she liked about Neko-Ranma. Less insults more warmth.

"You're a good kitty aren't you Ranma." She said as she stroked her fiancées head. Some perverted thoughts entered Akane's mind and she tried to shake them away. ‘Ranma won't remember this, just let him/her do it to you.’ Akane frowned and tried not to listen. ‘Nabiki won't be back till later, you can risk letting the girl mount you again. It was really nice remember.’ Ranma kept rubbing up against Akane, he could tell she was calming down. Maybe he will get lucky.

************

Downstairs Kasumi was shooing the last of the cats out of the house. She smiled as she heard the mewing and purring upstairs. ‘Now Ranma will show Akane how much he loves her.’ She sighed as she thought of the cute cuddling that he would be giving Akane at the moment. Her plan was simple, Akane and Ranma came home first. Just let them walk into a house full of cats and let nature take its course. Kasumi frowned as she heard the front door being opened. Her father and Uncle Genma weren't due home from the shopping trip yet. She had sent them off for alcohol, which would take a long time, as they usually drank their purchases on the way home.

Nabiki entered carrying the broom that had jammed the front door. "What are you up to sister?" Nabiki asked, the strange words seemed alien. ‘Isn't it Kasumi that asks ME that?’

"I don't know what you mean." Kasumi said shrugging and smiling. She was oblivious to the strange role reversal that had occured. Nabiki narrowed her eyes.

"You may deceive our deluded father and guests but not me."

"I have the dinner to prepare... oh my."

"Oh my, my ass Kasumi what have you done?" Nabiki closed in on her eldest sister and blocked her exit.

"Meowrrr?", was heard upstairs. Nabiki smiled as she quickly understood. "From the smell and the high population of cats running away from here, I guess you've been trying to get Akane and Ranma together." "Ranma always shows his true self to Akane when he's in the Neko-Ken." Kasumi explained.

"Yeah, his true perverted self." Nabiki agreed.

"He's a sweet innocent kitty!" Kasumi cried.

"He sees Akane as his mate. Last night Akane was almost raped by the sweet innocent kitty!" Nabiki said smiling at how white Kasumi had turned. "Lucky for Akane, Ranma was in his girl form or else we would be aunts by now."

"Oh my!" Kasumi grabbed the broom from Nabiki and bolted up the stairs.

"Oh this should be good!" Nabiki said quickly following her sister. A camera appeared from her bag. As they reached the top of the stairs they saw Ranma had mounted Akane. He was biting her neck again and Akane was screaming. Kasumi charged in with her broom. Ranma dodged the blow and swiped her claws at it. The wooden object fell into three pieces. Kasumi picked up a stick and the brush part. Her attacks were mere flapping and there wasn't any force to them.

"Shoo bad kitty!" Kasumi yelled.

"Kasumi it's okay, it's the only way to calm him down!" Akane said to her sister.

"Kasumi acting violent and Akane calm and understanding!" Nabiki chuckled as she snapped away. "I say we have body swappers in our midst."

Akane stood up and ran to her room. "Ranma over here!" Ranma turned and flipped out of the way of Kasumi's hits. He heard Akane calling him and ran to her. He didn't want to lash out at the food provider but she was pushing him. Ranma made a few hisses and spitting noises warning her. Kasumi kept rushing him. Nabiki kept snapping the pictures.

"Just let me calm him down!" Akane yelled. "What's got into you Kasumi?" Kasumi paused in her onslaught. "He's taking advantage of you!" She picked up her slipper and chucked it at Ranma, it bounced off his head. 'It was all my fault!'

"I think you need lumberjack boots for effect." Nabiki said.

"Nabiki you're not helping!" Akane shouted.

"I can't believe I thought it was all innocent!" Kasumi said. Ranma had reached Akane and the small girl had curled around Akane protecting her. Kasumi paused as Ranma swiped her last weapons out of her hand.

"I think you better give up." Nabiki said, worried for her sister now. "Akane, will Ranma calm down if you (ahem) let her do that thing to you?"

"Nabiki!" Both Akane and Kasumi yelled at the middle sister. "Well the usual way isn't working." Nabiki shrugged. "I suspect you've already splashed Ranma."

"Yess." Akane hissed. "He hasn't turned back, I think it's because I'm ovulating."

"But we're all ovulating here, we live in the same house." Nabiki said watching how Ranma was sniffing at the both of them.

"I've seen a documentary." Kasumi said. "That cats mate with as many different partners as possible."

The oldest girl started backing away. "I do have a lot of house hold duties to perform."

"Yeah, little sis' I think it's best if YOU calm him... um ...her down." Nabiki said giggling nervously. She took one last snap of Neko-Ranma curled around Akane's legs and calmly backed away.

"Well Ranma, what shall we do now?" Akane asked. She looked down to see Ranma licking herself. "I must be a huge pervert, but I like you when you're a cat." She bent down towards Ranma and patted her head. Ranma began purring and rubbed up against Akane's head. The young girl tried to rub her own head back. She giggled and felt loved for a little bit.

‘Neko-Ranma loves me, I just wish Ranma could.’ Akane scrunched up her face as Ranma began cleaning her.

"Ew.." She squealed but stayed still for him. He was softly mewing again, trying to keep her calm.

"You're a good kitty." Akane said softly as she patted his head. Ranma had curled down on the ground in front of her. Akane smiled as she played with his pigtail. ‘I really think I'm falling for you. I shouldn't, you're a jerk and more messed up than I am, but I really think I love you.’ She sighed as Ranma snuggled into her chest purring. He wasn't looking too amorous. He seemed more content in cuddling. The purring slowly turned into a groan and Akane stopped looking so happy. She changed her face to anger and hoped Ranma wouldn't notice the small disappointed moan that had escaped her lips.

Ranma-Chan shot up from Akane's breasts like as if she was set on fire. "What did I do?" She squeaked.

"You got Kasumi mad." Akane said. "And you bit me again!" Akane pointed to the new mark on her neck. She hit her head but it seemed to lack force.

"Kasumi.. mad? Another bite?" Ranma tried to digest the information. "Did I, did I ...mount you again?"

"Yes." Akane said her face cold. ‘Okay I LET you, but I'm not going to tell you that.’

"I'm sorry Akane, but do you know who did that thing with the ... felines?"

"I don't know but I have an idea." Akane said as she remembered the broom.

"Care to tell me ya uncute tomboy?"

"No." Akane snarled. "I might be wrong." ‘And I don't want you find out it was the one person you still trust.’

"Oh so you're admitting you can be wrong sometimes?" Ranma said. Her cheeks were red and she was trying not to think about what she and Akane had been doing. She noticed her face was all wet.

"What happened to your face?" Ranma-Chan asked pointing at her spit covered cheeks.

"Do you really want to know?" Akane said with a slight cheeky smile.

‘What's that smile for?’ "Yeah of course."

"Because..." Akane got close to him the same cheekiness on her face. "... you licked me like I was your mate." Ranma fell backwards to avoid Akane getting so close.

"Ack!" Ranma choked. ‘MATE?’

"I think I might need a real bath, I'm all sticky."

"Ugh!" Ranma rolled over, pain in his guts. ‘I licked her, I got away with licking her?’

"Don't look so disgusted Ranma it's what mates do to one another." Akane smiled, this was good torture. If the thought of her made him sick then she could keep this dishing out. "In fact I promised Nabiki a replacement film for the real one of last night."

"A film?" Ranma said confused. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea.

"I'm sure Nabiki's got it all worked out." Akane said. "She said we'd get all cosy." ‘Squirm Ranma, squirm until you die!’

Ranma was squirming. ‘Me and Akane, cosy? I have to get close to her? I'll die of embarrassment!’

"In fact why don't we go and tell her the stars are ready for their close up?" Akane said. The look of pure horror on Ranma's face was making Akane angry. ‘Am I that much a turn off? I really do prefer your cat side. At least it likes me.’

"Let's go Ranma-Chan your punishment awaits." Akane growled dragging the petrified boy/girl to her mercenary sister.

**************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes cliffhanger... sorry. I can't help it I'm evil. Kasumi may seem a bit out of character but I think she would react this way. Okami: “I consulted twenty Ranma 1/2 fanatics and all of them, plus myself, agree that Kasumi is nicely in character under the circumstances actually."
> 
> Next chapter Nabiki's film 'Forbidden Love' is being filmed.


	5. Director Nabiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabiki is moving up from photos into film, just what kind of film will she want to make?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma.
> 
> Author's Note: Okami was my Beta reader for this chapter my thanks to him

Chapter 5

Director Nabiki

The world for Ranma was now spinning horribly out of control. Akane was dragging him to a Nabiki doom. He couldn't believe Akane was actually letting this happen. ‘What is so horrible on that tape?’ He wondered. ‘What if I have to kiss Akane? I don't want to be forced to kiss her. I can't show my true feelings to her, she'll just reject me.’

Akane wasn't thinking about what she and Ranma would have to do. She just wanted to make Ranma as uncomfortable as possible. ‘If I'm such an uncute gorilla built tomboy then it will be pure torture to have to pose with me.’

"So are you ready to make the replacement film?" Nabiki asked as the pair entered her room.

"It's not perverted?" Akane asked.

"It depends on how you define perverted." Nabiki smiled evilly. "There's no kissing or intimate touching if that's what you're worried about."

"Do I have to do this?" Ranma-Chan moaned from the floor. "I never agreed." "Would you like me to release the TRUE pictures of last night?" Nabiki said.

"You have pictures?" Akane snapped.

"It's my back up, this new film should give me 4 times more revenue." Nabiki shrugged patting her video recorder.

"Okay so what do we have to do?" Akane asked crossing her arms, letting Ranma-Chan free on the floor.

"Well first pick your outfits." Nabiki said. "If you want to Akane I have a wig to keep you incognito." ‘Don't want anyone thinking I'm a corrupt an insensitive big sister.’

"Outfits?" Ranma whined.

"For that comment you're going to get the bunny outfit." Nabiki said. The white lingerie and ears were dumped in Ranma's lap and Akane was given light blue outfit with a pink wig. They disappeared into different rooms to change.

Akane emerged blushing as she walked. "This dress squeaks!" Akane gasped as she felt the plastic material of the dress.

"At least you've got more material!" Ranma said as he tried to hide his barely covered chest. He was avoiding looking at Akane just in case she thought he was being a pervert.

"Stop being such babies." Nabiki said. "We have a tight schedule to run if we want this done before dinner."

"Why?" Akane asked as she tried on the wig.

"Because the fiancées don't barge in till dinner time." Nabiki explained. "If we get this done now then we have a good chance to get this short film finished."

"So what do we have to do." Akane growled, she didn't like the dress it was too tight and had pushed her chest up till it was almost under her chin.

"Ranma lie down on the bed." Nabiki pulled away a room divider. It revealed her 'studio' she had set up. It looked like a doctor's examination table. "Before I forget Akane here's your cap." Nabiki placed a small nurse's cap in the same material and colour on Akane's head.

"I'm a nurse?" Akane cried. "What kind of film is this?" Ranma-Chan glanced at Akane to look at her. She couldn't look away.

"Eep." She squeaked as Akane caught her glance.

"PERVERT!" Akane snapped.

Nabiki came in between them. "Now, now children." She cooed. "Get used to your outfits because you two are going to be very close."

"How close?" Akane snarled.

"As close as a patient and nurse can get without it being too perverted." Nabiki explained. "Now get on the bed bunny.... That's you Ranma."

"Huh?" Ranma grunted as she slid along to the bed. Akane was watching her movements carefully.

"Now I know how bad it is for either of you to keep your mouths shut." Nabiki said.

"HEY" Both of them yelled.

"So I've decided to switch off the mic." Nabiki continued. "Just say whatever you like so long as you act like you're enjoying yourselves."

"Enjoy myself with that pervert?"

"With that uncute tomboy?"

Nabiki sighed. ‘Never an original insult between them.’ "Look, just lie down Ranma and we'll begin."

Ranma groaned and laid on the soft table. Akane came up behind not sure what to do.

"Now I'm the director so listen and do what I say."

Akane nodded as she scratched the wig. She was glad of the disguise, it was embarrassing without the added recognition she would get. She knew from experience how a change of hair colour could fool the typical Nerima population. "Take the massage oil and give Ranma a good rub down."

"That sounds perverted." Akane growled.

"She'll crush me with those gorilla hands of hers." Ranma protested.

"You think so?!" Akane cried. She squirted some oil on her hands and slapped Ranma's exposed back.

"Ahhh!! COLD!" Ranma squealed. Nabiki smiled to herself glad of her foresight into switching off the microphone. Akane hands worked into Ranma's muscles, there was a crunch as a bone popped in his back. "Ranma look like you're enjoying yourself!" Nabiki scolded.

Ranma gave a thin smile but stopped as he heard a sickening CRUNCH! Akane continued her assault on Ranma's back. Her hands moving across his smooth skin. She tried not to think about how nice his skin was. He was a she at the moment and it wasn't right. She kept her movements tight and sharp. She didn't understand how she could be so nervous about touching him this way.

‘It's only a massage.’ She thought as she slowed down slightly smoothing over the pale skin. ‘It's not like he'd ever let me do this any other time. I should just enjoy it as Nabiki keeps yelling.’ Ranma was still wincing as Akane's clumsy movements caused him pain. Then she started smoothing her skin and Ranma tried not to sigh. It was nice what she was doing. Even if it was rough and unsure. ‘Why can't she do this every time I have a bad fight? Most of them have been after I save HER ass.’

Nabiki smirked. This was more like it, both of them absorbed in each other. Repressing what they long to say. You could see it in their faces, trying not to gasp and groan in pleasure. It was like a strange fight of wills. She'd seen it before from them, neither giving in to reveal how much they liked or loved each other.

‘Is it really love of just forbidden lust?’ Nabiki thought. ‘It's innocent enough, they just can't have each other so they long for each other.’ Whatever it was the electricity between the pair was coming across on the film. She could see it in her viewfinder. ‘I should have done this sooner. Even with Akane disguised it will be highly lucrative with Ranma-Chan in the bunny suit.’ Akane was moving her hands lower down the spine. There was another pop and Ranma jerked a little.

‘Idiot.’ Akane thought. ‘Why does he keep moving?’ She kept her kneading fingers going further down Ranma's body.

"Ahhh!" Ranma screamed. "Now who's the pervert! That's my butt you're touching!"

Akane held her hands up in shock. "Uh..." She didn't know how to reply. 'I'm not a pervert how dare he?',she wanted to say, but then she couldn't argue where her hands had been.

"Just move onto the legs." Nabiki said annoyed that Ranma had objected. ‘Why can't he be a pervert just once?’

Akane slapped her oil covered hands on Ranma's slim thighs. She tried not to think too enviously as she massaged the taut muscles. ‘Would Ranma ever wrap these legs around me.’ She found herself wondering.

Nabiki's smile grew as she saw how flushed Akane was getting. ‘Thinking perverted thoughts sister dear?’

"Okay that's good Akane." Nabiki said trying to release some of the sexual tension that had built up.

"Ranma you can sit up now." Ranma did as Nabiki said. His mind was in a strange fuzzy place. Somehow it hadn't been so bad, his body did feel good from the entire rubbing and cracking.

‘Does Akane know the secret martial art of massage?’

"Rub down Ranma-Chan's shoulders Akane." Nabiki soothed.

Akane moved without any emotion. She was numb from all the closeness to Ranma. She avoided eye contacted with the red head as she soothed the tense shoulders. Ranma did also not know where to look. If she looked down she got an eyeful of Akane's chest. If she looked up she'd have to look into Akane's eyes. So Ranma focused on Akane's shoulder just to the right.

"This is great you two." Nabiki said still grinning. "Now give Ranma's feet a good massage."

"What!" Akane squeaked. "They'll smell!"

"C'mon Akane they're not that bad!" Ranma laughed as he poked a foot in her face.

"Ugg!" Akane grunted. She slapped his foot, pushing it away.

"Chickening out tomboy?" Ranma chuckled. He was slightly insulted, he'd had a shower at school.

"Never!" Akane snapped. She grabbed Ranma's foot and started applying pressure.

"Ahhh!" Ranma said though he was thinking, ‘Ohhhh.’

"Take this!" Akane said jabbing her fingers into the different points of his foot.

"Ow, ow, ow." Ranma jabbered. It was starting to hurt now. "Not so rough!" "

I thought you liked it rough!" Nabiki joked from the sideline. ’I always figured Ranma to be a masochist.’

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma shouted. "Nothing." Nabiki giggled. "Okay change feet Akane before you break that one." Akane snatched up the other foot still using her vicious poking technique. Ranma looked down to his poor foot. Ranma-Chan quickly looked away. She'd gotten an eyeful of pushed up cleavage. A red stripe appeared on Ranma's face and she tried not to choke.

‘Uncute, uncute, uncute.’ Ranma thought over and over trying to cleanse his mind of perverted thoughts. ‘Pop in a bikini, pop in a bikini.’

Akane glanced up to Ranma. She saw her flushed appearance and blushed herself. ‘This is one of the most revealing outfits I've ever had to wear. I am so glad of the wig.’ Her attentions to Ranma's foot soften as she tried not to think of her blush.

"That should be enough." Nabiki said. "Thanks you guys."

"Um, why so short?" Akane asked, she was still holding Ranma's foot.

"I'm changing angles and we have a visitor." Nabiki pointed to the little black piglet that had wandered in. The little eyes were looking up at the two scantily clad girls. Ryoga was having a major mind freeze and nose bleed.

"Pervert pig." Ranma snapped. As he saw how the pig had passed out.

"Oh it's P-Chan!" Akane said.

"Leave the pig." Nabiki ordered. Akane slumped and sat down beside Ranma-Chan.

"Why don't you like P-Chan?" Akane asked.

"Because..." Ranma said stopping, he knew he couldn't say the truth about Ryoga. "It's a little pervert pig." But that didn't mean he couldn't say half truths.

"Just because he gets nose bleeds?" Akane said. "You read too many comics."

"It's true though, perverts get nose bleeds." Nabiki said speaking from her experience. "Now Akane take the stethoscope and check Ranma-Chan's heartbeat."

"That is perverted!" Akane screamed. "Her chest is in the way! I'd have to touch her... THERE!"

"Glad you noticed." Nabiki said.

"My chest is in the way cos' there's so much of it!" Ranma boasted as he put her hands behind her back poking them out.

"RANMA!" Akane yelled. Her fist connected with Ranma-Chan's face and she fell down on the 'bed'. "Looks like she'll need bandaging Akane." "It was her fault!" Akane said.

"I'm a he!" Ranma protested sitting up.

"Not just now you're not." Nabiki pointed out. An alarm rang on Nabiki's desk. "Darn..." Nabiki said. "The perimeter has been breached by a so call suitor, better move people."

"You have an alarm system?" Ranma shouted. "Why don't I get to use it."

"Why would I do that?" Nabiki asked quite innocently.

"Just shut up Ranma and move!" Akane snapped. She picked up her pet pig and ran to her room. "Hey Akane!" Ranma-Chan shouted, annoyed that she'd taken Ryoga away. Ranma was wanting to pound on him. It wasn't needed though as Ryoga didn't recognise Akane.

‘A woman's trying to kidnap me!’ The little black piglet thought as his nose started running blood. ‘Must get away, this must all be Ranma's fault!’ "Pweee!" He squealed and finally wiggled free.

"P-Chan!" Akane cried but there was no time. There was a thud downstairs. She slammed her door shut and ducked under the covers. She heard Ranma's door slam and Akane desperately wished she were in another life.

Ranma had also hidden his wardrobe. She had completely stripped the small outfit off and was trying to put on her pants. ‘Oh this is not good, I still smell of massage oil!’ He thought panicking. He flung a loose silk shirt over his female body and scampered out wanting to quickly go into the bathroom to wash. He heard some more crashing noises downstairs and laughter. Very, very, familiar insane laughter. "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!"

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it didn't go further for those lemon lovers but not yet... Not in front of Nabiki! Still got a lot more chaos to come. Till next time. Mz D.


	6. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazons start to make some plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and I make no money from this fanfiction.

Chapter 6

The Calm Before the Storm

A small cat bounced into the Nekohanten. The old woman that was perched on her stick didn't bat an eye at the animal. Instead she upturned a kettle that was on the stove.

"What took you child?" Cologne asked the now naked and angry Shampoo.

"Violent girl hit me!" Shampoo spat. "Akane I kill."

"No, you can't kill her." Cologne said. "Ranma would never come back to our village if we did that."

"Akane obstacle!" Shampoo snarled. She was now storming around the restaurant naked with the customers watching amazed.

"Why don't you get dressed." Cologne suggested. "Then you can explain exactly what happened."

Shampoo nodded and ran to her room. When she came back down she explained to her great-grandmother what had happened. The glomping of Ranma; the turning into a cat and Akane's fear of her cat side making her hit Shampoo to Fuji Mountain.

Cologne tapped her chin deep in thought. *If Akane has begun defending Ranma then this is bad. The obstacle must be made as unappealing as possible.* An idea struck her and she began cackling. *Oh this will be good.*

"Great-grandmother what's so funny?" Shampoo asked.

"I have an idea on what to do with obstacle." Cologne explained. "It will be perfect revenge for the dishonour she has caused us."

"I kill?" Shampoo said hopefully.

"No I've told you before." Cologne snapped hitting Shampoo on the head with her cane. She reached up to a tin and opened it up. A small bottle containing a dark brown liquid was held inside. Cologne handed it to her great-granddaughter. "Now take this vile and follow my instructions..."

********

Ranma-Chan dodged another ribbon snap from Kodachi.

"Where is my darling Ranma?" The insane gymnast said. "I have a cake for him."

"Yeah and I bet you laced it with paralysing poison." Ranma said eyeing the black iced gateau.

"Scandalous, malicious rumour!" Kodachi said. "I would never do that to my beloved you common whore!" The Black Rose lashed out with a club. Ranma deflected it but it bounced back to Kodachi. It knocked the cake off her arm and it landed with a 'splat' on the floor.

"Look what you did!" Kodachi cried. The cake was now bubbling and starting to eat through the floor. "My beloved is now deprived of my gift! I shall see you pay harlot."

"Hey, I didn't want your gift and I'm not a harlot or a whore!" Ranma-Chan yelled, not caring what form she was in or how confusing it sounded to the clueless Kodachi.

"You wanton jezebel. Those lies shall be your undoing!" Kodachi spat, foam beginning to show on the sides of her mouth. She threw a hoop that bounced off the floor and tried to give Ranma-Chan a head cut.

"Hey watch the hair!" Ranma shouted and then winced. *Ohh I have been a girl too long today.*

Kodachi ignored Ranma's cries and flipped over her grabbing the hoop. She swung it at Ranma's chest, but the red head managed to dodge the deadly weapon. She leaped back and kicked the hoop out of Kodachi's hand.

"You smell of massage oil you lewd chit." Kodachi said. "You have lured my Ranma into your web of deception."

"Huh, chit?" Ranma said. "Did you say a bad word?"

"Chit you imbecile, is a girl that is impudent and pert to her betters." The Black Rose said haughtily always eager to educate the uninformed.

"Hey I resent that!" Ranma said. "I'm a guy!"

"You're still think I shall fall for that!" Kodachi said. "I wish to know where my lover Ranma is."

"I'm right here and I'm not your lover!" Ranma said getting desperate. "How many times do I have to tell you! I'm a guy that turns into a girl!"

"You lie!" Kodachi said. "I see you have not got him here so you further hinder my search by your obvious deception." The dark haired girl bounced off Ranma's head and stood dramatically at the window.

"Very well I shall bid adieu!" Kodachi said still whirlinr rar razor sharp ribbon in the air. "I shall be back for my gallant lover another day." There was a crack of her ribbon and a shower of rose petals and the Black Rose soon became a bouncing silhouette in the skyline.

"Doesn't she ever quit!" Ranma gasped as she kicked the dangerous black cake out the house.

"Don't worry about it Ranma." Kasumi said handing Ranma the kettle.

Ranma grumbled as she became a he. There was loud thumping from behind and Ranma knew instantly who it was. "Yo Akane, ya missed the excitement." Ranma said not turning round.

"How did you know it was me?" Akane gasped. "There's only one person I know that thumps like an elephant in a charge." Ranma turned and grinned at Akane. She wasn't smiling back. A mallet appeared and flattened Ranma into his seat.

"Now Akane be nice and help serve." Kasumi said.

Nabiki entered smiling. "That was a good performance the pair of you gave."

"Oh Nabiki you haven't been filming them again." Kasumi gasped.

"Got anything to say sister." Nabiki said eyeing her sister coldly. "Or would you like for me to continue."

Kasumi blushed slightly and shook her head. She retreated to the kitchen.

Ranma sat up from the floor having missed the small exchange. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Our father's have still to arrive." Akane answered coldly.

As if on cue the missing pair of Soun and Genma appeared, drunk "We are sooo sorry my dear daughter." Soun slurred. "We have drunk most of the sake you asked us to collect."

"That's okay Daddy." Kasumi said as she brought through some more plates of food. "You're just in time for dinner."

"How convenient." Nabiki said watching Genma as he sat down with chopsticks at the ready.

"Ranma gets an extra helping today." Kasumi said putting a full dish down in front of him. "This is for all the misunderstandings this afternoon." The eldest Tendo sister bowed respectfully.

Ranma not really listening to what Kasumi was implying, dug into the food. "Th'nk you." He mumbled to her. Kasumi's worried expression disappeared and she busied herself with bringing through the rest of the dinner. Akane sat down beside Ranma not looking up at him.

Genma sniffed the air. "Where is that vanilla smell coming from?" He said.

"Oh, that would be from the massage oil I gave to Ranma and Akane." Nabiki said smiling.

Soun looked at the pair of them wide eyed while Genma patted Ranma's back. "That's my boy, you honour our family well." Genma said while trying to slip his hand on some of his food. The remark was enough to send Soun into a fountain of tears.

"Our family will be united, oh I'm so happy." Soun wailed.

"Calm down father" Kasumi scolded. "I'm sure Nabiki's just teasing."

"Not really." Nabiki said. "It'll cost 10,000 yen for the video proof."

"NABIKI!" Akane yelled.

"I can't believe my daughter is charging me such fees." Soun cried.

"It's extortionate." Genma said. "You better cough up for it Soun."

"I want 5,000 from my father and 5,000 from you Uncle." Nabiki smiled coldly at her guest.

"Don't make business deals at the table." Kasumi said to her middle sister as she sat down.

"Yes, yes..." Nabiki growled. There was silence for a few minutes (except for the Genma and Ranma eating noises of course.) Soun was watching his daughters' actions. Kasumi was being extra nice to Ranma, Nabiki was acting normal but then that didn't prove anything, but she did have some sort of video proof and Akane was ignoring Ranma. She also had a scarf round her neck an obvious sign of love bites. Strange thoughts were going through Soun's head.

*My little girl is avoiding eye contact, her head down. No death stares to Ranma. Could it be that she's finally submitted to him? My headstrong daughter has fallen for Ranma!* The tears began flowing as started getting happy with his assumptions.

"Daddy?" Kasumi said anxiously.

"What's set him off this time?" Nabiki groaned. "We can't afford all this flood damage."

"I'm just so happy." Soun balled. "Akane has finally submitted to Ranma!"

"WHAT!" Both Ranma and Akane shouted.

"I knew Ranma was a man's man!" Genma beamed.

"It all makes sense!" Soun explained. "Ranma never slept in his room last night! Nabiki knows something! Kasumi knows something and Akane has a scarf on her neck."

"Ahh it all makes sense now." Genma sighed coping his friends' statement.

"Just lay off Pop!" Ranma shouted kicking his drink off the table splashing his father. "Nothing like that happened." (Nothing that Ranma really knew about.)

"Groff!" Genma-panda snorted.

"We have done no such thing!" Akane screamed. "Ranma was in the Neko-ken last night and nothing happened that really matters!"

"Oh dear." Kasumi gasped. "That Neko-Ken is nothing but trouble."

"Then they haven't...." Soun began but his crying muffled the rest.

"Yeah..." Ranma piped up. "...It's not like I'd do that kinda thing normally to that uncute tomboy." Everyone shifted away from Ranma except for Akane who began to glow.

"If I had any control over what I was doing I would have stayed 5 miles away from her." Ranma continued unaware of his current danger. "How was I to know she puts out a smell that attracts..." Before Ranma could finish he was knocked out through the roof by Akane's best upper cut.

Genma-panda held up a sign. [What does Akane's smell attract?]

Akane angrily screamed and stormed out of the room. There was a moment of silence as Akane's heavy footsteps thumped up the stairs. The rest of the dinner party members stared in disbelief and confusion, all except one teenage girl. Nabiki coughed.

"I'd like to amend my last offer to 15,000 yen for information."

A now wet Ranma-Chan walked into the room. "I can't believe you sometimes." She growled.

"Oh, this coming from the boy/girl that doesn't know not to mention a girl's smell unless it's nice." Nabiki hissed.

Ranma-Chan snorted and sat back down to finish her meal. She kept eating even though her father and Mr. Tendo were staring at her.

[You better apologise son.] Genma-panda's sign said. Ranma just ignored him.

"YOU DARE DISHONOUR MY BELOVED DAUGHTER!!" Soun yelled, his head filling the room. Ranma jumped back unable to avoid the senior Tendo.

"I...I'll go apologise right after I change back into a man." Ranma managed to explain. Soun nodded and returned to his seat and proper head size.

"As it should be." He huffed. Ranma sighed and moved slowly to the kitchen. She began to wish she didn't have to go up there. Ranma was getting a strange feeling that something wasn't right. *Well, whatever it is it certainly can't be as bad as Cologne and Happi kissing.* Ranma shuddered at the image in her mind and ran to get the hot kettle.

*********

Akane slammed her door shut and flopped on her bed. Her anger had quickly turned to depression. She hated the situation her family had placed her in. It wasn't fair she was betrothed to an insensitive jerk with a multiple personality problem; that had cuter girls than her chasing after him. One minute Ranma could be very sweet and even dare she think it nice to her? Then there were the more usual times when he just shot off his mouth saying the cruellest things. Akane tried to block him out of her mind.

*Why can't I forget that stupid idiot?* She wondered. *I should just let him go off with those other girls.* Akane sulked while thinking dark thoughts about Ranma. She didn't notice her window opening and a lithe figure sneaking in. She only began to notice when she felt a cold liquid against the back of her neck. She jerked up to stare at her attacker. She couldn't focus and everything began to seem fuzzy.

The last thing she heard as she fell into unconsciousness was, "Violent girl go sleep, you wake up a lot, lot different."

*************


	7. Things are Heating up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazon's plan goes very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

Chapter 7

Things Are Heating Up

 

Things are heating up! Ranma knocked on Akane's door tentatively. He heard a murmured inside so he pushed the door open. "Um.. Akane?" He said cautiously. "I'm...s-sorry for saying you smell.."

"Mrrrrrr..." Akane groaned from her bed.

"I'm...um...sure you smell...g-g-great." Ranma started scratching the back of his head nervously. "Not in a... a perverted way.. inna uncute tomboy kinda way."

"Mmmrrrr.." Akane groaned again.

"Okay.. I'm sorry for saying that." Ranma said sweating. He gulped deeply. *Should I tell her now?* He saw Akane moving under her covers. She really was depressed by what he had said.

"L-look.. A-Akane... the Neko-Ken is an extension of, of my emo-emotions."

"Rrrrr.." Akane murmured.

"I l-l-like you Akane." Ranma stuttered, taking her silence as her ignoring him. "I-I li-like you a-a-alot." There was silence. Ranma's nerves were at they're worse. Here he was confessing to Akane and she was ignoring him. He ignored the pain in his chest and walked closer to her bed.

"Do you feel okay?" Ranma asked. 'Maybe this is when she tells me she doesn't like me at all and tells me to leave her alone forever.'

"Meouurrr." Akane mewed. Ranma stood still. It had been a meow. He shakily pulled the covers off. Akane was curled up sleeping, and there didn't seem to be any cat hidden anywhere. Ranma sighed, she was just asleep. Probably dreaming of the past days events.

"C'mon Akane wake up." He said gently shaking her. Akane sprung up right. Ranma bounced back expecting to be hit. It never came. He looked at her expecting her to scream 'pervert' or something. She just stared at him. "I-I'm s-sorry for earlier." He said hoping not to have to repeat his past words.

Akane blinked and cocked her head. She was smiling at him.

Ranma's mind was racing ahead. *She'd heard me saying I like her!* "You..you know I m-meant to s-say that I lik-like you as a f-f-frie-nd." Ranma stuttered. Akane was still smiling at him and it was unnerving. She moved forward on her hands towards him. Ranma tried not to shake. *Is she going to kiss me?* Her eyes were half closed. Ranma kept still, trying to fathom out if he was dreaming or not.

His Saotome foot in mouth defences kicked in. "You're such an uncute macho freak." Ranma said trying to look smug. "I could only be friends with someone as un-feminine as you."

Akane was still advancing.

"You're body is like a brick and sinks like one." Ranma said quickly. "You've got zero style an-and...."

Akane was now face to face with Ranma. He had run out of insults and was hypnotised by his very 'uncute' girlfriend. His mouth moved desperately to try and say something more. He had to push her away somehow. He managed to whisper, "uncute." Right before her lips landed on his. Ranma was completely stiff with shock. Her lips were so soft and gentle. Ranma reached out to hug her when she broke the kiss. He tried not to sigh in disappointment. Akane was still close. She began rubbing her cheek against his.

"Whatcha doing Akane?" Ranma said he patted the back of her head. Akane then started making a noise. It was deep and resonating. *Ak-Akane's purring?* Ranma jumped back alarmed at the sudden noise.

"T-that isn't f-funny Akane."

Akane blinked tilting her head again. The only response she gave was, "meaow?"

"Ahhh!" Ranma flattened himself against the wall.

"MEOWRRRR!" Akane cried and rolled on her back. She wriggled on the floor looking like she's trying to scratch some itch.

"What the hell is going on?" Ranma screamed.

****Flashback explanation****

Shampoo watched from the window. The violent girl was face down on the bed. It was a perfect opportunity. She clutched the tonic of suggestion tightly in her hand. Great-grandmother did give specific instructions. The window was open and Shampoo slipped in quietly. Akane was sighing deeply to herself. She was lost in her own self-pity. Shampoo smiled, now was the perfect time for her revenge. She opened the bottle and sprinkled the brown liquid on the back of her neck. Akane jerked round to stare at the Amazon, but the tonic had started taking effect. Her eyes glazed over and she went into a trance.

"Violent girl go to sleep, you wake up lot, lot different." Shampoo grinned as Akane's head dropped down. "When you wake up you shall be like Ranma in Neko-Ken. You will be cat. You be violent cat not violent girl." Shampoo's grin got wider.

*When Violent girl goes to attack Ranma like she always does, Ranma will run straight to Shampoo for help.*

"Cold water will change you back to girl. You go back to cat when you see or smell fish." Shampoo checked her eyes to see if they had reacted as her instructions had said. "Now sleep till Ranma wake you."

Akane curled up on the bed. Her head resting against her feet. Shampoo pulled the covers over her head. She leapt out of the window and headed for the roof. *Now Shampoo waits till Ranma calls for her.

* ********Flashback end********

"Yo, Akane this is seriously not funny." Ranma said the fear evident in his voice. Akane had curled herself round Ranma's frigid legs. Her hips lifted up. She was rubbing herself against him. Her back legs pawing at the ground gyrating her hips against him.

"Akaaaannnneee!" Ranma pleaded. "Stop.....please." The back of his neck was tingling. His instincts were screaming at him to run but there was also his need to help Akane. The tomboy was still rubbing her hind against his leg. He leapt across to the other side of the room.

"MEOWWWRRRR!!!" Akane called out. She rolled on her back and showed off her belly. Technically Akane wasn't a cat. That was the only thing keeping Ranma in the same room. She was acting like one. She was acting like a cat _in _heat. Ranma pinned himself further against the wall. Akane was writhing around on the floor yowling.

*She's yowling for me?* Ranma thought. He couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even bring himself to touch her. She was acting far too cat like. *Do I look this stupid in the Neko-Ken?* Ranma inched towards the open window. Akane was swiping her hands at him. Or was that paws now? Ranma shivered and tried to avoid thinking about it.

"MEOOWWWWRRRR!" Akane yowled. She rolled back up on all fours and rubbed herself against her bed.

Ranma watched amazed that Akane was acting so friendly towards him. *I thought she would attack me if she was a... c-feline.*

Akane noticed Ranma's stare and returned it. She blinked and turned away chirping. Ranma shuddered and turned away as well. He couldn't watch Akane like this. He moved closer to the window. Suddenly Akane pounced on him. Her weight and surprise attack shocked him. Akane rested her head against his chest. Ranma was panting with a strange mix of fear and excitement. *This isn't a c-feline this is Akane. Just Akane actinke ake a... dog.* Ranma concentrated on Akane trying to think that she was a dog. He placed his hand shakily up to her head and stroked. Nothing happened, no claws or spitting. Ranma released the breath he'd been holding and continued patting Akane. She rubbed her head against him. Then he heard it. It was low and resonating. Akaas pas purring. Ranma paused from his patting but Akane kept purring. It was quite loud and very unnerving. He couldn't pretend she wasn't a cat now. He wriggled out from under her, trying to escape. The door opened. "Akane, has Ranma gone Neko again?" It was Kasumi.

"...help..." Ranma squeaked. Akane had pinned him down completely.

"This is new." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi get her off me." Ranma whined.

"But it's so cute!" Kasumi giggled as she saw Akane snuggle into Ranma.

"Please...." Ranma pleaded.

Kasumi sighed and pulled Akane off Ranma easily. Akane mewed cutely at her sister. Ranma wriggled around until he found his freedom. He bounced up and hid behind Kasumi.

"Akane stop it!" Ranma shouted. "If this is a joke you're going too far!"

"Is this for real?" Kasumi asked Akane.

"MEOWRRRRR!" Akane said. She had rolled back on her stomach.

"I don't think she's joking." Kasumi said as she saw how Akane's dress had ridden up. If Akane had been play acting she wouldn't have let her panties show. She discreetly put the skirt back down and gave her little sister a little pat. Ranma was visible shaking now.

"Do.. you think it's a spell?"

"There is a definite smell of Chinese herbs in the room." Kasumi agreed.

"Shampoo." Ranma hissed.

"Maybe it's like the Neko-Ken." Kasumi suggested. She then threw the stunned Ranma towards Akane. The tomboy instantly leapt into Ranma's lap.

"Pet her." Kasumi egged on. "That always calms you down."

Akane was purring again. Ranma couldn't move. His mind was starting to go into the Neko-ken but he was fighting it. This wasn't a cat it was someone acting like a cat. This was Akane. *This is my Akane.* With a very shaky hand he stroked her head. It wasn't fur or claws, it was skin. Smooth pale skin. He was touching Akane. She wasn't hitting him or calling him a pervert. She was enjoying it. He sighed as his mind relaxed and he forgot about the fact she was acting like a cat.

Kasumi smiled and left. She had been slightly worried Ranma would turn Neko but he seemed in control. *It really must be love.* She thought happily. Kasumi peeked into Nabiki's room. Her sister was at her computer, she seemed engrossed in her work. Kasumi cheerfully slipped away to check on the fathers. She had to make sure nobody disturbed the pair. Nabiki turned her eyes sideways to the door closing. She was busy on her computer editing her film. She had to put a tacky soundtrack dub to cover over her new film. She also was reediting some parts. Her instincts were telling her she was missing something, but she shrugged it off. She had to get the tape finished for tomorrow. If there was anything worth seeing her hidden cameras would pick it up.

***********

Although up on the roof; there sat a very cold and irritated amazon. *When is Ranma going to run away?* Shampoo thought. *Violent girl should have tried to slice Ranma by now. He should need saving by Shampoo.* The tonic her great-grandmother had given her was a version of that hypnotic mushroom, Kairaishi. The difference being her sisters in China had worked hard in making it better. Now the hypnotic trance of suggestion lasted longer. The Chinese herbs strengthened the effect. It gave her more time to work the stimuli that would trigger the suggestion. Shampoo had been tempted to use it on her husband but her great-grandmother had disagreed. Her respected elder had pointed out all the other times she had tried to trick Ranma into whom to love.

"The horse cannot be led to water." Cologne had said. "You must let him come to you." The old woman had then lectured her on the various other attempts at making Ranma love her. None of it had sunk in. The only thing that stuck was that Ranma should be scared of Akane and Shampoo could protect Ranma. Shampoo sighed, this was taking far too long. This was not the way she thought was the right way to capture her husband. The violent girl should be trying to attack Ranma as a cat by now. She crept over to the edge and peered over. Ranma's room was dark. Akane's light was on. Perhaps he was hiding in there. Shampoo looked in the window. She gasped as she saw Akane lying on Ranma's lap getting petted.

Her jealousy rose up as she thought about the many times she'd tried to get his attention as a cat and he had just run away. *I must stop this now.' Shampoo thought. She swung her body off the roof and through the wall. She kept up her momentum and landed on Ranma, knocking Akane away.

"Shampoo give you something better to pat husband." She said cheerfully. She latched her whole body against him and pulled tight. Ranma squeaked his protest but there was also another sound of protest. It was a low hissing noise. Ranma turned to look at Akane. Her back was arched and she was glaring at the both of them.

"Oh c'mon Akane it's not what it looks like." Ranma protested weakly but Shampoo held herself tight against him. He gazed into Akane's eyes. There was no reason in there it was pure animal rage. For the first time in his life Ranma understood the fear people had for his Neko-ken. His own fear biting at the back of his mind. He had to get away or else he too might turn and then there would be no stopping either of them.

****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Duh duh duh! Another cliffhanger! Yeah I know bad me! Have a Kasumi cookie if you guessed right! *hands them out*
> 
> So join me next chapter as Neko-Akane goes up against Shampoo with a very scared Ranma caught in between! Oh and if anyone was confused by Akane's actions haven't seen a female cat in heat. It's very embarrassing (for the owner.)


	8. Cat Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat possessed Akane VS Shampoo

Chapter 8

Cat Fight!

Shampoo watched the advancing Akane. She was on all fours her shoulder blades raised hissing at the amazon.

"Violent girl want to play too?" Shampoo teased. "There's only enough Ranma for one girl."

Ranma squeaked a small protest to being treated like meat but was ignored by the girls.

"Merrrrrrr." Akane spat. Shampoo saw the challenge in Akane's eyes and let go of Ranma. He quickly moved against the wall.

"Shampoo what did you do to Akane?" Ranma demanded.

"She become violent cat." Shampoo said. "Husband no worry, Shampoo shall deal with her." She moved in front of Ranma to pretend that she was protecting him. This didn't amuse Neko-Akane at all. This female intruder was in-between HER RANMA. She hissed some more warning spits at the enemy. The male was hers and hers alone. She was not sharing especially not when she needed to be mated with.

"You used some herbs on her, didn't ya?" Ranma said angrily.

Shampoo turned to answer him but she didn't have a chance. Neko-Akane had tackled her onto the floor with a furious yowl. Ranma saw his opportunity and did the Saotome-Secret-technique. He promptly ran out through the wall. The cat-like action of Akane was too much for him. Shampoo watched him running and curses in her native tongue.

"Now look what you did!" She yelled at Akane.

Neko-Akane ignored her and bit her arm. She didn't care what the Amazon was screaming about. She was horny and not getting her mate! Shampoo pushed Akane away and moved into a defending stance.

"You want to play violent cat?" Shampoo hissed. "We play."

Neko-Akane pounced again but Shampoo swatted her away. What would have knocked out Akane before, just made Neko-Akane swerve in mid-air and land on her feet. She issued another hiss. Neko-Akane's feelings had now moved from not amused to pissed off and itching for payback. Shampoo flicked her hair oblivious. She still saw Akane as the clumsy girl she usually was. She hadn't seen the way Akane was carrying herself. She had forgotten the exact words she had said to Akane. 'Just like Neko-Ken.' So Akane was acting just as Ranma did in the Neko-ken only she was still a female and very aware of her current fertility. She was also very aware of the current competition she had with getting the attention of her chosen mate. Neko-Akane tackled Shampoo again, the amazon tried to duck but Akane was too fast. She clawed at Shampoo with her hands and kept biting her. Shampoo screamed as she felt one bite dig in deep drawing blood. Akane wasn't trying any fancy martial arts moves she was just attacking like a savage beast. Shampoo cursed again in Chinese.

*This is getting too dangerous. I have to change her back to violent girl* She thought. Shampoo dodged another swipe from Akane's imaginary claws that didn't really do any damage but where still as deadly as Akane's normal punch. Somehow she hadn't manifested the ki claws. It was the only thing keeping Shampoo in one piece. The things Akane did have was teeth and strong nails. The nails dug into Shampoo's back as she tried to open the door.

"Aiiiiieeee!!" Shampoo screamed. She rolled on the floor, trying to knock Akane off her. Shampoo decided to change styles. Her usual amazon style was useless against the savage Neko-ken. Even if it was being used by the clumsy amateur girl. She went down on all fours and hissed. The one good thing about Shampoo's curse was she gained some insight into the Neko-Ken. She had a vague idea how the style could work.

*I shall be Neko too, fight cat with cat.*

Neko-Akane didn't notice the change she still saw a rival needing beaten. The two girls now both on all fours circled each other. Akane mewed and hissed while Shampoo stayed silent panting for breath. Then Shampoo threw a claw/punch. Hoping to clip the tomboy and knock her out. Akane ducked it easily and uses the opening to swipe back. Shampoo bounced back, shocked by how easily Akane had got through her defences.

'If she had real ki claws I would be stir fry!' By this time all the screams and meowing had attracted the usual suspect. Nabiki had opened the door expecting to see a Neko-Ranma but was surprised by the Neko-Akane that greeted her.

"Well, well." Nabiki mused. "Looks like the amazon's bitten off more than she can chew."

"Shampoo will defeat violent cat-girl." Shampoo snapped. Annoyed at the intrusion. "Shampoo must protect husband."

"Protect husband?" Nabiki questioned as she looked around. "Seems he's done what Saotome's do best and ran away."

Shampoo wanted to say something back on that about how brave and fearless her husband was, but she didn't get the chance. Akane had pounced at her again, Shampoo threw another punch. It knocked Akane sideways, but she bounced off the wall and came straight back. She pinned Shampoo underneath her and tore another chuck out of her shoulder.

"Aiiieee!" Shampoo screamed again. "Need cold water!"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Shampoo not good at Neko-Ken." The amazon said as she kicked Akane off her. "Throw water..." She didn't have time to finish as Akane battered her across the head with another vicious slash. Nabiki ran out to the bathroom and grabbed a bucket of cold water. She quickly returned to see the fight getting quite ugly. Shampoo was bleeding badly from the cuts and scratches. Her hair had been pulled and a small purple chunk was on the floor. Nabiki threw the water at her. Shampoo saw it coming but had no time to dodge.

"No, Shampoo meant ....meowrrrr!" The bedraggled cat narrowed her eyes at the mercenary girl. That was not what she meant!

"Rrrrrr." She moaned. *Stupid Mercenary girl, I'll be back!* The little purple/white cat bounced off Akane's head and out her previous hole.

"MEOOOAARRRRR!" Akane yowled. She ran after the fleeing victim, following her out the hole.

"Akane we're on the second floor!" Nabiki yelled but as she reached the window she saw that Akane had landed unharmed. She was chasing the Neko-Shampoo out of her territory. She stopped at the fence and watched the small cat leave. It took Nabiki only two seconds to figure out who would know what was going on.

"Ranma!" Nabiki cried but there was no answer. "Where is that idiot." She muttered to herself as she went downstairs. Akane was still on the fence and calling.

"MEOOOUUURRRRR!!!"

Nabiki winced at another loud yowl. She entered the kitchen were Kasumi was baking.

"Do you know what the hell is going on?" Nabiki growled.

"Watch your language." Kasumi scolded. "And no, I just know Akane's acting all cute."

"She's acting like a cat in heat!" Nabiki said.

"Is that Akane making all that noise then?" Kasumi asked pointing outside as another loud meow broke out.

"So do you know where Ranma is?" Nabiki said getting irritated by her sister's naivety.

"Not yet." Kasumi said smiling. She lifted the freshly baked cookies up out of the oven. She then moved the tray next to the window and called out. "Ranma, cookies!" Ranma Saotome appeared in the window a glazed look across his face. A small drool trail dribbled from his lips.

"Would you like some cookies Ranma?" Kasumi asked him.

He nodded his head quickly.

"I'd be ever so happy if you could bring Akane in from the cold." Kasumi said still smiling. He shuddered and turned behind him. The silhouette of a small girl on a fence was there.

"Do I have to?"

"You better." Nabiki hissed. "I'm sure it's somehow your fault."

"Why do people always blame me." Ranma groaned, but he was turning and walking towards Akane. With each shaky step he tried to remind himself who it was.

"Y-Yo Ak-a-ne?" Akane stopped her catcalls and looked down at the boy.

She smiled, it was her mate! He came when she was calling for him. She leapt off the fence and onto Ranma. He managed to stay upright.

"Whoa Akane you've put on weight." Ranma said but he sadly noticed the lack of response. She just rubbed her face against him. He sighed and carried the purring girl back into the house. Neither of them noticed the small black shape following them. Ranma put Akane back on the couch and ran away to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back Akane, cookies are calling."

Akane looked up from the seat. Her mate had left her again, she meowed in complaint. The only one that heard her was her father. Soun came in and looked sideways at his daughter. He then tried upside down. Then he finally tried straight ahead.

"Akane?"

"Mew!" Akane said cutely and smiled at her father.

"..." Soun remained silent. He decided he'd had far too much sake. It was time for his bed. "Night, night Akane."

"Meowwrrr." It was then that Akane noticed the small piglet down on the floor. He was looking at her strangely. All Akane saw was a new toy to play with. She landed on the surprised pig and put him in her mouth. She shook the new toy quickly and flipped him into the air. She turned on her back and caught him in her hands/paws.

"Bwee!" Ryoga squealed, this wasn't his day. He didn't like this new game of Akane's. *What is wrong with her?* He didn't have time to think any more as Akane knocked him out with a swat of her hand.

"Mew?" Akane wasn't happy her new plaything had just gone limp. It was much better when they wriggled and tried to escape. She gave the black ball a couple of pokes.

"Hey Akane, leave Ryoga alone, will ya?" Ranma said. He then shot his hands over his mouth and stared. He checked for any evil stares or vengeful squeals but none came. Akane was just looking at him with that funny smile and P-Chan was unconscious.

"Meourrrrr!" Akane wanted her Ranma-mate now! She ignored her fallen piglet and advanced towards. Ranma held up his last cookie.

"Akane want a cookie?" He said nervously.

"Meourrr!!" That meow translated as 'Akane want Ranma.' 

"Ummm...." Ranma backed away from his fiancée. He still wasn't comfortable with the loud noises she was making. "Gee Akane do you want behind your ear petted?"

"Meourrrr!" Translates as 'Akane want more than that petted!'

"So Ranma are you going to do it?"

Ranma turned to see the smirk of Nabiki. She had figured out most of what had happened by now and was feeling more in control.

"Do what?" Ranma said as he dashed away from an Akane pounce.

"Pet the kitty?" Nabiki's smirk grew wider. "I bet you'd love to pet little Akane kitty."

Ranma frowned, he didn't like it when Nabiki made suggestions like that; mostly because he didn't understand it. "It was Shampoo that did it." He said hoping that would clarify whatever she was hinting at.

"Oh, I figured that." Nabiki sighed, he had totally missed her dirty joke. "I just wondered if you were going to pat Akane and calm her down. Kasumi seems to think it should make her return to normal."

"Why don't you do it?" Ranma protested.

"I'm just her sister. While you're her fiancée." Nabiki said. "I'm sure it's only right that you calm her down."

"But...but..she's a c-c..."

"She's Akane, she's just acting funny." Nabiki interrupted. "Just calm her down and get this house back to as normal as it can get." She then turned and left. She did have a schedule to keep to.

"Thanks Nabiki." Ranma said as he sat down and motioned for Akane to come to him.

"Don't mention it." Nabiki said the same cold smile on her face. "You have no idea how hard it was not to mention my pussy jokes I had."

Akane crept up to Ranma and pushed up his hand with her head. She then settled onto his lap and wiggled her hips. Ranma gritted his teeth and tried to think unsexy thoughts. He was all alone in the lounge with Akane wriggling on his lap. As he stroked down her back she raised her hips so his hand was on her bottom. He moved his hand to her head and he concentrated on a heart of ice. Akane began to lose her sexual urges and was starting to enjoy the attention. As Akane settled it became easier for Ranma to focus on stroking her head. Ignoring the purring and just enjoying the small calm moment of patting the purring Akane. It was at first soothing and calming. Then as an hour slipped by it was starting to get sore on his hand and he'd begun to get pins and needles. Finally when it was getting to over two hours and 11 at night. Ranma gave up. He slumped exhausted back into the couch. Akane nudged her sleeping mate. He didn't move.

"Mewrrr." She mewed disappointed. She then stretched and decided to go out to sing. The night was young. She needed something to do seeing as her mate was now sleeping. She slipped out the open door. As the youngest Tendo daughter sat on the fence. She began to sing to the moon and everyone about everything. In her mind it was a fantastic song about her feelings and desires.

"MEOOOOOOOOWWWWWRRRR!!" The surrounding population didn't think so. SPLOOSH! A bucket of water splashed the singing Neko-Akane.

"Huh?" Akane was surprised some more when a boot grazed past her ear. *What the hell is going on?* She thought as she ran for the cover of her home. Another bucket of water narrowly missed her. She couldn't remember how it had gotten dark all of a sudden. Or why she was being attack by the neighbours but she knew she'd find out in some embarrassing fashion soon.

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry to all Shampoo and Ryoga fans out there. I wanted Akane to get some revenge on Shampoo and I know Ryoga gets a bum deal sometimes but I couldn't help but freak him out a little bit. He'll get more to do in a later chapter. Also Akane, I didn't think should have ki claws because she hasn't had any ki training and it wasn't the real Neko-Ken. It was just Akane's impersonation of the Neko-Ken. I read a fanfiction once that had Akane believing she was Ranma and it made sense that she would be able to do some of the moves from observation, but not the ones that need internal workings. (I can't remember the name of the fic.) The inner mind set that you use in some martial arts. You can't copy that you have to learn. So maybe she'll get them but she'll have to learn it first.
> 
> Next chapter Akane tries to figure out what the hell happened to her. Will it be the end of Neko-Akane? Don't bet on it! ^_~


	9. Honour or Lust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Akane returns to normal, more trouble comes their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma!
> 
> Author's Note: I have to remind people that my spelling is in UK English so there are extra 'U's and 'S''s instead of z. Also I'm dyslexic. So I rely heavily on my spell checker. If there's a word that's the wrong spelling for what I mean, please tell me because I'll be oblivious to it, i.e. ball instead of bawl.
> 
> Warning: Definite Lemony content in this chapter; to make up for the lack of lemon last chapter. I repeat small Lemon alert! Don't you feel special?

Chapter 9

Honour or Lust?

Ranma knew this was a dream it had to be. There was no other way to explain it. Akane was licking his face. It was strange, slow and deliberate movements. 

"Akane?" He asked. She didn't answer she moved down to his neck. Akane nibbled for a second making him shiver. She then moved down to his chest. Her tongue still lapping at his muscles, tracing some imaginary line. Ranma felt himself moaning and tried to pull away. Akane however had other ideas. She pinned him down with her hands. She moved down lower. It was at this time that Ranma noticed his nakedness. 

'Oh man, this has to be a dream.' Akane had nearly reached his manhood. She was stopping her tongue kept moving down further and further. Ranma gritted his teeth, he refused to groan to this imaginary Akane. Then her tongue reached its goal. He moaned and wriggled underneath Akane. She was running her tongue up and down the length of his penis.

"Akane..." He gasped as he felt her take him into her small mouth. He jerked his hips up. He didn't care if this was a dream it felt so real. Ranma looked down to Akane who was working away. She looked back up at him. It was then that he noticed the yellow in the usually dark brown eyes. Her pupils were just small slits.

"Akane?" She lifted herself off him and opened her mouth. She smiled baring her sharp pointy fangs. Akane's face was now covered in white fur. Her hands that were pinning him down had grown long sharp claws.

"Meowwwwrrr!" She said and then brought herself back down on him her fangs glinting in the light.

"AAHHHH!!" Ranma sat up with a small start. It took him a minute to realise he was in the lounge alone. He heard a small thump upstairs. He figure Neko-Akane had gotten bored and went wandering. He was shuddering and sweating from the dream. *No, it was more a nightmare.* He was slightly thankful it had been. He wanted Akane he knew that, but not as a cat. There was another thud of movement from upstairs. Ranma stood up and checked himself over. He was still clothed and had his manly package was still in his pants.

'Oh, I do not want to face Akane as a cat now.' Ranma thought but the more macho side of him egged him on to see her. He ran up the stairs, he had to figure out how to break the spell Shampoo had cast. He arrived at Akane's door. He could hear the thumping movements inside. Usually he would knock, but seeing as Akane liked him and was acting like a cat he didn't think it would matter.

"Yo, Akane." He called as he opened the door.

"PERVERT!"

Ranma caught a glimpse of a half naked Akane as she was getting dressed. Then it all went sparkly as he was slapped across the cheek. He smiled as he realised his Akane was back. He then lost the smile as Akane held him in a tight arm lock.

"Don't you ever knock?" Akane hissed as she sat on top of him. She was now hastily dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"You're normal!" Ranma choked as he gasped for air. 

"Of course I'm normal, idiot!" 

"Then the spell's over!" Ranma said not caring that his arm was twisted in a strange angle.

"What spell?" Akane spat.

"Shampoo did something to you." Ranma choked.

"Hmmm, that does explain the Shampoo hole in my wall." Akane said. "But what about the Ranma hole?"

"Uhhh..." Ranma paused to think. (There is a first time for everything.) *Okay, should I say Akane you acted like a perverted nympho cat ? Or how about, Akane you were a cat, but that's okay you gave Shampoo a good seeing to. No that sounds perverted. How about Akane you tried to rape me....eeek, I don't know what to say!*

"WELL....?" Akane's voice raised as she took his silence as stubborn refusal to answer her question.

"You-were-a-cat!" Ranma said quickly. 'A really perverted cat!' He thought but never said.

"How?" Akane said gently releasing Ranma's arm.

"I dunno, Shampoo did something." Ranma said shaking his arm. "She didn't have time to tell me exactly."

Akane frowned and looked at Ranma. "You were too busy escaping with her?" Ranma leapt back into a defending stance against the wall. Akane's blue aura had appeared and that usually meant horrible pain for him.

"Nothing like that happened!" Ranma said. Akane's advancing angry form told him she didn't believe him. Somehow she had found her wooden sword.

"You were the perverted one!" He said. "You came on to me!" The door to Akane's bedroom burst open before she could shout back that she wasn't a pervert. Their father's had entered and were dancing. They were both still drunk and incredibly happy. Mr. Tendo and Genma-panda had fans and were flapping them about in celebration.

"Our schools will be joined!" Soun cried.

"Groufff!" The panda agreed.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Akane screamed.

"We heard Ranma's gasps!" Her father answered.

[Akane! Akane!] Genma's sign said. [We heard it all!]

"I didn't...." Ranma choked then he remembered the dream he had just had. He was calling out Akane's name in his dream. 'Did I say it out loud?'

"I don't remember..." Akane whispered. She was unsure what to say. She did feel kind of weird, as if she had been drugged. There was also the fact she had woken up on the fence.

"What?" Soun asked. "How can you not remember your first time?"

"Daddy!" Akane exclaimed blushing. "Don't say such things!"

"Shampoo drugged Akane with something." Ranma said.

"All the better you should be married." Soun said. "That way there will be no scandal."

"It wasn't like that!" Ranma moaned. "Nothing happened, Akane just went Neko!"

"We saw the video evidence!" Soun shouted. He waved the video in the air. "For the honour of our families you must marry!"

Both Akane and Rama's face paled. "Nabiki!" They both said together as they put two and two together.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Soun bawled again. "Watch the video, see for yourself." The tape was thrust into Akane's shocked hands. She didn't believe anything had happened when she was blanked out. Though there was the look on Ranma's eyes that said there was something to hide.

*Did I really come on to Ranma and Nabiki taped it all?* She thought. *Why didn't the idiot fight me off or is he too much of a pervert he would take advantage of me in that state.*

Ranma was slightly numb. He couldn't marry Akane, sure she was cute, but there was too many problems to sort out first. He watched in cold rooted horror as Akane put it in her machine. He would have to relive the cat thing. Maybe it was because his fathers had seen how much he'd overcome his fear for Akane. Perhaps that was why they were doing it. It still didn't make any sense. Nothing dishonourable happened; other than Akane's drugged actions. They couldn't force him to marry because of that. The screen flickered and the movie that Nabiki had sold to her father started. There was some strange bow-chicka-bow music that reminded Ranma of some corny American 70's film. Akane in her pink wig appeared. Ranma sighed it was the tape they'd made for Nabiki.

*Nothing really perverted happened, we'll be fine.* Akane also sighed, relieved that it was just the massage film. 'Oh, I was worried for a minute there.' Ranma-Chan in a bunny suit looked over to Akane. It started with the massage as the pair expected. Their fathers were shouting or barking through it going:

"See, see, true love!"

[It's a miracle!]

Akane ignored them and crossed her arms. A massage wasn't true love or any miracle. Then the scene changed slightly. Akane somehow had changed stature and was bending over Ranma-Chan. They both kissed with tongues writhing all over their faces. Then the nurse spread the young boy/girl's legs open and it looked like she was going down on her. There was a gasping noise beside her as Ranma noticed it too. He held his nose desperately trying to stop any blood spilling. The pink haired nurse was going down on the bunny costumed girl.

'That's not me or Akane! That didn't happen!' It was a different film cut in-between the original. The way the sex scene was cut you couldn't see the faces. Nabiki had cut together the original tape with a porn movie of the same scene and costumes. If you weren't looking for it, you couldn't notice the difference. There was a squeal from Akane as some dildos were taken out. 'I can't look it's too perverted.' The Ranma double was squealing too as the thing entered her.

Ranma clutched onto Akane's arm. 'You wouldn't do that to me would you Akane?' Akane let Ranma cling onto her, as she had her face buried into his chest. She didn't like what was going on now. Her double had revealed she was really a HE and was going into the Bunny girl.

*It's a transvestite nurse!* She thought. 'How could my own sister do this to me?' Their fathers had stopped cheering now.

"Oh my!" Soun gaped. "Akane is that really you?"

Akane turned her head to father. "Of course not Daddy!" She shouted. "Nabiki tricked you! This is just some perverted porn cut together with some original innocent footage. Switch it off it's disgusting!"

"Oh my dear daughter can you ever forgive me?" Soun cried his waterworks starting again. "I only saw the start, the shame of being tricked by my own blood!" He ran out the room dragging the reluctant panda.

[I want to see what happens!]

"I can't believe her!" Ranma said. It was then that the pair noticed they were hugging each other. They quickly let go of each other faced the opposite wall.

"Nabiki is going to pay!" Akane said her head still turned. Her face was bright red from anger and embarrassment. Akane couldn't look at Ranma it was too embarrassing. She kept her eyes averted as she stopped the videotape. She didn't turn round she just left the room and down the hall. She was shaking with anger and her movement was jerky. Ranma followed her as she kicked open Nabiki's door. There was a click and a recorded message began to play.

"Nabiki's not here right now to take your angry rants." It said in the mercenary's voice. "I'm currently in a luxury hotel, not one you'll know, and I'm having a fantastic holiday from all the chaos. The porn video tape is currently being spread by my sales representatives and if you try to stop them then there's the current Neko tapes I have." Akane and Ranma both looked at each other in shock. "Our father only knew it was you Akane because I told him, the rest of the Nerima population should be oblivious to the disguises. Just understand this as a warning, if I see any kittens being produced by your uncontrollable Neko-Ken sides I will be forced to annul your claim on the dojo. I have the video evidence so don't even try and deny it Akane."

"Nothing happened!" Akane shouted to the empty room.

"Father signed some deeds claiming me as the heir to the dojo a while back. It had some clauses to it. If YOU Akane get pregnant before marriage your claim to the dojo in void and my deed stands as legal. That's the tough break kiddo I'm doing this for your own good. Just get those cat sides under control. Now for my own safety I'll be gone for a few days. You won't find the tapes Akane so just stop trying."

Akane paused from her rummaging through Nabiki's drawers.

"Be good little kittens, bye, bye." The tape machine clicked off and the pair were left in silence.

"So..." Akane started her cheeks flushed. "I really tried something as a cat?"

Ranma nodded. "It was the stupid potion or Chinese herb, I lost count on all the different types."

Akane sighed. "It's been a long day, I think I'll just go to bed." She left the room slightly dejected. She still had some horrid images in her mind. She knew she had to think of something to keep herself a virgin. Her honour and now her inheritance relied on her getting married to Ranma when they were both ready. Or when he decided on someone else and broke her heart. Whichever came first. Ranma followed her out too. There wasn't anything he could do to stop Nabiki. She had done this in her strange way of protecting the family name.

"So I'll see you in the morning?" Ranma said quietly.

Akane waved goodnight and turned away. As she walked into her room there was a small 'clink' noise. It was the mushroom tonic water that Shampoo had brought. Akane picked it up. For a moment she thought about pouring it down the sink but she stopped herself. She carefully placed it in her shirt drawer. 

'Can't put it in my panty drawer that would be stupid!' She didn't know what she would do with the potion. She didn't even know the magic words or how it worked, but as soon as she did she'd use it to the best of her advantage. Akane knew she had to figure out what to do about the whole Neko thing. Her honour must be upheld, no matter what, she would not let their own cat sides win.

***************


	10. Demon Nightstalker of Nerima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new problem arises with a crash of blue thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

Chapter 10

Akane ran to try and catch up with Ranma. He had been avoiding her all morning. He hadn't even insulted her bento box she'd given him. Something was wrong and it all came down to Nabiki. He could be avoiding her in case he turned Neko again. It had been happening quite a lot lately. As if it was some strange wish of the gods. 

*What did I ever do wrong.* Akane wondered. 

There was a crack of thunder from the heavens and the rain began pouring down. Ranma stopped dead in her tracks to stare at the sky. 

"It was clear skies just a second ago." She moaned as she swept her red hair from her eyes. 

Akane caught up to the now turned girl. "I thought you were used to the sudden showers by now." 

"Must be a bad omen." Ranma sighed. "Thunder after clear skies, it can't be good." 

"The only bad thing is we're late." Akane growled. She grabbed Ranma-Chan and dashed for school. "We just better hope everything's calmed down from yesterday." 

Furinkan High loomed on the horizon. As the pair came closer a tall figure could be seen. He was wearing a cloak that flew dramatically in the wind. The rain suddenly stopped as the pair stood in front of the stranger. 

"When did cloaks become fashionable again?." Akane asked as she slowed down. She didn't trust mysterious people in cloaks it spelled trouble. 

Ranma scratched the back of her head. "So who's that guy." 

"I am glad you do not recognise me, precious flowers." A bamboo sword shot out of the cloak and the man raised his head. 

"Kuno?!" Both Akane and Ranma shouted in disbelief. 

"My fair maidens have fallen to the dark monster that is Ranma Saotome." Kuno said. "Thus, I have become the one thing these creatures fear." 

"What is he on about?" Ranma moaned, totally lost by the references Kuno was making. 

"Remember he thought the rumours about you being Dracula were true." Akane whispered. 

"What that pale guy that goes 'blah!'." Ranma-Chan said making a face. 

"Ah-ha!" Kuno shouted pointing his sharpened brokken. "You are under his spell pigtail girl." 

"Oh no, please upper classman." Akane moaned. 

"I, the Demon Nightstalker of Nerima" Kuno announced, the wind whipped up faster making his cloak flap dramatically. "Shall slay the foul demon and free my maidens of his evil spell." 

"Demon pervert stalker?" Ranma said slightly confused. "What happened to blue blunder?" 

"It is an inappropriate name for such a task." Kuno boomed. "Now sweet pig tail goddess let me save you!" 

"I don't believe this!" Akane moaned. "Can this get any worse?" 

"Hey RAN-CHAN!" 

Ukyo was walking quickly toward Ranma. She was wearing her full battle gear. "I got a few questions about that Neko thing." She said. 

"You know you shouldn't say that Akane!" Ranma-Chan warned. "Whenever anyone says, 'it can't get any worse', it does. It's like saying, 'Oh well, at least Ryoga's not here!' Sheesh!" 

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" 

Ryoga Hibiki appeared out of some trees like an avenging archangel. 

"Okay, you made your point." Akane sulked. She didn't like it when she was proven wrong. 

"You know sugar I don't reckon you ever telling me about this Neko thing." Ukyo growled. She clutched her large battle spatula holding it high in an aggressive manner. "You haven't exactly told your best friend about it." 

"What Neko thing?" Ryoga growled. He was still sore from last night. He was sure Akane had been acting like a cat. He had made the assumption it was Ranma's fault. 

"Dearest Pigtail goddess and Akane Tendo!" Kuno was now charging at them his new cloak. "Let me free you!" 

Ranma stuck out her foot to stop Kuno from hugging her. He avoided it by dodging. Ranma, slightly shocked by Kuno's evasion instead of his usual collision didn't have time to prepare for the inevitable grope. As Kuno grabbed the now screaming Ranma. Akane smacked Kuno in the face with her satchel. She pulled her fiancee off the too eager senior. 

"When did Kuno learn to evade?" Akane said slightly baffled. "He always moves in a straight line!" 

Ranma-Chan was visible shuddering. She would prefer to were a bra than have Kuno hug her again. 

"I really need a bath." Ranma moaned. 

"Kuno just cut it out!" Akane shouted. "We are not under any spell!' 

"Akane Tendo, do not lie for the monster." Kuno said. "You have another mark of the demon. It is worse than I thought!" 

"Oh no!" Akane grabbed her own throat but it was too late. They had all seen her other hickie mark from yesterday. 

"ANOTHER MARK?" Ukyo screamed. 

"RANMA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AKANE?!" 

Ranma groaned. "Just once I would like a normal life." 

Then hell really did break loose. Kuno had recovered from the satchel attack and was advancing on Ranma-Chan. Ukyo swung her spatula down to stop him so she could hit Ranma herself. Ryoga had lifted a boulder and was screaming his fury at the girl/boy. Akane stood watching helplessly as the battle increased. Ranma dodged and blocked all of Ukyo's angry barrage. Kuno was also attacking but he received some warning punches from Ranma. This wasn't being helped by Ryoga chucking boulders at Ranma. 

"Ryoga stop it!" Akane shouted. "Ukyo calm down, Kuno just stop it!" She hated being this useless and defenceless. Didn't they understand she was a martial artist too? She could fight! Akane clenched her fists and ran into the free for all. She would help Ranma even if the jerk didn't appreciate her! 

Ranma didn't notice he was too busy eluding Kuno's brokken strikes. For some reason he thought freeing his pigtailed goddess meant hitting her rather hard. 

Akane intercepted Ukyo's small spatula's. Some of them hit her, tearing part of her uniform. 

"Get out of the way klutz!" Ukyo yelled. "You don't wanna get hurt do ya?" 

"Leave Akane alone!" Ryoga said. He dropped the boulder that he had been aiming at Ranma's head. He grabbed some of the fallen spatula's and chucked them back at Ukyo. 

"Hey!" Ukyo spat. "Just what do you think you're doing Ryoga!" 

"Protecting Akane!" Ryoga snarled. 

"I can look after myself!" Akane said, but just as she said it Kuno and Ranma knocked into her. The Tendo girl was thrown onto the road. A van was heading along and tried veering out of the way. Ranma finally saw the danger Akane was in and picked her up while kicking Kuno away. The newly found demon slayer of Nerima was sent skyward. 

Ranma-Chan landed with the furious Akane to the side of the road. 

"What did you go and do that for?" She snarled. Before Ranma could come out with a remark Ryoga had intercepted him. Ranma flipped back leading Ryoga away from Akane. 

Just as Akane was about to shout some more abuse at Ranma the van's contents spilled out. The driver tried to cry out a warning but it was too late. Raw fish piled on top of Akane and all she could do is stand in shock. 

The fight between Ukyo, Ryoga and Ranma stopped. 

"Oh sugar, how awful." Ukyo said in some sympathy, but not much. 

A fish had landed on her head and she was just staring blankly. All around her the crowd commented on how tough fish oil was to get out of clothes. 

"The smell can just linger." 

"Yeah, she'll have to burn the dress." 

Ranma moved slowly towards Akane. It was the same strange feeling he had when her hair had been cut by Ryoga. He felt guilty and a bit shocked himself. Even if it was her fault for getting in the way. 

"Hey Akane are you okay?" She asked her. 

Akane slowly turned her head to face the boy turned girl. Ranma grinned nervously. It was taking all his will power not to laugh at her. He could hear behind him Ryoga trying not to laugh as well. Ukyo was giggling nervously. It wasn't helping Ranma's will power. 

"Yo guys quit it." Ranma hissed. 

The pair exchanged glances and looked at the floor. 

"It's all your own fault." Ryoga mutter while Ukyo said. 

"It was Akane's own fault." 

Akane was still staring at Ranma. 

"It's not so bad Akane." Ranma said looking at the fish still perched on her head. He was close to cracking. 

Akane smiled back at him. 

*Good it's okay.* She thought. 

Ranma quickly changed his mind when Akane pounced on her. The tomboy's face was firmly pressed in-between Ranma's chest and she was rubbing herself against her. There was also a very deep purr emanating from his uncute fiancee. 

Ranma gave out a high pitch squeal as she was thrown backwards. Neko-Akane was back and was feeling his girl-side up. 

"Ahh!" 

"Ranma stop molesting Akane!" Ryoga shouted, horrified at the turn of events. 

"Sugar you're seriously treading on thin ice." Ukyo warned Akane. 

Neko-Akane wasn't listening she had her Ranma-Chan mate! She knew that her mate's body was female but the more intelligent side knew that sometimes that changed so best to stick real close to her. Neko-Akane's interpretation of that was by sandwiching her head in Ranma's breasts and furiously rubbing herself against them. 

"You guys you've gotta help me!" Ranma screamed. 

"Seems you have got all the help you can get." Ukyo snorted. "I thought Shampoo was the hussy and here it seems Akane's been the seducer all along." 

"No, it is Ranma's fault Akane's acting like this." Ryoga said. He had to hold onto the small belief he had he couldn't believe Akane would willingly hug Ranma.   
It wIt was Shampoo's spell!" Ranma-Chan choked. Neko-Akane had pinned her down and was putting her full weight on her. 

"Seems a pretty lame excuse Saotome." Ukyo growled. "How long has this been going on." 

"She only changed last night!" Ranma said. "Please you have to make sure I don't turn Neko." 

"Why?" Both Ukyo and Ryoga said. 

"Because my Neko side will want to have, have s-s-SEX with Ak-a-ne!" Ranma explained, it was really distracting with a writhing Akane on her. "If we have sex before marriage, she'll lose the dojo." 

"So..." Ukyo huffed. "You can always marry me sugar and we'll inherit it." 

"I shall marry Akane even if she is dishonoured by you!" Ryoga said. 

"NO!" Ranma-Chan shouted a little too loudly. "If me an' Akane have sex like that I'LL marry her! I'll give up inheriting the dojo too, it is the only honourable thing to do." 

Ryoga and Ukyo paled, their small delusional world they had just created shattered. 

"No, you can't..." Ukyo gasped. *I'm you're cute fiancee.* 

"Ranma, you wouldn't?" Ryoga growled. *It's just his trick to make Akane's his...* The trail of thought stopped as Akane meowed loudly at Ranma. 

"You have to promise me to protect ourselves against our Neko sides." Ranma said struggling against Akane's hug. 

Ryoga stood dramatically. "I promise to protect Akane from your perverted Neko side." 

Ukyo bent down to Ranma. "I promise to protect you from Akane's perverted Neko side." She whispered and then winked at him. 

"Okay that's a start." Ranma said. She tried to push Akane off her. Neko-Akane wasn't budging and Ranma was starting to feel extremely nervous. 

"So Saotome's spell is worse than I thought!" 

Kuno had arrived back from the other side of Nerima; from where he had been kicked too. He was horrified at the demon monstrosity that he saw. Somehow the demon's spell had moved from vampirism to lycanthropy. 

"Does this devil know no bounds?" Kuno yelled. "Beloved tigress Akane you have truly turned into your animal soul!" 

Neko-Akane looked at the annoying man before her. He was intruding on her territory. The tall fanged man she didn't mind he was harmless, but this intruder was different. He needed chased away or else she wouldn't get any mating done! 

"Meowrrrrrr!" She warned as she stalked towards him. 

"No not again!" Ranma cried. She could only just handle the purring and meowing but when she attacked it was too much. She had to get away. Ranma jumped onto the roof and shot away. 

Neko-Akane attacked Kuno. She leapt up high in the air, Kuno charged towards her. Akane flipped down and ripped into Kuno's back. His clothes tore off as her teeth and imaginary claws dug onto him. 

"Ooooh!" Some of the girls in the crowd said at the now naked Kuno. 

"....." Kuno quickly grabbed his cloak. "This dishonour will not be forgotten..." He was silenced by Akane kicking him in the head as she ran after Ranma. 

"MEOWWWRRRR!!" She called as she bounded onto the roof after her mate. 

"C'mon sugar after them." Ukyo said to Ryoga. The pair leapt onto the roof in pursuit of them. 

Ranma-Chan had stopped running and was shaking with fear. He didn't like his Akane like this. She wanted her back to normal. She knew she would have to talk to Shampoo about it. The fee would probably be quite humiliating and would annoy Akane. Perhaps a date, or some work in the Nekohaten. It would be worth it though if she could get her back to normal. Maybe she could tell her the truth about her feelings? 

Ranma didn't have much time to think about it. Neko-Akane had found him and had glomped him. He fell backward off the roof and down into the building they were on. 

Women screamed at the intruders as Ranma and Akane landed with a splash into the hot bath. 

A male Ranma ran out as the women screamed at him. Neko-Akane was close behind meowing for her Ranma to come back! 

Ranma kept running he couldn't let 'it' happen! He didn't look were he was running and he froze as he realised where he was. 

"MEOWWWRRRR!!!" A hundred odd cats meowed at him. He had run into a cat kennels. All the caged animals were hissing and mewing at him. Ranma began to feel quite dizzy and nauseous. He could feel the change coming over him and there was nothing he could do. 

He turned to see Neko-Akane advancing on him with a very determined look in her eyes. 

Then for Ranma the world turned black as he slowly fell under the Neko-Ken. 

*************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Cliffhanger! 
> 
> *Mz D dodges stuffed cat!* 
> 
> Well I do like to keep the suspense going. Ryoga and Ukyo will have to hurry to keep those kittens apart! 
> 
> Thanks so much to those people that spotted I was trying to keep in the hectic style of Takehashi but I am going for a slightly perverted turn of events! 
> 
> I shall try my hardest to update soon, this story is up to 32 chapters as I post this and I need to check each chapter I repost. As there are some weird formatting going on. Also it's good to check for any spelling.


	11. Two cats and One Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Neko-Ken both of them get extremely close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma!
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains some lime between two with dubious consent.

Chapter 11 

Two Cats and One Idiot

Ryoga ran quickly through the baths. He held his nose tightly while trying to keep his mind clean. Ukyo was punching his back to keep him moving. 

"Just stop gawking and move it!" Ukyo snapped. She smiled as nicely as she could at one of the ladies. "You didn't happen to see a violent tomboy and a sex changing guy come through here by any chance?" 

"Ahhhh!!!" The lady screamed. "PERVERT!!" 

"I'm a girl actually!" Ukyo yelled back. She then paused as she noticed she was in her full battle uniform. Her chest was fully strapped up and she had her hair in a ponytail. "Never mind." She grabbed Ryoga as he tried stuttering an apology and dashed out the hole in the wall. As they jumped down into some room there was a very distinct smell. 

"Cats..." Ryoga growled. 

They looked around the room. They were in some sort of cat kennels. There was hundreds of cats all around. The strange thing was that each and every one of them was silent. 

"What's going on?" Ukyo whispered. 

"Um, they're just cats." Ryoga said not really understanding the question. Then the two heard a noise they dreaded. It was purring. They followed the sound to a corner in the room. There they saw something that was burned in both their minds forever. 

Ranma was preening Akane's hair. His tongue was licking her head lovingly and Akane was curled up purring. 

"Ranma's a guy now." Ukyo whispered. 

"Why are you whispering?" Ryoga asked quietly. 

"We don't want to startle them." Ukyo gulped. She was feeling nauseous. "Ranma must have landed in one of the hot baths and straight into the cat kennels." 

"I never thought the Neko-Ken was real." Ryoga said. "I thought it was a story Nabiki made up to sell." 

"Well there it is in full gross out glory." Ukyo said. "We have to figure out a way to separate them." 

"Isn't that an old song?" Ryoga growled. He wasn't happy, Ranma was licking Akane. It wasn't right, it was wrong. It went against everything in his universe. It was all Ranma's fault and here was the proof. "I've got an even older one.... RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!!" 

The two Neko's jumped to alert, shocked by the charging Ryoga. 

There was a small faint moan behind him from Ukyo. "Ryoga you big oaf!" 

It was too late Neko-Ranma saw the attack and pounced. He had a rival for his mate's affections then he would take him out! His Ki claws lashed out at Ryoga. The lost boy managed to dodge the brunt of the attack but his shirt got ripped. If it had been anybody else they would have been torn to shreds but Ryoga had endured the bakusaitenketsu training. To him it was merely a scratch. He swung his umbrella round but Ranma jumped on top of it. 

"Get off there and fight me like a man!" Ryoga snarled. 

Neko-Ranma wasn't listening to him. He tried giving out as much warning hissing and spitting. He dug his ki claws into the heavy umbrella and clung on. 

"Just back off Ryoga you idiot!" Ukyo snapped. 

Akane wasn't having a good time. She was feeling horny and there were all these humans in the way. If only she could get past the scary one with the big flat thing. Then the spatula equipped woman charged at Ryoga. Akane saw her chance to escape. It was getting too crowded. She gave out a loud call for Neko-Ranma that she was leaving. Neko-Ranma saw his Akane jumping out of the small window. He dug his ki claws deeper into Ryoga's umbrella. He was lashing it around trying to get Ranma off. 

"Damn it Ranma, stop mucking around." Ryoga growled. "Get off my umbrella so I can kill you!" 

Ukyo swung her spatula down on the umbrella. She had to stop Ryoga and calm him down. The edge of her utensil sliced through Ryoga's umbrella. Ranma leapt up into the air out of the way of Ukyo. His feet landed on the back of the lost boys' head and he continued moving using Ryoga's head as a springboard. Neko-Ranma bounced off his head and out the window after Akane. The force of his back-kick slammed Ryoga into the wall. 

"Ryoga you moron they're getting away!" Ukyo yelled. 

Ryoga didn't reply he was slightly dazed by the impact. He felt Ukyo pulling him free from the wall. 

"We've got to hurry, they've both escaped." 

"....." Ryoga remained silent he was too angry. Ranma was obviously taking advantage of the innocent Akane. It wasn't her fault that she had been mentally turned into a perverted cat. It was all Ranma's fault; it was always Ranma's fault! He had somehow infected Akane with his diseased mind, making her think she was a cat as well. He wouldn't let the perversity continue he would stop Ranma's plan of having sex with Akane. 

"Move it jackass!" Ukyo snarled. She wasn't enjoying the self-reflection Ryoga was doing; it was wasting precious time. "I've got a plan, get a bucket of cold water it could be our only chance." 

She pointed to the hose and buckets. Ryoga moved towards them eagerly. 

"Yes, if Ranma is turned female he can't deflower Akane!" 

"I'm not worried about Akane's honour." Ukyo growled, grabbing a bucket herself and filling it. "I'm more concerned with her stealing my Ran-Chan!" 

"Do you think we're too late?" Ryoga asked as he dashed outside with the buckets. He was being extra careful not to let a drop touch him. The last thing he needed was to turn into a pig in front of Ukyo. She would probably try to cook him or something. 

"I dunno sugar but I think we're gonna find out." The pair could hear the yowling of Akane from around the corner. "Oh my word..." Ukyo gasped. Neko-Ranma had Akane were cuddling up together. She was rubbing her head up against Ranma and purring. Also her hips were rising up and down with her back legs padding the ground. 

"Looks like Akane's trying to seduce Ranma." Ukyo whispered. 

"It's more like Ranma's seducing Akane." Ryoga growled. He gripped the bucket and through it at the pair of amorous cats. The pair saw the incoming water and dodged. They escaped and ran away from the humans. They were more interested in finding somewhere quiet than staying to fight. 

"You still got a bucket darling?" Ukyo asked as she chased after them. 

"Ranma will not get away with this!" Was Ryoga's answer. 

"I've got another plan, just try to distract them and I'll throw my bucket." 

"Look!" They had found the two love cats. Somehow they both wished they hadn't. Ranma had now mounted the yowling Akane. The only good thing was that they still were wearing their clothes. 

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick again." Ukyo moaned. Neko-Ranma was pinning Neko-Akane down his hips. It was obvious to both the observers how hard Ranma was. 

"How dare he!" Ryoga snarled. His anger controlling him again. He flung the last bucket of cold water at the two. They both rolled out of the way, more absorbed in each other than the water. Ryoga however wasn't so lucky. He had thrown it against the wall but unfortunately it bounced back and sprayed him. The large muscular boy disappeared and was replaced with a furious black piglet. 

"RYOGA?!" Ukyo yelled surprised by the sudden change. She was momentarily distracted by the realisation. "You're P-Chan!?" 

Ryoga/P-Chan held his head down in shame as Ukyo yelled at him. 

"You dirty pig!" Ukyo screamed. "Akane takes you to bed! How could you do that when you go on about honour so much?!' 

"BWEEE!" P-Chan squealed. Loosely translated meant 'it was all Ranma's fault.' 

The pair were too busy bickering they forgot about the cats. Ranma had now ripped Akane's lower part of her dress with his teeth. Akane didn't object she yowled in agreement and lifted her hips. Neko-Ranma grabbed her large school panties and pulled them down. He was rewarded with Akane thrusting herself onto his face. Ranma didn't complain, he could tell his mate needed cleaned. He slowly lapped his tongue up and down her small slit. Akane purred her pleasure as she felt the smooth wetness against her most sensitivrt. rt. 

Both cats knew they should be getting down to business, as it where but there was another part that wanted to have some fun first. It could be over far too quickly if they just mated. There was somewhere inside each of them a human intellect. Something that knew they both cared deeply for each other. The best way the two cat possessed knew how to do that was by sex. By taking his time cleaning his mate he was showing her she wasn't just a small object for him to rut with. 

He explored her folds carefully, making sure he didn't bite or nip. He made sure that her 'fur' was perfect. Then his mate chirped she was ready. Neko-Akane turned round and ripped Ranma's loosely tied pants down. His obvious erection popped out and Akane licked the tip. She turned herself around and lifted her hips. Her arms down on the ground, supporting her weight. Neko-Ranma moved himself into position. 

"Oh shit Ryoga!" Ukyo cried as she suddenly realised what was going on. 

"Bwee!" Ryoga charged towards the two lovers/cats. He bit solidly down on Ranma's ankle. 

Ranma meowed loudly, annoyed at the sudden pain. He forgot about Akane for a second as he tried to deal with the annoyance. Akane turned round to attack as well. She did not like all these interruptions. She was horny and pissed off. Both cats moved in to gut the little pig. 

Ukyo chucked her bucket of water. It sloshed over Akane and Ranma as they tried to take out P-Chan. 

The now normal Akane screamed. She was wet and very much naked 'down there'. Ranma shook the water off herself. He/she had now been returned to normal as well. The effects of the Neko-Ken had been somehow sated by his small actions with Akane. Plus the water was ice cold. 

Ranma glanced at Akane and her nakedness. Then he did a really unmanly thing, he fainted. 

"What..." Akane gasped as she was chilled to the bone. "..the hell....h-happened." She looked at Ukyo. She was slightly relieved it was only her and P-Chan. She would have died if Ryoga was there as well as Ranma. 

Ukyo covered P-Chan's eyes. "Nothing to worry about sugar." Ukyo said smiling. "The Pervert Neko Protectors saved you." 

"Ran-Ranma.." Akane stuttered looking at the unconscious redhead. *Did he see me naked again?* 

"You'll all be fine, let's get you and Ran-Chan back to my restaurant." 

Akane grabbed some pants that were lying on the ground. "Whose are these?" 

"Doesn't matter, he's not using them." Ukyo said. "Now help me lift Ran-Chan, for such a small girl's body he or she weighs a ton." 

"I think our next stop should be a certain Chinese restaurant." Akane growled. "I have some herb medicine I want to take back." 

******** 

Meanwhile in an uptown part of Tokyo.... 

Kasumi nodded politely to the doorman as he stepped aside to let her in. The eldest Tendo was on a mission to see if the rumours that Akane and Ranma had told her this morning were true. She always believed the best in someone but she couldn't fathom out what Nabiki had done. So she had traced her beloved independent sister to where she was hiding. It just happened to be a five star hotel that offered daytime spa treatments. 

"Kasumi!" Nabiki cried from the Jacuzzi. "I hope you brought your swimming costume." 

"I thought you'd be here." Kasumi said as sternly as she could. "You've got a bit of explanation to give me." 

"Only if you get in here with me." Nabiki said smirking. "You need to take a break once and a while." 

"I don't think so." Kasumi stuttered. "I'd prefer to stay here." 

"It would make me happy." Nabiki pouted. "You can borrow my spare swimsuit. I bought it thinking there might be too many lechers but it's been pretty sparse here." 

Kasumi pulled out the swimsuit Nabiki was pointing to. It was a bit too revealing for Kasumi's liking but if Nabiki wished her to join her.... A few minutes later a nervous Kasumi got in with her sister. A towel still wrapped around her. 

"Honestly it's women only here." Nabiki said gently. "Now what have I done that is so horrible?" 

Kasumi coughed. "The contract that you made father sign?" 

"...and?" Nabiki said in a bored tone. 

"The p-p- perverted video." 

"Hm-hmm." Nabiki poured herself another glass of champagne. 

"I can't believe you did that to your own sister." Kasumi scolded. 

"It's all in a good cause." Nabiki said. 

"Yourself doesn't count." Kasumi said her telling off voice still in use. "You can't abuse your sister's trust like this." 

"I'm keeping up my rep." Nabiki explained. "I haven't really distributed those video's or even had that contract signed." 

She began laughing now and Kasumi felt a blush rush to her cheeks. She knew Nabiki did have a soft spot somewhere it was just really hard to find. Kasumi was just slightly embarrassed that she thought her sister really could be the devil incarnate. 

"Oh sure I'm gonna sell the original massage video but I don't do porn." Nabiki chuckled. "Only sometimes." 

"I just don't think mother would approve." Kasumi said. 

"Oh don't worry. Those kittens need to get some shock tactics to help them behave." Nabiki said. "Nobody else has the will to do that. That's what I'm here for. A bit of shock tactics." 

"So the dojo's still safe?" 

"Well, it's an old building that no insurer will touch it, but yeah it's fine." Nabiki said. "Akane can keep it if she marries Ranma." 

"So the document?" 

"It is only a story I told dearest sister." 

"You lied." 

"But in a good way." Nabiki defended. "If I didn't lay down any rules who knows what those kittens would get up to. Our honour could be in tatters. Then where will I find my millionaire husband?" 

"I wish you wouldn't call them kittens." Kasumi said still upset at how Nabiki was being so blasé about the matters. 

"Speaking of kittens, how are those 'special dumplings' doing that I caught you making?" 

Kasumi blushed and it wasn't the heat of the spa. "It was just a precaution." 

"Uh-huh." Nabiki said sipping her drink. "You do things your way Kasumi and I do them mine. You can slip secret birth control pills in Akane's food and I'll scare the shit out of her." 

"Nabiki, please!" 

"Oh come on Kasumi relax." Nabiki said. 

"I'll only relax when you come home." 

"Not till the Neko duo have made up or think they're having kittens." 

"I really wish you wouldn't say that." 

"Scared of a little Neko love?" Nabiki chuckled. "Listen just relax here for a bit then go home." 

Kasumi shifted her position and sighed. "I have slipped in my Zen lately." 

"Good, champagne?" 

"Oh really I mustn't." Kasumi giggled. 

"You know you should." Nabiki said. "I just hope the kiddo's are doing okay and not making us into auntie's." 

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oh dear! The other Tendo sisters might just be auntie's yet! That got extremely close! *hee hee* 
> 
> I didn't mean to add this last bit in the hotel but I couldn't help it. Nabiki needed to defend her actions. (No, you perverts they didn't do anything in the Jacuzzi!) The Manga Nabiki seems a bit more sly and devious than the Anime version. Most people seemed shocked by what she did but I thought she would do that given the circumstances. Plus it really helped moved my *cough* plot along.
> 
> So next chapter a visit to the Nekohanten is on the cards. I doubt Shampoo will be very happy to see Akane.


	12. It's all a matter of taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is back at Ukyo's restaurant, but it still doesn't stay peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma!

It's All a Matter of Taste.

Chapter 12

In a local Nerima Okonomiyaki restaurant three figures could be seen. They were of course the now male Ranma, Akane and a completely embarrassed Ukyo. There was also a black piglet skulking around a certain tomboy's ankles. Akane gulped down another glass of water.

"I've still got a funny taste in my mouth." She said.

"Yeah my mouth still tastes funny." Ranma agreed. "Hey Uc-Chan did me an' Akane eat anything weird when we went Neko?"

Ukyo stayed silent. She knew exactly why they had strange tastes in their mouths.

"I mean it tastes slightly salty..." Akane mumbled. Ukyo choked on her milkshake.

"My mouth tastes more like prawns." Ranma said. Ukyo now spat out her drink into her napkin.

"Say Uc-Chan are you okay?" Ranma asked. "You've been kinda quiet since I woke up. Did I eat all your prawn supplies as a feline?"

"I'm fine Ran-Chan." Ukyo said trying to keep a nice smile on things. "We saved you just in time."

"I thought it was just you?" Akane said.

Ukyo picked up P-Chan. "Of course brave Ryoga tried to fight both of you but he was thrown into the air." She squeezed the little pig tight. "I'm sure he'll show up."

"I guess he got lost again." Akane sighed.

"Yeah." Ranma snarled looking daggers at P-Chan. "Wish he'd stay lost sometimes."

"Seems you like MY pig." Akane said getting slightly jealous that her pet was in Ukyo's hands.

"Oh, I'm just looking after the sweetie!" Ukyo said using a fake smile. "I've become rather attached to the little darlin'"

"You have?" Ranma gasped. 'Not Ukyo too.'

"Ooh he's just a snuggly bundle of pork." Ukyo said trying not to be sick. "I think I'll keep him here for a little while if you don't mind. I don't think he'll appreciate getting attacked by all these cats."

"Wouldn't hurt." Ranma said. "A little chew here a little chew there. I might like waking up to the taste of pork."

"I don't think so sugar." Ukyo said giggling. Ryoga began wiggling in her lap, desperate to escape and go to Akane. Ukyo gave him a hard squeeze around his neck.

"I still can't believe Neko-Ranma ripped my dress." Akane said glaring at Ranma. The mentioning of Neko-Ranma and chewing reminded her. "I'll have to go home and get a new one."

"Looks like we're not going into school today." Ukyo said. "If you'll excuse me I gotta go sort something." She made a dash for the back room that was her living quarters. Ukyo had been dying to have a little 'talk' with Ryoga. She ran into the bathroom and dumped the small piglet into the shower. The 'bwee' squeal soon turned into a human 'ahh'.

"Damn it, that's too hot!" Ryoga screamed.

"GOOD!" Ukyo screamed back. "I hope you get yourself scolded you pervert!" She threw a towel behind her back. She had turned around so she couldn't see his nakedness.

"I am not a pervert!" Ryoga said trying to defend himself. "I just need to stay close to Akane!"

"I should go back in there and tell Akane the truth!"

"Then why don't you?" Ryoga snapped.

"Because then Akane will never leave Ranma for you!" Ukyo said turning back round to poke her finger in his naked chest. "I am not gonna lose Ran-Chan for some uncute Tomboy!"

"Akane is not uncute!" Ryoga yelled. "She's a beautiful flower repressed by that damn Saotome!"

"Yeah she's such an innocent." Ukyo snorted. "Salty taste, she KNOWS what she's been doing. She woke up half naked!"

"She believes what you told her." Ryoga growled. "She's such a trusting girl."

"Which is why she's never suspect you were P-Chan?" Ukyo snarled. "She's an idiot, she practically picked up your discarded pants and put them on!"

"Don't speak about Akane like that!" Ryoga warned. "I'm sure Ranma knew what he's been doing. He's such a treacherous dog!"

"You're treading on thin ice there hog boy!"

****** Meanwhile.... *******

"So I think we ask Shampoo an' the old bat what they did and they fix it." Ranma said while helping himself to some of Ukyo's food.

"I suppose there'll be a price." Akane sighed. "Pass over the sauce."

"Yeah a date or sumthing." Ranma said as he passed the bottle over. "I'll be prepared, they're not gonna catch me!"

"Nobody going to catch you Ranma?" Akane laughed. "I wouldn't get tied down to you."

"At least I'm not a bad cook." Ranma laughed back as he saw Akane had accidentally emptied the whole bottle onto her pancake.

"HEY!" Akane snapped. "It was an accident."

"Clumsy too?" Ranma chuckled. The empty bottle got chucked on his head.

"You left an opening." Akane said giggling at the lump she'd left.

"That's it!" Ranma said. "You're for it!" He pounced at her sauce drenched okonomiyaki and held it up.

"No!" Akane squealed. "My dress is already ruined!" She leapt up onto the counter and avoided Ranma's lunge. He ran at her aiming for her face. Akane jumped again and flipped over his head. Ranma twisted his body, changing direction. He made another leap with the plate. Akane slipped past him again. Ranma growled, he didn't like loosing. He swung round flipping the pancake up into the air. Akane tripped off the counter and onto the floor as she tried to avoid Ranma. The okonomiyaki landed on Akane's head with a 'splat'.

"Hey Akane?" Ranma said as Akane was still giggling.

"I lasted longer against you that time." She said wiping the sauce from her face.

"Yeah you did." Ranma said. He was waiting for an explosion.

"I don't think I'm mad?" Akane said more amazed at herself. "I feel really relaxed and... happy? Though I also feel a bit sticky and hot." She took the failed Japanese pancake off her head and placed it on a plate.

"Weird." Ranma said scratching the back of his head. "I think you've gotten slightly faster. Have you been practising?"

"Um..." Akane pause, she hadn't really been practising, apart from her jogging or odd brick smashing. "Just the same."

"Oh well, I still beat you." Ranma gloated.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." Akane growled. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Sure." Ranma shrugged, amazed that he'd survived another close call. 'Akane must be in a really good mood.' Ranma lead Akane through into Ukyo's living quarters. He'd used her shower room a few times and knew his way around. He opened the door.

"I'll just go back to the...." Ranma stopped in mid-sentence. They had walked in on Ukyo and Ryoga in a very compromising position. Ryoga was naked and pinned by Ukyo to the floor. He was struggling to get loose as Ukyo was keeping a tight hold of him. Akane turned round blushing. She didn't want to see her friend seduced like that.

"Ukyo are you desperate?" Ranma said. "I thought you wanted to wait till you were married?" Ranma Saotome's famous ego had risen and spoken. He couldn't understand how Ukyo, a girl crazy in love with him could fall for Ryoga. Especially to the extent that she wanted to rape him.

"Um, Ranma?" Akane whispered.

"What?"

"RUN!" Akane screamed as she saw the girl explode in a familiar way.

"RANMA SAOTOME I SHALL KILL YOU!!!" 

"RAN-CHAN HOW DARE YOU!!!"

"Ahh!" Ranma dodged a towel whipped by Ryoga. It smashed through the wall where his head was positioned.

"HABIKI TOWEL FLICK" The naked lost boy yelled. "Prepare to face the deadly Martial art of Towel flicking!" He produced another wet towel and swirled them both around like nun-chucks. He ran after the fleeing Ranma who had decided to move out of the corridor where there was little room to dodge. Ukyo followed Ryoga closely her own spatula had appeared from nowhere and she was determined to use it to flatten Ranma and Ryoga, they were going to destroy her precious restaurant if they weren't stopped. Akane hid her eyes as a naked Ryoga ran past her. She didn't want to see her friend's particulars. Ranma leapt up in the air as Ryoga brought down two of his towels. They smashed into one of Ukyo's table, breaking it in two.

"My restaurant!" Ukyo screamed. "You men are asking for it now!"

"Hey it was your lover boy's fault." Ranma said. A spatula sliced past his head, nearly clipping his ear. Ranma was too distracted by the spatulat the he didn't notice the upper cut from Ryoga's towel. It flipped and tossed him into the air. Ukyo jumped in with her giant spatula and smacked Ranma to the side. He crashed through the wall into a puddle. Ranma quickly came back into the restaurant a female.

"Hey Akane lets go!" She shouted.

"NO!" Ryoga screamed. He flicked the towels round again. Ranma avoid each strike, until one clipped her ankle. It sent her flying into another table. Ukyo was right on top of Ranma. She grappled Ranma into a hold and threw her into the air. Ryoga then snapped the towel at her. It wrapped around her body and held tight.

'I really have to do something now.' Ranma thought. 'I'm really getting bitch slapped.' She pulled back on the towel that held her. Ryoga was swinging his other towel round to strike Ranma. Saotome spun in the air bringing the towel loose and tripping Ryoga off balance. She grabbed the towel that was around her and held it up high.

"I reckon you should get dressed next time piggy." Ranma said.

"I can kill you either way!" Ryoga shouted back as he picked himself up. He still had one wet towel for a weapon. He twirled it round into a spiral.

"Just bring it Pork butt!" Ranma-Chan said snapping the towel down on Ryoga's bottom. "Any martial art you can do I can do better!" The crack of the wet towel against his naked behind hurt like a whip. Ryoga squealed as he realised his predicament. He grabbed his buttocks in a defensive manner. Ranma combined his roasted chestnut fist with a multiple towel attack. The result sent Ryoga's skin red raw.

"That'll teach ya to be naked." Ranma chuckled. She picked up the other towel and copied Ryoga's earlier nun-chuck technique. Ukyo ran in to try and intercept the attacks. It just ended with Ranma knocking her giant spatula out of her hands. It collided into the wall. Ryoga wasn't far behind and ended up unconscious beside the spatula. By this time all the action in the restaurant had attracted attention. Konatsu had arrived for his morning shift and was shocked at what he saw.

"Um, Miss Kuonji?" He said. "There's a naked man on the floor."

"Not now sugar." Ukyo said to her friend. "Keep outta trouble!"

Konatsu bowed in respect to his boss and ran for cover. "Hello Miss Tendo." He said to Akane who was still hiding her eyes. "Having a busy morning?"

"Just slightly Konatsu." Akane said as she peeked out from under her towel.

"C'mon Ukyo don't be mad!" Ranma said as he deflected another strike at him.

"Ryoga and I are not having an affair!" Ukyo yelled. "I wouldn't touch that jackass with my longest spatula!"

"Whatever you say." Ranma shrugged. "Yo Akane, you coming?"

"We have to head back to the house." Akane said as she averted her eyes to the floor. "I need to get clean clothes."

Ranma picked Akane up in his arms. "Yeah sure, I need to change too" He said. "Thanks for saving our butts Ukyo. I'll see ya when you're in a better mood!"

"RANMA!!" Ukyo screamed but Ranma had already leapt out of the restaurant and onto the roof.

"Um... excuse me?" Came a voice. Ukyo turned to see a woman in the doorway.

"Yes?" She tried to say in a friendly voice but it came out like a bark.

"Is steely buttocks on the menu?" The woman asked.

"WE'RE CLOSED!!" Ukyo yelled.

"Um Miss Kuonji?"

"Yes Konatsu?" Ukyo said managing to smile at her friend.

"What's going on?" He said quietly.

"Oh, just a little disagreement with Ranma and Ryoga." Ukyo shrugged. "Listen can you do me a HUGE favour can you follow Ranma for me?"

"Sure." Konatsu said slightly sad.

"I'll stay here and clean up all this mess." She said "Contact me if there's anything Neko going on with them."

"Neko?"

"Trust me darlin' you'll know when to call me." Ukyo said winking at the male kunoichi. Konatsu bowed and stripped off his beautiful flowery kimodo to reveal his ninja outfit underneath. The then cross-dressing ninja ran up on the roof after the disappearing figures. Ukyo then placed a towel over Ryoga and began cleaning her shop. She worked away, grumbling about pigs, fiancees and dumb misunderstandings.

*******

With Ranma's help they arrived at the Tendo home and left without anyone noticing. Akane ran back outside in her clean yellow dress.

"Lets go to the Nekohanten!"

"Right in front of ya!" Ranma said up on the fence. They arrived at the Nekohanten with plenty of time. Mouse was outside sweeping the front of the restaurant. "Hi Mouse!" Akane said cheerfully.

"Akane Tendo!" Mouse shouted. "How could you do that to my Shampoo!" He began to make a lunge for a shocked Akane but he was intercepted by a splash of water.

"I believe you two have come for something?" Cologne said holding an empty bucket and calmly placed it over the furious duck.

"Hey you old mummy what did you and Shampoo do to Akane?" Ranma said.

"Well I am short two staff." Cologne said as she placed a struggling duck into a basket. "I don't give out advice for free."

"What happened to Shampoo?" Akane asked. "What did my Neko side do to her?"

"So many questions." Cologne sighed hoping back into her shop. "I only have so much time to spare. I would have more if you two would work for me today."

"Well okay." Ranma huffed. "But no funny business."

"What kind of cold heartless woman do you take me for son-in-law?" Cologne smiled. Both of the teenagers shuddered and backed away. "Come now no time for 'hanging out' as you young one's put it. Inside chop chop!"

The two trailed in after the elder amazon. Unsure about their fate or what they had gotten themselves in for.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konatsu is usually a forgotten character as he appears so much at the end of the manga/anime; but I think he's really sweet if a bit mixed up about his sex. Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry to Shampoo fans that were wanting to see her but she didn't fit in this chapter. Her fate from the last chapters will be revealed next!
> 
> Also note about Okinomiyaki, I re-edited this one as I finally got to taste a real one and cook it in the restaurant. (It's cool you cook your own!) The original version of this chapter had some errors with the cooking, which I've now fixed. Please try this Japanese dish, I think it's better than sushi!


	13. Nekohanten Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shampoo makes her move.

Chapter 13 

Cologne sat on her stick watching her two new waitresses. She had regretted letting Akane enter but she wanted to watch them. Shampoo had been restricted to her room. Not only her room but in her cat form as well. She had originally wanted to go straight back to the Tendo home and kill Akane but she had stopped her great-granddaughter. It was not the best way for revenge and Cologne had her own plan that needed a bit of checking first. She couldn't act on anything till she got some facts herself. There was something wrong with the whole situation and she wanted to find out. The tonic water as powerful a hypnotic as it was it couldn't produce the true Neko-Ken. 

It either meant that Akane possessed a better martial art potential than she'd already exhibited or she had been a cat in her past life. As Cologne watched Akane struggle to balance two dishes without tripping she doubted the past life part. It had to be the potential in martial arts. She had to induce the Neko-Ken in Akane to find out. 

It wasn't going to be easy, she wanted to get at least a days work out of the pair of them. Ranma knew what he was doing. He had already changed into his female persona and was flirting with the customers for tips. Akane was working hard if slightly slower than Cologne was used to. She had to slow down her dish throwing for the girl which just made the old Amazon more annoyed. 

"C'mon Akane speed up!" Ranma said as she grabbed the dishes that Cologne had thrown for Akane. 

"It's harder than it looks!" Akane huffed. 

"Well I can't help it if I make it look easy." Ranma grinned as she balanced 6 dishes. 

Akane glared at her fiancee, she was tempted to throw the bowl she was carrying at her. She thought better of it as Cologne was being harsh on her. Every dish she had broken or spilled had been marked down on a board. So far it was Akane, 7 and Ranma, 0. 

Akane set down her dish to the customer. "Here you go sir." Akane said. "One Wun Tun soup." 

"I ordered desert!" The customer snapped. 

"No need to shout!" Akane yelled. 

"We're so sorry sir." Ranma simpered as she intercepted from an Akane explosion. She pushed Akane behind her. "Please accept this free meal ticket next time you visit!" She handed the man the slip of paper and gave her best girlie pout. 

"Oh well..." The man chuckled as he fell for the cute girl routine. "I can't say no to you cutie." 

Ranma faked a grin and pushed Akane away. "Listen why don't you do the washing up?" She whispered. 

"I always end up doing that!" Akane moaned. "I want to waitress!" 

"Ranma!" Cologne shouted. "Leave Akane to make mistakes! It's the only way she'll learn." 

"Okay you old ghoul." Ranma muttered as she dashed to take another order. "It's your restaurant she'll destroy." 

Akane looked at the smile she received from Cologne. She didn't trust the Elder amazon. The fact that she was allowing her to work was confusing. She grabbed the next flying dish that was announced for 'table 4'. She wobbled slightly but managed to stay upright. Akane smirked proudly before her dream was shattered by Cologne rapping her on the head. 

"Stay awake girl!" Cologne snapped. 

Akane stumbled and the hot plate dropped from her hands. 

"Ranma nil, Akane 8." Cologne said smiling as she scrawled the new score on the board. "Better catch the next one." There was a blur over the hot plates as Cologne remade the noodles that Akane had dropped. Akane leapt and managed to catch it. She stood proud as she balanced the plate with her hand and ran to table four. 

Before she made it there though Ranma jumped in front of her as she intercepted the next order. Ranma posed while she balanced the four dishes she had caught. 

"Man this is really easy!" She boasted. "Looks like I'm still better than you." 

Akane shot him her best death stare. Her aura suddenly flaring up, creating a huge shadow over her. Ranma didn't realise and carried on serving the food. 

Cologne groaned as she saw the tension mounting. It was going to be a long lunch time for her to get through. 

*** 

Upstairs in the restaurant a very miserable cat sat in a small carry cage. Beside her a duck was quacking in her ear. 

*Mouse why don't you shut up?* Shampoo thought. 

Her great-grandmother had put him there. She recognised the tone of Mouse's quacks. He always sounded like that when he was wanting to fight someone. Mostly because of her Ranma. 

Shampoo hissed at the duck. He was the last person she wanted near her. Mouse perked up at her hiss. His frantic angry quacking turning into frantic happy quacking. 

Shampoo hated the fact that she understood the tone in his quacks. She knew she shouldn't waste her time with understanding the idiot. It just encouraged him. She shifted to the far end of her cage, curling up into a ball. There had to be a way out of the cage. It was a cat proof cage but was it 'human trapped as a cat' proof? Shampoo unsheathed her claws. The lock looked pickable, she just had to angle her paw round. 

She stretched her front leg out. It was at an awkward angle. She fiddled and tried twirling it round. She gave a loud hiss warning to Mouse to shut up. The duck fell silent as he listened to Shampoo picking away at the lock. He couldn't see what she was doing because his eyes didn't work very well as a duck. The fact that his lenses were at the front while his cursed form eyes were at the side didn't help. 

*Oh beloved Shampoo.* Mouse thought. *We have to escape the old crone's imprisonment. We must avenge your dishonour by Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome. He stood gladly by while you were attacked by that girl.* 

There was a squeaking noise as if a cage door had been opened. 

Mouse began quacking again. *Now my love! Free me, let us together seek atonement for your embarrassing defeat.* 

There was a scrabbling noise, another creak and slam. 

*Shampoo?* Mouse tried calling out a quack to her. *You can free me now.* 

There was no answer, Shampoo had left for her revenge. 

***** 

The lunchtime rush was almost over. Akane grumbled as she mopped up another accident. Her whole time was being spent as a cleaning woman, moping up and clearing tables. She had served some people but they had all complained at how slow she was compared to the 'other pretty Chinese girl'. This had just made Akane mad and she tried to work faster but it made her far more clumsy. The more mistakes she made the more frustrated she got and seeing Ranma being perfect didn't help. It was an endless cycle of defeat for the poor girl.

Her dish score was now Akane 48 and Ranma 0. If Cologne was counting the amount of times she'd cleaned tables or mopped floors she was sure she was winning. At the very least Akane had to thank her lucky stars (wherever they were) that she had not washed one dish yet. When she worked at Ukyo's restaurant to help out she had been forced to do that. 

The last customer left and Cologne hopped over to switch the sign to close. Lunch time was now finished and the old woman made a sigh, she would need to buy plates out of any profits she made.

"Now children, before you begin those questions you feel you must ask. Please explain what has happened between you two." 

"You mean you don't know?" Ranma spat. "You made us work your lunch hour while you didn't know what's been happening?" 

"Oh I know about the spell!" Cologne chuckled. "I was the one that told Shampoo to put it on you. Just tell me the results, call it field research." 

"Why you old ghoul!" Ranma snarled, she advance on Cologne but Akane held her back. 

"It's okay Ranma just tell her." Akane said. "If it gets me my cure." 

Ranma growled still annoyed at having to tell the whole story. "Well, you know how you made Akane act like a cat?" 

Cologne nodded. 

"Well, she acts like a cat in heat. When she turned she tried to rape me." 

"Oh dear how horrible for you." Cologne said, trying not to laugh. 

"An' there's been my cat side not helping." 

"You're Neko-Ken side has risen lately." Cologne said raising her eyebrows. 

"He tried to rape me first." Akane said. "I'm ovulating and I think the Neko side thinks I'm in heat." 

"Yeah but we've had a few close calls." Ranma chipped in. 

"What with both our Neko sides wanting to mate." Akane continued. "And Nabiki trying to disown me if we do, do it." 

"So we have to have a cure or else we're doomed." Ranma finished. 

Akane gave him a look. She didn't like the fact that sex with her made Ranma think of the word doomed. 

"How close have you gotten?" Cologne asked not missing the glare from Akane. 

"Ukyo said we almost did it but she and Ryoga saved us." Akane explained. "Neko-Ranma ripped my dress and I was exposed." 

"So nothing happened?" Cologne asked quickly. 

"I was kind of wet and sticky..." Akane whispered turning red. "Ukyo said nothing happened." 

"Uh-huh." Cologne said not convinced. 

"Heck, it's not like we can remember." Ranma said. "We just both seem to go crazy." 

"Indeed, the real Neko-Ken is a formidable berserker mode." Cologne said scratching her chin. "To be in a true berserk mode you have to shed your humanity completely, absorb yourself in the chosen animal form. Some people have been known to use wolves or bears. The Neko-Ken is an interesting variation as there is some domestication in the animal. It is not as wild as other forms. It can be tamed given the right stimuli." 

"Is this some lecture?" Ranma said. 

"I'm just saying son-in-law." Cologne sighed. "That your feline sides are linked to your humanity. Domestic cats are not wild animals and so the berserker mode is not as formidable as it seems. True you could stop me which is quite impressive, but you calmed down for Akane. You and her unfortunately have a connection." 

"Does that mean you're giving up?" Ranma asked. "I don't have to marry Shampoo?" 

"Don't be a fool." Cologne snapped. "If I gave up with this sort of set back what kind of Amazon warrior would I be? No, I'm merely accepting that you feel a connection to Akane. You must be attracted to her." 

There was a silence between Akane and Ranma as they avoided each other's looks. 

"I mean if *I* was in the room."Cologne cackled. "I'm sure you would have tried to rape me. I am a well known beauty." 

Both Akane and Ranma stared at Cologne with wide-eyed disbelief. 

"Now back to business." Cologne said ignoring the stares. "I didn't give Shampoo instructions to make Akane turn into the Neko-Ken. I told her to make Akane act like a violent cat towards Ranma...." 

"Why you!" Ranma shouted but Akane held her back. She wanted to hear the explanation. 

"If Akane attacked Ranma like a violent cat she would scare Ranma into Shampoo's arms." Cologne said. "It was a perfect plan that the girl messed up. She must have mentioned Neko-Ken while applying the tonic." 

"What was the tonic?" Ranma asked. 

"A variation of the kairaishi mushroom, but perfected by my tribe." Cologne said. "Now if you don't mind I just need to do something." 

"What?" Ranma-Chan said suspiciously. She didn't like the fact that Cologne had spilled the beans so early on. Thder der must be wanting something else in return. 

Cologne held up a bag. "I just need to see it for myself." 

"What's in the bag?" Ranma-Chan said, he made sure she got in front of Akane. 

"Ranma, I can look after myself." Akane said. 

"I almost didn't get one today." Cologne murmured to herself. "The delivery man had an accident." 

Before either of the pair could ask again they were split up by Cologne. A fish was swung past Ranma and it connected with Akane's face. 

"Akuma fish slap attack!" Cologne yelled. The long fish that the amazon was using became a blur as she slapped it across Akane's cheeks. With a final hit it sent Akane out the window. 

"What do you think you're doing you old witch?" Ranma screamed as she turned her fists in a defensive stance. 

"I just wanted to see something." Cologne said chuckling. 

There was a loud meow. 

"Oh no!" Ranma-Chan squeaked. Her fear suddenly rising up. She tried to scrabble for an escape route. She couldn't let it happen again. Not twice in one day! 

Ranma was knocked down by a Neko-Shampoo attaching herself to her head. 

"Just in time great-granddaughter." Cologne laughed. "I knew you would figure your way out of the simple cage." 

"This was a trap all along!" Ranma screamed as she threw the purple cat down. She leap top to higher ground. 

"Now stay still Son-in-law this is for your own good." Cologne said. "I have to see this for myself." 

There was another loud meow. 

Cologne turned round. "Now there you are kitten." 

Neko-Akane had entered and she was pissed. Her face was covered in red marks from the fish. 

"You don't have the real Neko-Ken." Cologne said. "You just think you do." 

Shampoo hissed at Akane's arrival. She was ready for a rematch against the violent girl. She was on her home turf now, she wasn't going to hold back. It was a matter of honour now. Her great-grandmother was right, the tomboy couldn't imitate the Neko-ken this well. 

Cologne splashed a ladle of hot water from the kitchen onto Shampoo. The small cat changed into the beautiful amazon. 

"We give rematch yes?" Shampoo purred. She reached for an apron to cover the most of her exposed nakedness. 

Neko-Akane arched her back as she stalked back and forth. Her mate was trapped behind the annoying people. She had to get to her. 

"That's strange." Cologne said noticing Akane staring intently at the petrified female Ranma. "I wouldn't think a cat in heat would be attracted to another girl." 

"She is perverted as cat too." Shampoo said. 

"Gives me a plan." Cologne said. "Keep Akane busy Shampoo and I'll work on something." The Elder Amazon hopped behind the counter. Shampoo bounced forward with a high pitched battle cry. 

"Shampoo win this time." Shampoo cried. "Kill!" 

"Ahh! No!" Ranma screamed from up high. She was petrified but still watched in horror. The boy/girl was pulled down by Cologne. Ranma was shaking from fear, still close herself from turning. 

"You're sometimes more bother than you're worth." Cologne hissed. She dumped some strange outfit over her would be son-in-law. 

"What the heck is this?" Ranma said as she noticed the bells and the strange smell. 

"Congratulations." Cologne said slapping her back. "You've been volunteered as a human cat toy." 

"But what about my Neko side?" Ranma yelled as she was chucked outside. 

"Lets call this a see it to believe it scenario." Cologne said. "I don't believe anything you two have told me at all today. From what I have seen of her today, there is no way Akane Tendo could defeat Shampoo. Now when you turn Neko you'll have Shampoo to choose from or me, whatever beauty takes your cat's imagination. I would have to sacrifice myself I know but it will be worth it; won't it Shampoo?" 

"Shampoo shall be chosen by Neko-Ranma not violent cat girl." Shampoo said as she dodged Akane's leaping attack. Akane though hadn't been aiming for Shampoo. She had jumped to catch her beloved Ranma mate. Plus her new outfit with the bells and the cat nip was really attractive. 

"Meowwrrr!" Akane greeted her as she licked her face. 

"Ahh! Akane get off!" Ranma said as she tried to push Akane off her. She didn't like the crowd her outdoor antics were attract The They were both girls and Akane was trying to rape her again! Either that or she was really happy to see her. Ranma groaned as she felt her fear taking over her mind. The world began spinning as Akane's meowing and purring took over. 

They didn't notice the shadow that passed above them. In a moment it was gone and heading towards Uc-chans. 

"Hurry up and turn Airen." Shampoo called from the shop window. "Shampoo need you!" 

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, well what can I say except... oops another cliffhanger! 
> 
> I have done a small bit of research myself and I do believe the Neko-Ken to be a comedy take on the berserk mode that the Vikings and other barbarians used. They used to believe the spirit of the animal would possess them and they would turn berserk. The more common form being the bear or the wolf, where the legend of werewolves began. (Or part of the myth.) When the warriors went berserk they would submerge completely letting the animal spirit take control and they would wake up after the battle unaware of the horrors that they committed. (Lots of nasty eating of human flesh and raping occurred.) 
> 
> The difference between Ranma's berserk form and the Vikings is that his is not a wild animal. As I made Cologne point out in this chapter. He just thinks he's a house cat. As cat owners will tell anyone they can be very picky with who pats them. Well my old cat was, he attacked anyone he didn't like! 
> 
>  
> 
> So next chapter we'll find out who Neko-Ranma preferes. Shampoo, Akane or even Cologne. Um ... sorry for any horrible images.


	14. Uninvited Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is on for the attention of the Neko-Ranma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma!

Chapter 14

Uninvited Guests

Konatsu swung down from the rooftops and landed gracefully in the Okonmiyaki restaurant. There he saw the man he knew as Ryoga dressed in his boss's clothes.

"Miss Kounji!" Konatsu exclaimed while keeping an eye on Ryoga.

"Konatsu!" Ukyo cried from behind the counter.

"About time you got back sugar!" She had been working all morning on tidying her shop. She had lost all her usual lunchtime business because of the damage.

"It's Ranma and Akane." Konatsu gasped. "Akane's turned strange and is acting like a cat!"

At the mention of Akane, Ryoga jumped off the stool with tears in his eyes. "Oh the horror begins again." He said with his fist clenched. "We must stop this."

"Don't worry I have a cunning plan." Ukyo said smiling slyly. "Konatsu you know the costumes we wore for Halloween?"

Konatsu nodded.

"Bring them down from storage." Ukyo said. "I think I'll have a use for them." The ninja dashed past Ukyo, while she examined Ryoga. She gave him a good once over getting his size. Ryoga stopped his crying as he saw Ukyo looking at him.

"What is it?"

"It might be a bit tight, all those muscles." Ukyo hummed.

"Stop checking me out!" Ryoga said covering his chest.

Ukyo snorted. "Please, I have my Ran-Chan. He's more of a man than you are."

"He's half woman!"

"Minor point." Ukyo shrugged. "Why are you saying there's something wrong with Ranma's curse piggy?"

Ryoga huffed and crossed his arms. His anger was at a low boiling point. He had images in his head of what Ranma and Akane could be up to. Konatsu appeared from the back room, a small look of concern on his face. He had a small bundle in his arms.

"Thanks darling." Ukyo said taking the clothes from her friend. She grabbed one of the items and began putting it on Ryoga who was stiff as a board. "Hopefully this will cause the Neko sides to be distracted."

The lost boy wasn't listening he was too busy in his depressed thoughts. He had images of cats dancing around his head. Cats cuddling each other close, cats purring, cats pouncing on defenceless piglets; it was all starting to get a bit much for him. He finally snapped.

"RANMA I SHALL STOP YOUR NEKO SIDE!!"

Ukyo who had been busy putting on part of Ryoga's disguise when she was thrown back. The lost boy screamed as he drove a pointing finger into the ground.

"No!" Ukyo squealed, but it was too late. "Not in my shop you idiot!" The ground underneath them grumbled and the pair fell into the hole.

"I'll save you Akane!" Ryoga said as he continued with his breaking point technique, creating a tunnel. Ukyo followed still baffled and annoyed.

'That boy has more mood swings than a girl!' She thought. Looking down into the hole Konatsu watching them go. He sighed, Ukyo wasn't ever going to give up on Ranma. She was going to end up getting hurt if she blindly followed him. Couldn't she see he wasn't interested in her? Konatsu shook his head, trying not to cry. He was trying to be more masculine but it was hard to give up habits of a life time. The ninja's attention was drawn to the window. He could have sworn they had been someone there. He glanced out the door and looked around. Whoever had been spying on them was now gone. Konatsu closed the door. He felt his boss was walking into some more Nerima chaos.

*******

"Shampoo make you man!" The amazon yelled. "Then you can chose Shampoo as mate!" She came running towards the now Neko-Ranma-Chan with some hot water.

"Good work child hurry!" Cologne said. "Whoever has sex with Ranma, he will be honoured to marry!"

"Ai-ya!" Shampoo exclaimed. "He will have to marry me!"

Neko-Akane watched the amazons she had dubbed enemies. They wanted to stop her getting her mate. Neko-Ranma was by her side rubbing up against her. All she could see was her Akane. She hadn't realised she was in a female body and not a male, she was only concerned with greeting her.. Neko-Akane raised her hackles. She felt cornered and she hoped her mate would understand. She was still rubbing her body against her. She placed her hand on top of her head.

"Reowrrr." She mewed at her Ranma. Neko-Ranma blinked and turned around. She noticed what Akane was trying to get her to look at. The two humans seemed threatening. If she had ears that could they would be pinned back. She let out a low hiss. They wouldn't get near her and Akane.

"Now now son-in-law." Cologne cooed. "Just let Shampoo pet you better."

"Yes Shampoo show you what to pat!" The purple haired girl said. She held up a bucket of hot water ready to soak Ranma.

"I will make sure I stay out of the way." Cologne said. "I don't want Ranma going for me."

"Yes great-grandmother." Shampoo sighed.

"Hurry child!" Cologne repeated. "Show Ranma who his real mate is!" Shampoo nodded in agreement she threw the hot water towards the redhead. Ranma got hit with the water and changed back into a teenage boy. He shook the water off and hissed back. He was still wearing the bell outfit that had fitted his female form well. Now he looked like a really bad drag queen. It didn't put Shampoo off. She was more interested in what was underneath the clothes.

"Ranma!" Shampoo gasped. "It is your Shampoo!"

Neko-Akane stood beside Ranma on all fours. She joined Ranma in the hissing at Shampoo. The amazon bared her teeth, she was going to have to get rid of Akane if she was going to entice Ranma to mate with her. Shampoo smiled she'd prepared for such an eventuality. She slipped her hand into her top and took out a vial.

"This will make you go all sleepy." She said to Akane. Neko-Akane narrowed eyes and hissed again. She didn't understand what Shampoo was saying but she felt like it wasn't nice. She was ready to pounce when she felt the ground moving. She hopped back, Neko-Ranma following her as the earth crumbled beneath them. Shampoo fell down the hole with a high pitched scream. Inside the hole voices could be heard.

"Ryoga what have you done?"

"Shampoo kill both of you!"

"Shut up hussy, this is between me an' Ryoga!"

"RANMA! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! I SHALL KILL YOU!" With the huge battle cry Ryoga Hibiki leapt out of his tunnel. The fury still burning in his eyes. He was going to stop the Neko perversity once and for all. There was a chuckle from behind him.

"Oh my ancestors!" An old voice laughed. "A lost Neko boy!"

"WHAT!" Ryoga shouted turning towards Cologne. "I am not a Neko!"

"Then what's with the cute getup?" Cologne said winking. Ryoga's anger settled down as he felt his face. Somehow he was wearing a mask over his nose. He examined it, they were a cat nose and whiskers. He felt his head and could feel a head band with cat ears. There was also a small collar around his neck with a bell.

"What the....?"

"That's part of my plan!" Ukyo said as she pulled herself out of the tunnel. She was also wearing the same outfit, but she had a tail as well.

"C'mon we lure our future spouses by acting like cats in heat!" Ukyo exclaimed. She held out a tail for Ryoga. "Trust me if we have to sacrifice our dignity and have sex to marry them. Then I'll do it."

Ryoga looked at Ukyo concerned. "You'd give up your dignity to marry Ranma?"

"You heard Ran-Chan, he said if he dishonoured Akane as a Neko he would marry her." Ukyo hissed as she kept her eye on the cautious pair of Neko's that were watching her. "If he's willing to marry that uncut tomboy because of that then I'm in with a chance! We have to make their Neko sides come to us."

"Is..is that such a-a-good idea?" Ryoga stuttered. "Won't they get mad at us when they wake up?"

"Has your pork turned into chicken?" Ukyo whispered. "You don't have to do anything, let them do it!"

"But-but..."

"Puck, puck..." Ukyo mimicked.

"I am not a coward!" Ryoga snapped. "I shall distract Akane with my masculine body!"

"That's the spirit!" Ukyo cheered, slapping his back. "Now put this tail on and we'll get to into action." She slammed the tail into Ryoga's hand and gave him a wink. Shampoo had crawled out of the hole and was fuming.

"Stupid Spatula girl and Lost boy!" She yelled. "Shampoo nearly stopped Slut Catgirl!"

"Don't even start with the slut names!" Ukyo snarled. "I have heaps I could teach you."

"Ahh!" Shampoo shrieked. "What you two wearing? Is funny!"

Ryoga and Ukyo glared at her. "It's what going to stop the Neko's." Ukyo spat.

"You look stupid." Shampoo giggled.

"Um, girls...." Ryoga whispered. "The Neko's...."

While the three had been talking and arguing Ranma and Akane had been getting back to business. Ranma was chirping at Akane and staring at her. She was staring back and swaying her hips. Ukyo pulled down her mask that covered her nose.

"Okay I'm gonna go Neko!" She said. "I gonna get Ranma to mate with me!"

"Spatula girl stupid." Shampoo sneered. "Ranma choose Shampoo."

"Oh, hohohohohohoho!" A high pitched laugh cried out. Everyone turned to see the Black Rose bounce down from the roof. She was wearing some cat ears, her black leotard and was armed with her black ribbon.

"I shall show you how to woo a cat!" Kodachi said.

"You sound like you've done it before." Ukyo whispered.

"Ranma darling, know that your kitten Kodachi is your one true mate!"

"Who invited crazy girl?" Shampoo moaned. A small ninja ran past them.

"I'm guessing he had something to do with it." Ukyo said watching Sanuski leaving. "He must have been spying on us."

Neko-Ranma wasn't looking at any of this he still had his eyes fixed on Akane. Suddenly a black ribbon looped round his neck and he was pulled towards Kodachi.

"Kodachi what are you doing?" Ukyo shouted.

"Crazy girl get shredded." Shampoo agreed.

The Black Rose pulled the wide eyed Ranma onto her bosom. "I am your kitten!" She purred. There was a low feral rowrl coming from Ranma. He wasn't happy at the interruption. He dug his claws into her shoulder and pulled away, but Kodachi's ribbon was still attached. She was pulled along behind him screaming her love.

"Oh my darling Ranma! What an animal you truly are!"

Ukyo rolled her eyes and ran after the fleeing Ranma. "Go entice Akane, sugar!" She said to Ryoga as she dashed away.

Ryoga looked across the distressed Neko-Akane. She had begun calling out for her Ranma again. Ryoga scratched the back of his head. He felt stupid in the cat outfit but Ukyo said it was the best way to get Akane's attention so... "Meow..." Ryoga called out as he went down on all fours. "Meow, meow, meow."

Akane stopped her wailing and angled her head to look at Ryoga. She didn't know quite what to make of the human that was mewing like a kitten. She crept forward sniffing the strange creature, was it adult or kitten?

Ryoga smiled, revealing a fang. 'Good she's falling for it.' "Meow, meow, meow!" Meanwhile all three of Ranma's admirers were latched onto the ribbon trailing behind the spooked catboy. Shampoo had grabbed hold of Kodachi and Ukyo had wrapped her arms around Shampoo's legs.

"Crazy girl messed up Shampoo's plan!" Shampoo yelled as they were bumped along the roof.

"But this is exactly as the Black Rose wanted!" Kodachi laughed. "Once you harlots are out of the way, my feral beast of a man and I shall be alone! Running across the rooftops in a daring kiss and chase."

"You really are insane aren't you!" Ukyo shouted as she bounced behind them all. Neko-Ranma was wide eyed with fear and just wanted to escape the insane women. He was full with the urge to mate and these screeching things were putting him off. He knew he needed to get back to his Akane soon. At least with her he would be safe even though she screeched too. He slashed the ribbon away from his neck, in an attempt to escape. The three girls were sent tumbling on top of each other. Ranma ran over them as he tried to return to his mate. She had stopped calling out for him, perhaps something was wrong.

"Oh Ranma darling wait for me!" Kodachi squealed as she shook off the mild concussion. Ranma spun round to face the girl that was running towards him. He let out a warning hiss arching his back. Kodachi didn't notice the negative reaction and still continued running to her 'darling'.

Shampoo ran after her. "Crazy girl not know what Neko-Ken can do!" She yelled after her.

Ukyo followed not wanting to be left behind. "Listen up you lot I'm going to sacrifice myself so just stay of of the way!"

"If anyone is going to sacrifice honour it will be rightful wife!" Shampoo snapped back.

"Harlots!" Kodachi screeched. "I am the one that shall marry Ranma. So I shall do it..." There was a small pause as Kodachi thought. "...What is it?" "Sex, Ranma feel horny." Shampoo answered bluntly. "Ranma want good time, go with Shampoo!"

Ukyo made a face. "Sure you're not from Taiwan?" She sneered.

"Take that back Easy girl!" Shampoo shouted. "Shampoo at least wife to Ranma!"

"Hah!" Ukyo exclaimed as she forgot about the hissing Ranma and got dragged into a bitch fight with Shampoo. "Your claim wouldn't stand up in any court in Japan!"

"It stands in my homeland!" Shampoo hisssed. "Maybe Shampoo just take Ranma home now. Then he no longer need you or violent girl."

"You wenches are forgetting someone..." Kodachi said peeved at being ignored.

"SHUT UP!" Shampoo and Ukyo said together.

"Shampoo do it!" The amazon said as she held up her vile of potion. "Take him home, never have to see stupid girls again!"

"What the hell is that?" Ukyo said. "Is Shampoo's secret weapon."

Ranma by this time was wanting to escape these creatures. They just seemed to follow him and now he cornered. It was if they were rivals, but they were female. The confused Neko Ranma jumped up kicking the raised hand of the purple haired one. He leaped up on to a nearby tree and slipped down to the ground. There was screaming from all three girls as the vile broke. The screams calmed down to quiet whispers.

"Ranma's getting away..." Ukyo mumbled but the gas from the small vile was drifting up. She began to feel really sleepy.

"No, Shampoo's plan....." The Amazon murmered.

"I shall give myself to you Ranma...." Kodachi sighed. Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi all landed unconscious from the gas.

Ranma strutted back to the Nekohanten. He could smell his mate was close by. He paused as he saw her with another male. His hackles raised up and he stalked towards the rival. He would eliminate all that tried to harm her. Akane was lying on top of Ryoga licking his forehead. Her whole body was pressed down against his. She purred at her adopted cub trying to calm his agitated mews of help. Ryoga was trying to fight her off, confused at why he was being licked. Perhaps this was the mating ritual of cats. His mind began wandering and he saw Akane going wild on top of him. Tearing his clothes into shreds, ravaging his body with her feral cat needs. Ryoga's nose began building pressure as he imagined Akane bursting out of her clothes. The images were too much for him and as his nose became a fountain of blood he dropped unconscious.

Ranma sat down and watched. His jealousy still simmering. He chirped out a mew for some attention. Akane who was still cleaning her 'kitten' looked up. She meowed in delight as she saw him. She scampered over to him welcoming him back. Her adopted son was forgotten and they ran off down the road. They had some business to get down to. Cologne cursed in mandarin at the retreating figures. She had no chance against two people under the influence of the Neko-Ken. She hopped up on the roof where the three girls lay sleeping.

'Idiots the lot of them' She thought As she prodded Shampoo. Her granddaughter was out cold. Cologne swore again there was perhaps only one other person she could pair up to stop the Neko-Ken. It might make her want to be violently sick at the idea but she had to do it. Ranma and Akane where not going to have sex no matter what. Cologne cracked down her staff and a bolt of lightening shot down behind her. The dramatic effect making her into an evil looking shadow. If she had her way there was going to be no Neko love...

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This chapter is so chaotic but I thought it really could happen in the original Manga/Anime. 
> 
> There we are on to the next chapter! Will it be time for some Neko Loving or am I going to keep being evil?


	15. Gimme some Lovin'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things are about to go a little strange... this is a lemon chapter, possible non-consensual, two people possessed by the Neko-Ken but sort of love each other but can't say it. Their cat sides how ever are showing it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Lemon chapter

Chapter 15

Gimme some Loving!

In the small area of Tokyo known as Nerima high pitched screams could be heard. A small bouncing figure was running down the street followed by a horde of women. The horde where shouting abuse and pervert at the little man. He was of course Happosai, the Master of the Anything goes martial art. His bag contained all the undergarments of the pursuing females.

"Sweeto!" Happi called out as the women continued their chase. He loved it when they got annoyed at him. It just gave him more female energy to leech off. He turned round to blow them all a kiss. When he went back to looking where he was going, he ran straight into a cane. "Ah I see you're doing well Happi." A familiar voice said.

"Cologne, what do you want?" Happosai moaned. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"This is an urgent matter." Cologne said.

The women had now caught up to their intended target. Happosai was ready to jump out of the way but something pinned him down. He looked to see Cologne's staff on his foot.

"Now play fair you old....." Happi said but he was mobbed by the women that had been chasing him. They quickly piled in kicking and punching the old man.

"You lecherous creep!"

"Give us back our panties!"

"Pervert!" The women left with the bag and a very bruised Happosai.

"Oh...happy day." Happi groaned. "One of them touched me!"

Cologne made a face, repelled at his lecherous behaviour. "Listen to me you old fool." She said. "Your students need your help."

"My beloved Akane and Ranma-Chan?" The old dwarf said sitting up and taking out his pipe. "How could they need my help?"

"Have you ever heard of the Neko-Ken?" Cologne asked. Happosai nodded smiling at some distant memories. "Do you ever remember a time when someone was in the Neko-Ken and decided to mate?"

Happosai chuckled he was liking this conversation. "One of the happiest moments of my life watching a Monk try to rape his shrine maidens. The scrolls where buried after that, shame really.....I wish I had found them."

"What would you do if I told you Ranma knew the Neko-Ken?"

"What kind of idiot would teach him that?" Happosai asked.

"One of your pupils." Cologne growled. "Genma taught the boy and now Akane knows it through hypnotism."

"Two mating Neko's!" He said his pipe nearly dropping out of his mouth.

"Yes and you have to help me stop them?" "Why would I do that you old bag?" Happi spat. "The Neko-Ken isn't called an unstoppable move for nothin'" 

"Because if Ranma does have sex with Akane he will marry her."

"Ain't my problem." Happosai huffed.

"I want Ranma to marry my Shampoo." Cologne hissed. "And if Ranma marries Shampoo you as his martial art Master would become an official member of the Tribe. I as a fellow Elder would give you rights to go panty raiding in the village every day."

"Amazons...." Happosai was beginning to drool.

Cologne winced, she was starting to have second thoughts. "Yes, a whole Amazon tribe for you to panty raid everyday." Blood began seeping out of Happosai's nose.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cologne said, shaking his hand solidifying the deal.

*****

In the Nekohanten a white duck had escaped his basket prison. It stumbled and flapped around desperate to find some hot water. He had to save his Shampoo from the horrors that was the Neko mating. He had heard most of what Cologne had been shouting during the battle. He was now really concerned that it had all gone silent. Mouse waddled into the kitchen where a pot of hot water was still on the stove. A naked and slightly scolded young man landed on the floor.

"I shall find you Shampoo." He vowed. "This Neko madness must end..." 

*****

Meanwhile the two Neko's were getting incredibly cosy in an alleyway. Most of their clothes had been shredded and they were partially naked. People were running screaming from the yowling noises. To some they sounded like demons, and from recent Nerima experience's few of them where willing to risk being wrong. Neko-Akane mewed at her Ranma.

The alleyway wasn't the ideal spot for them. It was daytime and far too many people. Especially when they were screaming with fear. As if understanding her Neko-Ranma turned to lead her away. They would find a secluded spot. They had to mate. It was calling to both of them. Akane wouldn't be fertile for much longer. The pair of them ran down the street and finally found a large open ground. The house in the centre of the ground looked like a perfect shelter. They made their way into an open window and they found themselves in a quiet room.

"Meowrrrr." Neko-Akane mewed lifting up her hind quarters to Ranma. He came up behind her and licked down her slit like last time. Akane purred and lifted her back to give Ranma better access. She was already moist and was waiting for him. He pawed at her back to try and get himself in position. It was all instinctive what happened next. The tip of Ranma's manhood rested in the folds, slowly pushing his way in. Some part of Ranma knew not to rush straight in. Neko-Akane hissed and mewed loudly at the pain. 

Neko-Ranma bit the back of her neck to keep her pinned. Neko-Akane kept up with the loud cat screams. Mostly in pleasure as she Ranma entering her from behind. The pain had now changed to pleasure. Positioned as he was Ranma couldn't get very deep. It had been enough to break her virgin seal. A trickle of blood ran down his shaft as it thrusted in pure animal instinct. The two cats moved together backing up near a wall. They both cried out as after all the frustration they could finally mate.

They were too busy to notice the switch on the floor that they had trodden on. A faint purple gas escaped from some holes in the wall. "Mewrrrr?" Ranma mewed sniffing the air, He didn't like the smell, neither did Akane.. They uncoupled from each other and stood with arched backs. The smell reminded them both of Kodachi but their feline minds couldn't connect that with knock out gas. The two kittens dropped into a deep sleep. Unaware of the danger that they were now in.

******

Next-door in the adjacent room. A kendo team where watching their upperclass man practice. Only he wasn't doing any traditional moves. The form seemed more free and improvised. The students stood around amazed at the change of style adding their comments.

"Dull." One of them sighed as he watched his leader Kuno Takewaki perform a small uppercut he'd seen earlier

"Cool..." Another said as Kuno did a somersault and slash with his blade. 

"Bravo!" 

"Awesome!" 

"Superb!" 

Kuno finished the exercise standing on top of the Sasuku ran into the room alarmed. "Master!" 

"Not now!" Kuno sneered. "I am busy getting ready to fight the evil Neko demon that is Ranma Saotome. His fiendish claws have even infected my beloved Akane Tendo. I should have realised what this vile sorcerer was when I first met him. A werecat, vampire and most certainly demon all in one. As he is not human it will be my duty to kill the monster before he infects every young maiden in Nerima. I must continue my training and keep up my S rank." The ninja servant bowed while listening to Kuno's long speech.

"But master." He whispered. "Two creatures have entered your sister's training room."

"Then deal with these creatures." Kuno growled. Annoyed that his precious training time was being interrupted by such trivial matters.

"These creatures are Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo...." Sasuku finally revealed. "The seem under some form of possession."

At the mention of the two keywords, Ranma and Akane, Kuno was out of the door running to his sister's training room.

"Is it possible." Kuno said to himself as he ran. "Have the gods delivered the two beings that I seek. One for a date and the other for destruction. Could fate be so fortunate?" He flew open the doors to his Kodachi's training room his sword at the ready. There in the middle of the floor lay his two targets. The demon Ranma Saotome and the tigress Akane Tendo. 

"Oh what joy!" Kuno exclaimed. "At last all my hard training shall pay off!" The new demon hunter strode forward determined to make his home a safer place.

*******

Mouse in his desperate search for Shampoo had reached the rooftops. It was the best way in Nerima to see anybody, He spotted a pile of bodies and ran towards them. He examined each one carefully. They were all female.

"Oh my Shampoo!" He exclaimed as he glomped one of the females.

"Oh, hohohoho!" She murmured back, still in deep sleep. Mouse quickly dropped Kodachi back to the roof. He picked up the next one in his amorous embrace.

"Shampoo I have come to rescue you from the Neko madness!"

"Bad Ran-Chan, leave Akane alone.."

"You are not my Shampoo!" Mouse huffed as he dropped Ukyo on top of Kodachi. The last person he picked up was indeed Shampoo.

"Ranma marry Shampoo...." She sleepily said.

"Oh my Shampoo..." Mouse sighed as he hugged her unconscious body. "I shall take you away from all this madness!" He ran onwards with Shampoo limply hanging in his arms. To somewhere he would consider safe for the love of his life.

**********

Kuno advanced on the sleeping teenagers. He held his sword up high, he had to kill them it was the only way to release Akane Tendo from the cat spirit that had possessed her. He charged down a killer strike only to have it deflected.

"Who dares...?" Kuno hissed. "It is my right to free the beauteous Akane Tendo!"

"I think you'll find it is I that shall free her from Ranma." An old female said.

"Oh boy, Akane's nakie!" An old man exclaimed.

"Hag!" Kuno yelled, ignoring the old pervert. "Stay out of my way! I must kill the demons and I believe YOU to be the grandmother of them all!"

"That's great-grandmother." Cologne sneered. "But just try and take me on." Cologne stood up high on her stick and made a 'come-on' little gesture to Kuno.

"How dare you challenge me in my home ground!" Kuno roared and bounded forward, aiming to slice up the old Chinese woman. But faster than a blink of an eye he was kicked onto the wall where a trap caught him.

"You were no challenge." Cologne cackled.

"So where are we taking the lovely Akane and the boy." Happosai sad rubbing his hands together.

"I am taking care of Akane Tendo, YOU take Ranma to the restaurant and no changing him into a girl, he still might be in the Neko state. Covering him in cold water might wake him up."

"Can't I have any fun?" Happi moaned. "Perhaps later with some Amazons." Colgone growled, she knew she had made a deal with a devil. She would probably regret it later but for now she had plans for Shampoo and Ranma. Now she had to keep Akane out of the way.

"Sweeto!" Happosai beamed. He picked up the unconscious Ranma and bounced out the window. Cologne turned to her audience of Kuno's Kendo team.

"Now boys, I know I'm so good looking your speechless but really!" She laughed carrying Akane out the other window. A small bomb landed from Happosai's side.

"Here's a present for you!" Happi cackled.

The boys ran out the room as it exploded.

"Can you believe that!" One of them gasped.

"Yeah, Akane was naked!" The other boy agreed. 

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So Ranma and Akane actually did it! It was short and sweet but will they remember? Was it actually consensual? They both love each other but its their animal instinct that has no human conscious that has really done the deed. It makes this the slightly implied rape side of this fic. It will make for a little drama later on at least.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan between Cologne and Happosai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma

Chapter 16

The Cat came Back!

Somewhere in the edge of the Nerima district of Tokyo, a young girl awakes. She groaned as she felt her sore head from the gas. Akane Tendo didn't know what happened. The only thing she did know was that it involved knockout gas. Also she was especially sore down there. She gasped as she found the cause of her discomfort. A chastity belt was locked securely round her.

"What the…?"

"I assume you're admiring your new underwear." Said a voice. Akane looked up from her bed to see the old Chinese Amazon leering at her.

"What am I doing here?" Akane demanded. "And what is this thing?"

"That my dear is a chastity belt." Cologne explained. "It's there to keep you out of trouble."

"It's really uncomfortable!" Akane moaned. "I'm not wearing it!"

"Well it is the only solution. To your Neko problem." Cologne said. "When you're under the influence shall we say; you're an unstoppable horny kitty."

"Horny?" Akane echoed nervously.

"If it hadn't been for me and Happosai, I think you would have been in the family way."

"But can't you fix it?" Akane asked desperately. "Both you and Shampoo did this to me! You have to be able to cure it!"

"It seems to be more complicated than that." Cologne said scratching her chin. "The herbs should have worn off by now. You seem to have managed to self-hypnotise yourself."

"No…"

"Yes." Cologne grinned seeing the shocked look on the girl's face. "And with Ranma's fear of cats that would make the two of you a most unsuitable couple. Ranma even thanked me for saving him from you."

Akane gasped, believing every word as Cologne spun her tale.

"He said he didn't want to marry you. Especially if you where a cat half of the time." Cologne continued. "He even said Shampoo was a better half cat than you."

"So Ranma doesn't want me?" Akane whispered.

"I believe his exact words were, 'I wouldn't want to be stuck having to marry that uncute clumsy tomboy. Especially if she acts like a cat.'"

"Sounds like him."

"Indeed it was." The old Amazon said. "Now I offer you this small accommodation to help hide you from your family. If they heard how close the two of you got, you would be forced to marry tomorrow." Akane nodded in agreement. She was unable to talk because of the tears. She believed every web of deceit Cologne had spun at her.

"I plan to go back to China." Cologne said. "To find a cure for both Shampoo and Ranma. There is no hope for you. It is better you stay secluded, it is the only thing a person in your position can do."

The Elder watched in amusement as she saw how the gullible Akane had bought her story. "A little forced solitude is nothing to be ashamed of." Cologne said. "It is a time honoured martial training. If you work at a few techniques I show you, you may even be able to gain some control."

"You think it might help?" Akane sniffed.

"The Neko-Ken will not go away with magic." The Amazon explained. "Ranma's is not as acute as yours seems to be. By you turning you even trigger his own Neko-Ken. It would be better if he came with me and got cured. Then perhaps he had a chance at a normal life."

"Yes….a normal life." Akane nodded.

"Reflect on what I have told you child." Cologne said. "I shall return with food. I will begin your isolation training soon."

"You're going to teach me?" Akane said surprised.

"Only if you keep it a secret." Cologne hissed. "I know some Amazon techniques that will help you. There are some women of the tribe that choose to live without men. You will be better off without them, believe me."

The young Tendo woman strained a smile for the old woman. "I always knew you were kind hearted." Akane said. "Ranma was always calling you…" She fell silent as her memories became painful and she was reduced to tears again.

Cologne nodded patting Akane on the head as she left. The old woman knew what she was doing could be considered as evil and perhaps even deceitful. But for the old woman it seemed the only way to split the pair up. She felt it was her last chance of gaining Ranma as a son-in-law.

~*~*~*~

In the Nekohanten, Happosai put the finishing touches to his new lock. Ranma was bound against a pillar with heavy chains wrapped around him. The boy murmured awake and tried to pull against them.

"So you're up my boy." Happosai chuckled.

"What happened?" Ranma groaned. "And why am I chained up?" Ranma struggled harder, getting angrier by the sight of the old man. "Where's Akane?"

Happosai's face turned grim and he slapped Ranma across the face. "You have no right to say her name." He growled at Ranma. "You've ruined her!"

"No…" Ranma gasped his eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my Beautiful Akane!" Happosai wailed. "She's in a mess because of you and the Neko-Ken!"

"Where is she?" The boy yelled. "I have to see her, is she okay?"

"Sorry boy." Happi sighed. "I can't let you do any more damage than you've already done."

"I wanna see my Akane!" Ranma shouted trying to pull himself free of his bindings. Happosai kicked him in the stomach knocking him back down.

"Take the hint lover boy!" Happi yelled back. "She doesn't want to see you!" The old man produced a piece of paper and held it up for Ranma to read.

"Here read for yourself."

** Dear Ranma, I do not want anything to do with you. Your cat side is too unhonourable, the same can be said for my own. It would be better if we never saw each other again. I fear what our combined force could do. I am leaving for a hospital to try and see if the can fix the damage you have done. Please do not try to find me. I do not love you, Akane Tendo. **

Ranma read it over and over. The kanji was just like Akane's writing. "It's a lie…" Ranma said dejected.

"Letters never lie." Happosai said. It was of course a forgery but he wasn't going to tell the boy. "Akane doesn't love you. She was only following her father's wishes, now as Master of the school I must tell you to pick another fiancée as your favourite."

"But…" Ranma sniffed. He hid his face in an attempt to not to show his tear stained face.

"Geez this is depressing." Happosai groaned it was starting to try his patience seeing a grown boy cry. "Oh well, time for a panty raid. Catch you later my boy!" The old pervert left the restaurant leaving the heart broken boy.

Ranma didn't notice he repeated the same thing. "Akane doesn't love me…."

~*~*~*~

Up on the roofs of Nerima an angry Chinese girl was shouting broken Japanese. "Shampoo must find Ranma!"

"But Shampoo!" Mousse pleaded.

"No buts Mousse!" Shampoo growled. "Shampoo find husband!"

"He doesn't love you!"

"Shampoo love Ranma, is enough."

"He loves Akane!"

Shampoo laughed. "Klutzy girl? Mousse too silly."

"It's the Neko-Ken that proved it!" Shampoo stopped laughing. "What Mousse say?"

"Their cat sides acted on instinct, their instinct!" Mousse yelled, hopping it would get into the girl's thick head. "Ranma could have picked You, Kodachi, Ukyo or Akane. Who did he choose? Akane, he would only go to the one he loved. And it's obvious she returns the love, her cat side accepted him!"

Shampoo snapped in Chinese.

Mousse tried to explain. 

Shampoo snarled.

Mousse explained. 

The female Amazon glared at Mousse for a second, her anger so overwhelming she was unable to speak. She eventually gave in to her tears and ran away from him. She was hurt by his words and also that it was starting to make sense. Mousse ran after his love, hopeful that the truth had finally sunk in.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Ukyo had awoken on top of a very angry Kodachi. The insane gymnast was trying to attach a bomb to her to help her move.

"This will teach you Harlot!" Kodachi cackled. Ukyo rolled off the girl to escape but she fell off the roof. Luckily she landed on something soft and she watched, still dazed as the bomb exploded sending Kodachi Kuno skywards.

"Today is not my day." Ukyo groaned.

"That makes two of us." Said her cushion. Ukyo looked to see whom she'd landed on and was greeted by a drowned kitten called Ryoga. He was still wearing the outfit she'd put on him to entice Akane. Though now it seemed a bit more damp than when she'd left him. Ukyo began laughing at him.

"You look a state!"

"You're just as bad." Ryoga growled. "You look like you've been in a cat fight."

Ukyo pulled off her fake ears. "Maybe I have, but at least I didn't look like I'd been dunked in a pool of drool."

"Akane acted like I was a kitten!" Ryoga moaned. "Your plan was stupid!"

"The only thing stupid was your acting!" The girl shouted. "You were the one acting like a kitten instead of a Tom cat!"

"I was a very macho cat!" Ryoga roared.

"You could have fooled me!" Ukyo snorted. "All that whimpering and timid mewing! It was pathetic!"

"Not as pathetic as trying to sacrifice your virginity to Ranma!" The lost boy snarled. "How desperate is that?"

"Desperate am I?" Ukyo yelled. "If I was desperate I'd date a pig boy that probably would get lost escorting me to my seat!"

"I wouldn't lower myself."

"More like raise yourself, I'm a much higher class than you are!"

"My class has nothing to do with it!"

"Uggh!" Ukyo screamed as she finally had enough of the arguing. "This is pointless! We have to find Ranma and stop bickering."

"I didn't start it…" Ryoga sulked.

"Just shut up and let's find your beloved Akane." Ukyo hissed. "Where she is Ranma isn't too far behind."

"Don't say that." Ryoga shuddered. "He could really be behind Akane!"

Ukyo hit him on the head. "Don't be so filthy, you pig." She grabbed the red-faced boy and went to the last place they had seen the two of the missing teenagers.

*~*~*~

Akane looked out from her window, sad and alone. Her quiet reflection was bringing nothing but boredom and depression.

'So this is to be my life?' She thought. 'Nothing but a room and me. I'm unfit to go outside, a disgrace.' She caught a glimpse of a throng of angry woman screaming on the street.

"Well at least life goes on without me." Akane sighed to herself. "I bet Ranma's celebrating that he's finally rid of me."

"Don't be so glum, cutie pie!" Akane gasped and turned to face her intruder. Happosai stood in the opposite window with a bag over his shoulder.

"I suppose all those women are looking for you." Akane said cautiously.

"How are you liking my special precious?" Happi asked. "It's an old thing I picked up from a museum."

"You got me the chastity belt?" Akane asked.

"Sure! And I brought you a gift to put on over them." Happosai said rummaging through his bag. "I'm sure it'll cheer you up."

"I don't want them." Akane growled. Happosai didn't listen and threw a pretty pair of patterned panties that landed on her face. "Put these on they should fit."

"Ew!" These are dirty and smell of fish!" Akane complained and pulled them off to see the pattern of a little cat holding a fish. She fell silent looking at the picture her nose twitching.

"Sorry my dear." Happi apologised. "Perhaps a fresher pair will do." He held up a cleaner pink pair for her inspection. They were shredded into pieces with a vengeful yowl. Happosai stared at what was once a nice girl and was now acting like a mad cat. Neko-Akane was not pleased at what had been happening. She had been finally getting to mate! Now he was nowhere to be seen and she was left with a vile smelling old man.

"Nice kitty.." Happosai squeaked. Akane hissed and revealed her newly learnt ki claws that had shredded the panties. This time Neko-Akane was going to mate or it would be death to all that stood in her way.

~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oh boy what a cliffhanger! I bet you all missed those! Yeah and I stole an idea a reviewer gave me a couple of chapters ago. Sorry for my misspelling of Mousse in the last chapter. I was spelling it Mouse as in the rodent. That's my dyslexia's fault as I'm more reliant on my spell checker and it can let things like that slip through!
> 
> But next chapter a mad Neko-Akane is on the loose with newly formed ki claws!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry possessed Akane is on the rampage!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma! 

Chapter 17 

Feline Fury

The fury that burned in Akane's eyes was like nothing Happosai had ever seen before. And for someone that had lived as long as he had, it was something to be feared. Her feral yowl echoed in the room making him quiver with fear. Her newly emerged energy claws dug into the matted floor. 

"Now my dear..." Happosai said cautiously. "There's no need to get upset." 

Neko-Akane spat and hissed at the old man. She didn't care what he was saying he was in her way. She could smell a faint whiff of her fiancee and somewhere else very familiar. She could tell from the scent where her Ranma was and she wasn't happy about it. 

She pounced quickly, hammering Happosai into the wall. He bounced back trying to trip her with his p But But Akane dodged his moves with ease hitting him back harder and faster. The pervert was soon unconscious and hidden under a pile of shredded underwear. Akane hissed and leapt over the old man and out the open window. 

She was still angry and upset about Ranma. They still had some unfinished business to attend to and thanks to the old man she knew exactly where to find him. 

~*~*~*~ 

Oblivious to these events Ranma sat in his chains reading the note that was pinned to the wall. He read it over and over just to see if there was anything he could pick up on but it was no use. It looked like Akane's writing, it had to be hers. She was in some sort of serious trouble and had to go to hospital about it. 

'What have I done to Akane?' He thought to himself. 'She must have been really hurt by my cat side.' 

"Well son-in law?" 

Ranma turned to see that Cologne had entered her restaurant. 

"Do you accept the truth?" Cologne asked. "I'll free you if you're willing to listen to me." 

"I have to see Akane!" Ranma snapped. 

"Face facts she doesn't love you!" Cologne snapped back. 

"I have to see her..." Ranma hung his head as he felt more dejected. He was trying to fight the tears that where forming. 

"She left Nerima and is headed to a hospital." Cologne spat. "It's because of your irresponsible cat side that you're both in this mess." 

Ranma kept his head down. 

"Of course the best thing to do is to get on with your life." Cologne continued looking slyly at the hurt boy. She was leased that her forgery had was working on Ranma. 

"I'm not marrying Shampoo." Ranma growled. 

"I never said that!" Cologne said shocked. "My suggestion was for you to accompany me to China. It is in both our interests to find cures for the water curse." 

The old Amazon crept closer to Ranma. "Shouldn't you do something for yourself for a change?" She whispered."No pressure from us Amazons, I've noticed that it doesn't work on you." 

"Untie me.." Ranma sniffed. "I'll go." 

"It's all for the best." Cologne agreed, her wrinkly face stuck in a huge grin. "Let's start getting ourselves packed up to leave. The sooner the better son-in...emeanmean Ranma." 

The shackles were unlocked and Ranma was freed from the pillar. He moved slowly his own depression making his actions slow and sluggish. Cologne started packing immediately in case he changed his mind and Ranma was soon putting kitchen things away in a box, though he was lacking the enthusiasm. 

A knock on the door snapped him out of his depressed daydream and he looked up expectantly. Just in case it was Akane back to explain what was happening. He glumly returned to his work when he saw it was only Ryoga an Ukyo. 

"Ran-Chan!" Ukyo cried. "You're safe and human again!" 

"Where's Akane!" Was Ryoga's greeting. 

Ranma shrugged in response to the pair. He handed them the slightly crumbled letter as an explanation. 

"I'm going to China." Ranma said. "I'm going to do things for me and not my family." 

Ryoga and Ukyo spent a couple of minutes reading the letter. 

"Yes!" Ukyo and Ryoga both said, then it was quickly replaced with, 

"Oh dear, poor Ran-Chan." 

"You never deserved her anyway." 

"Gee, thanks you guys." Ranma sighed. "I should have gone to China a long time ago." 

"I'll come with you!" Ukyo said nodding. "I can cook on the road, no problem." 

"Thanks Uc-Chan you're a pal." 

"I can help you pack!" Ryoga said earnestly. "Gotta get you to China as soon as possible to find the cure!" 

"Don't worry, I'll save some of the cure for you." Ranma whispered, thinking Ukyo didn't know about the curse. 

"I of course shall stay and comfort Akane." Ryoga said. 

"Yeah I bet." Ranma huffed. 

Suddenly the doors clattered open. Everyone turned to look to see who it was. 

Shampoo stared back at the all. Her tear stained face obvious even to Ranma. She opened her mouth to say something but a lump was in her throat and the tears came again. She dashed up the stairs hiding her face. Cologne followed her up the stairs concerned at what had happened to her great-granddaughter. 

Mousse entered as soon as the Amazon women disappeared, he also looked like he had been running. 

"Shampoo!" He called out. He ran towards the nearest person to hug them. Finding that person male and with a pigtail he jumped back. "Ranma?" 

"And before you hug any of us it's Ukyo and Ryoga too." Ukyo kindly explained. "Shampoo went upstairs." 

Hey Mousse..." Ranma said, interrupting Mousse before he could dart away after Shampoo. "It looks like I'm going to China with you all." 

"But how?" Mousse asked, split between his concern for Shampoo and his interest in Ranma's story. 

"This explains a few things." Said Ryoga happily. "I especially like the end bit." He handed over the infamous letter to the blind Amazon. 

"This is from Akane Tendo?" Mousse said confused as he squinted at the kanji. "There are some things that make me worry about this letter." 

"I'd let it lie." Hissed Cologne, who was coming back down the stairs. "What did you tell Shampoo? She's too upset to talk." 

"The truth." Mousse growled. "Which is more than I can say about you and this letter." 

"That is none of your bee's wax!" Cologne snarled. 

"C'mon Sugar, of course it's the truth." Ukyo said. "Akane doesn't love Ranma, she wrote it there in black and white." 

"But why is she going to a hospital to get 'fixed'?" Mousse complained. "It's too soon for that kind of fixing. Wouldn't see go to the doctor to take pills? I also don't think Akane is the type of girl that would do that." 

"Since when are you an expert on woman's troubles?" Cologne said. 

"It's is the males Amazon duty to know about these things." 

"News to me." The old Amazon growled. 

"We live in this century you old crone!" Mousse snapped. "You're probably a hundred years out of date!" 

Cologne was going to argue back but there was a loud crash interrupting them. The doors had been slashed open and there stood a feral looking Akane. She stared at everyone in the room, her eyes looking for that certain someone. 

"Akane!" Ranma cried out in relief. He had thought she had been shredded by his cat side. He had been completely lost by Cologne's and Mousse's argument, unsure what pills and doctors were about. But here was his Akane all in one piece, he then noticed how she'd entered and started to get scared. 

'She's got claws!' 

Akane had heard his call and bounded towards her chosen mate. She mewed a greeting and jumped onto him, pinning the petrified boy down. She purred loudly, snuggling into his chest. Glad to have found her beloved. 

"....help...." Ranma squeaked. He didn't want to move. He'd seen with his own eyes the destruction her new claws could do. 

Ukyo charged in tackling Akane, pulling her off her intended husband. 

"Get off my Ran-Chan!" 

The possessed girl girl hissed back. It was HER Ranma! She kicked Ukyo into the air and juggled her like a ball of yarn. Then the Chef was chewed up and discarded into the wall. 

Ryoga quickly followed where Ukyo had left off. He picked up Ukyo's fallen battle spatula and tried to use it to pin down Akane. The wild girl whirled round like a lethal twister, trying not to get caught. She sliced up the spatula into 6 different pieces and Ryoga was soon disposed of against the wall beside Ukyo. 

Mousse attacked with his weapons flying out of his sleeves. Chains, rope, anchor's and even a stuffed toy were thrown at Akane. She expertly deflected them with her 'paws'. She leapt onto Mousse biting him behind the neck and she started shaking him. He smelled like a duck so she thought he was one. He finally hung limp in her mouth and Akane was left with only one more obstacle, Cologne. 

Ranma watched petrified as the old woman grabbed some left over ramen. She tried to use it to tie up Akane. It was shredded into pieces and the Neko-girl snatched Cologne by the hair. The Amazon screamed to be let go as she was shaken just like Mousse. Akane spat her out, she tasted funny anyway. 

With no-one left to save him, Ranma was left to the mercies of Neko-Akane. She sat back on his chest rubbing herself against him and purring loudly. Ranma looked around desperate for help when he saw a figure on the stairs. 

Shampoo looked down at the pair with a stony expression. Her face still stained with the tears she had been crying. Ranma tried to plead for help but was silenced by Akane nibbling on his neck making him giggle. This seemed to snap the spell that had been cast over Shampoo. She picked up the bucket that she had been holding and sloshed the cold water over the pair. 

"Shampoo hope to never see Stupid girl and Ranma again!" She squealed. "This is just too too weird." The Amazon turned and left the amazed redhead and young Tendo. Akane spluttered from the water and the wake-up. The tomboy when she got her bearings saw who she was was very close to. 

"Ranma!" She gasped. Akane got up off the smaller girl and tried to make her escape. She couldn't bear it to hear anymore insults from him. 

"Akane wait!" Ranma called after her. She picked up the fallen letter and tried to catch up to her fiancee. 

Mousse moved from his position as he heard them leave. 

"Ugh!" He groaned, then he rerun the event through his head. "Did Shampoo just...?" 

It had been Shampoo that had said, 'Never want to see Ranma again?' The blind boy dashed up the stairs, hopeful that finally Shampoo wasn't so emotionally blind. 

Ukyo pulled herself from the wall. Her gut was telling her to chase after Ranma but the rest of her body wasn't obeying her command. She wobbled onto her feet and collapsed. 

"You're a state!" Ryoga said as he pulled himself up undamaged. Because of his training he had a better recovery time. 

"Just shut up." Ukyo groaned. "Help me go after them." 

"If you insist." Ryoga shrugged. He lifted Ukyo up and over his shoulder. 

"Not like this you caveman!" Ukyo objected. 

"Do you want me to drop you?" 

"No!" 

"Then shut up!" 

"I will not!" 

The two left arguing as a battered Happosai entered the restaurant limping for extra effect. 

"It was horrible!" He moaned. "Akane went insane with rage! Nothing could stop her!" 

Cologne glared at the pervert through her hazy vision. 

"How did the girl get access to fish." The old woman hissed. 

"I don't know what you mean." Happi coughed looking shifty. 

"It's her Neko-Ken trigger." Cologne growled. 

"Well a bit of information between partners would help!" 

"Consider ourselves ex-partners." Cologne spat. "This has been a complete disaster! It stops being fun when someone gets hurt!" 

"That person being you?" Happi observed as Cologne painfully cracked her spine back into place. 

"Exactly!" She moaned. 

~*~*~*~ 

Meanwhile Ranma had cornered the fleeing Akane and they stood facing each other not sure what to say. 

"Hey." The red head said. 

"Hey." Akane answered. 

"I gotta know..." Said Ranma nervously. 

"Yeah me too..." Akane agreed, just as nervous. 

"This letter?" 

"What you told Cologne?" 

"Um...letter?" Akane asked. 

"What I said?" Ranma wondered. 

"You said you didn't want to marry me because of my cat side." 

"No I didn't. I wouldn't tell that old crone anything like that." Ranma snorted, trying to look macho."Did you write this?" He handed over the scroll. 

"No." Akane said after examining it. "It has to be a forgery." 

"Then you..." Ranma paused as she tried to find the words. 

"Um..." Was all Akane could say. 

They stood there in awkward silence as they both tried to regain control of their tongues. 

"So..." Ranma stuttered cautiously. "You don't, NOT love me?" 

"That's a double negative." Corrected Akane turning red. "But I never wrote 'I don't love you.'" 

Ranma grinned nervously as she heard the words pass Akane's lips. She scratched the back of her head unsure what to say next. 

Akane was beetroot red herself from the embarrassment. Especially since Ranma was a girl at the moment and they had attracted a small crowd wanting to watch the 'lesbians'. She grabbed one of the onlooker's hot drink and splashed Ranma with the contents. He shook himself slightly glad of the change. Disappointed the people milling about went back to their business. 

"Wanna go home?" Ranma asked breaking the silence and held out his hand. He looked down at the ground not wanting to make eye contact. 

Akane nodded her head and gently took his hand. The both waited to see if the other would pull away but their grip remained. Ranma smiled slightly and lead Akane back home. 

~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Awww! Nice bit of warm fuzzy ending to the chapter! ^_^ 
> 
> Though I'm continuing next chapter so don't worry, I thought I'd be nice and not have a cliffhanger. Feel the privilege! 
> 
> I'd just like to add to my ffnet reviewers, Sakuraforce that there is no way I am bringing any controversial abortion into this story. The 'hospital' part of the note was a red herring placed by Cologne to make Ranma think the worse. There is no way I'm bringing such a touchy subject into a story like this. I mean I am evil with the cliffhangers sometimes but I do try not to offend anyone. (It's bad enough with the implied rape from a possessed cat.)
> 
> To Doctor Emmit Brown: Yeah I know, Akane needed to be really gullible even more than usual, but I think her insecurities about Ranma and this whole Neko love mess she would buckled under Cologne's suggestions. Ranma saying 'my Akane' last chapter got edited because you're right he wouldn't say that, not with Happi there anyway. Thanks for spotting that I am lacking a Beta reader so I depend upon my reviewers to tell me if anything's wrong or out of place! 
> 
> So next chapter Ranma and Akane head home and just guess who's back waiting for them?


	18. Sisterly Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane's two older sisters return to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma

Chapter 18

Sisterly Reunion

As the sun began to set two figures could be seen walking towards the infamous Tendo house. They were holding hands but they walked as if they were on eggshells. As if a bomb would go off if they ever made eye contact. A girl watched the pair from the window of the house. She seemed to eye them both with a calculating stare. It was of course Nabiki Tendo, who had returned from her 'holiday'. Thanks to Kasumi's persuading she had decided to come back and settle everything with her little sister. It wasn't in Nabiki's game plan but she couldn't say no to her eldest sister.

"Kasumi you better get your 'special bun' ready!" Nabiki called out to her.

"Oh?" Kasumi peered her curious face from the kitchen.

"Our strays have returned." She smirked.

"I really wish you wouldn't use such puns." Kasumi sighed as she busied herself in the kitchen.

"You better go tell them the truth!"

"Or half the truth…" Nabiki muttered under her breath. Akane and Ranma, still holding hands had now reached the front gate. They were unaware of the audience that was watching them.

"So home…" Ranma shyly said. He didn't like to admit this was more his home than his mother's house. But it had been a very, very long day and he didn't care anymore.

"Yeah..." Akane agreed, feeling the same way about how long the day had seemed. "The sooner I'm inside the sooner I can get this thing…" She blushed and stopped speaking. She had told Ranma everything that had happened to her except the metal underwear.

"…thing?"

"Oh no! Our father's!" Akane snapped, changing the subject and hoping Ranma wouldn't notice. It did work and Ranma leapt a foot away from Akane wide eyed as he saw Soun and Genma skipping down the path. They each had their own family name on a banner and where waving it about.

"Our families will be joined!" They cried. "It's not what it looks like!" Ranma said panicking.

"My hand was cold!" Akane wailed.

"Do you hear them Soun old buddy?" Genma crowed patting his friend on the back. "Such flimsy excuses!"

"Reminds me when I was courting my wife!" Soun sniffed.

"Look at the rosy-ness in their cheeks!"

"It's LOVE!" The both yelled out together. "We should hurry and get the arrangements made!"

"Indeed though we should make sure there are no Amazons…or cooks or Gymnasts…or any other suitors…" Genma muttered as he counted them off on his fingers.

"Agreed my friend." Soun nodded.

"Do we get any say in this?" Akane asked.

"I'm too young to marry!" Ranma protested.

The old men ignored their children as they started dancing. "Let us break out the saki to celebrate!"

"At last after a year and a half our school's will be joined!"

"Ah-hem." A cough interrupted their celebration.

"Oh Nabiki…" Soun said noticing his middle daughter. Both Genma and Soun eyed her suspiciously they still didn't like the deed that they thought she had signed up.

"I believe poor Ranma and Akane are suffering from an hour virus that is going around." She explained.

The father's looked confused. "It's on the news, rosy cheeks, feeling a need to hold hands and terrible lack of lying skills." Nabiki said calmly.

Soun blinked trying to understand what he was being told. "An hour virus?"

"Yes father." Nabiki sighed. "Just like those 24 hour ones only for an hour." She stepped closer to her father and whispered in his ear. He seemed to grow pale for a moment but nodded.

"Come Genma old friend…we have to get away!" Soun said grabbing his friend by the arm.

"But the wedding!"

"What they have is contagious!" Soun huffed trying to hide the real reason. Nabiki smirked as she saw her father sweating trying to hide the truth.

"Oh no!" Genma yelled. "Contagious?" He quickly covered his mouth and ran inside, followed by Soun. Nabiki was then left alone with the pair.

"I feel as if I should be angry at you." Akane said eyeing her sister. "But I seem to be unable to..." The younger Tendo fell silent as she tried to pull up all her anger towards Nabiki. She knew she deserved to be yelled at and chased but all Akane could feel was embarrassment and happiness.

"You're not angry?" Nabiki said cautiously.

"I can still be angry at ya!" Ranma snapped, feeling he should get his say in. "What's all this about a stupid deed, I thought you didn't want to be engaged to me?"

"Will you let me explain?" Nabiki asked putting on a good pleading face.

Ranma winced, he could never stay mad at Nabiki for long. "Sure…"

"Good then you can both come inside." Nabiki said. "Kasumi is waiting for us with some tea."

"Well okay…" Ranma huffed, he looked at Akane not sure why she hadn't blown up. She had been incredibly calm since the whole cat ordeal started. His thoughts where promptly shifted onto food as soon as they got into the house. Kasumi had lain on a table full of food.

"I persuaded Nabiki to return." Kasumi beamed as she poured tea into the cups.

"I suppose I owe you both an explanation." Nabiki said picking up her tea.

Ranma glared at her with his mouth full.

"My plan was to let you both take control of the situation, if you had something at risk I was sure you would do your best to cure the Neko problem. However Kasumi came to tell me that you weren't doing a good job."

Ranma choked on his food while Akane fell silent not really wanting to comment.

"I mean I don't really want the dojo or the house." Nabiki explained. "I'd have to be insane or a martial art nut to take this place on! It's a financial black hole."

"So the deed that you have?" Akane asked. "Are you keeping it?"

Nabiki paused, the deed she was now using as leverage for her father. She wanted the lie to continue for as long as possible. Especially since it was keeping Soun off the idea of marriage. "It's just a precaution." Nabiki said hurriedly, aware of the time she had taken to answer. "I don't want to marry anyone for this old house."

"Different story at the start." Kasumi said quietly as she remembered Nabiki's original reaction to the arranged marriage. Nabiki shot her elder sister an evil glare.

"People change." She hissed.

"What's really worrying me is that I can't seem to get angry." Akane grumbled.

"Like it's a bad thing." Ranma grinned. "I like not getting hammered."

"It's just strange." Akane moaned, completely missing the chance to get angry with Ranma. "It's like there's a part of me missing or is it satisfied…?"

"I'm sure it's only temporary." Kasumi reassured her. Akane nodded shifting uncomfortable. Her chastity belt was starting to feel too constricting.

"Can I talk to you in private Kasumi?" Akane asked. "I'm afraid I'm busy getting the dinner ready, it's better if you talk to Nabiki." Akane looked horrified but she followed her smirking sister to her room. Trying to hide her beetroot face.

"Don't worry Kasumi." Nabiki said as they left. "What she needs is some sisterly advice. I'm sure I won't charge her too much." The Tendo sisters left the room leaving Ranma to finish the food.

000

"Okay what is it?" Nabiki said, expecting Akane to punch her even though she had said she had no anger.

"Um…well perhaps it's better if it's you." Akane stuttered. "How are you at picking locks?" Akane lifting her skirt to reveal the chastity belt answered Nabiki's questionable look.

"Wow!" Nabiki gasped. "I wish I had thought of that!"

"This isn't funny!" Akane wailed. Nabiki couldn't help but laugh at her sister's predicament. "I'm sure I've got a lock pick somewhere." She giggled, rummaging through her drawers. As she looked Akane explained to Nabiki what had happened with Cologne. She even told her what Ranma had said Happosai had told him. Nabiki listened interested in the conflicting stories that the pair had been told.

"Hmm…" Nabiki hummed as she sat down to pick the lock. "It seems that you've both been told different stories and it's possible both or perhaps neither are true."

Akane nodded. "Cologne even went as far as getting a letter forged. I didn't believe she could do it!"

"I tell you what." Nabiki said in a hushed tone. "I could give you a freebie."

Akane glanced in shock at her sister. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'll find out what really has been going on." Nabiki whispered. "And I won't charge you a single Yen." The chastity belt snapped open and Akane sighed in relief.

"That's it off!" Nabiki said putting it down on the ground.

"Thanks Nabiki!" she said smiling. "I really appreciate what you're doing. Even if it's a little underhanded."

"Look if anyone asks I charged you 3,000 yen!" Nabiki called after her sister. 'Maybe I could sell the chastity belt.' She thought to herself and looked inside to see how worn it looked. It was then Akane noticed the blood in the crotch area. It was obvious Akane must have had some sexual contact.

'Akane gets sex and her anger goes?' Nabiki wondered. 'Maybe her anger is connected to her sexual frustration? I'll only know for sure if she blows up in the next few days without getting any.'

000

In Uc-Chans restaurant the owner awoke, sore and bandaged.

"Whu…" She grunted looking around. Ukyo noticed a man standing at the grill. "Konatsu is that you?"

There was a snorted grunt. "I sent him home."

"Ryoga!!" Ukyo yelled sitting up angry. She quickly lied back down in the make shift bed. She was too sore to move so suddenly.

"Just stay still you idiot." Ryoga snapped at her. "You're seriously hurt."

"Why aren't I in my own bed?" Ukyo growled as she saw that she was on a camping futon.

"Um…I couldn't find it." Ryoga muttered embarrassed. "Besides it's better for me to stay in the same room as you and you don't really want me in your private bedroom."

"Hasn't stopped you before." Ukyo spat remembering Ryoga was P-Chan. She now more carefully lifted herself up. "Now are you going to tell me where my Ran-Chan is?"

"I don't know." Ryoga confessed. "I lost them after you fell unconscious. Without someone AWAKE to tell me where to go, I got lost."

"Oh that's just great." Ukyo snarled sarcastically. "I've teamed up with the forever lost boy."

"You passed out!" Ryoga shouted. "I didn't think it would be good to wake you to ask for directions!"

"Yeah? I'm sure I wouldn't mind." Ukyo said. "And you could have asked me if it was okay to use my grill!"

"May I?" Ryoga asked pointing to his half cooked food.

"No!"

"Right…" Ryoga then just continued ignoring and continuing with his cooking. Ukyo hissed and objected but was surprised when the food he had been cooking was handed to her.

"Now eat!" Ryoga snapped. "We have to find Ranma and Akane and I can't do it by myself."

Now silent the cook then sat and watched Ryoga as he made sure she ate. She actually felt that it was quite good but she stayed quiet, she didn't want to give him any satisfaction. It was frustrating that she had failed so badly at her attempt to attract Ranma.

000

As the sun finally set and darkness engulfed the sky. Shampoo sat watching the stars as they came out. Though with her own gloomy disposition she didn't really notice any beauty in them. Not even her great-grandmother entering to ask how she was broke her depressed trance.

"Well this is a fine mess you've left us in." Cologne snapped at her giving up on talking to her kindly. "Your interference has cost us another set back in getting Ranma to marry you."

"Granma, what does the Neko-ken do to the person's emotions?" Shampoo asked in Chinese her voice strained.

"I'm not answering until you speak in Japanese." Cologne snarled.

"Shampoo want to know truth." She squeaked. "Is the Neko-Ken connected to the emotions of the person?"

Cologne seemed dumbstruck for a moment as she mulled over the answer. "They act on the instinct of the person." She said eventually.

"Then Ranma not love Shampoo!" Shampoo cried. "Ranma only love Akane! His cat side only go to her!"

"That proves nothing." Cologne tried to laugh it off. "Men change their minds about who they love all the time."

"But Akane love Ranma back!" Shampoo wailed. "HER cat side only go to Ranma!" 

The elder Amazon stared sadly at her charge. There was nothing she could say that would change her mind. Stubborn as she was Shampoo had finally realised whom Ranma loved. A fact she had known herself when she had first met the boy. But she had truly believed that Shampoo's beauty could convince Ranma that the Amazon was the better choice. Now it looked as if Shampoo had given up on the idea of marriage. She quietly closed the door. 

It was more a game for her, matchmaking Ranma was the best entertainment she'd received for over 50 years. Now it seemed as though Shampoo had been hurt by it all. If only Ranma wasn't so stubbornly attached to that tomboy. But Cologne shook her head, what was the point if Shampoo didn't want to pursue her love. The old woman glared at Mousse who had been obviously eavesdropping. He was holding his mop as if he had been dancing with it.

"Get back to work." She snarled. Though there wasn't the same venom as before. It seemed as if the fun in Nerima had come to an end.

000

Akane let a sigh escape her as she wiped herself down, preparing for her bath. The marks from the chastity belt were still noticeable around her waist. She clenched her teeth and tried to force herself to get angry about it. It wasn't happening, her old friend had left her. As she slipped across her crotch she noticed something on the sponge, blood. 'But my period isn't due yet!' Then it clicked and Akane nearly fell off her stool in shock. They'd had sex! Her and Ranma! Sex! She splashed into the hot bath and tried to drown herself. Though she came up gasping for air seconds later. This was not good! She'd had sex and couldn't even remember it. It was almost like rape but both sides, though feline in mind had consented. Finally she couldn't contain her emotions any longer and ran dripping in a bathrobe to her oldest sister.

"Kasumi!" She sobbed, feeling the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Akane!" Kasumi said in shock as she saw how upset Akane was. She closed the kitchen door and gave her little sister the hug that she needed.

"Something terrible has happened." Akane blurted out between sobs.

"What?"

"Ranma and I…" Akane gasped and then in a quiet voice she muttered. "We had sex…as cats."

"Not to worry." Kasumi said brightly. "It was going to happen sometime.

"Not to worry…?" Akane moaned as she looked at her sister as if she had horns growing out of her head.

"There is no way you can be pregnant."

"Why not?" Akane asked.

"Well…I think you're old enough to know now." Kasumi said thoughtfully. "I've been giving you the pill ever since Ranma got here."

"Huh…?" Akane felt like if there was a time to get angry it had to be now. But she couldn't get mad at her sister; she had been doing it for her own good. Though she was starting to rethink her whole attitude towards her.

"You're more devious than Nabiki!"

"I did teach her most of her tricks." Kasumi smiled. "Now it's time that you take more responsibility. Nabiki tried to do this through her devious ways, it didn't work. I think you're old enough to take control yourself. This Neko problem won't go away and it possibly might get worse. I'm giving YOU these pills to protect yourself if you think you need them." The tablets were placed in the tomboy's hands. Though she was too shocked to react.

"You should start this by telling Ranma what you know." Kasumi said gently. She swept the fringe of hair from Akane's forehead and kissed her gently. "Now off you go up to the roof and tell him."

Akane nodded, numbed by the truth that Kasumi told her. She ran off to her room to get changed, if she was going to tell Ranma what she now knew she'd prefer if she was dressed. She eventually clamoured up onto the roof and tried her best to keep her heart from leaping out of her mouth.

'What am I afraid of?' She wondered as she stood behind him trying to work up the courage. This was Ranma, the jerk, the womaniser, the great martial artist and possibly even her friend. He was still the same as before only now it seemed different. Akane managed to sit down beside him and she clutched her knees. Ranma looked at her and smirked, turning back to the stars that he was originally viewing. As the minutes dragged on for Akane until she finally got enough courage to say, "Um…."

"Eh?" Ranma acknowledged. He too didn't know what to say though he was for different reasons. He had been trying to figure out whether he should tell Akane why his cat side only went for her.

"Do you know what happened when we went Neko last?" Akane whispered.

"Uh…no don't remember." Ranma stuttered. "I mean, the old prune told me, but I don't believe him. I guess we'll never know."

"Heh, yeah…" Akane choked turning a nice shade of red. "Um…Ranma?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You don't mind me being the same as you with the Neko-Ken?" Ranma's face matched his shirt.

'She has to know!'. But he stammered his answer. "No…I don't mind."

"Good because I'm stuck with it, Cologne said." Akane grimaced as she tried to get the words out. She could feel the frustration building inside her. It was just a boy! It was only Ranma!

"We gotta find a way to control this." Ranma said, unaware of the battle going on inside Akane.

"Yeah…" Akane agreed through gritted teeth. 'Has Kasumi been talking to Ranma as well?' "I mean I don't like being a horny kitty."

"Yeah I don't want ya to be a horny kitty either." He chuckled. Though his laughter was soon silenced as he was sent flying across the garden as Akane lashed out at him.

"I CAN BE HORNY IF I WANT!" She exploded. Akane quickly covered her mouth unable to believe what she had shouted across the neighbourhood. She dashed back inside while Ranma watched her go with a grin on his face.

"Boy, that didn't take long!" He laughed and then he winced as he tried to get back on his feet instead of sitting on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Slowly going with the update of this story. I'm currently transferring it a chapter at a time so I do what I can before I need to go to work. This chapter feels like Akane is finally getting to accept that it's okay to be a bit horny. I felt like she should have freaked out more about the non-consensual but almost consensual sex they had. I may go back to edit this in.
> 
> Next Nabiki turns detective and Akane still struggles to tell Ranma the truth!


	19. Big Sister is watching you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabiki has quite the surveillance operation going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma

Chapter 19

Big Sister is Watching You!

Across from the Nekohanten in an abandoned building, Nabiki Tendo gazed at a small TV screen. She had promised her sister that she would find out the truth. And now the mercenary girl had a good opportunity to use her brand new spy equipment. Plus she would record everything she would find and use the rest as blackmail material. There was never such a thing as a free thing where Nabiki was concerned. She had placed cameras by her assistants in every possible spot imaginable. Including in the Chinese restaurant she sat opposite tuning in her earpiece to listen.

“That’s it you old goat!” Cologne snapped. “Our deal is over!”

“But Cologne my dear.” Happosai sighed. “All those lovely Amazons will miss their Uncle Happi!”

“Trust me they won’t. “Cologne growled. “It was your fault Akane got in contact with fish!” That is her Neko-Ken trigger! I had told you but I suppose you weren’t listening.”

“Hmm…What was that you old prune?” Happosai hummed. “I was watching the lovely that passed by.”

“OUT!” Cologne shouted, making Nabiki drop her headphones. “I don’t want to see you in my restaurant again.”

“Your loss,” Happosai chuckled, not really that bothered. “I have a lovely to catch up with.” The old pervert bounded out of the restaurant after the young woman that had been walking by. Nabiki could hear her shriek as she made a note.

‘So Akane is triggered by fish and not by a fear of cats.’ She thought. ‘Old Cologne is just cooking now, I’ll see what the occupants upstairs are doing.’

She flicked the camera so it now was looking at Shampoo’s bedroom where Mousse was having a conversation with her.

“My darling!” Mouse cried. “You have finally realised whom Ranma loves!”

“Go AWAY!” Shampoo yelled. “Busy!”

“But my love.” Mousse sighed. “We all must return to China.”

“Mousse shut up!” Shampoo spat. “Shampoo NOT your love!”

“Shampoo…I-I-I love you!” Mousse sobbed.

“Mouse lie!” Shampoo hissed. “All men lie! I hate ALL men!”

“But Shampoo!” Mousse tried to reason. “I’m your friend! I would not lie to you.”

“Shampoo need no friends.” The Amazon growled. “Shampoo find own way to bring honour to tribe.”

“I cannot allow you to kill yourself.” Mousse clung to the box that held Shampoo’s weapons.

“Is not me Shampoo kill,” the girl warned him. Then she got Mousse by the robes and threw him out of her room

“Mousse go back to work! Shampoo busy!”

*

Nabiki frowned as she scribbled some more notes.

‘Shampoo going to kill someone…again?’

‘Who?’

Then the devious girl switched cameras again. This time into an Okonomiyaki restaurant.

*

“Y’know you’re not a bad cook,” Ukyo sighed as she sat on the make shift bed eating what Ryoga had cooked for her breakfast.

“I had to learn at an early age,” Ryoga explained. “Else I would have starved from getting lost so often.”

“How sad,” Ukyo said honestly. “I never really thought what your life would be like with such a curse.”

“I’ve gotten use to it,” Ryoga admitted, as he began to eat his own breakfast. “How do you feel today?”

“Better,” Ukyo grinned. “I think the rest helped, we should be able to find Ranma and Akane today.”

“Yeah,” the boy agreed. “We can’t let them get as close as they did last time.”

“Don’t…” Ukyo moaned. “You’ll put me off my food..ugh! It’s not worth thinking about!”

Nabiki made some more notes on her pad as the pair’s conversation continued.

“Hey Ryoga?”

“Hmm…?”

“I never really thought about it…but what’s your family name?” Ukyo asked blushing. “I’ve been going around calling you Ryoga because that’s what Ran-Chan calls you…”

Ryoga seemed a little shocked. “Really Kouji?” He teased. “If you must know it’s Habiki.”

Ukyo laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Ryoga demanded, getting insulted by her laughter.

“I just thought how funny it would be if you married Nabiki instead of Akane, then your wife would be Nabiki Habiki!”

Ryoga sneered unimpressed with the joke. Nabiki sneered as well, equally unimpressed watching from her spy camera.

“My wife will be called A-A-A…” Ryoga stammered as a visitor distracted his gaze.

Ukyo turned expecting it to be Akane, but it was a girl with long dark hair with pink highlights and a very sweet smile.

“Sorry dear we’re shut.” Ukyo said getting up from her bed. She wished Ryoga had enough brains to have locked the door but she guessed she was wrong.

“I’m not a customer,” the girl blushed. “I’m here to see my fiancée!”

“Oh great another one for Ranma…” Ukyo muttered.

“A-Akari!” Ryoga exclaimed, finally getting over his stutter. The girl made a leap for Ryoga and hugged him tightly.

“I missed you!” Akari said. “Letters never seem to be enough!”

“Ryoga… has… a fiancée?” Ukyo choked, as she slowly turned green.

*

Nabiki laughed and switched cameras again. She popped in a tape to record what was going on in Uc-Chans but it wasn’t anything sellable. Just now what she was really interested in was what was going on in her own home.

*

Ranma was practising in the dojo. He was shadow fighting, leaping and dodging his invisible attacker.

Akane stood watching him, the tension obvious in his face. She hadn’t slept that well and in the morning she had tried again to tell Ranma the truth. But she still couldn’t face it.

“Hey Akane you look really rough today.” Ranma said as he noticed her standing. “What did you do? Eat your own cooking?”

Akane’s eyes bulged and her temper started to simmer. She charged forward in an enraged run. She swung a punch at Ranma and he was sent into the rooftops.

“Ahh…sorry,” Akane gasped as she got control of herself.

“Not as big as you normal punches.” Ranma said smiling down at her. For some reason it felt more normal when Akane was angry with him. It was easier to deal with than the amorous Neko side. “I suppose I asked for it…”

Akane smiled softly and Ranma made his way down beside, being careful to keep his distance form her.

“So,” Ranma said, unsure what to say.

“So.”

“Um…what did you want?” The boy asked trying to keep himself seem macho.

Akane ignored his strutting as she tried to get the words out.

“I wish there was an easier way to say this…” She sighed.

Ranma gulped expecting the worse that she wanted to dump him.

“Best just say it,” he said nervously. His head began to fill with what she was about to say,

_‘It’s over Ranma…’_

_‘I don’t love you…’_

_‘We should commit sepaku for the dishonour we’ve caused…’_

Akane coughed breaking Ranma’s daydream.

“Ranma our cat selves have been naughty.”

Yeah I know that!” Ranma snorted, glad it wasn’t one of his imagined phrases.

“I mean naughty as in..” Akane turned red and whispered. “As in pervert naughty.”

“Ugh!” Ranma choked and fell over. ‘WE WERE PERVERT NAUGHTY!’ His head screamed.

Akane looked down sadly at her fiancée that seemed to be in some sort of fit.

“I see…” She sobbed misunderstanding his reaction. ‘Ranma doesn’t like the idea of having sex with me!’

Ranma watched her go as he sat up, still too shocked to say anything. Though he was left wondering, ‘What kind of pervert naughty?’

*

Nabiki yelled at the television and threw her popcorn.

“Akane you idiot!” She snapped. “Is it up to me to sort everything out?”

She shook her head and regained some of her previous cool. Nabiki began to make an urgent phone call.

“Kasumi? It’s Nabiki.” She said. “We’ve got another break down in communication between the two kitties…..Me? Spying on them? What gives you that idea? …… Yeah love you too sis, bye.”

Then the middle Tendo put down the phone and changed the channel to see how Ukyo was doing.

“Sometimes it’s so hard being me,” Nabiki sighed as she sipped her drink.

*

Ukyo looked on in horror at the most girliest and cutest girl she’d ever seen. At first sight she had hated Akane Tendo but over time when she got to know her she had given her some respect. Under different circumstances she believed she could have been a friend with Akane. Much like Shampoo though she could be more annoying at times. Especially when she was drooling over her Ran-Chan.

This Akari was sweet, kind and friendly. Ukyo decided she hated her. No matter how much her mind said, ‘Oh but she’s so sweet!’ There was just something about her that made Ukyo want to rip out her pink highlights.

Perhaps it was the way she was simpering over Ryoga and staring at him with such big sparkling eyes.

“I love this!” Akari cried as she held up her souvenir Ryoga had given her. It was a little porcelain pig. “You know exactly what I like!” She smiled up at Ryoga who was red faced and avoiding eye contact.

‘Look at him!’ Ukyo thought watching the couple. ‘Any female starts giggling and smiling at him and he becomes a jammering idiot!

“Oh but I’ve been so impolite!” Akari said noticing Ukyo.

Ryoga snapped out of his trance and pointed at the injured girl glaring at him.

“Oh this is just Ukyo Kunji this is her restaurant.” He explained. “Ukyo this is Akari… Um…”

“Akari Unyruu.” She finished smiling at Ukyo. “Pleased to meet you.”

“I’m sure,” Ukyo nodded.

“What happened to your arm?” The concerned Akari asked as she saw the bandaged appendage.

“It’s a long story,” Ukyo sighed.

“I shall explain,” Ryoga said. This distracted Akari from Ukyo and she was listened intently to Ryoga’s story.

Ukyo curled up her lip as she heard the pig/boy starting to exaggerate. Making himself seem like a hero.

‘Idiot,’ Ukyo thought and crossed her arms and pretended not to care.

*

Nabiki switched cameras again, feeling she’d seen enough of Uc-Chan. She hoped this time she would see more action from home.

*

Kasumi put down the phone shaking her head. She couldn’t believe her sister sometimes but she knew that deep down Nabiki cared. Akane knocked the eldest sister out of these thoughts as she fled past and up the stairs.

‘So Nabiki was right.’ Kasumi mused.

She followed Akane’s trail and stopped at her door, lightly knocking.

“GO AWAY!” Akane roared.

“It’s your sister.”

“I don’t want to see anyone!” Akane growled.

“Have you talked to Ranma yet?”

“Yess…” Akane sobbed, her anger starting to turn into frustrated tears.

“What did he say?” Kasumi asked, still speaking to a shut door.

“Ugh!”

“Did you explain everything?”

Kasumi waited patiently listening to the silence.

“Sort of…” Akane whispered eventually.

“Okay, I’ll go talk to Ranma.”

“NO!” The door flew open. “It’s my job!”

“Oh is it?” Kasumi said acting surprised.

“I can do it!” Akane hissed clenching her fists till her knuckles went white.

Kasumi nodded watching her little sister go, though she felt like she was sending a ticking bomb to Ranma instead of his fiancée.

Ranma was still on the floor in the dojo. He hadn’t been able to move since Akane had told him. His whole mind and body where stuck thinking about what they’d heard.

He couldn’t help but wonder how close they had really got. Ranma didn’t even notice that Akane had returned and was looking at him her lips tight with determination.

“I’m only going to say this once,” she blurted out. “Me and you Ranma… Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

He didn’t move and kept staring into space.

“RANMA!” Akane lashed out again. This time she pulled him up off the floor and swung him round and back onto the floor. He landed hard, breaking a few of the floor mats. He still kept still and Akane was left looking at her helpless fiancée.

“Oh!” She gasped as she ran across to help. All of her anger disappeared as she wondered if this time she had really hurt him. She had been only acting on her instincts and she didn’t really want to hurt him. Just knock some sense into his thick skull.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed as she sat next to him. “It’s just I feel so helpless and…. and…. frustrated! We’re not responsible for our Neko selves Ranma, it’s all other people’s fault we’re in this mess!”

“Heh…now you know how I feel,” Ranma said softly his focus returning to his eyes.

“Oh Ranma!” Akane cried joyfully, she pulled him up for a big hug, pressing her body against his.

“Can’t… breath…” Ranma gasped as he struggled against her bear like grip.

“Ah!” Akane jumped up and distanced herself insty. Sy. She tried to hide the fact that she had just been embracing Ranma.

“I’m going to tell you what I know,” Akane explained her face still red with embarrassment.

“So…” Ranma said, expectantly.

“It’s just we had…”

But a purple haired Amazon landing on her head interrupted Akane.

“Shampoo!” Ranma yelled.

The girl’s gaze fell on Ranma and instead of the usual friendly face, it was grim with determination.

“Get off Akane!” Ranma demanded.

Shampoo stepped off the girl but her eyes stayed fixed on Ranma.

“Whatever you’re playing at Shampoo, you’d better stop!” Ranma warned.

Shampoo curled up her lip and held up her weapons, the Bonbori.

Ranma could sense that she hadn’t come to talk but to fight. He dived in to get Akane out of harms way. ‘She must be after Akane again!’ Ranma thought. But Shampoo stood back letting Ranma take Akane to the side of the room.

“Shampoo!” Ranma yelled, “you can’t have Akane! She’s not an obstical to get rid of!”

The Amazon smirked, “tomboy safe.” She said in her usual broken Japanese. “Ranma not worry about her…”

Then something came flying from Shampoo’s sleeve. It hit Ranma square on even though he tried to dodge it. The boy expected it to be some sort of paralizing gas but all he felt was cold water and he became she.

“A water balloon!” Ranma shrieked in his suddenly higher voice.

Shampoo held out her Chinese mace, “You Shampoo kill!” She spat, “female Ranma enemy should have killed long, long ago.”

Nabiki screamed as her connection was cut off.

“Damnit!” She yelled at the monitor. “Why do these things always cut out at the good bits! Damn cliffhangers!”

The middle Tendo sister made a furious attempt at reconnecting her camera. There was no way she was missing the action!

000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Oops sorry Nabiki and everyone else! Darn my cliffhangers will I ever learn? I blame all the comics and anime I watch where they all leave you on a cliffhanger! (Yeah it’s not cos I’m evil!)
> 
> Next chapter, a rematch between Shampoo and Ranma!


	20. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shampoo really wants to kill Ranma, her honour must be avenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma!

Chapter 20

Consequences!

Shampoo stood in the dojo with her bon-bori raised and a murderous look upon her face. Ranma had seen that look two years ago and it often revisited him in his nightmares about China.

"You Shampoo kill." She hissed.

Ranma panicked, she couldn't fight Shampoo, she was a girl. The Amazon charged towards the redhead, but Ranma avoided her swing. But she could avoid the foot that spun out kicking her in the stomach. Not expecting it Ranma got winded and dropped to her knees in pain. However she managed to fully dodge Shampoo's next attack as she smashed her bon-bori into the floor instead of her head.

"I don't want to fight you!" Ranma yelled.

The purple haired girl didn't answer, she bounded forward again her hands becoming a blur as she thrusted her metal maces at a lethal speed.

'When did Shampoo learn the chestnut fist?' Ranma thought as she recognised the attack. Though it was slightly slower than his, if she let even one of the heavy bon-bori hit her it would be fatal. Ranma couldn't chance even trying to deflect them. As far as the boy/girl could see it would be an instant death blow.

'Shampoo really is trying to kill me!'

She leapt up onto the rafters in an attempt to stay clear of the the attack.

"Shampoo this is crazy!" Ranma shouted. "I'm a guy! You can't get your honour back by killing me!"

"Shampoo thought it through." She hissed. "Female-Ranma original. Female-Ranma fall in male pool and was frozen as boy, then you fall in female pool. Elder's will believe Shampoo if Shampoo say it's truth."

"Are you nuts?" Ranma cried. "Why would anyone believe that? I'm not sure if I understand it myself!"

Shampoo grinned like a Cheshire at her once considered husband. "Shampoo know truth now." She spat. "Ranma not going to come with Shampoo, no choice but to kill female-Ranma!"

She launched herself towards Ranma and crashed through the roof taking the redhead with her.

"I won't fight you!" Ranma repeated, as Shampoo pinned him down on the tiles.

"Ranma cat side show who Ranma really love." Shampoo growled.

Ranma began to sweat and looked down at the unconscious Akane.

"It's not true Shampoo!" Ranma wailed. "My cat side just went to Akane because, because..." She fumbled for an answer. It was no use trying to deny what her cat side had done was a mistake of identity. Any ideas of escape by talking her out of it began to melt away. There was only one thing left to do, The Saotome Secret Technique.

'But I can't run away and leave Akane here!' Ranma desperately thought as one bon-bori kept him pinned while the other rose to strike her head.

"Shampoo!" Someone cried as a chain wrapped around Shampoo's weapon and pulled it away.

"Mousse go away!" The Amazon spat at her friend.

"I cannot let you do this Shampoo!" Mousse explained as he yanked her weapon out of her hand. "Ranma is a man and you know it is against our law to kill a man that has defeated you!"

'Oh thank goodness for Mousse!' Ranma thought.

"It is up to I to kill him for you!"

'Hmm scratch that thought.' Ranma mused as he kicked himself free and avoided the toilet that was hurtling towards him.

"You know you're getting slow in your old age." Ranma teased as she dusted herself off.

"MOUSSE!" Shampoo shouted. "Stay out of Shampoo's fight, it's none of your business!"

"I cannot do that my love." Mousse replied. "The Elder's will not believe your claims, not after the penance you have received."

"Shampoo not care!"

"Um... maybe I should go and leave you both to this little lovers tiff?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma stay!" Shampoo commanded and lunged towards her for another swipe.

"Face facts Shampoo." Ranma mocked as he dodged each of her attacks. "I'm too fast for you." The redhead balanced at the end of the roof, smiling cheekily at the two Amazon's.

"How dare you insult my Shampoo!" Mousse yelled.

"Shut up Mousse! Ranma will die very, very quickly now!"

They both came towards Ranma, eager to get there first to wipe the smug look off her face. But Ranma back flipped off the roof letting Shampoo and Mousse fall off the edge and into the garden below. She landed safely back on the roof but Ranma didn't expect to land on one of Mousse's discarded weapons, a rubber chicken.

The boy/girl slipped and fell straight down into the koi pond. She emerged spitting and spluttering but was confronted by two very angry Chinese boy and girl.

"Ah C'mon!" Ranma snapped in disbelief. "Don't tell me the both of you are bone dry? You were suppose to fall into the pond!"

"Your pathetic plan did not work Saotome." Mousse sneered. "Prepare to die!"

"Hey come here and say that!" Ranma said ready to splash.

"Shampoo can wait." The Amazon hissed. "Even if Shampoo have to watch you die of the cold."

Ranma could feel the water staring to make her shiver and tried to give them the satisfaction of seeing it.

'Why can't anything go right for me?' Ranma moaned in his head.

There was a sudden splash as a bucket of water was emptied over Mousse and Shampoo.

"Oh my, I didn't see you two there!" Kasumi gasped as she held up her mop and bucket.

"Hissss."

"Quack!"

She looked down at them concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Kasumi!" Ranma gasped in joy as she quickly leapt out of the pond. "Sorry I can't stay and play you guys!" She said to the cat and duck that where glaring at her. But Saotome used the secret technique and left sharply before his fear could take over.

But Shampoo even as a cat wasn't giving up on killing Ranma. She would claw him to death if she had to. Even if it meant risking releasing his Neko-Ken.

'Ranma is not going to escape me!' Shampoo thought as she kept up her pursuit of the petrified girl. Ranma was now screaming as she released the cat version of Shampoo was after her. Mousse wasn't too far behind, quaking and flapping in rage.

Genma-panda woke up as the chase sped by him. he yawned watching them go and held up a sign.

[Since when is this place a zoo?]

Ranma came to an open window and leapt out and onto the roof. "I can't believe they're still chasing me!" She cried watching Shampoo bounce onto the window quickly followed by Mousse.

The girl/boy scrambled across the roof till she got to the dojo and the hole left there by Shampoo. She fell back down into the dojo but before she could carry on the feline Soo loo landed on her head. The furious cat yowled and dug her claws into the girl's flesh. Ranma let out a scream of pure terror as she felt her Neko-Ken awakening.

But before Ranma knew what was happening the angry cat was yanked off her head and Ranma lay down panting. The pounding in her head drowning out the sounds of Shampoo's hissing and meowing. Ranma concentrated on her breathing and tried to focus on anything but cats.

"Ranma?" Akane asked as she peered down at her cautiously. "Are you still human?"

The redhead nodded warily as she sat up. It was then Ranma noticed the cat basket behind Akane that had a few of the Tomboy's weights on top. She shuddered as Ranma heard the now familiar yowl of the feline Shampoo.

"I remembered I had the cat carrying case." Akane explained though not going into any details.

"Shampoo scratched you!" Ranma noticed as he pointed to the bleeding cuts across her arms.

"She put up a bit of a fight." Akane agreed.

Ranma's hand touched one of the scratch marks gingerly.

"Hey!" Akane hissed in pain. "They hurt you dummy!"

"So quit complaining and come get some first aid." Ranma snapped back.

"I think you could do with some attention too." Akane sniped back. "You look as if Shampoo really was trying to kill you!"

"'Fraid so." Ranma sighed.

"Guess it's getting very complicated." The dark haired girl said.

"That's the understatement of the year Akane." Ranma chuckled.

~*~*~*~

Nabiki meanwhile wasn't a happy con artist. Things where going wrong. She liked failure, that happened to other people. While her plans always worked. Now in the first time in ages she was running. Not just a gentle jog but a full out sprint. Her plan to have camera's in every hotspot of Nerima and they where all connect through one point.

It could be the only explanation for the black out. The satellite link up room was positioned in a different part of town and was being run by a few of her lackeys. And they weren't answering her phone calls so something serious must have happened. The most annoying thing was that she had missed the fight between female Ranma and Shampoo.

If she'd sold that tape it would have completely paid for the camera's themselves and still have enough change for her to pocket. Nabiki hadn't considered the small building to be of any interest. She burst into the run down looking apartment expecting carnage, but she didn't believe what she finally saw.

"Kodachi!" Nabiki cried in surprise.

"Oh-hohohohohohohoho!" The girl intruder laughed. "I see you're behind this."

"Funny I was about to say the same to you." The mercenary girl sneered.

"Be careful how you address my sister, Nabiki Tendo."

"Hey Kuno-Baby." She hissed noticing Takewaki Kuno in his now familiar long robe and scarf. "What are the pair of you doing HERE? TOGETHER?"

"My servant informed me of some unusual activity in this abandoned building." Kuno said. "My sister and I came to inspect it for demon activity."

Nabiki slapped her forehead with her hand. She had forgotten about Kuno and his new obsession. So it seemed that his sister and Kuno had become a team, this could mean a lot of trouble for everyone. 'Come on Nabiki think fast.'

"Listen Kuno-Baby..."

"You shall address me as..."

"Fine, fine whatever Kuno-Baby, but this isn't a demon's hideout!"

"This equipment seems to be a vast satellite uplink." Kuno sneered. "Perhaps you, Nabiki Tendo are the link in all these devilish activity."

Nabiki paused slightly shocked, but then she didn't get called demon by him for nothing. 'Guess he really does think of me that way.'

"This is NOT a demon spy network." Nabiki growled. "This is my own private enterprise to fund my college, I guess someone with as much money as you wouldn't know anything about earning a living."

"If you say so Nabiki Tendo." Kuno said. "I have other matters to attend to, that are no concern of yours."

The mercenary gritted her teeth. 'Ugh, that arrogant pompous ass! He always says my name as an insult.'

"Let us go brother." Kodachi yawned. "This is obviously the peasant's meager job. Our demons have nothing to do with this."

Nabiki eyed Kodachi making a mental note of the word 'peasant'.

Takewaki bowed slightly do her. More out of politeness than respect. "I take my leave of you Nabiki Tendo."

"Shame really Kuno-baby." Nabiki sighed unable to resist. "I was going to be shooting one of my little 'projects'. I'm sure the star, Mr. Du Yu Long would love to meet the pair of you."

Both the Kuno's looked horrified at the suggestion.

"I mean he loves to meet new people." The girl continued. "And we're always looking for extras."

"You demon girl, Nabiki Tendo." Kuno gasped. "I will investigate you later, but I have other demons to fry."

"Kill as well." Kodachi purred.

"I vow that the pigtailed goddess and the beauteous Akane shall be freed by my sword!"

"And I will of course take the demon Ranma-Darling off your hands." Kodachi simpered thinking of Ranma. "The Black Rose will save you from the demon's evil clutches."

Nabiki tried to butt in with some logic but they had already dramatically dashed out the window.

"The Demon stalker of Nerima shall return for you Nabiki Tendo." Kuno yelled.

"Well that's something to look forward to." Nabiki sighed as she was showered with red and black petals.

~*~*~*~*~

Akane winced as the alcohol was splashed on her arm by the now male Ranma.

"Stop being such a wuss!" Ranma teased.

"I'm not being a wuss!" Akane snapped.

"Geez Akane... calm down." Ranma said cautiously. "You've been quicker than normal at getting mad today. Anything wrong?"

"Heh.." The girl mumbled as she was reminded of why she was so frustrated. "I have to tell him!'

"I think maybe we better get out of here before Shampoo finds a way out." Ranma said. "But don't worry Akane I've got a plan."

"Ranma that isn't making me worry less." Akane warned.

"What's making you worry?" Kasumi asked as she entered with some refreshments.

"Shampoo." Ranma huffed.

"Oh don't worry about her." Kasumi beamed. "I let her out a few minutes ago. She was making a bit of a racket."

Both teenagers fell over.

"She went out with that young duck-boy Mousse." Kasumi continued. "He wasn't helping much he kept trying to empty my laundry basket."

"Akane we're in big trouble!"

"What's this 'we'?"

"C'mon Akane we have to leave NOW!"

"But.." She stuttered. "I still have to tell you!"

Ranma wasn't listening. He dragged his fiancee out of the house.

"B-bye you two!" Kasumi waved to the disappearing dots. "So nice to see them getting along."

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in the okinominyaki restaurant Ukyo was furiously trying to cook and ignore what was going on around her. All the while in denial that she was annoyed in the first place.

Akari giggled in her cute girlish fashion. "You're so brave!"

"I was." Ryoga nodded, striking a manly pose.

Ukyo curled up her lip in disgust, but then thought of Ryoga's helpless kitten routine. 'If only I had a camera.'

"What did you do Ukyo?"

The question knocked the chef out of her daydream. "Me?" She asked Akari unsure if she had heard it or not.

"Yes." Akari nodded. "What did you do to help my Ryoga?"

"Well I was getting Ran-Chan to.." Ukyo paused as she was reminded she had been trying to get Ranma to have sex with her. "Um.... to make sure he stayed away from Akane."

"Did Neko-Ranma do that?" Akari said pointing to her bandages.

"No...Neko-Akane did."

"It must be awfully scary to see people still look like humans but act like animals!" Akari stated.

"Heh, just a little." Ukyo choked remembering the fury in Ranma's eyes when he was in the Neko-Ken.

"Let me help you." Akari pleaded. "I'm a wonderful cook!"

"No, thank you." Ukyo said frostily.

"I won't take no as an answer." Akari said picking up a spatula.

Ukyo sighed it was hard work hating such a sweet girl as her. She looked across to Ryoga who was watching Akari the same way he watched Akane. 'Why am I even letting these two bother me?' She asked herself. But her thoughts where interrupted by a crash at the door. Ranma and Akane had just entered and where looking out of breath.

"This is your big plan?" Akane yelled. "Hide at Ukyo's?"

"Um..." Ranma shrugged.

Ukyo and Ryoga looked at each other with that gut feeling that things where about to get even worse.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'll pick up where I left off next chapter. But that wasn't too bad a cliffhanger. No-one's shouting death threats, well apart from Shampoo but she's out there somewhere looking for Ranma. Maybe she'll turn up next chapter or perhaps Ranma's genius plan will work.
> 
> Yeah, like that could ever happen!


	21. Planning an Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shampoo still wants Ranma dead but his amazing plan of hiding at Ukyo's is going wrong. Who would have guessed it? It's time to make a new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma!

Chapter 21

Planning and Preparation

Ukyo and Ryoga stared at each other each knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"YOU DID WHAT RANMA?" they both yelled.

"Well, Shampoo kinda wants to kill me," Ranma said quietly. "...um ..again."

"Not kinda, she really, really wants to kill you!" Akane added. "Those holes in the dojo where meant for your head!"

What where you thinking Ran-Chan?" Ukyo pleaded.

"That's what I'd like to know," snorted Akane. "Some big plan! Hide out at Ukyo's!"

"Hey!" Ranma cried in an attempt to defend himself. "There's more to it than that!"

"Okay I'm listening," Ukyo hissed. Her Okonminyaki restaurant was already a disaster area, the last thing she needed was a vengeful Amazon bursting through the doors at any minute.

"It's quite simple we all go and hide in the mountains," Ranma said. "I can't risk me or Akane going Neko, so we need some protectors."

"Oh Ran-Chan what a wonderful idea!" Ukyo beamed. 'If I can get Ranma to go Neko and get him alone...'

"Yeah, Saotome that sounds great!" Ryoga echoed. 'If I can get Akane to go Neko and get her alone...'

"What you guys like it?" Ranma said surprised. "Oh hi Akari I didn't see you there!"

"Hi Ranma! Hi Akane!" Akari said bowing politely.

"'What do they know about pig-girl as well!' Ukyo thought.

"Hi Akari!" Akane said. "How's everything going?"

"Just fine!" Akari chirped. "My Sumo pig farm is doing well and I thought I'd give Ryoga a visit. I haven't heard from him in a while and I was getting worried."

"Okay!" Ukyo interrupted the pleasantries. "First I want to know what have you done Ranma to make Shampoo want to kill you?"

"She only wants to kill the female-Ranma," the boy defended.

"Why would she want to do that?" Ryoga asked. "I thought she wanted to marry you?"

"Well...um..." Ranma couldn't give a straight answer. What he wanted to say was 'Shampoo has figured out that it's only Akane I lov... like,' but he couldn't not with both Ukyo, Ryoga AND worst of all Akane looking at him.

"What's her reason's Ranma?" Akane question hoping that he had forgotten exactly what she had almost said before Shampoo had attacked.

"Eh..." Ranma tried to avoid his fiancée’s glare. "She had figured out I didn't like her that way..."

"Oh!" gasped Akane understanding his embarrassment." The, the Neko..."

"Yeah..."

"What? What happened?" Ukyo snapped. "I need a translation?"

"It doesn't matter," Ranma muttered. "We just have to get everyone out of here."

"Are you coming too Akari?" Akane asked.

"It's far too dangerous for you Akari," Ryoga butted in before she could answer. Ukyo tried to hide her sickened face as the lost boy went to his fiancée’s side. "It would be better if you stayed at the Tendo's, you don't want to be caught up in any of the Neko business."

"If you say so Ryoga," Akari smiled. "Though I do want to give you my maps I brought for you. Maybe there's somewhere safe in the mountains you could go."

"It'd have to be somewhere secluded," Ranma said.

Ryoga and Ukyo agreed immediately though they had other ideas in their heads why they wanted it to be secluded.

They began looking over the maps Akari had provided. "How about the hot springs in the mountains?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh not more springs," Ranma groaned.

"But if you and eh.. If you got wet then it would be simple to change you back," Ukyo said, she was going to say 'and Ryoga' but had quickly changed her sentence. Ryoga glared at her knowing what she had almost said.

"I suppose," Ranma sighed. "How quickly can you and Ryoga get ready?"

"Ryoga's a walking campsite," Ukyo scoffed. "And I'm always prepared to take my restaurant on the road."

"That just leaves us," Akane said. "I'll give Kasumi a call it might be too dangerous for us to go back home."

"Alright and remember to say that Akari will be visiting," Ranma added.

"Akari, are you sure you wouldn't want to go home?" Ryoga asked.

The girl shook her head at her fiancée, "I want to be close to you Ryoga."

"I'll go call Kasumi if that's alright with you Ukyo," Akane suggested. "She can bring over our backpacks and take Akari home."

"Okay, good idea Akane," Ranma nodded. "I guess that just leaves us with getting some breakfast?"

Ukyo rolled her eyes and smiled. "Anything for you Ran-Chan."

******

Nabiki Tendo stormed into her own house, furious with herself and her loss of some valuable potential money.

"Had a nice day?" Her eldest sister asked.

"Hardly," she scoffed. "So where are the kittens?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call them that," Kasumi sighed. She was about to say more when the phone began ringing.

Nabiki growled and sat down. It was obvious that she'd missed whatever action there had between Ranma and Shampoo. She glanced out the window to see the holes in the dojo. 'Definitely missed it,' she began adding up the cost of repair in her head that she'd need to give to Genma later. Nabiki turned her focus to her sister who was still on the phone, she strained her ears to overhear the conversation. She heard an 'Oh my', 'Akane' and 'camping.'

"Let me speak to Akane sis," Nabiki said. "I've got to tell her something."

"Okay, Akane here's Nabiki, she needs to talk to you."

The phone was handed over. "Listen Akane whatever you do stay away from fish."

Kasumi looked confused but then she shook her head and when off to pack for her house guest and sister.

"I'm serious, the fish is your Neko-Ken trigger!"

"Yes, oh my!" Nabiki spat. "Just do us all a favour and stay away from any rivers with fish in them."

"Tell Akane I'll pack some protection," Kasumi called out.

"Right and I think Kasumi's going to pop a few rubbers in your backpack just in case," Nabiki added. "What do you mean ew? You're going to have to do it some time little sister, might as well be when you're fully aware of the situation....huh!"

"What is it?" Kasumi asked.

"The little brat hung up on me!"

"I'll hurry to get their camping equipment over there."

"Did she say why she's going camping?"

"She said it had something to get away from Shampoo."

"Yeah we're all back to square one with her huh?" Nabiki sighed. "I wonder if Cologne knows anything about it."

"Why don't you go ask her?"

Nabiki looked shocked, "me? do something without getting paid?"

"As a favour for me?" Kasumi asked her eyes locked onto Nabiki unblinking as she stared pathetically at her.

Her sister growled. "Okay... but turn off that look."

"What look?" Kasumi asked innocently her eye lashes fluttering.

"Stop it!" Nabiki yelled. "That's it I'm going before I do anything else for free." 

The middle sister turned away, the only one that could truly defeat the great Nabiki smiled sweetly as she saw her sister run. "Bye bye."

****

"I can't believe Nabiki!" Akane shouted as she slammed down the phone.

"What is it hun?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh nothing," Akane blushed. "My sister just knows how to wind me up;" 'like reminding me of what Ranma and I did! I bet she knows I wouldn't put it past her.'

"Yeah your sis can sure be a pain," Ranma agreed.

"At least she was able to tell me what triggers my Neko-Ken," she sighed.

"What is it?" Ranma asked. "Cos' I know it can't be cats like mine, most of the times you've turned there was no cats near you." 'Please don't let it be me.'

"No it's fish," Akane said. "Which explains a lot except for the panties but I don't want to think about that...ew."

There was a scrambling noise as Ukyo made sure there was nothing in her kitchen to set off Akane.

"Looks like fish is off the menu then," she laughed as she slammed shut a cupboard.

"Akari are you sure you will be safe?" Ryoga asked his girlfriend.

"Yes Ryoga I'll be fine my pet pig is outside and he will guard me when you're away," Akari said. "You have to promise me you'll keep yourself safe."

Ryoga glowed red at the bold statement from the girl and looked across to the others. Ukyo was the only one looking back and went back to her grill when she saw him.

"I will," he assured her. "I have your map and the others will make sure I stay safe."

Akari hugged him tight she only broke free when a spatula went hurtling across her head and embedded into the wall.

"Oh sorry, I slipped," Ukyo cringed, more at herself unsure why she had done it. 'Maybe I'm just jealous that Ryoga's actually got someone that shows him affection?' Her eyes glanced across to the pig-tailed boy that was busy eating the food she'd prepared.

"Great breakfast as always Uc-Chan!" Ranma beamed between mouthfuls.

Ukyo smiled back at him. "Anything for you Ran-Chan."

Ranma ignored her reply and kept eating the food, making Ukyo sigh and return to her cooking.

*****

Mousse flapped his wings desperate to keep up with his beloved. Shampoo was streaking ahead of him her cat form making her more agile to run across the rooftops. He wasn't sure which direction the girl was going but his more acute bird senses told him they where leaving the Nerima district.

'Where is my love going?' He wondered. 'Why doesn’t she want to continue trying to kill female Ranma? It's not like her to give up so easily.'

He kept up his pursuit desperate to help his friend in whatever mental state she was in. Though there was no doubt in his mind whose fault it was.

'I will make Ranma pay for what he has done to my Shampoo.'

Suddenly the cat stopped and Mousse found himself colliding with the girl turned cat.

"Meeeoowwwrrr." She mewed angrily at him.

'Why is she angry?' He wondered. 'I was the one that helped her see what a waste it was chasing Ranma?'

The feline Shampoo hissed loudly.

Mousse trying quacking to her that it was only him. This didn't seem to stop her. She swiped a paw at the duck almost knocking off his glasses. He tried to get out of her way but her second strike sent him skywards. When Mousse turned around and headed back there was no sign of her.

'Shampoo what are you doing?' He wondered.

But the white and purple cat was now far away from him and on

*******

"Hi Kasumi!" Akane greeted her sister.

"I brought as much clothes as I could find for the two of you," Kasumi said cheerfully. "I didn't know how long you planned to be away."

"We might be continually on the road if Shampoo really has gone back to her old ways," Ranma growled.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Kasumi tried to assure him. "And I'll make sure we'll keep Akari well looked after."

"I don't want to be any trouble," said Akari.

"Oh no trouble at all, it will be nice to have someone to share my interests with."

Akane gritted her teeth, wanting to comment that she was interested in household things but resisted.

"So where are you all going camping?" Kasumi asked.

"It's a secret," said Ranma. "We don't want anyone to be telling Shampoo where we've all gone to."

"We're going to have to figure out what to do about Shampoo," muttered Akane, still angry at Kasumi.

"Yeah, well we'll figure something out," Ranma shrugged. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Ranma, we've been trying to figure out what to do about Shampoo for over a year now," Akane hissed.

"Hey, we'll figure something out," Ranma replied.

"Well I guess we better get going," cheered Kasumi. "The sooner you all get going the further away from Shampoo you'll be."

"I just never thought I'd end up back to square one with her," Ranma sighed.

"Everything will turn out for the best," Kasumi assured him, "just wait and see."

The Eldest Tendo sister gave Akane a strong hug, whispering in her ear to look after herself. Akane blushed as she realised Kasumi had slipped condoms into her dress pocket. She coughed trying to hide her embarrassment and waved her sister away. She really wanted to punch her, but she had to remind herself that her sister was thinking of her own safety.

"Goodbye Ryoga, you be careful!" Akari called out to her fiancée. Ryoga waved back, saying his farewell to her as Ukyo bashed her pans around getting packed.

"You could be a bit more hospitable," snapped Ryoga as the door finally shut and the echo of the girls 'goodbye's' still around.

"What?" Ukyo snarled, "I never did anything!"

"That's part of my point," growled Ryoga, "just know that I'm glad I'll be married to someone as friendly and kind unlike others I could mention."

"Oh mention these others please," Ukyo sarcastically sneered, "do enlighten me."

"I won't, not in front of Akane!" Ryoga shouted, "I'll probably say something a lady like her wouldn't want to hear!" To put more emphasis on how angry he was the boy marched into a room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"That's my cupboard!" Ukyo yelled.

"I knew that," came the muffled response.

*****

Akane sat outside the restaurant as she heard the two continue their fight. It was strange how whenever those two got together they fought so hard.

'Almost like Ranma and I,' mused Akane, 'but then we have some really nice moments together when I think maybe he did mean what he said on that mountain in China.'

"Hey Akane," came a familiar male voice, "is it okay if I sit here? Inside's getting kinda noisy."

"You'd think they where a couple the way they carried on," smirked Akane.

"You don't mind do you?" asked Ranma, "I mean having to go away to the mountains again."

Akane shook her head. "No it'll be fine, it's not like we're going to Mount Phoenix. We'll think of something, as Kasumi said it always works out."

"What like every other time? It always ends up us being back in the same old per-dick-e-ment."

"Heh, yeah it's like there's some god out to make us permanently stuck in this little rut of our lives," Akane smiled as she wondered if Ranma got the word wrong on purpose. 'I should tell him NOW, it's quiet and there's no-one around.'

"Ranma..."

"Yeah Akane?"

"I wanted to tell you..."

"At last I have found you foul demon spawn!"

"Ohhohohohohoho!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" screamed Akane her blood pressure going through the roof at the appearance of the Kuno's. "ALL I WANTED WAS TO TELL RANMA WHAT'S GONE ON WITH OUR NEKO SELVES! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?"

"Verily, thy maiden's cry is most pleasing, but I will not be deceived by you again demon." Takewaki Kuno said raising his sword, unaware of the volcano that had just spontaneously exploded. "I am here to free you my Tigress from the foul Saotome's spell."

"When we're through with you harpy, the last thing you'll be worrying about is those Neko demons that are in you," Kodachi added.

"Oh, I am through will all this," hissed Akane.

"Easy Akane, I can take care of them," Ranma said, shocked at how angry his fiancée had become.

But Akane wasn't listening to the boy, her eyes narrowed at both Takewaki Kuno and his sister. Both of them had interrupted her quiet moment with Ranma. She hardly ever got those anymore, there was too much chaos going on. Whatever willpower Akane had been using to hold in her temper was now gone. She was angry and the two Kuno's where the focus of her resentment.

All the sexual tension she'd been building up, everything that had happened in the past few days. This was the final straw. Akane Tendo stepped forward in front of Ranma.

"No Ranma, these two are mine," she growled.

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Next chapter Akane's so mad she wants to take on both Kuno's at the same time!


	22. A Storm is Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane has reached her limit and the Kuno siblings are about to feel her wrath!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma!

Chapter 22

A Storm is brewing

The Kuno's were completely unaware of the danger they where in. Akane glared at both of them a cold blue aura blazed around her, thunder could be heard in the distant mountains. All Ranma could do was watch in a mixture of fear and awe. He had never seen her get as mad as this towards him. Sure she'd gotten close to it a few times but this was a new level. It was almost on the same as Cologne or even Happosai. But it seemed more like a smaller version of his old man's aura when he battled Happosai.

"Wench, what do you possible think you could do against the combined might of the Kuno's," Kodachi sneered.

"Indeed my Tigress, though it is an impressive display of why I love you so, I am still going to have to kill you to release your innocent soul," Takewaki Kuno added.

Akane only curled her lip and let out a low growl. It made Ranma shudder as he was reminded of an angry feline.

'Please don't tell me she's gone Neko,' he sweated.

But Akane stood on her two feet her hands raised in her usual karate stance, there was no sign of the feral Neko stance that he had come to fear from her.

"You wish to die first my fierce tigress," Kuno purred. "I shall grant your wish." He threw back his cloak that flapped in the whirling wind revealing his long katana. He had brought out his real sword instead of the wooden practice one. Akane flipped backwards out of the way, the sword swooped down onto the ground leaving a gust of debris in its trail.

Ranma held up his guard, he had been warned by Akane not to interfere but that didn't mean he couldn't stay and back her up. It was at this point that Ranma would normally shout out something to Akane about how stupid she was being or pig headed. But she was far too terrifying for him to comment.

"Do you have any last words, Harlot?" Kodachi taunted, her ribbon snapped down on the ground where Akane stood. She grabbed the ribbon, it cut her hands instantly but the tomboy ignored the pain and pulled, hard. Kodachi was yanked back amazed that someone was handling her razor embedded ribbon. Takewaki saw his chance and ran in to take Akane out undefended. Ranma moved but Akane hissed at him.

He froze on the spot as he watched his real fiancée swing the ribbon round, it deflected the blow from Kuno. The blade scraped against the sharp ribbon's surface, sparks beginning to fly.

"I know you always hold back on me," Akane snarled, "You don't seem to be treating me lightly today."

Kuno was speechless as he noticed the fire in her eyes. He wanted to make 5000 word poetry about those eyes. To sing praise of the fury that could burn in a woman's heart. That shone through her eyes like a bright jewelled star!

He didn't get the chance. A swift kick to the head knocked all poetry out of his head as it connected to the ground. Kodachi cackled with delight at seeing her brother in pain. But the distraction had been enough for her to loosen her grip. Akane used the advantage to shoulder thrust the gymnast in the chest.

"Ugh, Barbarian!" Kodachi screeched as she felt the shoulder dig into her chest.

Akane let go of the ribbon, her eyes still not quite as human as Ranma liked. He kept on being reminded of her Neko-self and the glare that she would give anyone else. But Kodachi had recovered from the harsh shove and had revealed her clubs.

Akane grabbed the sword that Kuno had dropped and held it in a defence position towards Kodachi.

"Ungrateful serf, you should bow down to your superiors!" the gymnast snarled.

But Akane didn't answer her she just stayed silent watching her, breathing heavily. She was still angry and needed something to take her frustrations out on. Just now Kodachi was sitting with a large target around her. One of the clubs was thrown towards the tomboy but she parried it with the sword. Another was thrown, then another. All deflected and the heavy clubs where sent flying, some landing in windows others on top of the kendoist head.

"My Tigress star has fallen on me..." groaned Takewaki.

His cry was unheard the two girls where now running towards each other a sword and ball held aloft. Akane swung her sword and Kodachi spun her ball in the way of the blade. It sliced open the gymnastic prop letting loose the contents. Unfortunately because this was the trickster herself Kodachi the ball was not filled with simple air. A nauseous gas was released making Akane finally cry out in pain. Her hands where bloody and sore from handling the ribbon. Now the venomous gas was waking her out of her fury.

"Hohohohohohohoho!" Kodachi revealed her final twist to her attack. A hoop she had somehow kept hidden was flung at the stunned tomboy as she choked on the poisoned gas.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled as he ran into save her but his fiancée was already dodging the attack. She rolled onto the floor as the deadly prop embedded itself into a nearby wall.

Kodachi seemed annoyed that her plan on decapitating Akane hadn't work. "Foul wench, how dare you avoid my strike!"

The tomboy replied with a grunt and stood back up getting back into an offensive position.

Ranma went in front of his fiancée, "enough already, both of you just stop it!"

"Glad you see you've seen sense Ranma my darling!" Kodachi said with glee.

Ranma sighed annoyed that it had come this far. Akane was hurt but he could tell by the stubborn look on her face she wasn't about to back down. He felt he had to step in. Though now he had he was dawning on him how the warped views of Kodachi could make this worse. He wasn't about to say 'leave Akane alone,' that would mean admitting he preferred her over Kodachi. Sure he did prefer Akane over the insane gymnast but he wasn't going to actually say it.

"Butt out Ranma," Akane growled as she saw him getting flustered. He was being made to choose again and he never did say what he felt. Why couldn't he just tell the truth? His countless stuttering and uncertainties where far more hurtful.

"Hold fast demons," Takewaki Kuno had awoken from getting knocked out by one of his sister's clubs.

"Sister, I thought we where going to destroy the demons together," he growled.

"Hohohoho, brother I can't help it if you get in the way. I'm about to dispose of the hussy."

"You'll do no such thing!" Came a cry from behind both Ranma and Akane. Ryoga had walked out of the restaurant and was angry at himself for letting the two escape his notice. 'Akane and Ranma could have gone Neko while I was busy arguing with Ukyo!'

"Ryoga!" Akane gasped, she was starting to really feel the pain now. She struggled to stay upright the only thing keeping her standing was her pig headed pride.

"Curses to all of you," Kodachi hissed, she could tell she was now outnumbered. The element of surprise which she loved was now ruined. She grabbed her brother and jumped onto the rooftops.

"I bid adieu to you my darling," she said to Ranma, "I will have to free you another time."

Takewaki struggled out of his sister's hold, "I am not that injured my insane sister," he growled, "but I agree, we are outnumbered it is best if we continue this another time."

"How about you don't come back at all?" Ranma suggested.

Both Kuno's ignored this, Takewaki wrapped his cloak out of his hands and around his shoulders letting it billow in the breeze dramatically. "Nay, I will return to bring my vengeance upon thee demons, till then know I will strike when least expected."

His sister released a gas pellet and as the three coughed the Kuno's made their escape in a shower of red and black petals.

"No, you always show up when you're least wanted," Ranma growled.

"Akane!" Ryoga cried out as the girl finally gave into the fatigue and collapsed on the street. Both Ranma and Ryoga rushed to hold her up. They glared at each other for a second until they both relented and took Akane inside the restaurant.

Ukyo glanced up from packing her backpack, "What the heck was going on out there?"

"The Kuno's," Ranma explained, "They've set aside their differences and teamed up."

"What?" Ukyo gasped, she then saw the state of Akane. All of the girl's previous anger was gone and she leaned limply in between Ryoga and Ranma as they supported her.

"Put Akane down on the floor, I'll go get some bandages," Ukyo said.

"Ranma, I wanted to tell you something and, and they interrupted," Akane stuttered, "I shouldn't have gotten so angry, I'm sorry."

"Ah don't sweat it Akane, you can tell me later," Ranma laughed while the back of his mind began buzzing. 'What did Akane want to tell me that she got so worked up about?'

"The better we get out of this place the better," Ryoga spat, "I can't believe you let Akane take those two on alone Ranma!"

"Hey lay off Ryoga, there wasn't anything I could have done!" Ranma shouted back. "That Tomboy was being so pig headed she reject any help from me."

"It still wasn't right Ranma, what kind of man are you?" Ryoga yelled then he lowered his voice as he spoke to Akane. "Please be okay Akane, you shouldn't have to fight Ranma's battles."

"No, it was my fight as well," Akane sighed. 'Why do those two always have to argue, Ryoga treats me like I'm some fragile flower.'

Ukyo came back in with her medicine box and sat down next to Akane. "Geez, you guys should all calm down."

"Heh, it's not like the Tomboy needed my help," Ranma huffed. He went across to sit at the counter. He pulled up his bag that Kasumi had brought and began checking through it.

Outside the thunder rumbled again.

"Huh, I thought it was just Kuno's stupid drama effects," Ranma said as he saw the dark clouds outside. "Looks like there really is a storm coming,"

"I'm sure we'll manage," Ukyo said she glared at Ryoga who had gone to collect his umbrella. "We'll go as soon as Akane's bandaged up. We don't want the Kuno's coming back or even worse Shampoo."

At the mention of her name Ranma cringed. The Amazon was the reason after all they had to leave Nerima. He just hoped the Chinese beauty would stay as far away from him as possible.

***

Up in the mountains the rain had already begun lashing down. A small animal struggled up an abandoned path. The lightening illuminating its eyes so it seemed like a small demon. It stopped in front of some temple gates the rain pattering down around it and streaming down the mountainside. Another bolt of lightening crashed down lighting the area. The eyes of the creature shone in the light. It was as if it was reading the kanji that was put up on the gate. As the light from the electricity faded the gloom of the morning rain returned and the animal carried on towards the temple.

***

The four teenagers had gathered their bags and procession and where ready to depart. Akane's hands where now bandaged up and though she was still hurting was trying to put a brave face on. Ukyo held up the map that Ryoga had gotten from Akari.

"So this area in the mountains is suppose to be good this time of year?" She asked Ryoga.

"I think I've been there, it had a lot of hot springs and was surrounded by a forest," he said. "Plus I remember there were a few abandoned buildings, a ghost town."

"This must be it then," Ukyo said tapping the point on the map. "There's an old village that hasn't been occupied since the war. No-one wants to go back there I guess."

"It's a bit strange," Akane said, "You would have thought some people would want to live there."

"Maybe, I dunno." Ukyo shrugged, "but it will give us something to look at when we've set up camp."

"So long as there's no strays it should be okay." Ranma said, "now let's get going. The sooner we move we can get there before sundown."

"Okay Ranma!" Ukyo said happily. 'And if everything goes as I plan I can get you to forget about Akane and commit yourself to me!'

Ryoga opened his umbrella as they stepped outside.

"Ryoga, it isn't even raining yet," Akane said. She had put on the raincoat that Kasumi had packed for her. "Shouldn't you wait till it rains?"

"I like to be prepared," Ryoga said, 'it’s not like I can let myself turn into a pig in front of you Akane.'

The sky rumbled again as the dark clouds in the mountain the flashes of lightening could be seen.

"I guess it looks like this is going to be a wet camping trip," Akane groaned.

"Ah, don't worry Akane; me an' Pops have camped in worse conditions. I can put up a tent in seconds if I have to," Ranma assured her.

"It's not that," Akane said softly, "I just can't help shaking the feeling that there's more than just this storm brewing."

"Never took you for the romantic type," Ukyo chuckled, "c'mon lets get going you guys."

Akane blushed and followed as Ranma and Ukyo lead the way. She was still slightly embarrassed at how she had gone so completely out of control. Any other time she had used Ranma aggravating her as an excuse for her temper. Or if it was at school just from being aggressive towards the perverts at school. It seemed like the more frustrated she got the easier it was for her to loose control. She had drawn out telling Ranma for too long. It was getting harder to say the words.

What if Ranma rejected her? She was unfit to be a bride now. Even if he had been the one to deflower her. It wasn't as if he remembered it. The Neko side seemed to have a mind of its own. Akane never really saw any connection between how Ranma reacted normally or when he was in the spell of the Neko-Ken. He acted like a different person; therefore it was a different person she had sex with.

'Even when I go under the Neko-Ken I'm so different,' Akane thought, 'how can anyone want someone with such an affliction?'

She watched Ranma as he talked to Ukyo. They where best friends, maybe she would be better for Ranma. Akane choked down the jealousy she felt as she thought about it.

"Are you alright Akane?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah, Akane you're being quiet for once what's up?" Ranma chipped in. He stopped and let Akane walk up to him.

"Nothing..." Akane whispered.

"Sheesh, you're acting weirder than usual," Ranma muttered but walked beside her.

Ukyo looked back slightly hurt and relented to being beside Ryoga who was glaring behind him at the couple.

"Don't worry Sugar, we'll get to the secluded spot and keep the two of you out of trouble," Ukyo said.

"I just hope you're right," Akane said looking back at Nerima. If things got any worse then there was no way she could go back home.

***

Mousse barged into the Nekohanten, Cologne frowned at his brash entrance.

"What time do you call this I have a business to run," she said to the boy.

"Is Shampoo here?" He asked.

"No, but she should be working like you!" The old Amazon threw an apron to Mousse. He caught it but threw it back onto the floor.

"I don't care I think Shampoo may be doing something stupid!"

"Indeed what has she done?" Cologne said warily.

"Apart from trying to kill female Ranma she couldn't do it so..." Mousse paused trying to get his thoughts together. He was only wearing a towel he had stolen from someone's washing line. He was still thinking like a duck and wanted to flap and make loud noises to tell the old woman how worried he was.

"So I think she might be trying some dark magic," he said eventually. As if to add extra drama to his words the thunder rumbled on cue.

"What makes you think that?" Cologne was obviously sweating the out of season storm was an ominous omen at best.

"She was turned into a cat and instead of letting me follow she attacked!" Mousse said, "she was heading for somewhere in the mountains but she managed to escape."

"The mountains you say?" Cologne tapped her chin, "I think I know what she might be up to, yes she would have to do it alone, you would only interfere."

"I was trying to help her!"

"Enough boy!" Cologne snapped, "If this is true and Shampoo really has gone to a certain part of the mountains then I hope for all our sakes she isn't going to do it!"

"Do what?" Mousse demanded, he hated it when the old woman hid things like this from him.

"Never you mind!" Cologne barked, "get yourself dressed we're going to have to track her and try to stop it."

Mousse bowed to his Elder, he was glad he had come back here. Even though the old woman wasn't his most favourite of people he still had to show her some respect and come to her for guidance when he needed it. The painful twist in his gut told him that his beloved was doing something that would be five times worst than Ranma's death. This wasn't time to dwell on petty grudges. He had to help to save Shampoo whatever insane thing she thought would aid her in killing Ranma, it had obviously upset Cologne far too much to really argue with her.

"I'm afraid the Nekohanten is closed for the next few days," Cologne announced to her customers, "please take these coupons and have a free meal on us when we reopen again."

The small crowd that was in the restaurant obeyed and took their leave. Cologne bowed and said goodbye to each one handing the coupon she had agreed on.

'I do hope we will reopen again,' Cologne thought as she gave false smiles and comments to her leaving guests.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Oh dear, looks like Shampoo is up to something incredibly bad that it has even Cologne upset. You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out what that is.
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and kudos! This story is far from over and I'll try to update to the chapter 32 on the other sites. Then the next chapter might be a while as I'm only 500 words in with that atm.


	23. Secret of the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shampoo is in a mysterious temple which will grant her a terrible power to fight Ranma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma!

Chapter 23

Secret of the Temple

Up above Tokyo in the mountains far away from the busy city a storm lashed down upon a forgotten temple. Inside a small cat shook itself dry. The temple was small and secluded in the forest; most of the people had left the area in fear and superstition of the old tales that surrounded the ancient building. It was mostly forgotten now but there were some scrolls that had come into the hands of a Chinese Elder. The girl that stood in cat form among the wreckage had read these in translated form. She knew what terrible secret was held within these walls and she vowed to use it to gain her pride back.

‘Just you wait Ranma I will kill you.’ Shampoo thought.

000

Ranma let out a sneeze. "Darn, must have caught a cold." 

"Not surprised Ran-Chan with all the cold and hot water that gets splashed on you." Ukyo giggled.

"I never get sick," he boasted.

"Right," Akane said sarcastically knowing that wasn’t the truth. 

"Heh, whatever," Ranma shrugged making a face at Akane, "So how far till we’re at this spot?"

"What getting tired already?" Akane teased.

"Hardly!" Ranma scoffed. "It’s just starting to get dark that’s all."

"Yeah and the rain looks like it’s starting." Akane sighed as she saw her male fiancée change into a female.

"So whatcha gonna do P-Chan?" Ranma laughed quietly to Ryoga. "Can’t let Akane see you getting wet like this." She shook her head letting the drops go towards the growling boy.

"I swear I’ll kill you Ranma if you dishonour me in front of Akane!"

"You two better not be fighting!" Akane called back to them.

"Yeah boys, save the macho death threats till later," Ukyo chimed in.

"At least I’m the only real macho one here." Ryoga said with a grin revealing one of his fangs. "I’m the only 100% guy in this group."

"Take that back!" Ranma screamed as she held out her small fist.

"Guys, just stop it!" Akane shouted, "All you ever do is fight and you’ve never told me why!"

"I promise once I defeat Saotome I will tell you the truth Akane." Ryoga pledged.

"Yeah sure P-Chan." Ranma joked.

"SAOTOME!!"

"Um…" Ukyo was going to say something but as she heard Ranma call Ryoga by the pet piglets name she finally figure something out. ‘Ran-Chan knew all along about Ryoga! Why didn’t he tell me?’

"Look let’s just camp here." Ranma snapped she was wet and fed up of the fighting. "Besides this seems like close enough."  
"That must be the abandoned village over there." Akane said checking the map. "Seems to be an old temple nearby as well."

"We can’t stay here for longer than a few days. We’ll probably need to move on after that. Shampoo’s quite persistent." Ranma said with some authority.

"Yeah I’ve noticed." Akane growled as she remembered all the times that Shampoo had tried to catch Ranma.   
As they continued to bicker Ukyo struggled getting the camping equipment set up. The downpour was now lightening to just a dull drizzle but Ryoga stayed under the protection of his umbrella.

"I gotta say you are one underhanded sneak." Ukyo hissed while Akane was completely distracted by trying to thump Ranma for the teasing remark he had just made to her.

"There is no underhanded tricks in the war of love." Ryoga huffed.

"Yeah well speaking from experience there is nothing worse for a girl than being betrayed by your friend." A spark of anger showed in Ukyo’s face as she glared at Ranma who was sticking out her tongue at Akane. "I just hope you’re ready for when she finds out."

"My confession to Akane will come in time."

"RANMA, quit it!" the Tomboy yelled. Ranma was now swinging her butt and tapping it, making comments on how slim her hips where.

"There our tent is raised, with not much help from those two." Ukyo said.

"You mean you and Akane’s tent, I certainly won’t be sharing with you!" Ryoga snarled.

"That’s what I meant." She quipped back quickly though she turned bright red.

There was a massive thump and they both turned to see Akane elbow Ranma in the back of the head. It sent her backpack skywards; the tent popped out and expanded landing perfectly next to Ukyo’s.

"Thanks Akane." Ranma beamed rubbing the back of her head, "I couldn’t have done it without you."

"Ranma, did you tease Akane so she would do that…?" Ukyo gasped but her words where lost as Akane giggled at Ranma’s actions and helped him pin down the fully erected tent.

"You always do things the hard way." Akane said.

"But that’s them both up and the rain’s stopped!" Ranma laughed. She was sweating a bit from the exercise of baiting Akane. It was always fun when she reacted to him like that, even when he was a she.

"I’ll never understand those two." Ukyo huffed. She decided that the attention had been on Akane long enough and it was now time for her to show off her fabulous cooking skills. It always made her feel better cooking for Ranma when his other fiancée’s where around. She started to make the camp fire and set up her own travelling grill.

"Ryoga, be useful and go gather some firewood." She asked him.

The fanged boy took down his umbrella and walked towards the woods dragging Ranma with him. "C’mon, leave Akane alone!"

"Do you want me to help Ukyo?" Akane asked as she watched the boys go. (Yes, I know one of them is a girl but Akane always calls Ranma a he even in female form.)

"NO, no Akane I’ll be fine." Ukyo snapped quickly.

"I could get some water if you want me to make stew." Akane grimaced, she had improved her cooking why didn’t anyone remember that or was she forever to be called an unfit cook?

Ukyo’s mind whirled in frustration, she couldn’t say no to Akane. She was looking at her with pathetic big brown eyes. But the darker side in Ukyo sprung up and whispered in her mind, ‘lets give Akane the chance, she’ll be terrible. Plus you need to show Ranma you’re the best.’

Ukyo smirked as she plotted. "Yes, Akane you can make the stew. I’m sure the boys will need all the food they can get."

"Really?" Akane said happily. "I’ll do my best!"

"Okay Akane I hope you do," Ukyo called out. ‘Then my Ran-Chan will have to come to me for the cooking.’

000

Mousse followed his Elder in annoyance. Something was obviously upsetting her but he couldn’t get a straight answer from her. Whatever it was it concerned Shampoo and he believed it was worse than anything they had experienced before. 

"Will you tell me what is going on Elder?" He pleaded.

Cologne looked back at the boy. "It’s bad that’s all you need to know."

"But Shampoo is in danger, I need to know you old hag." Mousse shouted. "Don’t hide these things from me."

Cologne stopped still balancing on her staff. "Know this boy, her very soul is in danger if you love her as you claim you do; do nothing but follow my orders without question. Your skills may be needed when the time comes." The old Amazon continued hopping along the rooftops.

"But what is wrong?" he called out to her. 

"It will come clear eventually Mousse, now hurry we may be able to prevent it from ever happening." She disappeared behind a tiled rooftop and Mousse ran to catch up.

He could tell that this was getting more and more serious. ‘Curse you Ranma this is all your fault!’

000

Ranma rubbed her twitching nose as she headed back to camp with arms filled with firewood. Ryoga was right behind with an even bigger pile. His competitive streak showing through even for something as small as firewood.

"That’s great you guys." Ukyo said mostly to Ranma. "Now lets get a fire started so Akane and I can show off our cooking skills."  
Ranma turned pale, "Akane’s going to cook?" She stuttered in shock.

"Yes, I’m going to cook." Akane hissed. "I’m going to make a stew."

"Just promise me you’ll follow the directions!" Ranma pleaded and dodged the carrot that was aimed at her head.

"Of course I’ll read the instructions." Akane snapped. "This will be the best stew ever!"

‘Oh no…’ Ranma thought, ‘Akane’s trying really hard, it always comes out wrong when she does that.’ She sat down and tried to avoid the glare Akane was giving him. She was going to be doing this all afternoon by the looks of it. But Ranma was really hoping to get Akane by herself so he could finally ask what the hell had gone on. She obviously knew something and was desperate to tell her before. Now it seemed that she had chickened out. Something Ranma was all too familiar with.

He looked across at Ryoga and Ukyo. They both where getting on really well, there was a slight clang as Ukyo struck Ryoga with her spatula. ‘Yeah they’re almost like a couple.’ Ranma thought. ‘If only I could get those two together maybe then I would have better chance at getting Akane alone.’

Akane smiled at Ranma and continued chopping the vegetables into the pot. Whatever horrors she was preparing Ranma couldn’t face it and went off to explore the surrounding area. Though the tall mountains unsettled her; it had a foreboding aura around it. The dark storm clouds that still swirled up above rumbled on cue.

‘Man this is a creepy place.’ Ranma worryingly thought.

000

Shampoo bowed to the statue that was her ticket to freedom. No longer would she be trapped by honour, she would be free to make her own choice. Now was the time when she would become a true Amazon warrior. The hot water still dripped from her body as she sat by the fire warming her wet body. Soon it would be night and the time for her spell would arrive.

000

Akane made a face of frustration as she added the fresh herbs she had found in the forest. Ranma had tried to stop her but she’d show him. She was a good cook, maybe not as good as Ukyo who had been cooking all her life but she’d make herself passable. She rummaged in her backpack to see if Kasumi had added any cooking ingredients. She pulled out a jumper and a small indiscreet bottle dropped out.

‘What’s this?’ Akane wondered. Then she remembered it was the hypnosis mushroom tonic. The Chinese symbols clearly marked a warning sign but she couldn’t read the rest. ‘This is dangerous, how did this get into my bag?’ She looked at the jumper it had been wrapped up in. This was the exact same one she had hidden it from everyone in her clothes drawer back home. ‘Kasumi must have packed it by accident.’ She clutched it tight as she looked at the bubbling stew. It wouldn’t be right if she dropped it in. She didn’t want to think about what might happen if it did.

"Hey Akane, are you done cooking your poison yet?" Ranma asked nudging her. He could smell the aroma and it wasn’t too unappealing but he wasn’t going to say that.

"Ah!" Akane jumped in surprise, she had been too busy thinking and fumbled with the bottle. It slipped out of her fingers and went top first into the dark stew.

"Uh-oh…"

"Man what a klutz." Ranma chuckled.

"Do you have any idea what you’ve done?" Akane yelled grabbing his shirt and pulling him close.

"Hey it wasn’t me, you’re the butter fingers," Ranma argued back. 

Akane let go and got her ladle to rescue the bottle. She pulled it out but it was completely empty.

"So what was in there anyway?" Ranma asked wondering what had gotten Akane so upset. She was putting in tree bark last time he looked so a bottle of herb tonic wasn’t going to make much difference.

"That was the tonic." Akane whispered tears in her eyes. She couldn’t believe it her cooking was wasted and she had spent so long finding the right type of wild herbs. Now it was ruined!

"Huh tonic?"

"The mushroom tonic, y’know the one that puts you under hypnosis on the first thing you hear. Only this is the stronger tonic stuff that Shampoo used on me making me act like I was using the Neko-Ken."

"The tonic that made you permanently under the Neko-Ken?" Ranma gulped.  
Akane nodded and looked back at the bubbling pot. She now feared what the contents would do.

"I’ll throw it away," Akane said.

"No wait don’t do that." Ranma said quickly a plot hatching inside his mind. "I have a plan and hopefully it will give us enough time to ourselves."

Akane blushed with embarrassment and listened to Ranma’s cunning plan.

000

Cologne and Mousse arrived at the bottom of the mountain. The temple was half way up and it was a steep climb. It would take another hour till they reached their destination.

"We have to hurry before the full moon rises." Cologne hissed.

Mousse went to ask why, but the old woman had moved quickly into the forest. The male Amazon had to hurry to keep up with her. He didn’t like the fact that Cologne, someone that always laughed at these types of things was taking it seriously. Usually she would be chuckling away at some private joke. Something that annoyed him greatly, how could she take the affairs of her great-granddaughter so lightly? 

The sun was beginning to set, not that it could be seen through the clouds. But the darkness was now getting even thicker with an ominous fog. Mousse tried to push back these feelings; he was only getting carried away with thinking too much. Everything would be okay with Shampoo, then he could save her and she would finally see that he was the one meant to be her husband.

000

Ukyo looked suspiciously at Ranma and Akane. They had been talking together for more than ten minutes without so much as a cross word. 

‘What are they talking about, Akane’s blushing.’ Ukyo thought. ‘Ranma’s smiling about it whatever and he isn’t teasing her. This is bad for my plan to get Ranma and myself alone.’

She watched them for a while as she prepared her grill for the okonomiyaki. She made sure she had set it up far away from Akane’s cooking but now she was regretting it. She desperately needed to know what was going on over there.

"Hey Ryoga." Ukyo whispered to the boy as he was preparing his bed inside Ranma’s tent.

"What?"

"Any chance P-Chan could make an appearance, those two are up to something."

"No chance in hell," Ryoga snarled. "There is no way P-Chan is going anywhere near Akane just in case she goes under the Neko-Ken again. You have no idea what it’s like being treated like a toy."

"You’re right I don’t." Ukyo giggled, but she nervously looked across. Ranma had to be planning something she had that feeling at the back of her neck. The tingling sensation that she was about to be betrayed. ‘I hope for your sake Ranma that it’s to get you and me together because I’m sure getting fed up of being second place.’

Ranma caught a shudder as he saw Ukyo looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"So do you think it’ll work?" Ranma asked.

"I don’t think they’ll buy it Ranma." Akane sighed trying to avoid eye contact. Ranma had basically said he wanted to get them alone together. Then she could finally tell him what they had done with no audience. She saw Ukyo’s glare and turned her back stirring the pot.

"Just watch me." Ranma winked. He strode across to them both. "Hey Ukyo, I’ve been helping Akane with her cooking."

"Oh, I see." Ukyo gasped understanding the secrecy. ‘Akane is such a terrible cook, she’s so embarrassed she needs help from a boy! That’s what has been going on!’

"How dare you mar Akane’s cooking with your own foul tastes Saotome!" Ryoga snapped.

"Hey you want to get sick feel free but I helped improve it so it’s edible." Ranma scoffed, his eyes watered as a ladle smacked into the back of his head. "Hey Akane what was that for!"

"Hmph, if that’s what you really think of my cooking and you said it tasted good!"

"You’ve already tried it?" Ukyo said amazed. "But you have to have my Okonomiyaki first."

"Sorry, Akane’s was just too good for once." Ranma chuckled rubbing his stomach.

"Really?" Ryoga said just as amazed. "Please let me have some, Akane I knew your true cooking skills would come out eventually."

"Oh wait Ryoga…" Akane said but Ranma ran up beside her and finished her sentence.

"It’s too good for you Ryoga, I’m going to eat it all."

"Wait Ranma you won’t have any room for my food!" Ukyo cried. 

"Maybe if you have some of Akane’s stew. Then I’ll eat all your okonmiyaki." Ranma tried to reason with her.

"Perhaps." Ukyo shuddered. "But did you really eat the stew I never saw you."

Ranma held out a dirty bowl. "I just ate it so fast, it was really yummy."

"This I got to believe." Ukyo huffed. She held out a spoon as Akane handed over a bowl. A grinning Ranma handed a duplicate bowl to Ryoga. The pair looked at each other and dug in. Ranma and Akane sat together watching; Ranma still had a big grin on his face while Akane looked worried. In the distance thunder rumbled.

*

The moon’s beams could be seen briefly through the clouds. Shampoo lit some candles and began the chant. The dog statue of the temple with its fierce grin seemed to loom over her. This was the statue of the white dog that would possess her with a power greater than the Neko-Ken. She could if she had tried gone through the same training as Ranma. Or perhaps hypnotised herself like Akane into being able to do the Neko-Ken properly. But this wasn’t the way to beat a cat. To beat a cat you needed to become its enemy, a dog.

The thunder rumbled and a flash of lightening went off in the distance. The storm was starting up again, the fog lifting as the dark clouds whirled around the temple. The giant seven-foot statue crumbled slightly as Shampoo’s spell started. A howl rang out in the distance, the girl tried to ignore her fear. This was what she wanted the power and strength to defeat Ranma and regain her honour. So she could be free of the one sided relationship. If anything he treated her as a friend not as the wife she wanted. Her revenge would be final and absolute. There was no going back now.

Shampoo stepped forward and said the magic words. "Good doggie, come to Shampoo."

A spark of lightening shot down from the heavens and struck the statue. It exploded in a deafening bang and Shampoo was thrown backwards from the explosion a strange blue aura filled the air as the magic began.  
The howls grew louder and Shampoo looked up her eyes glowing yellow.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Oops, really bad double cliffhanger but what can I say. I love em and I get evil pleasure from people going ‘noooo cliffhanger!’
> 
> Mwha ha ha!
> 
> Next chapter Shampoo gets her revenge and will Ranma’s plan work with Ukyo and Ryoga.


	24. Desperately seeking Shampoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monstrous spirit that Shampoo has summoned is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma!

Chapter 24

Desperately Seeking Shampoo

The thunder rumbled and both Ukyo and Ryoga paused. They had swallowed the first mouthful of the tonic laced stew. It was strong enough to send them into an instant trance.

“Wow, it worked on the first bite!” Ranma said.

“Ranma don’t do anything perverted. It’s just to let us get some time alone.” Akane warned. She didn’t feel good doing this to Ryoga it was breaking the trust he had for her.

“Trust me, Akane” Ranma giggled. He was having too much fun. He cracked his knuckles as behind him the thunder rumbled. “Now every time you hear that noise Ryoga, Ukyo. You will fall into each other’s arms and go somewhere private far away from anybody else.”

“Ranma!”

“It’ll be okay, I’ve been watching them. They’re a perfect couple.”

“They’re always fighting.”

“So all the good couples fight.” Ranma shrugged.

“This isn’t a manga.” Akane sighed, though sometimes she doubted it.

Ranma looked at the dazed pair. They seemed slightly out of it but with any luck, he thought it would be the best way to bring his two friends together. “Now off you two go. You make a great couple”

Ryoga grabbed Ukyo still in a trance and ran off into the woods. While Ranma began laughing

“It’s not funny Ranma.” Akane said. “They could do something they regret!”

“Aw it just feels so good finally having my own back.”

“When has Ukyo or Ryoga done anything to you?” Akane asked.

“Plenty of times, it’s just now I finally get to do something about it and make them have a happy ending!”

“I guess, now we’re alone…” She blushed as she realised what this meant.

“So what where you trying to say before?” Ranma asked blushing as well. He didn’t want to think about what it could be. But now they where really alone, there weren’t anyone else for miles around.

“Well you see, you know we did naughty things.” Akane gulped and held all her attention to the picture she was drawing in the dirt with a stick. She was too scared to look Ranma in the eyes.

“Eh… yeah.” Ranma gulped as well, who also avoided eye contact.

“I think our cat selves where really naughty Ranma.” Akane stuttered. “I- I seemed to have lost my virginity, there was blood in my panties; I guess that’s what happens when it’s just out of animal lust. It just happened maybe a bit too quickly, I wasn’t ready.”

“Akane…” Ranma reached out to comfort her. He awkwardly offered his arm to hug her.

She shook her head and continued determined not to look at him. This wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be but she was still dying of embarrassment. “I didn’t want to loose my virginity like that. A first kiss you can forgive, strangely my first kiss was from your cat self so I guess it would be only natural that I would loose my honour to it. I just wanted the happy ever after. To get married to someone I loved and now I’m ruined.”

The way Akane worded her speech it sounded to Ranma like she had somebody else in mind for marriage. ‘Someone that’s not a freak.’ 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed.

“Don’t be stupid,” Akane hissed. “We both didn’t have any control over our Neko sides. So there’s nothing to be sorry about!”

“I’m just saying sorry for ruining your wedding plans!” Ranma hissed back. “Man, you can be really uncute sometimes.”

“Is that suppose to make me feel better you jerk?”

“Yeah, it is you’re suppose to be all cute and tell me you feel alright!”

“Well I don’t feel alright!” Akane snapped. “I had sex when I’m possessed with the Neko-Ken and I don’t remember anything about it. On top of that it could have been anyone that your cat side had sex with!”

“Now you’re really being stupid!”

“Dummy! Who are you calling stupid!?”

“You! You’re too thick to realise my cat side only goes to you!”

“Does not!”

“Does too!”

Akane fell silent as she heard the news even though she couldn’t believe it. How could his cat side only go to her? 

“That doesn’t make sense,” she whispered after a while still not believing him. “Cats always have more than one partner.”

Ranma turned his back to her flushed. “Well… I’m slightly different. My cat side it- it goes to you only. You’re the only one who can calm me down, not Shampoo Ukyo or even Kasumi. It’s you Akane, every time!”

“Ranma…” Akane gasped she hugged her knees unable to say anything more. It was too much of a shock. The cat side she had always assumed would go to anyone cute enough. ‘I never really thought about it. Does this go for my cat side as well?’

“Heh, funny I never thought it was going to be that about the sex y’know.” Ranma said nervously. “I had all sorts of horrible situations going on in my head. Like I dunno you wanted to break up or something, it’s hard to explain what I was thinking, I mean I guess, if you’re okay with it I’ll marry you.”

“I don’t want you to marry me out of pity.”

“Who would marry out of pity?!” Ranma shouted, ‘How stubborn can this girl get?’ “I just told you my cat side likes you and you go about accusing me of pity!”

“Marrying me because you couldn’t control your cat side is marrying out of pity!” Akane cried. “I want someone to marry me because they want to! I don’t want it arranged by our fathers or tricked into it. I want to marry for love!”

“So you don’t love me is that it?”

“I never said that!”

There was more silence as Ranma looked up in shock at Akane who had tears in her eyes. “Do you mean that Akane?”

“What? That I never said I don’t love you?”

Ranma nodded.

Akane shrugged her face bright red. “Yeah I mean it.” She said in a hushed tone and wiped her eyes.

Ranma smiled, he liked the round about way Akane had said it. Though it wasn’t the words he wanted to hear, they neither had enough courage to say it. She shuffled closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder finally accepting the hug. Ranma stiffened slightly but slowly moved his arm around Akane, making sure he wasn’t touching anything she would consider perverted.

Akane’s eyes where watering uncontrollably but it was only from plain relief that she had finally been able to tell him. After all her frustration and interruptions she had told him what had happened and Ranma seemed happy about it. If anything leaning up against him as he cuddled her tight was the most restful thing she had ever done.

“Can we stay like this for a while?” Akane asked.

“Well maybe from the safety of the tent.” Ranma answered as he saw the clouds beginning to threaten a downpour.

“Shouldn’t we go look for Ukyo and Ryoga?”

“Nah give it a few more minutes.” Ranma sighed as he hugged Akane tight. “Let those two love birds be.” He didn't really care, he had finally a pure uninterrupted moment with Akane and had heard what she thought of him. He had kind of told her what he thought of her. It was almost perfect and nothing else, not even the thought of the consequnces for his friends would bring him out of the sweet moment.

***

Ryoga stopped running and he put Ukyo down beside him. As she touched the ground the spell was broken and her once blurry eyes stared sharply back at Ryoga.

“What the hell have you done?” She shouted.

Ryoga rubbed his head he was feeling dizzy but strangely, as he rubbed his stomach not sore there. ‘I think that stew was quite good.’

“Hey answer me, where are we?” Ukyo yelled. She was more than annoyed Ranma had tricked her! Again! ‘I thought I was the cute fiancée?’

Ryoga looked around. “Eh… where are we?”

“That’s what I’d like to know!”

He looked down at the mountainside into a bubbling hot spring. “Um… I think we’re nowhere near Ranma and Akane.”

“What the heck happened anyway, one minute I was eating stew the next I’m here.”

“It’s all Ranma’s fault!” Ryoga yelled. “I knew it was too suspicious to hand over Akane’s cooking like that!”

“No, it had to be Akane!” Ukyo hissed unable to believe Ranma had done anything. “There’s no way he would want to be alone with her! She must have put something in that stew.”

“Akane is not devious like you, leave her alone!” Ryoga snapped.

“Me devious?” Ukyo scoffed. “I don’t trick a girl into thinking I’m a pet pig and then snuggle up to her at night!”

“Hah! Well at least I don’t set bombs and try and get other people to fall in love under an umbrella!”

“How do you know about that?”

“I know many things.”

“Yeah well not much by the looks of it. You’ve got us lost and who knows what could be happening back at the campsite!”

“Just wait Akane I’ll save you from Ranma.” Ryoga said.

“First thing’s first Ryoga honey, where are we?” Ukyo asked as she looked down at the pool. “Is this the hot spring five miles from the campsite?”

“Um… I think so,” Ryoga answered. “From what I remember of the place it seems familiar.”

“Aw crap,” Ukyo cursed, “Let’s get back as fast as possible. Who knows what dangers they’re putting themselves in!”

Straight up above them the lightening shot down and the thunder boomed in ominous unison. The pair leapt into each other’s arms suddenly in the trance again. They both fell over into the hot spring but they cuddled close as they took off their clothes to get closer.

But just as soon as the thunder had boomed the spell was broken again and Ryoga and Ukyo looked at each other in shock as they saw they where both half naked in a hot spring.

**

Mousse looked up at the temple as storm clouds spiraled over the middle tower.

“What the heck is going on Granny?” He yelled over the noise.

“We’re too late boy,” Cologne sighed. “If only we’d gotten here sooner.”

“SHAMPOO!!” Mousse ran in, unafraid of any consequences.

He was thrown back by something a viscous growl could be heard.

“Dear Ancient ancestors no!” The Elder Amazon gasped.

Mousse got up unperturbed by getting pushed back so easily. “SHAMPOO!”

“Mousse stop!” Cologne shouted but the boy had already ran into the temple again. Howls could be heard around the forest and the Amazon clutched onto her staff. This was a not good omen. ‘Oh my child what have you done?’

Mousse managed to get past the door somehow the growling had stopped. “Shampoo where are you?”

He saw the extinguished candles surrounding the main rooms’ statue but all that remained was a broken platform and some rubble.

A sparkle on the floor caught his eye and Mousse brought it closer to his eyes to examine the object. It was one of Shampoo’s bells that she wound in her hair. The boy clenched his fist closed over the bell.

“Shampoo…” He whispered.

“We’re too late Mousse,” Cologne sighed as she hopped in behind him. “There is no hope to save the girl now. Her soul is practically lost to the beast.”

“What are you saying you old ghoul?” Mousse shouted turning to face the old woman. “Shampoo is going to be fine! I’m going to save her!”

“Keep the noise down, the beast is slumbering.” Cologne hissed. “How do you think we were able to enter? It wants us to see this so we will give up on her.”

“I’ll never give up on Shampoo!” Mousse yelled.

There was a low growl and Cologne stiffened. “You’ve done it now!”

“Come and face me monster!” Mousse demanded. “I won’t let you have my beloved.”

The silhouette rose behind the paper wall. Mousse could clearly see the outline of his love. This time he wasn’t mistaken, it was the woman he wanted to call his.

“Shampoo!”

“Mousse go home…” The girl whispered her voice hardly audible.

“Shampoo!” Mousse repeated as he walked forward to slide back the door.

The young girl looked back at him sadly, tears where streaming down her eyes. “Please Mousse it is coming.”

“Mousse do as she says come back here before…” A growl stopped Cologne from saying anymore. Shampoo’s eyes where now a bright yellow and she curled up her lip at them both. She raised her hands out to the side and the growl became louder, almost rumbling the building with the tone. “Oh my granddaughter is Ranma really worth this?”

There was no answer from Shampoo she seemed lost in the spell.

“Is this a dog equivalent of the Neko-Ken?” Mousse asked as he backed up next to his Elder.

“No much worse,” Cologne sighed. “If we’re lucky we’ll make out of this place with our souls.”

Shampoo’s hair flowed up in the air as her eyes continued to glow and the growl got louder and louder. A scratching noise could be heard, like paws walking across a marble floor.

“We have to get out of here,” Cologne hissed.

“I will never leave you Shampoo!” Mousse urged. “I want you to stop this, come back home with us to the restaurant.”

There was no answer from the girl but her whole body was now surrounded by a silver aura. The atmosphere started to crackle with energy and an overriding smell of wet dog overpowered their senses. Mousse tried to ignore this and went forward and grabbed Shampoo’s wrist.

“Stop this Shampoo!”

The aura flared up and Mousse was shocked by the energy. He collapsed at her feet. The howling outside intensified. Cologne hopped backwards on her stick. In all her years experience she had never thought she would see the day when an Amazon woman let her become so lost to a spell because of a man. This was powerful dark magic, summoned by a girl desperate for a way out of the laws that she honoured. The old woman perhaps knew that one-day she would either have Ranma as a son-in-law or Shampoo as a dishonoured Amazon. But she assumed that they would be able to work around the laws when that time came. Till then this was just some good entertainment, that was keeping her amused. It had turned a lot darker and it looked as though instead of gaining a son she had lost her daughter.

“Shampoo please try to control it!” Cologne implored.

The girl cocked her head and a small smile swept across her lips. The paw-steps got louder and Cologne could sense that the beast had finally arrived. The large shadow loomed in the temple; it was at least over 7ft tall.

The old Amazon looked across at the beast that had taken Shampoo as it stood beside her. The glassy eyes stared back at Cologne uncaring for her thoughts. All it wanted was death, carnage and chaos. It was a beast straight from hell and was using Shampoo as a link to this world. A demon capable of untold suffering and anguish.

“Yip!” The little Pekinese dog barked menacing.

“Oh dear Ancestors!” Cologne wailed as she looked directly at the small white dog. There was no hope for survival, no hope at all.

Cologne leapt away as fast as she could manage. Her staff could move her quicker than any other Amazon running but this time it was different. She was outrunning the demon dog she had feared had been released.

The scampering noise of the claws against the marble told her it was right behind her. She was too old to die like this. When Cologne wanted to go she had hoped to see Shampoo happy with her life and leader of the village. After passing on all her knowledge to her sisters. She had wanted to leave the Amazon tribe with a good legacy behind her. Knowing that her lifetime of hundreds of years had been worth it.

She didn’t want to die here!

“Yip yip yip yip!” The hellhound cried out.

“I have to escape!” Cologne gasped to herself. But suddenly she saw people up ahead. ‘People, what the hell are they doing here?’

“And now ladies and gentlemen we come to the climax of our haunting tour, this is the forgotten dog shrine of the white beast. Legend tells us of a hound 7ft tall with sharp teeth and claws that would terrorise the nearby village. All the while the beast was under command of a shrine maiden that was always chosen from the community to try and keep the beast contained in his statue. It is a chilling tale that has left the locals in fear for 2000 years. Unfortunately when the local girl guarding the temple died in tragic circumstances no other volunteer came forward. Eventually they all moved away to the big city after the war. No-one has been back since in terror of the beast resurrecting. That has once destroyed entire towns in one night.”

“Run you fools!” Cologne yelled as she moved past them to the exit.

“Ah a ghost!” A female tourist screamed.

“Aw my gosh what a cute little doggie!” One tourist squealed in delight as she saw the little Pekinese. “Here, doggie, doggie.”

“Rrrrr yip!”

“I really hate little dogs,” one man said.

The Guide picked up the furry white dog by the scruff and looked at its furious eyes. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

“YAP!” the demon dog barked loudly.

Cologne looked back as she made her escape, “Run you fools run!”

But it was too late for the ill-fated tourists Shampoo had stepped out from the dark shadows her eyes still glowing.

The beast had started to attack the bemused tourists. The shrill yip echoed across the temple as it whirled round in a fur ball of teeth and claws. The screams from the people as the creature got close to them. The cries of help echoing across the hall. When it attacked there was no blood or ripping of flesh. There was only the empty stare of the victims as they collapsed an empty shell. The soul consumed by the small beast.

It was too fast for Cologne to follow the movements of. But she had no intention of staying to watch. Her gut told her Mousse would be okay; somehow Shampoo had managed to make him unconscious before the dog demon emerged. If this was true maybe there was a chance.

But it was a slim one and the only thing the Elder of the Amazons could hope for if by some weird coincidence Ranma and his friends where somewhere in the area.

For a woman that had lived as long as she had she never believed in coincidences but she did believe in the tied fate that all the youngsters shared. They would be close by; they had to be. Otherwise Shampoo and Mousse would surely be lost to hell through the beast of the temple.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Now did anyone expect it to look like that? Little dogs are to be feared don’t you know! I hope the suspense worked as I piled it up and brought it down in that one ‘yip’ like moment. Well it made me laugh writing it so I hope you all did.
> 
> It was based (very loosely) on an old tale I’d heard about a white dog and a temple maiden. Incidentally it turns out the same legend that inspired Inyhasua, not that I’ve seen it. Yeah I’m a Rumiko Takahashi fan and I still haven’t seen her most famous Anime. 
> 
> Yes, and finally Akane managed to tell Ranma what happened! I bet you all thought she would never do it! I wanted it to be nice and low key because in the end it’s going to make a big difference to the outcome of the story.
> 
> Next chapter we find out if Ukyo and Ryoga get further apart or more together because of the spell and the tiny canine terror is loose in the woods!


	25. Dog Demon Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terror from Hell comes, summoned by Shampoo to fight against the Neko-ken Ranma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma

Chapter 25

Dog Demon unleashed!

Down in the mountainside in a bubbling pool two teenagers looked at each other unsure what to think. One moment they had been arguing the next they had leapt half clothed hugging each other into the hot spring.

Ukyo jumped to the predictable conclusion. “PERVERT!” She slapped him across the cheek her own face red with embarrassment. Her top had been opened to reveal her now unbound chest and Ryoga was just staring the trickle of blood coming down his nose.

Ryoga took the hit and sunk his head into the water. The sight of Ukyo's chest had been enough to make his thoughts go rampant. `Wait, Ukyo leapt into my arms, does that mean she loves me?'

“Hey, don't drown!” Ukyo snarled angry at his lack of defence. “We still have to get back to Ranma!”

“…Ugmmm.” Ryoga gulped, they had a nice jiggle he noticed when she tried to hit him.

“This is not normal, what the hell did Akane do?” Ukyo snapped turning her back to Ryoga and trying to keep herself covered up.

“Why do you always blame Akane?” Ryoga snapped, “She's such a sweet innocent girl she would never do anything to hurt anyone!”

“You really are deluded, Pig-boy!” Ukyo snarled. “You are better off with that sweet girl Akari if you want a real person like that!”

At the mention of the name Akari, Ryoga was thrown into a whirlwind of guilt. His pig loving-fiancee was waiting for him at the Tendo home. She had no idea that he would be here half-naked in a hot spring with the most hated girl he ever knew. `Yeah that's right I can't stand Ukyo, what really annoys me is the way she never thinks that sometimes Ranma is to blame. He's never as innocent as she believes.'

“Don't mention Akari!” Ryoga huffed; he pulled himself out of the pool keeping his back to Ukyo. He hated her so much just now. When they first met he had assumed she was a boy but that was quickly disproved by Ranma flashing her chest. He had a re-run of the incident in his head, which made his nose bleed worse.

“I hate seeing girls taken advantage of!” Ukyo snapped. “You're worse than Ranma's Dad!”

Ryoga choked his objection to that remark but the nosebleed was getting in the way.

“She thinks she's got a chance with you, yet here you are in the wilderness hugging ME while on the pretence of protecting Akane and Ranma from each other. When in truth all you want is for Akane to come to you. I bet you even have fantasies of BOTH Akane and Akari with you!”

Ryoga grimaced he couldn't hide from that fact. “Fine, whatever you think Ukyo.” He got up turning his back. “I'm going back to find Ranma and Akane and demand an explanation.”

“Good idea, then we'll see who's to blame.”

*

There wasn't anyone to blame, that's what Cologne thought, no one to blame but herself. She should have seen this coming. Shampoo's infatuation with Ranma was now out of hand and the release of the dog-demon was the result. Even after the Phoenix Mountain she should have done something to help curb Shampoo's dangerous thoughts about Ranma.

He was in love with Akane; he had screamed it out when he thought she had died. It was true once he found out Akane was alive he backtracked and tried to hide what he had said. But it HAD been said, Cologne was feeling bitter at not trying harder to protect her granddaughter's heart. She was a broken woman now, trying this last ditch attempt at getting Ranma. A scorned lover was not something to be reasoned with.

`The foolish, foolish girl.'

Cologne was not unknown to heart break, when she was younger she had a lot of suitors that were after her. It was just natural being so beautiful but she had come out of it stronger and she did find a husband eventually. But she had her hopes settled on another man of the village, a shame he was so weak and couldn't defeat her.

The old woman shook herself free of these thoughts. She couldn't let herself get distracted. The beast wasn't behind her but it had got hold of her scent. It knew she existed. She had to find Ranma or someone to help snap Shampoo back into her old self. There was a slim chance and it all depended on Mousse being alive.

`Be alive you weak idiot…' Cologne muttered as she hurried through the woods.

*

The male Amazon was alive but only just. Mousse groaned awake, the shock to his body still making it hard to move. He was conscious but he couldn't move. His whole body had been paralysed by whatever Shampoo had struck him with. His glasses had fallen off and everything was fuzzy, he squinted at the silhouette.

He gasped to try and say the name of the woman he loved. The words never came his vocal cords were in pain.

Shampoo was still in the trance, her eyes locked on the distance. She was connected to the demon dog as it used her as a gateway into the world. Her large eyes were red but tears streamed down her cheeks. The pain that she was feeling on the inside was obvious.

Mousse couldn't see that clearly but he knew Shampoo was there, this time his instinct was correct. Though he was looking at a Buddha statue, she was right next to it.

Almost unseen though Shampoo's eyes flickered back to her original colour and she glanced at the fallen Mousse. Then as soon as it happened her eyes were snapped back into the original position.

The dog had sensed someone, something that was to be its prey. The twinkling a dying campfire drew it closer and all Shampoo could do was watch and guide the demon. Closer and closer towards a campsite in the woods, the camp fire giving out a beacon glow attracting her near. It guided the beast made it go towards it.

A high pitched howl echoed around the temple. The Prey had been found!

**

Ranma didn't know how long he had been sheltering with Akane under the tent for. It was quiet except for the spatter of rain on the canvas. There had been a time when he loathed the rain, when he hated it so much because it changed him into that other body. It didn't matter to him now, he loved the rain. It was giving him a chance to cuddle Akane and keep her warm. She snuggled her head down against him and he kept his arm wrapped tight around her. He dare not move in case he squeezed something she thought he shouldn't. But then considering they had already had sex, be it in Neko possession this was the closest he had gotten and stayed for a long time.

“Do you remember the first time I saw you Ranma?” Akane asked.

“Heh…” Ranma laughed nervously.

“You were in your girl form and so angry at your Dad,” she said in a hushed voice. “I was mad at my own Dad as well, we both don't want this arranged marriage.”

“Heh heh…” Ranma continued the nervous laugh unable to say anything else, he hated to think where this was going.

“I wish we could have met without those circumstances, I'd liked to have known you just as you are not as the fiance I was going to be forced to marry.”

“Me too Akane,” Ranma sighed glad she wasn't going anywhere too scary. “To be honest I didn't really …eh…like you when I first met you…” Akane stiffened but Ranma continued. “ I just thought you were a good friend to make, then I sorta blew it and you walked in on me naked.”

“I thought you were a girl…” Akane growled.

“But, but I was going to tell you all after I had my bath!” Ranma said, “Listen hear me out first before you jump to conclusions again and get all angry.” He clamped his hand over Akane's mouth and she stared up at him wide eyed, both in anger and fear. She didn't like being held down by any boy, but she kept her trust in Ranma a little bit longer though it was fading fast.

“I was going to leave for China that night but something stopped me, a table.”

Akane looked at Ranma strangely. “Ah tble?” She mumbled her mouth still covered.

“Yeah you cracked that huge table over my head and caught me off guard, no other girl has ever done that to me before. I guess that was the first time I sorta felt that …eh… way.”

“You really are a pervert…” Akane sighed as she pulled his hand away from her. “I only really felt anything when you called me uncute the first time… I got mad. I wanted, I wanted you to call me… cute.” She blushed and tried to hide the fact. She had some horrible feeling that despite all these latest breakthroughs they had made it would all come crashing back to the chaos of before with just one incident. It always happened, the lovely moment would be ruined soon, she could just feel it.

“Akane, do you hear that…?”

A faint high pitched howl broke out in the background.

`No, it's so quiet and peaceful, not now!' Akane winced, it was happening as she feared!

“I'll go check it out.” Ranma said. “I don't want any vermin getting our food.”

“Look maybe it's just a fox, leave it be.” Akane said.

Ranma peered outside the tent his head getting wet making him shrink into the female form. He glanced around the campsite. The fire was now just a warm pile of cinders. 'Maybe it was a fox.' Ranma thought. She looked around and then let out a high pitched scream.

A horrifying monster glared at him white hair billowing out like an overgrown mane.

“Ahhh a Ghoul!!”

“Shut up BOY!” Cologne snapped and quickly stepped into the tent, “Come inside it's not safe...”

Ranma chuckled as she let herself be dragged in. She hadn't really been scared but it was funny just seeing both Akane and Cologne's face.

“Ranma you really scared me!” Akane snapped.

“Heh, heh but it was worth it.” She grinned.

A high pitched howl rumbled just outside. Akane glared at Ranma but she realised that it wasn't another one of his tricks. Ranma was looking confused, but Cologne looked whiter than usual.

“Damn it, there's no time...” The old woman muttered. "It's coming..."

“What do you mean there's no time?” Ranma asked.

“Is it Shampoo here to kill Ranma?” Akane added.

“In a way...” Cologne nodded. “We have to escape and get the others, I suppose Pig boy and that okinomiyaki girl are here too.”

“Yeah how did you know?” Ranma said amazed. “Are you going to tell me what's going on or are we...”

Ranma stopped speaking, Cologne's cane pinned her in a frozen position. Her stick had hit another pressure point and Ranma was helpless. Akane cried out but Cologne was too fast, she pushed Ranma to the other side of the tent and pressed something against her head.

“You're not strong enough to fight it boy, but the Neko-Ken might be a good form of distraction.”

The item Cologne pressed was a Chinese cat symbol. A loud cat wail emanated from the red head as the Neko-Ken was unleashed. Akane squealed in fear, she didn't want anymore of this!

“Why are you doing this!” She yelled. Ranma jumped onto Akane and purred happily but she suddenly paused from purring and twitched her head from side to side.

“Yes, so you feel it now...” Cologne said grimly. “Shampoo has unleashed something so powerful that not even the Neko-Ken can defeat it. Our only hope is to distract it while we escape.”

Ranma hissed as she felt it getting closer.

“I'm not leaving Ranma!” Akane shouted. “If the Neko-Ken can't defeat this thing then I'm going to stay to help Ranma!”

“He'll come to you girl, you're his mate, which is why we have to leave!” Cologne grabbed Akane and hopped out of the tent. "You need to lure Ranma back to him, when we're escaped."

Akane screamed in terror, she could hear some horrible snarling, though she couldn't see where the monster was.

“RAAANNNMMMAAA!!” She called out after her fiance as she was dragged away.

Ranma yowled in frustration, the smelly old one had taken his mate! Though Neko-Ranma could sense the enemy was close.

There was a yapping noise and the tent moved as something small struggled to sneak into the tent. Neko-Ranma arched his back and hissed again. This thing smelled bad. It smelt worse than the old one. She usually felt the need to fight but this time was different. This felt more dangerous and her instinct was telling her to run. This was an old enemy, run, don't fight.

She swiped her claws at the tent and leapt out of the hole. If her instincts told her to run, then she obeyed. The howl cried out again and sent shivers down the possessed Ranma. Something flew underneath him and knocked her off her feet. She hit the tree and the wood made a cracking noise from the impact.

Two glowing eyes focused on the girl/boy/cat. Neko-Ranma shook herself and she jumped up into the tree. The dark shadow circled the tree growling and snarling. Neko-Ranma looked down and tried to see where she could run to next. She let out a loud meow of annoyance. She was trapped! There was nowhere else to go. The branches of the tree were too slim for her to climb onto the next tree to escape.

Akane looked back as she was carried by Cologne, something was wrong. If Ranma was fighting with the Neko-Ken he wouldn't meow like that. The fight normally was accompanied by loud hisses and angry yowls. This was different, this was like that time her neighbours cat had been chased up the tree by the local dog Bess. The meow was the same helpless mew of a lost kitten.

“Ranma's in trouble!” Akane snapped and pulled at the Elder Amazon's grip. She was released and rolled onto the ground gasping as she felt pangs of pain from the impact.

“No child wait!” Cologne cried but she cursed under her breath Akane had already run back to the campsite. “Does no one listen to a word I say?”

Neko-Ranma yowled again, the thing was trying to leap up the tree but it couldn't climb. She tried to position herself so she could attempt to leap to the next tree. She had to try something, her mate was waiting for her!

She crawled slowly on her four limbs and balanced, this would need exact timing to get this to work. She lifted the back and examined her path. She was about to leap when the tree suddenly jolted to the side. The Hell hound had tackled the side of the tree and it was now creaking and moving. The dog snarled again and came up for another run.

Neko-Ranma let out a yelp, the tree was going to fall!

“RAANNMMAAA!!”

She looked to who was calling her. Akane was running down the forest hill waving to her. It was obvious she was trying to distract the dog. She hissed in frustration and bounded down to the ground. She had to save her mate!

Akane panted for breath it was working, the dog had turned round and left Ranma behind. Her fiance had a chance to escape. There was one big problem though, the dog was now heading towards her at a high speed.

“Oh no!” She turned and began running up the hill. “Stupid, stupid me, why do I keep doing this for Ranma!”

She could hear the four legs of the beast behind her, it was too fast. It was going to catch up to her soon! This would be the end for her!

'Ranma, I wish we could have had just one real kiss together...' she thought feeling her last regrets building. Whatever that little demon dog could do it would kill her and then move onto Ranma. There was nothing she could do except to keep running.

The panting breath got closer and closer, Akane let out a squeal and tried to go faster. She didn't want to die! Not yet! Not when things were almost right with Ranma!

She felt herself getting knocked from behind and she stumbled and cried out in pain. This was it!

That was until she felt her stumble and something coming under her catching her and flipping her onto the back of her saviour. A howl was let out behind her and she looked to see what had knocked her down and picked her up. It was Neko-Ranma, she hugged the back of her head and let out a sigh of relief as she safely was carried on his back as the girl/boy ran on all fours.

“Ranma!”

“Ywrrll!” She cried to her mate.

“You can stop now!” Cologne shouted.

Akane looked across to see the old Amazon hopping beside them on a cane. Neko-Ranma let out a hiss.

“The dog has retreated, it must have fed too well on those other people from earlier.”

“Ranma stop!” Akane pleaded, she put her foot down onto the ground and tripped Ranma up. They tumbled to a stop and Ranma landed on top of Akane meowing happily.

The rain had now stopped but the ground was still wet and Akane tried to pick herself up. However Neko-Ranma wanted her to stay still. She pinned her down and was making the strange mewing sound again.

“Ranma....” Akane gasped. 'Not again, not in front of Cologne of all people!' She cuddled Ranma to her chest and tried to calm her down. She felt her rubbing herself against her chest and sighed.

“I'll keep watch, just make sure that boy wakes up soon.” Cologne said walking away. “We need to get back to the camp and dry off.”

Akane agreed but she couldn't speak as she was being crushed by the over amorous Neko-Ranma. The old woman walked away, she had no interest in breaking Ranma away from Akane now. Her real focus was on her granddaughter's current situation. Akane could only groan and she saw the older woman turn her back, she had to try to keep the situation under control.

“Ranma wake up please...” She kissed the red head's forehead. “Wake up...” Akane kissed her cheek, she could hear a happy mew from Ranma. It was working, she was calming down. The need for sex to calm down seemed to be going. 'I wonder if this is because of our conversation or the fact that we've already had sex now... plus maybe I've stopped ovulating.' Akane thought. She tilted her head up to kiss her lips when she caught a glimpse of her eyes.

Ranma was looking back at her red faced and not mewing. The possession was gone and she was back to her old self again.

“Um...” Akane tried to find the words. “Um... welcome back.”

“Eh... did we do it again?” Ranma whispered.

Akane shook her head and bit her lip she was so close to kissing Ranma! She felt her cheeks flushing from the embarrassment.

“Ah good,” Ranma sat up and stretched. “What happened?”

“Perhaps it will be best explained back at the camp, boy.” Cologne said. “Good to see you came out of the Neko-Ken without any sexual gratification. Seems you too have made some sort of progress.” The old woman began chuckling as she saw the two jump up and stand at arms length from each other. “Oh I swear the Japanese shyness gives me all sorts of amusement.”

Ranma and Akane looked across from each other and smiled.

“Guess we've got ourselves into another dangerous situation.” Ranma said, he looked away and held out his hand. “Eh, lets go back to the camp. Seems the old ghoul knows something.”

Akane nodded and took Ranma's hand. “Sure,”

The two followed the old Amazon and the storm clouds that had stopped raining continued to stir above them.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just a reminder to say, I write with British English, so my browser spell checker was going nuts this chapter with all the different words I used. Ah well, if there are any major errors let me know. From chapter 25 onwards, I have been without a beta reader as I take so long to write.
> 
> Next chapter, The Demon Dog returns but will Ranma and everyone come up with a good plan?


	26. Rescue the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dog demon that has possessed Shampoo must be defeated.

Chapter 26

Rescue the Fallen

Ranma and Akane sat opposite Cologne as she sighed and tried to find the best words to explain.

“So tell us you old goat, what is Shampoo doing?” Ranma asked.

“The Neko-Ken was too powerful for Shampoo to defeat. She still wants to kill you but two people with the ability of the Neko-Ken was too much for her. So she took the only option she knew, the Dog Demon Temple.”

Akane and Ranma stared unbelievingly at the old Amazon. “So what, that thing was just a dog?” Ranma said.

“No, it's more than that, the beast is faster than anyone. I don't know what reason it disappeared but it must have to do with Shampoo. It needs her soul to bring it into this world to guide and command it. When it consumes enough souls it can kill Shampoo and be free of it's binding spell.”

“Wait Shampoo is using her soul to control this thing?” Akane gasped. “What did she want it to do.”

“To kill Ranma of course, by the beast consuming your soul you are an empty shell and basically dead.” Cologne said. “Nothing can stop that thing except by disrupting the human host that is guiding the beast.”

“We don't have to kill Shampoo do we?” Ranma asked.

“We might have to boy but there might be another way,” Cologne sighed. “If we can reach Shampoo we might be able to stop all this. At the moment Ranma you're not the person because she knows you don't love her. Shampoo needs someone that truly loves her with every part of his body and soul. That is NOT you.”

“So I'm not needed then.” Ranma huffed.

“Yes you are, the Neko-Ken has proven to be a good distraction for the Beast.” Cologne said. “And as we saw you are no longer as obsessed in your cat self with mating. We need to go on a rescue mission. The one person that might be able to reach Shampoo is being held at the Temple as well.”

“What Mousse?” Ranma asked.

“Yes, we need to rescue Mousse first if we're ever going to have a chance to save Shampoo,”

0000

The Temple was silent, Shampoo had collapsed from exhaustion. She groaned as she picked at some food to try and bring back her energy. She had seen everything through the eyes of the demon, it had chased Ranma. It had gone after Akane and her Grandmother was there trying to stop it.

She wiped a tear from her eye and tried to shake herself free from the thoughts. There was no going back now. Shampoo knew that she was going to die as an honourable Amazon. She could go to her heaven without fear of Hell. She winced as she heard a thump from behind her. Mousse was still awake and trying to find her.

“Stupid Mousse,” she hissed.

The dog was almost re-energised. If she could just eat some more food to help her gain her strength back. Then she could continue with killing Ranma. She picked up her bread and shakily brought it to her mouth. Unfortunately her exhaustion overcame her and she fell back down unconscious.

“Shampoo!” Mousse shouted. He had heard her falling. He searched for his beloved. He felt along the floor and found a foot. It was warm and human. He sighed and brought the girl onto his lap. She was exhausted and he could tell she was getting a fever. Her head was so hot and sweaty. Mousse didn't understand what she had done but he hoped there would be a way to stop this.

“It's going to be okay Shampoo, we can make it.” He whispered.

“Ranma...” Shampoo sighed.

The boy winced at the name but tried to shake his jealousy. No matter how much he wanted Shampoo he could not force her to love him. He hugged her tight and laid her back on the floor to help her cool down.

“Stay safe my Shampoo, that Ranma is not worth this...”

He looked around the temple, it was just a large blur to him but he could feel a soft snore of something else. Something was sleeping in the room. He could feel the malicious energy from it.

“What have you done?” Mousse asked his sleeping friend. He got no reply and the only noise was the low grumbling of the slumbering beast.

0000

Near the campsite, a figure appeared in the forest and stumbled down the hill. Ukyo was tired from her trek in the mountains and it didn't help that she had been carrying a certain pig. Ryoga tried to break free to run to the camp. Ukyo squeezed his neck and brought his pig face up to hers.

“Look don't you dare think of running to Akane, what will she think seeing her precious P-Chan out here in the mountains?”

Ryoga went 'bwee' as he tried to explain that it was fine. Akane never suspected anything when she saw her P-Chan.

Ukyo huffed, she understood a little bit what the pig was saying. That annoyed her more than Ryoga wanting to run to Akane.

“Let's get you back to normal first, she's bound to notice at some point if it happens too often.” Ukyo explained. She went into her tent and brought out her gas oven. Ukyo put the kettle of water on the gas hob and waited while she glared at pig Ryoga. He could only stare back silently unsure why the girl that claimed to hate him was helping him.

Ukyo shook her head unable to find the words to express her hatred of this moment. She got up and raked through her tent for something else. She came out with a blanket and what looked like a rope. She tied one end to the nearest tree and the other to the opposite tree. She put the blanket across the clothes line she'd made.

Ukyo picked up the little black piglet and threw it over the other side of her makeshift screen. The kettle began to whistle and Ukyo wrapped her hand in a towel and lifted the boiling hot kettle. She carelessly poured the scolding hot water onto the pig and covered her eyes.

There was a cry in pain and Ryoga leapt naked and burnt onto Ukyo.

“You bitch!”

“Get off me you pig!”

Another lightening strike hit suddenly behind them and Ryoga's mood changed instantly. He glomped onto Ukyo who hugged tightly back. Both their eyes were glazed over but they stared at each other the thunder rumbling as an aftershock of the lightening. Their lifeless faces got closer to each other the hypnotism taking the full effect. Ukyo cuddled into the naked Ryoga's chest as he lifted her effortlessly up. They began to run quickly away when something flew from the sky and cracked over Ryoga's head. He dropped Ukyo breaking the spell.

“Wow, now that's interesting.” Cackled an old voice. “I wonder where you would have got to if I hadn't stopped you.”

Ukyo awoke to see Ryoga face down in her chest. She kicked him off and the lost boy sat up slightly dazed. They both looked up to see Ranma, Akane and Cologne looking at them.

Ranma was trying not to laugh but Cologne was cackling like an old witch and holding a small rock. Only Akane seemed concerned and she shook Ranma to stop him from laughing.

Ryoga quickly covered himself in the blanket and blushed furiously. Akane wasn't looking at him anyway she was more interested with shaking Ranma. Ukyo stared at Ranma he knew something about the sudden attacks of affection that her and Ryoga were experiencing.

“Ranma...” Ukyo said in a dangerously low voice.

“What?” he asked as innocently as he could.

“You know something...” She hissed.

“I know nothing... honest!”

“Ummm... actually...” Akane said carefully, “It may have been something in my cooking, sorry.” She blushed and bowed her head.

“Well okay, I convinced Akane to put the hypnosis drug into the stew.” Ranma said quickly watching Ukyo's look of betrayal. “It's only temporary... you know it's only because of Akane's thickheadedness that the spell stuck with her.”

Akane elbowed Ranma in the back of the head and made him bow down.

“I am not thickheaded,” Akane growled. “It's just a coincidence I've learnt the Neko-Ken...well okay maybe I'm a little thickheaded... but I don't believe Ryoga and Ukyo will stay this way. It is as Ranma said only suppose to be temporary.”

Ryoga felt his world crumble, Akane had gone along with Ranma's devious plan. Ukyo was experiencing the same feeling. Ranma Saotome was just as bad as his father, maybe worse. He was responsible for her sudden affection for Ryoga. Her formal feelings that no man could be trusted were starting to return.

“I can't believe it...” Both Ukyo and Ryoga gasped.

“Sorry,” Ranma and Akane said in unison.

“What exactly did you hypnotise us with?” Ukyo demanded.

“My exact words were, run away and be very close to each other...” Ranma lied, he had forgotten.

“Those weren't your exact words, you did something weird with your knuckles as well,” Akane butted in. “Remember there has to be a trigger and you mentioned something about them being a great couple!”

“Wait a minute!” Ryoga objected, “I do not want to be in any relationship with that would be woman. She's more a man than girl!”

“Take that back!” Ukyo snapped, “I'm feminine when I want to be!”

“When you want to snare Ranma,” Ryoga snarled. “You're just as bad as all the other women that go sniffing round Saotome!”

“See I told you Akane, they're a great couple.” Ranma whispered to Akane.

“Ranma this is not the time.” Akane hissed.

“I want this spell reversed!” Ukyo spat at Ranma. “I am not having an affair with this pig everytime some noise triggers it.”

“Gee, I've been hypnotised by the mushrooms before, it wears off.” Ranma quickly said.  
“That may be so but for now we have to take a chance that I'm stuck being randomly in love with this girl!” Ryoga yelled pointing at Ukyo.

“Oh so now you admit that I'm a girl, you were having an interesting time finding that out in the hot spring!” Ukyo spat. “Your grope on my chest stayed a little too long!”

There was silence four teenagers stayed red faced from Ukyo's words and unable to think of what else to say.

“Now, this may seem like bad timing,” Cologne butted in shad had been enjoying the conversation, “But we have bigger problems than your little soap drama. The Hell Beast that Shampoo has released will soon return. It is better that we rethink our strategy.”

“When have we ever had a strategy?” Ranma asked.

“Silence boy, we need to move quickly.” Cologne said. “The beast will only get stronger the more it is linked to Shampoo, we have to cut that tie. That is it's only weakness.”

“So what we have to rescue Mousse?” Ranma asked remembering the last conversation. “I don't get it.”

“It's critical for saving Shampoo, come everyone.” The Elder Amazon ordered. “To the temple, we can talk some more on the way and for safety sakes I believe we should split up the lovebirds.”

Ranma and Akane looked at each other blushing.

Cologne's wrinkled face came in between them. “I meant those love birds,” she said pointing at Ryoga and Ukyo.

“Oh right,” laughed Ranma and stood beside Ukyo who gave him a hard stare.

The walk to the temple was quiet, Ranma had been paired with Ukyo who wasn't speaking to him and Akane was with Ryoga. Cologne hopped ahead wishing that she could have spent longer with the soap drama of the teenagers. She did love the little arguments and love triangles they got themselves into. She guessed if the didn't succeed then there would be none ever to witness again. Though she didn't want to tell them this, they were young and foolish. Knowing the full danger they faced would only make them nervous and careless.

'Ah youthful ignorance...' Cologne reminisced. 'How I really don't miss it.'

Akane looked over at Ryoga but swallowed whatever words she wanted to say. He seemed so angry that he had been set up with Ukyo. She guessed he really cared for Akari. She felt terrible, the poor girl was waiting for him and here he had been in a hot spring with another woman. If someone had done that with Ranma she would hate to think of the betrayal she would feel. Akane hung her head down and watched her feet as she walked.  
Ranma looked up at Akane as she walked. She seemed to be daydreaming about something and looking sad. 'Is she thinking about us? Is she regretting what happened?'

“Ranma.”

“Yeah Uc-Chan?” Ranma said noticing the lack of his Ran-Chan nickname from Ukyo.

“If we get out of this I don't want to see you again.” She hissed.

“I'm sorry...” Ranma sighed.

“Pairing me up with the lost boy is really my last straw,” Ukyo huffed. “I don't think I can trust any man again.”

“Yeah, I understand.”

“Or any woman for that matter,” Ukyo growled looking at Akane. “Just shut up and don't speak to me.”

Ranma hung his head his face red, he had really hurt his friend. He had been so desperate to spend time with Akane.

“We're here!” Cologne shouted. “Any regrets you have say them now before we go in. The demon dog if it's awake will not give you a second chance.”

“Huh?” Ranma was confused. “But we're just going right out again after we get Mousse.”

“Fine, fine whatever,” Cologne sighed. “Youthful ignorance, such a tiresome thing.”

“You say something?” Ranma asked.

“No nothing,” Cologne shook her head. “The Temple has two entrances. Ranma and Ukyo should take the front entrance, Akane and Ryoga go down the side stairs here there's a secret entrance.”

“I'll lead the way,” Akane said holding Ryoga's hand. She didn't want him to get lost.  
Ryoga felt his face blush and whatever gloom he had been feeling previously had vanished. 'Akane is holding me hand!'

“Hey you be careful Pig-boy!” Ranma called after them. “Akane don't do anything stupid like you usually do!”

“I'll be fine!” Akane shouted back. “Just take your own advice as well and don't do anything stupid like you usually do!”

Ranma laughed and waved to his fiancée. She did seem a bit angry at his remark but she waved back.

“You two are getting on well.” Ukyo said.

“Oh Uc-Chan I thought you didn't want me to speak to you.”

“I guess it can't be helped,” Ukyo said in a tired voice. “Just think of this as a kind of truce for now.”

“Sure if you want,” Ranma said. “Lets go into the temple then.”

“Ranma there's something I want to ask you...”

“Um can't this wait?” Ranma asked. “We're kinda about to start fighting a demon dog.”

“It's just Cologne said we should say our regrets, it's got me thinking.” Ukyo said.

“The old hag's just being superstitious.”

“Yeah, but if I don't say this now, I might regret it.” Ukyo explained. “It's something that I thought about saying to you since we started this camping trip.”

“Um...” Ranma looked around, he hoped Ukyo wasn't going to confess her love or anything. Sure he was a handsome guy and all but he had Akane, how would he explain that without hurting her feelings?

“I know about P-Chan.” Ukyo spat.

“Huh?” Ranma stammered, that was unexpected. “What Akane's pet?”

“Yes, her little pet Ryoga.” Ukyo snapped looking directly at her friend.

“Heh, heh is that so?” Ranma chuckled nervously. “Ryoga is Akane's pet, that doesn't make sense.”

“Really, a little drop of cold water and you can see the most amazing transformation.” Ukyo said. “I just wonder if Akane's ready for your betrayal of her as well as her so called friend, that pig-boy Ryoga!”

Ranma stood back unable to speak.

“If Akane finds out she's going to be hurt and I think you're the worst kind of man to keep that secret from her.” Ukyo said angrily.

“But, but I had a sworn oath!” Ranma defended, realising denial wasn't going to work.

“Listen to me Ran-Chan,” Ukyo growled pulling Ranma by his shirt. “If you don't tell her when we get out of this I will! Believe me when I say a betrayal of trust is the worst thing for a woman. Understand?”

“Heh, you called me Ran-Chan again.” Ranma chuckled.

“Ugh!” Ukyo threw him back letting go of her grip. “I can't stay mad at you, idiot! Fine lets go, I'll have no regrets now. I've said my thing.”

“Yeah but you've still to say to P-Chan that you like him.”

Ukyo's large spatula smacked Ranma on top of his head.

“There is no love between me and that pig and if you mention him again I'll gut you and make Ranma okonomiyaki!”

“Wow, such a deep love for him.”

“You have a warped sense of what's affection you know that Ran-Chan?”

“Eh, never really thought about it Uc-Chan.” Ranma said as they entered the temple.

Cologne watched them go. She had decided to stay outside. She needed to get Mousse understand what he had to do. She didn't like the fact she had to depend on the lovesick fool but was the only one. The only one completely in love with Shampoo.

'Just get the fool quickly,' the Elder Amazon thought.

000

Inside the temple Mousse sneezed and rubbed his arms. It was starting to get colder. He moved to open his jacket and wrap it around Shampoo but she sat up.

“Shampoo?”

The girl cocked her head and growled. “Bad Mousse, down!” She slapped him across the cheek and he flew into the wall. The boy collapsed confused at what had happened. He looked back at his beloved and could only see a strange blue and black blur. He passed out mumbling for Shampoo in his last conscious breath.

Shampoo stared emptily at her fallen friend. Her eyes were now a yellow colour and a blue aura surrounded her.

“Intruders...” she hissed. “They will not escape.”

000

Akane stepped down into the basement of the temple.

“This is so weird that there's a basement.” Akane said.

“Yeah, especially one with an outside entrance.” Agreed Ryoga.

The two looked around, it was dark and damp, only a strange green glow made it possible to see anything.

“Follow me Ryoga, I think I can see some steps over there.”

“Yeah, okay.” Ryoga said. He was still in shock from the truth about Akane agreeing to the spell. His mind was busy thinking of what excuses he could make to pardon Akane's actions. 'Did Ranma trick her? Was she hypnotised first by Ranma?'

“Ryoga are you okay?” Akane asked. “You seem a little spaced out.”

“Oh I'm fine.” Ryoga muttered. “I just think we should be the first to rescue Mousse and Shampoo.”

“Okay, lets do our best!” Akane said.

They walked silently, Akane unsure what to say to her friend. It was bad enough being paired up with him in what seemed like the least dangerous part, the back entrance. Ranma and Ukyo would definitely get to Shampoo and Mousse first, the front entrance had to be the quickest.

“Um... Akane...” Ryoga blushed. “About that spell, I-I forgive you...”

“Really?”

“Um, yeah I know it's all Saotome's fault.”

“That's not true!” Akane gasped. “I betrayed you how can you forgive me.... wait do you hear something?”

“Huh?”

'Bathtime!'

“Was that's Shampoo's voice?” Akane asked confused.

“Eh... I think so.”

In the distance a sound that terrified Ryoga could be heard, rushing water. They looked around and could see holes on the side of the wall were now running water from them. Ryoga squeaked loudly and watched the water in horror.

“C'mon to the exit!” Akane said dashing back to where they had entered.

They hit against the door but it was shut firmly.

“Damn, why did we have to close the door behind us!” Moaned Ryoga, “If only we had no manners!”

“Now's not the time Ryoga, lets run to the stairs over there!”

'I'm not going to make it in time!' Thought Ryoga as he saw the puddles formed from the side taps getting larger and larger. They would soon be swimming in a pool of cold water.

“Run Akane, you can't swim!” Ryoga pleaded. 'Run, because I really don't want to turn into a pig!'

The pair quickly bolting for the stairs that had to lead into to temple. The water slowly filling up behind them.

000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oh no! Bathtime!
> 
> Yeah and Ukyo finally confronted Ranma about P-Chan, (it's about time.) Although now it seems that Akane is going to find out the hard way or will Ryoga make another miraculous escape?
> 
> I still love cliffhangers, heh, heh, heh.
> 
> Next, inside the temple more traps and dangers await!


	27. End of Delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight to save Shampoo from the vengeful demon dog she's summoned.

Chapter 27

End of Delusion

Down in the basement of the temple the two teenagers, Akane and Ryoga were running with all their might against an oncoming stream of water. For one it was because they had zero ability at swimming and for the other, Ryoga it was because he really didn't want to get wet and reveal his curse. He leapt for an edge and pulled up the girl just as the water sloshed past. He had avoided the first flood but it was slowly filling up.

“Are you all right Akane?” Ryoga asked as he held her close.

“Thanks Ryoga, I'm fine.” Akane sighed. “If we try to walk along this edge maybe we can escape this flood. ”

“Okay, hold on to me. ” Ryoga said his face turning a little pink. He held out his hand for her and just as she reached out the wall broke and a torrent of water sloshed over them. Ryoga was thrown back and changed instantly. Akane stared in total disbelief. Before her P-chan had changed into Ryoga, it wasn't some delusion this was real. Her pet pig had been her male friend all along. Her friend Ryoga. She could feel the anger starting to make her shake. This was as bad as Ranma's worst insults, this probably topped it. Her face grew red and she struggled to find the words to express this rage she felt. Ryoga tried to “bwee” his explanation but Akane couldn't understand him and even if she could she wouldn't be able to listen.

“RYO-GA!” She shouted, “P-CHAN!!” Then before she could say anything else from the wall a large goldfish jumped out with the stream of water. The fish slapped Akane in the face and flipped into the pool that was growing below. The girl fell back and knocked her head, she gave out a cry and Ryoga in his tiny body tried to climb onto her to see if she was okay. He sighed in relief as Akane sat up; he made a pathetic squeal and waited for the rage of words and curses that she obviously had wanted to say. It never came; he opened his eyes and looked carefully. Akane was looking at him and smiling.

'She's forgiven me already!' He thought blissfully. 'Oh my goddess Akane you are not the violent monster Ranma says you are. It's all lies! You do have a big heart, I was never meaning to be a pervert it's just a misunderstanding! We are soul mates you understand my heart completely!' He squeaked happily as he saw Akane's cheerful face.

'Now, let’s get out of here!' He squealed in pig.

“Nya!” Akane agreed. She grabbed him by her mouth and leapt to the ledge gracefully missing the cold water.

'NEKO-AKANE!!' Ryoga oinked.

“Meowwwrrrr” Akane said happily, she didn't care, she had her toy back. She gave him a friendly chew that almost made Ryoga think his neck was going to break. He watched helplessly as he was carried over the basement and onto the set of stairs. He didn't dare try to wriggle free. Neko-Akane sniffed the air. Her mate was close by and with a rival. She could feel her hackles rise as she smelt the air; there was a rival. No, not just one rival there was two. She ran off, Ryoga squealed his discomfort but was ignored by the now possessed girl.

000

Meanwhile Ranma and Ukyo had been walking in the central temple for a long time.

“It's a bit quiet...” Ranma said.

“I was more concerned that for a temple this place is pretty long corridors.” Ukyo said. “We've been walking down this way for 5 minutes now. Where are the main rooms?”

“Isn't this normal?”

“No, Ran-Chan it isn't!” Ukyo sighed. Her would-be fiancé was a bit lacking in the common sense department. She watched as Ranma turned and shook his head.

“What is it?”

“I thought I heard Akane’s voice.” Ranma laughed.

‘Again, Akane! Is that violent girl all he thinks about?’ Ukyo fumed inside but she said. “Don’t worry Ran-Chan Ryoga is with her. The worst that could happen is that they get lost.”

“I guess...” Ranma sighed but his ears could still hear something abnormal.

“Hey do ya hear that clicky noise?” Ukyo tilted her head and listened.

“Yeah, sounds like bugs. Let’s keep moving will we?”

“I dunno sounds like it’s getting nearer.” Ranma’s instincts were on full alert. The clicking noise was getting louder. The louder it got the more it sounded like a chattering of birds. It didn’t scare Ranma as it wasn’t cats but he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as adrenaline rushed through him. His back went against Ukyo and they glanced around trying to see where the noise was coming from and if it was really a threat. Then he saw the source. A small black thing jumped past Ranma’s head and his lightening quick moment slapped it down to the ground.

“It’s a giant flea!” Ukyo said looking at the cockroach sized insect. She flicked it away with her giant spatula. “Behind you!” Ranma stepped in and deflected two more that was bouncing towards Ukyo.

“Thanks Ran-Chan.” Ukyo said and the small smile she had slipped away as she saw the mass that was coming towards them. It was thousands of giant fleas bouncing in random directions but as one large group intend on chasing the intruders. “Trust a dog demon to have demon fleas!” Ranma shouted and started running away from them. The numbers were too many the Saotome Secret Technique was the only way. Ukyo didn’t need any encouragement to disagree and she quickly followed Ranma with the plan to run away. She held up her spatula over her head to stop them falling on her. It was no good though the insects jumped so randomly that some came from the side and she needed a smaller spatula to bat them away. Ranma did slightly better as he had special speed training with wasps, this was similar and his hands flew in a blur as he swotted the insects away. Soon however it seemed that he was being overwhelmed. Bites and scratches appeared and Ranma concentrated on the ones that were aiming at his neck or head.

“There’s no end to them!” Ukyo yelled.

“Let’s just try to get into a room and block them off!”

Ukyo was in silent agreement, she was too busy running and trying to swot down any insects in her way. A door way appeared and they dove inside. Some of the fleas followed but they were expertly squashed with the marshal artist’s moves.

“That was lucky.” Ranma gasped.

Ukyo couldn’t agree. It felt like they had been herded to this place. In such a long corridor that had appeared endless; suddenly there was an open door. Ukyo thought it was too suspicious. There was too much of a coincidence and she lamented at Ranma’s happy face that he didn’t think the same. She glanced around the room to see what dangers there could be.

“Say, Ran-Chan...” She looked round to see him attending a small bite. “Yeah...”

“Did you have a look around?” Ukyo whispered now as she now stared past him and to the centre of the room. Ranma did so and his eyes opened. In front of him a dull eyed Shampoo was sitting and staring straight at them. Next to her was the stand that a Statue had once stood. The pieces of the marble statue were now scattered across the room, but in the centre of the statue stand there was a small fluff ball all curled up asleep.

“So you found your way to us.” Shampoo hissed. “I tried to get my servants to guide you here and chase away the intruders in the basement. ”

“Akane...” Ranma growled as he knew the intruders would be Akane and Ryoga. “I won’t forgive you if anything has happened to my Akane!”

Ukyo glanced at Ranma; he had said “my Akane.” She gripped her spatula tighter, now was not the time to worry about it.

“You must die Ranma.” Shampoo growled her eyes began to glow. Ranma glanced round the dark room, he couldn’t see Mousse anywhere. He had to remember the mission and take the idiot Amazon boy back to Cologne; although his pride as a fighter was itching to have a try against this demon dog. He had been told many times before that a fight was impossible and he’d proven that it could be done. He wasn’t going to give up now. Just as he thought that he spotted a slumped figure in the corner. It was Mousse. He made eye contact with Ukyo but she had already seen him. She nodded; she understood what her old friend wanted to do. He was easy to read.

“Leave it to me Ran-Chan.” Ukyo said and ran forward to Shampoo. Ranma ran the other way towards Mousse; he grabbed the boy and flung him over his shoulder. Lucky for him the Amazon was unconscious or else he knew that Mousse’s pride would not have accepted this. Ukyo slammed into Shampoo distracting her with the attack as Ranma made for the door they’d come in. Shampoo however noticed and tried to pull her energies into awakening the beast again. Ukyo didn’t let her have the peace for the meditation and the Amazon ended up deflecting the parries of spatula attacks.

“This isn’t your fight!” Shampoo snapped.

“We’re all in this big mess together Sweetie.” Ukyo said as calmly as she could. She didn’t like the look in Shampoo’s eyes, the girl looked broken. She’d known that look too well from her own struggles with Ranma.

“Ranma must die!” She snarled and her eyes began to glow. Ukyo cursed under her breath and tried to kick the girl into sense. She groped into her sleeve looking for something that could distract them to escape. Ranma had come back for her; she could see him in the corner of her sight.

“Get Mousse out of here now, it’s my turn!” Ranma said as he flew in beside Ukyo to fight. This only aggravated Shampoo more with the sight of her once thought of husband. She lashed out in a burst of anger. Her present mental instability left her with only one real goal; to kill Ranma. She wasn’t a match for him though and her every strike was dodged or blocked. This only made her angrier and with her fury it charged an aura around her. It began to build and the atmosphere got denser. A low growl started, that only Ukyo heard as she picked up Mousse.

“Um...Ranma?”

“Not, now....Uc-Chan!” Ranma shouted as he blocked another wild and angry hit from Shampoo, “I’m busy!” He kicked Shampoo back and somersaulted towards Ukyo.

“It’s the dog demon!” Ukyo hissed at him in a low voice. “I think it’s waking up!”

“I have everything under control!” Ranma beamed as he ran into a flying kick to deflect Shampoo’s new attack. The growl got louder along with Shampoo’s frustrated cry as she was thrown backwards again.

‘He is so strong, he should be my husband, but he’s really a girl!’ Shampoo’s thoughts churned. ‘He has to die as a female for me to be free of him, for me to get back my honour. The long time I’ve taken to pursue this idiot man who’s already in love with another. He can resist my advances, he has to be into boyish girls, and he must prefer men. All he has to do is disappear from my life. ’

“DISAPPEAR!!’ The last thought was almost screamed in Shampoo’s head and this was a trigger for the dog tied to her energy. The growl turned into a mumbling doggy yawn. If it wasn’t so deadly dangerous the yawn could have been considered cute.

“Oh my God in Heaven!” Ukyo cried in fear. She had been given a graphic description from Cologne about what this Beast could do. She knew that under the fluffy petite frame was a demon that could suck your soul from your body and leave you an empty shell; in some sort of lifeless coma that there was no waking up from. Ranma was ready in another battle stance as Shampoo fell down slowly, a trance taking over her. The Beast was starting to filter through Shampoo and the growl grew till it vibrated around the room. Ukyo clutched her spatula tightly and dropped Mousse up against the wall. The pit of her stomach was in knots as she felt she was about to fight her last.

“I’ll back you up Ran-Chan.” She said in a surprisingly steady voice.

Ranma nodded, he was in full concentration. He had to fight this beast.

“Ranma should be girl!” Shampoo’s voice echoed out from her now higher position on the statue base. Her lips hadn’t moved but the voice had appeared as clearly as if she had spoken. The dog started running in circles chasing its tail. The whole temple began to shake.

“Is it me or is the floor cracking?” Ukyo said. Before she could get an answer the floor did indeed crack and water spewed out from the newly made hole. The little Demon howled in conquest as the water directly hit Ranma. The target had been acquired.

“Shampoo wants to kill the female me remember!” Ranma shouted in the now higher pitch. The dog pounced forward and Ranma dashed to the side a plan forming. This creature was using Shampoo as a link, he wondered if something would happen if the link was broken.

“Keep it busy I got an idea!” Ranma shouted to the now exasperated Ukyo. “What do you mean keep it busy?” She yelled to the now disappearing Ranma as she headed to the ceiling rafters with something in her arms. Ukyo could only grimace and run forward hoping that the Beast would be too focused on Ranma to see her attack. She was wrong and her swift swing of her giant cooking implement only made the dog jump over it and bounce on her head. Ukyo could feel a light draining sensation as it continued past her onto the wall and running up vertically. That thing was too fast for her to even see now. Ranma though she could clearly see and was surprised that she had taken a vase from the bottom floor. The water had stopped flowing but the pots had been filled by the large gush of water.

“There’s no way she can heat the water and become a guy again!’ Ukyo thought. This wasn’t the plan though, Ranma jumped down as the dog demon got closer. The water filled jar tumbled down with her and directly over Shampoo. There was an instant yelp as the girl turned into cat and was imprisoned in the pot. This seemed to anger the beast, its link weakened. It needed a Maiden to connect with. It started to slump down, still awake but the contact was weaker.

“Alright!” Ranma cried, happy that her plan had worked. She didn’t want to hang around though she had got close to that dog too many times and could feel her energy was becoming quite low from just the minimal contact.

“Take an arm and I’ll get the other!” Ranma said pointing at Mousse. Ukyo made a sigh of relief, she didn’t want to be here any longer than necessary and their main aim was to get Mousse out first. If anything she was glad the Beast was now a wheezing, clearly struggling with Shampoo in her cat form.

“How did you know that the Demon needed a human link?” Ukyo asked.

“Huh? It does?” Ranma questioned back confused.

“Never mind Hun.” Ukyo sighed, some things would never change. The hissing and spitting of a livid Shampoo, they didn’t turn back and made their way out. It was easier going out, whatever enchantments had been cast were now broken and the temple was back to a simpler design. It was now only a straight corridor with only a few doors. All insects had disappeared and it was free from any sudden water showers.

The pair found the exit with no problems and took Mousse back to his Elder who was waiting. They dumped him down outside, both of them panting. They were greeted by a grim faced Cologne who couldn’t say anything. She looked more like a ghost than she usually did. Her usually pink healthy cheeks were now grey with worry.

“Dunno why I’m so pooped!” Ranma gasped.

“That will be the demons work.” Cologne said and bent down to look at Mousse.

“Seems the idiot is not injured and still has his soul.”

“That’s good.” Ranma said stretching. She glanced around the outside of the temple. There was something missing and it was bugging her.

“Say.... WHERE’S AKANE!?”

000

Ryoga cursed his cursed life and shook slightly as he noticed a white furball that could only be what Cologne had described, the demon dog. Neko-Akane spat her toy out and made a loud hiss. Her mate had just been here and her rival was very close. Ryoga tried to squeal his warnings but it was no use. Neko-Akane strode forward on all fours. The ceramic pot that was making a rattling noise somehow smelt of her mate and rival at the same time. She batted the upside down pot with her “paw” and was rewarded with an angry feline Shampoo in her face. She hissed back and the two girls in their cat forms circled each other sizing each other up.

The Demon Dog made a whimper from its forced slumber as it attempted to break back into control. Shampoo made an angry meow and ignored the plea for now. First she had a rematch with her rival. There were some things that she knew she had to do by herself even if it meant killing the one that stood in her way. She had to kill Akane. The girl possessed by the fake Neko-Ken seemed to be in agreement and looked at the small purple cat with deadly intentions. Ryoga cried out for them to both stop but they didn’t speak pig and they wouldn’t listen anyway. This was a match that had to be done no matter what.

0000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Wow, evil cliffhangers, bet no-one missed those!!
> 
> I really wanted to force Ryoga's identity as P-Chan to be revealed to Akane. It is one thing that bugs me about this funny series. Yes, it's a funny concept but there's still that creepy feeling when you think about it too much. So the title of this chapter refers to Akane's misconception of P-Chan/Ryoga.
> 
> Next: Another Cat fight.


	28. Blind Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Mousse to act like the hero.

Chapter 28

Blind Devotion

The tension was high as two rivals for the affections of one young cross-gender teenager seemed to be coming to a head. In one corner circled a furious Akane who was possessed by a fake Neko-Ken that had been proven to be almost as deadly as the real thing. In the other corner prowled a purple and white cat that was the cursed form of an Amazon warrior. The two feline females made loud meowing warning cries but neither seemed to back off.

In the middle of this showdown a piglet squealed its objections. Ryoga was helpless to stop them in his current piggy form. He felt the angry auras from both of them coming off in waves. He also could sense a very powerful dark energy coming from a small fluffy white dog curled up asleep in the corner.

‘That’s the demon dog?’ Ryoga wondered. He kept glancing at it but it seemed deep in a trance. He didn’t know that because of Shampoo being now in a cat form that the link between the girl and dog was now broken. However this was only temporary, once Shampoo gained her human form again the massacre would begin again.

Neko-Akane was unaware of the risks from the demon dog, her main focus was Shampoo. This was the rival that in her head was the most irritating. The one that she needed to beat to prove that Ranma was her fiancé and not her rivals. She hunched her back and glared at the small cat. Shampoo lowered her back and glowered. She didn’t want to waste her time fighting Akane. Shampoo now thought of her as an obstacle to defeat and move onto her real goal which was to kill Ranma. The Amazon had to make this quick and get back to her human form. She could not waste any time as she wasn’t in competition for affection with Akane anymore. This was only a small set back; although these thoughts were all quite fuzzy in the trance like state that was now Shampoo’s mind. The main goal had been set.

The little cat darted to the side but Neko-Akane was just as nimble and blocked her path.

‘Stupid girl.’ Shampoo hissed but was unheard by anyone. It was very clear to Shampoo that she did not need to fight here and if she escaped she could summon the dog demon once more. There was her, the demon dog and her target Ranma. This Akane that she vaguely remembered was not in her plan. She needed to disappear so it could become her clear mission again.

Neko-Akane’s mind wasn’t that clear and she lunged at Shampoo pinning her down easily. Shampoo spun her small and flexible body round scratching with all four feet but the pain didn’t deter her attacker. It made Neko-Akane dig her ki claws in and scratched back. She leaned down to bite but Shampoo got herself free and sprung out from the grip just in time. She swivelled back quickly and pounded down on Akane’s head scratching her face. She aimed for her eyes and managed to cut the upper lid of her left eye. This made Akane cry out in pain and she whipped her head desperate to get the feline off her face. The cat was shaken off and as Akane leaped to catch her again she collided into the side of the wall.

“Jeez, you’re clumsy even in cat form!” A voice called out.

Neko-Akane looked round with her one good eye and saw her mate! The rival was temporary forgotten and she pounced on the now male Ranma.

“Sorry I forgot you, it was only for a minute promise!” Ranma said as Akane rubbed up against him and he hugged the bleeding girl back. He hated seeing Akane get hurt. He checked over Akane’s shoulder for Shampoo but the cat had made her escape. He did notice the sleeping white fur ball that had nearly killed him and he was tempted to give it a kick. Akane however was starting to pin him down with her too friendly affection.

“Whoa careful!” Ranma blushed as she rubbed her body against him and he felt his male libido rising to her. He gritted his teeth and tried to look away, now was not the time to be turned on! The girl was bleeding on him! He was also fighting against his well ground in fear to be close to Akane and have Cat-Shampoo so near.

There was a distant splashing sound and movement. Ranma could sense the danger as the beast whimpered. It was awakening!

“Okay, Akane we have to go!” He said pulling her up. He looked up to see a naked human Shampoo, she had found warm water! The Amazon ignoring her current nudity kneeled down and went back into her trance.

Ryoga made a break for it and squealed for Ranma to pick him up. Ranma obliged and squeezed the piglet under his left arm while he put the amorous Akane over his shoulder. He needed to run away fast, he wasn’t sure how much time he had. Cologne had told him she would get Mousse ready to fight Shampoo but Ranma had no idea what that blind idiot could do now against the girl and demon dog.

000

Outside the temple Ukyo kept watch wishing that Ranma would hurry up. This was not the time for his stupid heroics. She was extremely jealous of the fact that Ranma had run in without hesitation when he knew Akane was still in there. It made her blood boil, why did it have to be that girl? She tried to block out the nagging voice that wondered if Ryoga would be coming back with Ranma too. She glanced over at the elder Amazon and watched as she beat Mousse around. It was weird last minute training but it seemed necessary for the dense and stubborn boy.

“I can’t do it!” Mousse said as he was knocked on the head again.

“You’re prepared physically now all you need is the mental will!” Cologne snapped. “If you do not fight Shampoo then you will not ever get her back! She will be lost to the demon forever!!”

“My Love!!” Mousse wailed and was struck again.

“Keep your focus, you have to defeat Shampoo!”

The young man sniffed back his tears and nodded. He was starting to understand. His head was covered in lumps, it had been a long 15 minutes of intense mental training but it was becoming apparent to him now the only real way to save Shampoo was to defeat her. The constant hitting and telling him this was really helping.

“So what about the dog demon?” He asked. “Shampoo has a connection to that thing.”

“Which is what we have to break.” Cologne said. “The only weak point this beast has is the mortal tie to this world through Shampoo. I won’t tell you what I am thinking of doing if you fail, just focus on fighting Shampoo and winning. That way you won’t get to find out!”

Mousse nodded though inside his love fogged mind he did understand. There was the last option which he would never let happen. It would be to kill Shampoo and forever break the bond between her and the demon dog. He knew he couldn’t mess this up. He would never forgive himself if he failed at this mission. Even if Shampoo didn’t forget her grudge and continued chasing Ranma he would follow her. If she was still alive and well, it wouldn’t matter.

“You’re awfully quiet; I hope you’re concentrating on the consequences! You have to defeat Shampoo!”

“Yes Elder.” The boy looked up and for the first time Cologne could see true the determination needed. She just hoped his overpowering love for Shampoo would not turn him into an idiot again.

“Good work boy and if you survive this you may get to call me Grandmother.”

Mousse began grinning and laughing but was quickly knocked on the head.

“Focus!!” Cologne snapped. “We need to move now!”

000

It was now all some kind of blur for Shampoo. Her rage was what fuelled her; it was the only thing keeping her going. If she stopped thinking these angry thoughts she knew she would be made to face the consequences. These were not in her thoughts; it was a distant haze of colours that swirled around in her head. She only knew that she had to keep going as she was as her instinct was aware of the meltdown that would happen once she stopped. As Shampoo sat in her lotus position she could feel herself becoming the anchor for the hell-beast that was her weapon against Ranma. The blur of memories formed a tunnel towards the female Ranma. That was what she must kill to regain all of her honour. To regain the wasted year of chasing the man that defeated her. It could not be; he had defeated her as a female; that meant it was proper that she killed Ranma in the female form! It was all of this that her life had built up to!

The Demon Dog lunged forward and howled a high pitched whine of anger. There would be no mercy for Ranma! It was bath time again!!

The floodgates opened and a deluge of water surged after the running form of Ranma. He cursed under his breath and wished quietly that Akane was lighter. He promised to not say it to her if they ever survived! The long temple corridor acted as a canal funnelling the water down after him. “Why does this always happen to me!!” Ranma yelled!

“Run faster!!”

Ranma looked up to see a now awake Akane. The water had splashed her while they had been running. The now female Ranma struggled with the weight as the non-Neko Akane became even heavier. Ranma fought the urge to compare her to a concrete block.

“RANMA!!” Mousse yelled as he ran towards them.

“Idiot, don’t get wet!!’

Mousse ignored them and leap above them, his robes revealed some ninja style claws that dug into the ceiling. “I am prepared for this fight!” Mousse said, “This is my destiny.”

Ranma tried to hide his laughing from the lame line and ran on. “Over to you...” He yelled as his voice became garbled. The water now rushed over their heads. Akane instantly sank down. Ryoga grabbed her arm and dangled on her arm like a small float. Ranma grabbed the other arm and tried to keep moving forward.

The high pitch yelps watched over the water rushing out of the temple. The target would come into view soon. It’s small round eyes glared down and failed to notice the figure sneaking past on the ceiling.

Outside of the Temple the two that were left jumped out of the way as the doors blasted open.

“I see so it can even warp time and space...” Cologne muttered.

“What...?” Ukyo asked, unfamiliar with such terms.

“It is not possible for such an amount of water to be held in that small temple and you yourself said that the corridor was unusually long. The whole inside of that Temple has been warped into a side dimension where the demon can control everything to its whim. So long as it has this temple and Shampoo it will hold a power over us.”

“I still don’t understand Sugar.” Ukyo said as she dashed forward to pick up a fallen Ranma. She noticed the piglet attached to Akane’s arm. “Oh so you survived as well.” She huffed and picked up the piglet. Ryoga was shaking from the wet and gave her a strange look. Ukyo sighed and threw the small animal into her bag.

Ranma clambered to help Akane sit up and cough out the water she swallowed. “Sure you don’t need mouth to mouth?” He grinned and was lightly punched for his flirting.

“Now’s not the time for that Jerk!” Akane said but she was smiling and grabbed his hand as he helped her up.

“So that means there’s a later, huh?” Ranma smiled back and Akane blushed not wanting to comment anymore. She could feel the others staring at them and it just made her face feel hot with embarrassment.

Ukyo saw this small scene and tried to keep her objections quiet. It was such a different reaction from Akane than before. She had punched Ranma but he hadn’t taken off, it was just a light tap really. From her bag she looked to see if Ryoga kept his usual squeal silent though he watched from the safety of the pocket he had settled in. He only glared at the couple and cursed his own helplessness.

The scene was broken by the high pitched yelp of Doom that vibrated across the mountain.

“Get out of the way!” Cologne shouted. “We have to stay alive and hope that Mousse can do something!”

“I really don’t feel good relying on Mousse.” Ranma huffed and jumped into a tree. “Akane get up into high ground!”

“That demon can jump remember, don’t judge it on its size.” Cologne reminded them as she had sprung up high using her walking stick as a pogo. “Be prepared to evade it!”

“Akane hold on and don’t get down no matter what.” Ranma said to the girl. “It’s not after you, only me!”

Akane looked back at the red head wanting to object but she could see in Ranma’s eyes that she was serious. “Just don’t die idiot.” Akane said. “I don’t want that.”

“Me neither.” Ranma smiled and leapt backwards somersaulting to the ground. “Hey fluffy! Over here!!”

The eyes of the beast looked up and glowed. Its target was spotted.

000

Meanwhile Mousse was making his way into the temple on the ceiling as the water rushed underneath. It slowly came to a slow stop and he was able to see the whole way up into the Temple. His goal was waiting for him. He could see the female blur and he focused on her energy. Cologne had been beating it into him to check the aura first before assuming it was Shampoo. It went against all of his instincts to rush towards the first female shape that looked like Shampoo. However he was now fully aware of the full seriousness of his love’s plight. If he did not concentrate she would be lost to this demon forever, he would have to fight her to win her soul back. Even if it meant that she still didn’t love him it was still enough for him to save her. His love blinded him from a lot of things but the full consequences had been made all too clear. Now was not the time to be as impulsive as he wanted, he had to stay focused.

‘For Shampoo.’ He thought and jumped down.

“The blind idiot has returned.” Shampoo hissed. Her eyes were glowing under full possession. “I will kill Ranma female and return my honour.”

Mousse wanted to call out to her but he remembered his teachings and threw out a chain hook that wrapped around Shampoo’s leg.

“What...idiot let me go!” Shampoo tried to slip out but Mousse pulled on the chain and knocked Shampoo down to the ground. She was weakened from channelling the monster demon through her. She spun and tried to get back up but Mousse threw out another chain from his sleeve and caught her wrist.

He needed to keep the attacks going and bound Shampoo up. This was the only way to drag her out of the temple. He had to remember not to speak to her, he’d been warned that he mustn’t speak no matter what. This was from Cologne’s point of view just to stop him saying anything that would only anger Shampoo and possibly get the boy too excited. He did seem to love sprouting worthless love sonnets at the worst times. It had also helped that Cologne had tapped his speaking pressure point that was limiting his speech.

Shampoo cried out as she struggled to move. The chains dug into her wrist and ankle. She twisted some more trying to pull Mousse in so she could hit him but he stood firm. She kicked her free leg knocking him down but he pulled some more on the chains knocking her over. She called out this time at such a high pitch. A howl echoed around the temple.

Outside the demon dog perked its ears up and bounced off Ranma’s head and back into the temple.

“Hey, I was ready for a fight!” Ranma shouted. “Come back here you chicken!”

“After him,” Cologne snapped. “Mousse must be doing well, we need to get to Shampoo; she is its link. It has gone back to defend her.”

“Well finally Duck-boy has does something right.” Ranma said. “Akane, wait here.”

“In the tree?” Akane said annoyed that she was being left behind, though she knew the reasons.

“Yeah, just be like a k-kit-kitty.” Ranma stammered, he wanted to make a joke but he still couldn’t hide the fact that cats still freaked him out.

“Sure, just remember, you’d promise to come back to me alive!” Akane sighed, she was still angry at her own weakness but she just had to let him go. Ukyo jumped up to join her with Ryoga in her bag.

“I’ll keep you company sugar.” She said. There was a nervous oink from her bag.

“So long as that pervert stays away from me.” Akane huffed. She hadn’t forgotten about a certain cursed pig boy. Ukyo smiled and chucked the bag down and the little piglet fell out.

“Sure, deal.”

Ranma continued behind the dog, he was unsure what it was going back for. It made no sense; they were going back and forth into this temple as if it had a swing door. It didn’t seem right that Mousse was the one getting to save the day. His ego was slightly bruised he was sure he was the one that should be able to do it.

“Does it really have to be Mousse?” Ranma asked. It must have been about the third time he’d asked but he just couldn’t let it go.

“Don’t interfere with their fight, just keep the dog distracted.” Cologne hissed. She wanted her voice to stay low but the demon wouldn’t have heard her anyway. Its ears will filled with the higher pitch sound that Shampoo was howling at the top of her voice.

Mouse didn’t know what was going on as he couldn’t hear only a small shrill voice from Shampoo. He paused for a minute unsure if this was the right way. It gave the Amazon enough time to slip her ankle free and she cartwheel kicked Mousse back.

“I told you BOY!” Cologne yelled as she came up behind, “Stay focused.”

Mousse instantly flinched expecting a hit but realised that the old woman was too far away. He got another chain ready; his sleeves were loaded with weapons that Cologne had checked over herself. These were needed to contain the possessed girl.

There was a yip and the demon dog was almost on top of him. Ranma gave a kick to the dog sending it back into the deeper parts of the Temple.

“Weren’t expecting that huh Fido!” Ranma said. “Keep going Mousse, we got your back.” The small red head gave her best dorky thumbs up and Mousse nodded.

He had to catch Shampoo and bring her back to her senses. He flung another chain out but Shampoo was expecting it and ran along the chain. She jumped up and kicked Mousse on the head but his arm blocked her shot and she bounced back. The dog had returned and with a super speed aimed for Mousse. He saw the white blur coming and took out the secret weapon.

A toilet flew out of his sleeve and the tiny dog followed it round, diverted by the shiny water holder. Shampoo looked at where the dog was going her vision was blurred with the dogs so she was getting confused as she saw a double vision of Mousse. He took the chance and grabbed her with a bear hug.

“You have to give up Shampoo.” Mousse said. “This is not the Amazon way!”

Shampoo screeched in fury, words were unable to reach her now she was so angry. She bit down on Mousse’s arm and he cried out. He pulled out some rope and started twisting it round the struggling girl.

“That’s it leash her!” Cologne said as she jumped over to the more inner part of the temple. She had her own idea what to do and the less the younger people knew the better.

Ranma kept back, unable to join in this private struggle. His senses were on full alert as he knew the thing would be back. He spotted the two red eyes of the demon and it trotted forward, looking rather refreshed. It ran past the young redhead as it easily dodged her attack and went straight to Shampoo and Mousse.

“It’s coming!” Ranma warned but it was too late. The beast had bitten down on Mousse’s arm on the same spot that Shampoo had. The boy slumped as part of his soul was drained. Shampoo twisted out of his grip and tried to escape.

Ranma jumped down from the ceiling the toilet under his feet. “Bad Dog!” Ranma shouted. “Don’t drink from the toilet!” It smashed down on top of the dog tearing it off Mousse’s arm. The boy took another grasp at the ropes and he flew forward keeping a hold of the evading girl. He had snagged Shampoo’s waist and she was trying hard to get out of the rope.

There was a flash of lightening and the beast looked up. Something was wrong, something was changing the connection. There was a cackle behind them and the skies opened up with more lightening striking down into the temple. Cologne was at the centre of the storm her stick held high as she tried to summon it down onto the avatar of the beast. There was more than one connection; but to get to it needed more of a distraction from the beast and Shampoo.

As the lightening struck the dog statue there was a unison howl from both Shampoo and the beast. Her eyes glowed with the possession grew more blue and faint and the girl that had been struggling fell to the ground. The beast choked out a hoarse bark and began to change into a more red mist.

Cologne smiled as she let down her now singed staff. Her hair was slightly smoking and her face was all black from burns.

“That’s how you put a dog down.” Cologne croaked and fell backwards.

“Whoa!” Ranma shouted, “Grannie!” The girl ran forward and caught the old woman.

“Take us out of here.” Cologne whispered. “We need to get far away from this accursed temple.” Ranma nodded and carried the frail old woman, he checked to see if Mousse had Shampoo.

He was holding her up, tears in his eyes. Shampoo wasn’t responding but she wasn’t dead. He was just so relieved.

“Good work Mousse.” Was all Ranma could think of saying and made his way to the exit.

He saw Akane still in the tree and looking perplexed at the two figures down on the ground. As soon as the lightening had hit with the loud crack, Ukyo had jumped from the tree and found Ryoga to cuddle him.

“You guys need some therapy.” Ranma said as he motioned for Akane to join him. “We got it Akane!”

The girl jumped down and almost squashed him and Cologne as she gave him a hug. “Don’t leave me like that again dummy!” She sobbed and hugged onto his shoulder.

“Well, maybe we could train ya.” Ranma said. “But there’s no way you’re allowed to be better than me.”

“You’re lucky you’ve got Cologne as a shield or I would punch you back to Nermia!” Akane huffed but she still hugged him though she gave a tighter squeeze.

Ranma just laughed sort of glad he did have the old woman with him. He wouldn’t like to know the treatment he’d get if he didn’t.

“Ah, young love.” Cologne sighed, enjoying the group hug.

“I never thought you’d save the day like that.” Ranma said.

“Well if I told you all my crazy plan I guarantee you’d want to do it.” Cologne said dryly. “I did say just to leave Shampoo up to Mousse but you ended up barging in anyway.”

“I don’t think I would have made it without him.” Mousse admitted. “Ranma is a skilled warrior.”

“Yes and he would have been a good addition to our tribe but then you’ve not turned out so bad yourself.” Cologne chuckled. “Oh, take us back to the camp; I may need to lie down. I shouldn’t be doing those kinds of lightening spells at my age.”

“Can you teach them to me?” Ranma asked as they started walking.

“Perhaps, but it will cost you.” Cologne sighed, there really was no changing the boy.

Ukyo followed along hugging the small piglet. She was deep in her own thoughts. She looked back to the lightening struck temple and then towards Ranma and Akane. They were hugging as they walked Ranma carrying the old lady on his back. The couple really never did seem to give up no matter what was thrown at them.

Ukyo gave P-Chan a little slap to stop him from staring. “Ever wonder how far your own pride will get you?” Ukyo said. “I think Shampoo has proven how much she would go and I think a year ago I might have been the same.”

There was a small squeal from the pig, he didn’t agree and somehow Ukyo was begrudgingly starting to learn his negative grunt from his positive.

“Well, there’s a time to walk away and I think I’m coming to mine.” Ukyo said. “I think we’ll need to really think about this.”

Ryoga sniffed and looked away. Ranma and Akane were giggling again and seeming to get along much better than normal.

“So you think is the end of it?” Akane asked.

“I hope so, though we still got our C-Ca… that problem to deal with.” Ranma shrugged.

“You still can’t say it?” Akane said. “Well, think we’ll need to work on that as this problem isn’t going to go away.”

“Some things aren’t so easily fixed.” Cologne added. “Though believe me this time wasn’t easy. I may need massage for the whole month.”

“Anything for you Grandmother Cologne.” Mousse said as he continued to carry the unconscious Shampoo.

“I didn’t say you could call me that yet. We’ll see once the girl wakes up.” Cologne said. ‘If she wakes up.’ She thought to herself. 

The weary group walked on to their campsite as the now abandoned temple stood behind them. Lost of its small God and now just another shell of a building. It was somehow smaller now the power was gone. For those with the power to see, small spirits of the devoured floated out of the temple making their way back to their own bodies. To anyone else it just looked like another smoking remain that had an unlucky lightening strike.

000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, well, well. There we have it. Pretty much almost broke me trying to tie this all together and there’s still some loose ends needing tied but I’m pretty much close to wrapping up this story. I almost ended it at a cliffhanger but I thought of continuing onto wrap up a little so it seems a little awkward at the end this is why. (I’m lazy and just gave into another cliffhanger.)
> 
> At least a few more chapters and we shall finally have a conclusion. I went a little past my usual word limit for this chapter as so much was happening at once. Maybe too much, feed back is always welcome, even critical. I like to know if I’ve left gaping plot holes or if I’ve spelt something the wrong way.
> 
> Whenever I finish I do want to continue writing Ranma stories. Just maybe not another Ranma epic. Let’s face it this story isn’t an epic but it does seem to be because of how long I just keep spinning it out. Apologies and my gratitude to all those that have stuck through this weird story. I swear I just wanted it to be 7 chapters originally.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group prepare to return to Nerima and return Shampoo to her home.

Chapter 29

Homeward Bound

Shampoo still lay unconscious and both Cologne and Mousse were busy tending to her and waiting for her to wake up. The campsite was still tense but only from waiting to see if Shampoo was okay. Ryoga kept his distance from Akane who kept giving him a glare every now and then. It didn’t help him that Ukyo was also giving him the cold shoulder. His only friend it seemed was Ranma who was oblivious of the tension and was just happy to be packing up the campsite.

“We’ll finally get back home!” Ranma said happily. “We can finally get a good home cooked meal.”

“Eh, I suppose.” Ryoga sighed. He was used to camping food and it had been nice to have Okonomiyaki and Akane’s stew. It was much better than his own cooking.

“Ah, but you think we can make it back today?” Akane asked. “We came quite far into the mountains.”

“Hey if we run we can make it!” Ranma said.

“I don’t think we can run with Shampoo in that state Sugar.” Ukyo said smiling. For her she was starting to come to terms though it was stinging her feelings and Ryoga sulking was really making her angry. She just had to ignore him and maybe she could be home before sunset and then she will never have to see him again. “Speaking of stupid states… do you guys have any antidotes?”

“For what?” Ranma asked, not seeing the flinch in Ukyo’s eyes.

“I meant for the hypnosis drug that you put on me and Lost boy!” Ukyo snapped. It was true he saw nothing but what was right in front of him. He had completely forgotten about her problem which he had caused and this just made her angrier.

“Oh… I dunno, we should ask Cologne.” Ranma laughed rubbing his head. He was quickly hit by a spatula.

“You’re such a careless idiot Ran-chan!”

“We’re sorry, really.” Akane said grabbing Ukyo’s hand. “I didn’t think it would be such a stupid trick…I just thought you guys might need a little push.” She blushed as she realised how stupid it sounded.

“Ugh, whatever.” Ukyo relented. “There’s nothing between me and that Pig!”

Akane nodded and gave another glare to Ryoga. She knew the truth about P-chan now but she hadn’t decided about how to deal with it. It was too much to think about and just ignoring him might be the best option for now.

“Well, all ready, hey you old Hag are you ready?” Ranma called out to the Amazons.

Cologne hopped forward on her stick. Her face was still white from the strain of it all. “That’s Auntie Cologne to you now Boy.” She said. “We might have to camp again if we don’t make it down the mountain, so be prepared to keep up the pace. My new grandson will be able to carry Shampoo.”

“I will do my best Grandmother!” Mousse said as he lifted up his human backpack that was Shampoo. “I shall carry her to the ends of the earth!”

“Just back to Nerima is enough for now.” Cologne sighed. “I gave her a sleeping herb so she won’t wake up on the way but I have to do something to calm her mind. Shampoo is still not over this and her pride has been greatly hurt. She may still cause some problems for you two.”

“Ah, we can handle it!” Ranma said flashing his confident smile. “Akane and I are made of strong stuff! We’re Anything Goes Martial Artists!”

Akane turned red and nodded happily. ‘He called me a martial artist.’ She was feeling quite shy suddenly, it was like she was back to how she was with Dr Tofu. She dreaded that Ranma would catch on though as she knew how much he would tease her if he found out.

Ukyo patted her rival’s back and smiled at her. Even if Ranma was oblivious she noticed the subtle change in her. “C’mon Sugar, let’s get going.”

“Sure, we’re martial Artists right?” Akane grinned.

“Hey, don’t worry I’m still the strongest out of all of you, so I’m scouting ahead!” Ranma said hopping on the trees and was gone.

“I shall go too!” Ryoga said, but he was stopped by Ukyo’s hand. “Just stay with us and don’t get lost.”

“I have an antidote that should work on both of you, but I don’t have it with me.” Cologne said to Ukyo and Ryoga. “It’s being posted over from our village.”

“Then could it work on me?” Akane asked. “You said before that that it was permanent but were you lying?” She remembered at the time she had been told her hypnosis was permanent it was when Cologne had been trying to keep them apart.

“I’m not sure child. You’ve been under this hypnosis now for several days. I have never seen it last for so long or have such a strong effect. That’s why I believe it was permanent at the time.” Cologne said though it had been a lie she wasn't going to admit it. “We shall try the antidote and see what happens, it is the least I could do.” Cologne had asked for the antidote herbs as soon as she’d found out the affect they had on Akane, she had no idea she would need to make another dose for Ryoga and Ukyo.

“It better work…” Ukyo said. She would hate to be stuck like this forever. She hated being tied to such a jerk as Ryoga who could only think of Akane when all along he’d had another girl just as sweet waiting for him as a fiancée. She was starting to think he was just as bad as Ranma, he probably had more hidden girls out there waiting for him.

“I believe the tonic is still in its experimental stages, I had assumed it would wear off like the original mushroom but it seems to need some stimulant to reverse it.” Cologne sighed. “No matter how old I get there are still some things to learn for this Elder.”

“Ya don’t say.” Ukyo said still distracted by her own thoughts. She didn’t notice that Ryoga had slipped away.

“Actually…” Akane said sheepishly. “We made Ryoga and Ukyo eat the tonic… would that make it difficult to fix?”

“Hmm… no actually that might work better since it was originally meant to be eaten.” Cologne said thinking about it. “We’ll find out anyway! Hurry up son-in-law!”

“Yes, Grandmother!” Mousse panted as he carried the unconscious girl. He was hoping that Shampoo wouldn’t be too angry when she woke up and had everything explained to her.

Ukyo was giving Akane some angry stares as she had been reminded about the hypnotic stew.

“Sorry,” Akane hung her head. She knew it had been the worst thing to do but she’d just gone along with Ranma at the time. It was a stupid excuse and she couldn’t hide the guilt she felt, even though she knew her idiot fiancé wouldn't feel the same; he was probably swinging the trees up ahead like a stupid monkey.

0000

Up in the scouting position Ranma was indeed swinging from the trees like a monkey. He was feeling relaxed, one major problem had been eradicated with Shampoo and now all they needed was to get the Neko one fixed. It would probably mean more training in the wilderness once they got everyone back home. He hoped that he could have some time alone to be with Akane. He was starting to feel like they were a real couple now and it was much easier to speak to her than before. He knew she liked him, her cat side had shown that and she didn’t reject him.

Life was good, life was great.

“Me and Akane, swinging in a tree!” Ranma sung as he swung. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Unforgivable!!”

Ranma looked down to see in some relief Ryoga. He had snuck away to join Ranma. He laughed and greeted the pig-boy but Ryoga had no real will to be friendly. At least it wasn’t another unexpected ‘guest’ who wanted to kill him.

“You know there’s some chance we could be permanently cursed.” Ryoga yelled up at him.

“What the Hot Spring? Yeah I know that, but there’s got to be a cure.” Ranma said as he jumped down to join Ryoga.

“No I meant the tonic…” Ryoga growled. “That hypnosis joke that you did, that you make Akane put in the stew!”

“Oh that!” Ranma said rubbing his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, sure.” Ryoga huffed. He didn’t think Ranma really meant it; he was just as bad as he was and always did things on the spur of the moment. The consequences were never really thought about till they happened. “I guess Akane will never forgive me too.”

“I did tell you pervert.” Ranma said. “I kept my word though.”

“Sort of.” Ryoga said in a low voice as he remembered all the hints he had dropped in front of Akane. “I guess we’re even… but I still love Akane.”

“What about Akari?”

Ryoga’s face blanched as he thought of the sweet girl that was waiting for him back in Nermia. He had completely forgotten about her. His white face turned red as he thought about how she would probably hug him when he returned.

“Ya thinking perverted thoughts.” Ranma joked.

“Says you, what was that song you were singing earlier?”

“You heard that?” It was Ranma’s turn to turn red faced. “It wasn’t anything, idiot!”

“Who are you calling an idiot?” Ryoga shouted. “You are the idiot for taking so long to tell Akane!”

“T-Tell her what?” Ranma stammered for words.

“If you’re still playing this game I’ll steal her from you!” Ryoga said. “If you break her heart, I won’t think for a moment of snatching her from your idiot grasp!”

“Like that will happen.” Ranma retorted back. “Akane is mine and we’re going to stay together!”

Ryoga was silenced by this most bold declaration from Ranma. It was almost like a wedding declaration. “I’m not coming to your wedding!” Ryoga said.

“Who says we’re getting married?” Ranma choked. “Just together for now and maybe married later is best, don’t go telling my old man!”

“I’m not getting married either.”

Ryoga turned to see that the group had caught up with them. Ukyo was looking furiously that he had slipped away.

Akane was red faced. “I’m with Ranma… don’t go making marriage declarations, we need to date first. I don’t want to be a teenage bride.”

“Like I want to be a teenage groom, then there’s a teenage Dad.” Ranma laughed and was pushed in the back by Akane. “Maybe, that’ll be first before marriage.”

“Don’t make jokes about that.” Akane flushed. She was reminded of their own close encounters in cat form it was a chance that it could well be true.

“Keep moving!” Cologne said, “We’ve wasted enough time, if we’re lucky we can catch the bus at the end of the road.”

“Bus?” Ranma asked.

“There’s a road?” Ryoga asked equally amazed.

“Do you think I walked all the way here?” Cologne sighed. “We took the bus.” She pointed her stick to the road in the distance.

“You mean we hiked all the way into the forest from Nerima and there was a bus!?” Akane said.

Ranma shrugged, he always ran everywhere. Ryoga also looked at the road and thought that going through the forest was faster.

Cologne said something to Mousse in Chinese and they hurried along towards the road. “You can walk if you like but for me I’m using my pass.” Cologne cackled to the teenagers.

Akane fumbled in her bag to find her purse, she doubted Ranma had any change on him. She gave a glare to make him aware but he was too busy running to keep watch ahead of them.

She was still feeling flustered from that confession from Ranma to Ryoga about his feelings for her. She looked across to Ukyo who had been silent the whole time. She could understand she was busy thinking about the hypnotic effect being possibly permanent or not. Her guilt was piling up, that one weak moment, the thought that it would help push the two together. Then it turned out that Ryoga was more interested in just following her as a pig. It really didn't make any sense. She watched the boys walk further ahead as they began arguing over marriage details and when the correct age would probably be or never be.

“Um… Ukyo…” Akane said.

“I don’t wanna hear anymore apologies.” Ukyo sighed.

“It’s not about that, it’s about Ryoga.”

“That idiot?” Ukyo’s eyes flared, she was all ready to deny any romance between her and the pig.

“Why do you think Ryoga lied to me all this time?” Akane innocently asked. “About him being P-Chan all along, I just don’t get it. I thought he was my friend.”

Ukyo blinked and tried not to slap her forehead. There was only so much naivety she could handle in one day.

“Well, it’s not really that complicated.” Ukyo said as kindly as she could. “I think it’s more a sort of, he wanted to be close to you.”

“As a friend?” Akane was still confused. “Was he protecting me from Ranma?” It was true, P-Chan hated Ranma or rather it was Ryoga hating on Ranma like he always did.

“Eh… sort of…” Ukyo spluttered and inwardly struggled to not shake Akane. “I mean… look at it this way, when a boy gets close to a girl it’s usually for one thing and no it’s not friendship before you say it.”

“Wait… He…?” Akane finally put it together.

“Yeah?” Ukyo smiled as she saw the pink flush on Akane, looked like she’d figured it out.

“All these things that he did, hiding next to me as P-Chan… was it because he liked me?”

Ukyo almost fell over at the acute sense from the usual ignorant to love Akane. The girl seemed honestly surprised by this. “I think you should ask that yourself Sugar!”

“I guess…” Akane said quietly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ukyo said. “He’s not really that much of a pervert no matter how many nose bleeds he has.”

“I guess.” Akane looked at her feet as she walked. “There’re a few stupid things you do because of love.”

“You don’t need to tell me,” Ukyo said and patted Akane on the shoulder. “I might just walk back I don’t think I can take the bus.”

“You need time to think?”

“No there might be some random bangs that will make me do something stupid.” Ukyo blushed and coughed as she was reminded of how close she got to Ryoga. “It’s better if I stay away from loud noises.”

“Right.” Akane bit her tongue she wanted to say sorry again but it would probably be better to wait until they were cured. Maybe there was a chance her own hypnosis could be removed.

Ukyo smiled and pulled her backpack up higher. She was going to go on a long hike by the looks of it. She ran ahead and kicked the back of Ryoga’s leg. He stumbled forward and gave her an angry glare.

“What was that for?” He shouted. “I was only talking to Ranma!”

“Looked more like a fight to me.” Ukyo said winking at Ranma. “Oh but I forgot, that’s how you two friends talk to each other.”

“Yeah,” Ranma agreed but Ryoga couldn't and just grunted.

“Ryoga and I are gonna take the long way back.” Ukyo said. “I don’t want to be anywhere near any traffic or public in case of any noises that make that thing happen.”

“What thing?”

“Well, THAT thing that made us go temporary insane for an instant and hug each other!” Ukyo said hitting Ranma with one of her throwing spatulas.

Ryoga shook his head. “I still believe you tricked Akane.”

“Hmm…” Ukyo didn’t want to add her own thoughts on the matter. She didn’t have such an innocent opinion of Akane as Ryoga did. She didn’t want to spend the rest of her hike arguing over something that they would forever disagree on.

“We need to walk another mile down this road.” Cologne said.

Ukyo pointed towards the forest path. “Then we’re going onward down the mountain.”

“Are you sure it’s not that path?” Ryoga asked as he pointed to a more narrow and overgrown one.

Ukyo grabbed him and started walking. “We’ll see you guys later tonight.” She called back. “So long as I can keep this guy from following his obviously wrong gut instinct.”

“We’ll see you at the Nekohanten!” Akane yelled. “We’re going to find the cure!”

“Better count on it.” Ukyo mumbled. “There’s no way I want to be caught forever with this pig-boy.”

“Why do you think we’ll be caught forever?” Ryoga said as he waved to the group, he tried not to think about any meaning in Akane not actually looking at him in the eye. She hadn’t even spoken to him since the temple and she seemed to make an effort to only speak to Ukyo or Ranma rather than himself directly.

“Well Sugar, think about it for a minute rather than your lost love.” Ukyo sighed. She hated being surrounded by all these people with no forethought. “If either of us hear a loud bang, like thunder, what will happen?”

“That person will rush to wherever the other is and strip and…” Ryoga blushed and couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Wherever we are, as in if you’re off in China, you’ll instantly try to leave to find me!” Ukyo snapped. “It would be better till we’re cured that we stay close so we don’t have to be in any hypnotic trance running cross country to hug each other.”

“I never thought about it.”

“Right, story of my life…” Ukyo said faintly. “I’m surrounded by guys that never do that.”

000

Near the Nekohanten the closed sign remained hanging. A large pig walked past with a little cute girl right beside him.

“Looks like they’re not back yet.” Akari said patting her pet. “It’s been really lonely. Almost as if I’ve been forgotten about.”

She was nudged by the large Sumo pig and she gave it a hug. The girl had been checking the whole of Nerima for any sign of Ryoga returning but it had only been a few days. She hadn’t even got to say goodbye properly, he had just left so quickly. That girl she’d never seen before with the weird spatula throwing technique had distracted them. It wasn’t in her nature to be jealous but there was something bugging her and it hadn’t helped that she’d had no postcard or message like she usually received.

Akari gave a little love sick sigh and headed back to the Tendo’s. It was no good for her feeling so negative; she needed to get back to her positive attitude. She gave herself a little tap on the cheek and tried to shake the blues away. Although that nagging little voice inside her tried to question her resolve she kept herself moving forward like she always did. Ryoga would come back to her, he always did.

000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: There we go, more plot development and Akari who has been so neglected got a little bit of a character arc going on and more to come I can assure you. When you think about it Akari is a side character that really was neglected in the manga canon as well.
> 
> I would have had my usual cliffhanger but I thought that might be a bit too cruel this time. 
> 
> Next chapter though, the two main characters make it home and try to return to normal.


	30. Return to Nerima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane and Ranma are back in their home town. There are still something they need to do to help Shampoo.

Chapter 30

Return to Nerima

The bus winded through the mountains carrying the Amazons, Ranma and Akane. They had got on with not much trouble but Akane was a little angry that she had to pay for Ranma. The Amazons took up the whole of the back seats while Ranma and Akane sat in front. Akane sat silently by the window until she noticed that Ranma had fallen asleep. His head rolled over and he almost fell off the seat. Akane grabbed him and he flopped onto her. His head was resting on her shoulder and his whole weight seemed to be pressing on her. Akane sighed annoyed and thought about pushing him off her but could only go so far without chucking him down on the floor. She managed to get herself comfortable and just gave up. They were all ready getting stares from the locals as soon as they had gone on the bus. They didn’t look like the usual hikers.

Akane blushed and tried to ignore the sniggers from the middle-aged woman that were gossiping together. They would see couples like this everyday Akane guessed, it wasn’t so unusual. Ranma was her boyfriend, wasn’t he? She looked at his peaceful face as he seemed quite handsome when he wasn’t mouthing off his usual macho stuff. When they got back to Nerima this quiet moment of theirs could easily be interrupted by the other groups against them being together or worst those really FOR them being together. Akane dreaded trying to convince her father not to marry them off so soon. For now she knew that this resolution they had achieved together would need to be kept secret. Ranma would be hers for now and his sleeping face would be hers to enjoy for the journey. She let herself smile and brushed the hair out of his face.

“Don’t try anything…” Ranma mumbled. “I’m comfy.”

“You’re awake!” Akane hissed under her voice.

Ranma let out a sleepy laugh and snuggled into her shoulder. “Just resting.”

“I’ll punch you later.” Akane said in a really unconvincing low voice.

“Hmm-hmm,” Ranma just kept his head where it was.

“Maybe I’ll cook.” Akane threatened.

Ranma sat up looking a little shocked but Akane only laughed, “Got you back!” and pulled him back onto her shoulder.

“You’re mean.”

“Well, I do aim to practise cooking more,” Akane said. “I want to be a good girlfriend.”

“Eh… yeah and I’ll maybe… eh…try to be a better boyfriend…” Ranma’s face was bright red and he stumbled on those last words. He just gave up and tried to go back to resting. He was tempted to say she was as muscular as a gorilla and couldn’t sleep so well on her shoulder, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. He had just promised to be a better boyfriend and that included not saying stuff to get her angry. He had Akane’s full attention and she wasn’t pushing him away so he really didn’t have a reason other than to tease her. For once it seemed that things were going okay. He had of course their fathers to consider and what would happen once it was revealed they were maybe sort of dating. He thought that was what it was. Maybe they were going to marry but not this year, not next. Just sometime… in the far and probably future. It would be all a matter of introducing the idea to them slowly. He promised himself he would ask Akane what she thought about it.

The bus rumbled on as the back of the bus the three Chinese remained silent, one was out cold with sleeping drugs but the other two were not speaking. For them there was nothing left to say in a bus full of strangers. They just had to get Shampoo home to Tokyo.

000

The hiking in the woods plan was still continuing with Ryoga and Ukyo. Ryoga had started to set up camp much to Ukyo’s annoyance. She didn’t like being with the jerk of a pig. The longer she stayed with him the more she got annoyed at her own blind devotion to Ranma. She was comparing herself to Ryoga and his own obsession for Akane. It didn’t seem right to call it love and the more she thought about herself and her so called love the more bitter she felt. She was just a friend to Ranma and he had never treated her the same way as he treated Akane. Though to be honest if he had said half the things that he had said to Akane to her instead she would have beaten him up a whole lot more.

She wanted to be home and working, being busy and not out in the woods with all this thinking time.

“I can go get some firewood.” Ryoga said. He wasn’t enjoying this as well, he hated being away from Akane but she was still not speaking to him. It was maybe best he kept his distance.

“Don’t you dare, you’ll get lost.” Ukyo snapped. “I’ll get the firewood, you set up camp.”

“You really don’t trust my sense of direction?”

“You got lost in my house remember?” Ukyo said. “I’m only in a 2 room apartment above my restaurant!”

“I guess it’s just another curse to add to my list of many.” Ryoga said and sat down on the log which was a make-shift seat. A dark aura of depression settled over him like a cloud.

Ukyo just left him to gather the sticks; she had no more time for comforting the fool. It was about time he faced his reality and she was beginning to feel that she needed to do the same too.

‘Is it really right for me to give up my dream of Ranma?’ She thought sadly. ‘I’ve spent my whole life on that jerk, only to be piped at the post by some violent… no some normal girl.’ She couldn’t build any real hatred for Akane, it wasn’t her fault. It was Ranma’s for not realising she was a girl and for herself for taking a childhood promise to such extremes. It left a bitter taste in her mouth and she doubted she would get over him so easily. She had to try and forge her own future.

000

Akane was relieved as the bus arrived to her hometown. It had been too long and she was getting strange urges she couldn’t understand when she had Ranma leaning on her. She couldn’t move for fear of waking him or saying something stupid. In her own mind she was a bit upset that it ended so soon but she tried to suppress that. She pulled up her backpack and waited for the Chinese Amazons to step off.

“We will take our leave here.” Cologne said. “I need to take Shampoo back to our restaurant and see if she is completely whole or not.”

“I am sure she will be fine and become my Bride.” Mousse said proudly.

“Don’t be too sure, the girl has a stubborn streak.” Cologne warned. “I should know she inherited it from me. We will come visit you when we have awoken Shampoo and made sure she is not a danger to herself or others.”

“What if the dog is still in there?” Ranma asked.

“Well, you’ll have her barging back into your dojo and probably breaking a few things.” Cologne said cheerfully.

Akane wondered if it was anything to be cheerful about.

“You’ll be used to it now, but if that happens it won’t be the same level as before.” Cologne said. “I know the evil is gone. The devil dog is banished to its hell plane. If there was anything left in Shampoo now it would be harmless… well a little.”

“Great, so something we can fight.” Ranma said just as cheerful. “That’s okay, tell Shampoo to just bring it!”

Akane punched him in the arm. “No, we tell Shampoo that we’ll talk about it!”

“Fine, be boring.” Ranma said rubbing his arm.

“We’re going home then.” Akane said pulling him by the other arm.

“Just a minute…” Cologne said motioning towards Akane. “There’s something I’d like to say to you girl.”

Akane gave a blank stare to Ranma who just shrugged.

“The hypnosis antidote will be mixed up soon.” Cologne said. “Though it might be tomorrow till we will see you. It’s been so long for you to be under this hypnosis that it could be permanent.”

“I got it, I won’t keep up any high hopes.” Akane tried to smile but she just couldn’t make it genuine enough.

“Best we get Shampoo home soon.” Cologne said softly. She didn’t want to give the girl any outlandish hopes since her current Neko-Ken hypnosis was something she had never seen before. “The sleeping drugs I placed on Shampoo will be wearing off soon.”

“Okay, See ya later!” Ranma said to the Amazon’s as he grabbed onto Akane’s hand.

“Not in the streets!” Akane said blushing and looking around. “We can’t show anyone we’re a couple.” She quickly wriggled her hand free and turned her back on him.

“Seriously?” Ranma moaned. “Well fine, race you back home then.” He leapt up onto the fence and took off towards the Tendo house.

“Wait!” Akane shouted as she wanted to explain more. “Ranma!” She ran after him. It was clear their relationship, no matter how clear now, would still not be plain sailing.

000

At the Nekohanten the Amazon group entered and Mousse was quickly ushered up the stairs by Cologne. The unconscious Shampoo was rolled onto her bed and Cologne hopped to her side.

“Stay back Son-in-Law,” Cologne warned him. “I want you to sit outside of the room and not say a word.”

“But Shampoo! I want to speak to her to tell my love that it will be okay!” He was hit on the head by a stick and silenced. He backed off as Cologne continued to glare at him. He didn’t really understand but he could feel the menacing aura. The only thing that was completely clear was that his life and possibly his manhood would be in danger if he crossed the Elder. For once his love was assured even if Shampoo would probably, no she would definitely, object to any marriage with him. The law had been fulfilled. As a native of the village his right to marriage of Shampoo overbid any right that Ranma had to her hand in marriage. It had been such a simple solution and Mousse had cursed inwardly that he hadn’t thought of it before. Perhaps as he could never bring himself to harm Shampoo and defeat her and his own anger had been blinded by Ranma getting there before him. To say he felt sheepish was to put it mildly. He hung his head and just nodded, he was deep in thought about his own future and being with hopefully Shampoo; if she agreed to it.

His whole life in the future would be decided on this day and he could do nothing to say anything to the one he loved. He had to keep silent and see what would happen. If Shampoo could forgive him. If she could forgive herself for being taken up by her own vengeance. If she could only let her anger go. There were too many maybes and ifs. It was twisting his insides and Mousse just wanted this to be over. It felt worse than when he was fighting Shampoo and trying to rescue her soul from the demon. He felt he could do that all over again if it didn’t mean this waiting. Though he had to endure and he slipped out of the room and sat outside by the door. He slipped his glasses on his head and rubbed his eyes. It had been a hard fight but it was almost over. It just all depended on how Shampoo would react. Did she want to be saved or did she really want to throw her life and soul away just for her revenge?

000

Nabiki was waiting at the entrance to the Dojo, as she seemed to know that they were coming back. She had a smug look on her face as she saw them coming near.

“How was the honeymoon?”

“Not really a honeymoon.” Akane said giving her a glare. “I want Ranma and me to be kept a secret for as long as possible.”

“Why do we have to hide it?” Ranma asked. He was sort of looking forward to midnight cuddles in front of the TV.

“We have to do it till we convince our fathers.”

“Sounds like you’re getting cold feet.” Ranma pouted, he wasn’t happy about this.

“You know this secret keeping will cost you.” Nabiki said in her straightforward tone. “No family discounts.”

“Let’s discuss it inside will we?” Akane said. “I need a bath first and a hot meal.”

“Sounds good!” Ranma said. “Is Kasumi in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, she’s preparing tonight’s dinner I’m sure she’ll have enough for you all if she stretches it.” Nabiki replied. “Nothing like having another freeloader back under the roof.”

Ranma didn’t say anything back to her; he was somehow used to these snide remarks. He dashed off to the kitchen where he was sure of getting some warmer welcomes.

Nabiki followed Akane inside. “I had some of my people tell me that you arrived back with Shampoo. Care to tell your sister what happened?”

“Can’t we talk about this later?” Akane sighed. She was wishing Ranma was here to support her instead of running off to do his own thing. She guessed he was still upset about her rejecting him on the streets, but it was all so embarrassing. Plus she knew there would be still be some objects to them being together. For now she wanted to play it safe.

“Part of our deal is that you find a cure or work out what you want to do about that curse of yours.” Nabiki said. “Unless you’ve forgotten, we don’t really want this dojo to belong to me now do we?”

“We’ve figured most of it out… sort of.” Akane said. “There might be a cure from the Amazons but we’ll have to wait and see.”

“You think Cologne was messing with you last time when she said there wasn’t a cure?”

“How do you kno… never mind.” Akane gritted her teeth. “I might be too late, but I’ve stopped ovulating at least. If there’s no cure it might be every month when I’ll need to go into solitary or ban all fish from the house for a week.”

“Well that’s great to know.” Nabiki said. “Be sure to tell Kasumi this though. She’s been acting weird again and totally blitzed the house; don’t blame me if you can’t find anything. It’s all been cleaned till everything sparkles.”

“Where’s my Dad?”

“In his study with our permanent guest, drinking probably.” Nabiki answered. “Are you sure you’ve got everything under control?”

“Well as much as I can… Oh and if you see P-Chan, kick him outside!” Akane said. “He’s been a bad boy!”

“Hmm…” Nabiki nodded and didn’t ask but she did make a mental note to ask later. ‘I smell a secret.’ She thought to herself.

000

In the Nekohanten above the restaurant a small figure paced back and forth. The lotion to relieve the sleeping effect would be working soon. Shampoo was lying down on the bed, Cologne was tempted to tie her down but she resisted. It might have a negative effect she needed to get through to the girl gently. There were new rules that needed to be made after such an occasion. The Amazons needed to get with the 20st century and start understanding that their traditions might not be as perfect as they hoped.

Cologne sat up from her meditation as she heard a high sigh. Shampoo was waking up.

“You’re back home child.” She said gently patting her hand.

“Great-Grandmother…” She whispered in Chinese, the girl looked around to see her old room in the restaurant. “This isn’t home.”

“You’re safe child.”

“I want to go home.”

“We will Shampoo my dear, but first you must do something.”

“You mean about Ranma?” Shampoo sighed. “I tried to kill him but he’s too strong…”

“No, you have a new suitor now.”

Shampoo’s lip curled up in disgust. “Only Ranma defeat me!” She shouted in her bad Japanese.

“But do you not remember or have you forgotten?”

“I… I don’t accept it!!” Shampoo snapped, she tried to sit up but was poked by her Great-grandmother and was forced to lie back down. “I couldn’t control my actions! I want a rematch!”

“That we can arrange.” Cologne said. “So you remember everything that you did as the demon dog possessed you.”

“It was such powerful magic, I couldn’t control it.” Shampoo sniffed. “I only wanted to kill Ranma, those people… it got some innocent people.”

“Well, that can only be overcome if you lament and take your punishment back at the village.”

“It can’t change what happened.”

“Just like we cannot change the fact that you were defeated by Mousse.” Cologne added.

“Mousse is an idiot.” Shampoo said bitterly.

“Perhaps, but he can change now he knows he has a love.”

“I will never love him.” Shampoo said. “I only loved Ranma.”

“So you vow to never love again?”

“That’s right.” Shampoo whispered as she started crying.

“Well, we will have this rematch if you so desire but there is something else you must do first.”

“What is it?” Shampoo asked.

“You need to deal with Ranma.” Cologne said.

“I can’t kill him.”

“Yes, but there is something else you can do.” Cologne said. “It is an old tradition but since you now have a village member as a suitor you cannot have two. You must let Ranma go.”

“I can do that?”

“I never told you before as I never thought Mousse would ever have the guts to defeat you.” Cologne said. “There is a way to keep our traditions alive for now there is a ceremony that you can perform that will let Ranma be free of our law. Though it might be a little embarrassing.”

“I ran around naked possessed by a dog Great-grandmother, I think I’m able to do it.”

“That is good my child.” Cologne smiled her face happy that her great-granddaughter had come back to her. Though very clearly scarred by the experience. It would indeed be a bigger challenge for Mousse but she was sure that the idiot would continue with his total devotion.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So many little threads of story that need to be tied up. I’m not sure if I’ll get them all but I’ll try. It might take a few more chapters as I have a fun idea for an epilogue of sorts.
> 
> Just for your info, I’m not going for a happy ever after ending for everyone with this story. There may be some conclusions to some things but that will be giving it away. You’ll have to wait and see which characters. 
> 
> As usual if you spot any glaring errors let me know I always welcome any feedback. Since I’ve lost contact with any of my betas. Newest chapters are currently betaless.


	31. The Kiss of Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shampoo performs a ceremony to finally release Ranma from any Amazon traditions.

Chapter 31

The Kiss of Release

The next day in Nerima Ranma and Akane awoke to their usual day. Ranma was thrown outside by a surprise attack from his father and Akane went for a jog to try to relieve her frustrations. Her family had been glad to see them back but it was hard not to go back to the old routine. She had argued with Ranma over dinner because of something…She forgot exactly what it was now; it had been so small, something about how he was putting his chopsticks down on the table the wrong way. It had started at dinner, she knew she’d snapped at him over something like that and he had snapped back and everyone just seemed to laugh it off as a couple fight. He had ignored her in the evening and she didn’t bother going up to the roof to see if he was hiding there. She had just gone to bed angry. Now it was morning and she was still angry.

She punched a passing post as she remembered the cold look he had gave him. She imagined it was his face. ‘Stupid Ranma… stupid me…’ She sighed, she had to admit she was angrier with herself than Ranma but she knew she had to keep their budding relationship a secret. Only it seemed impossible with all her family around her. It just seemed so easy to go back to their old routine. She had no real intention of starting any fights, it had just happened.

As she entered the garden she spotted Ranma doing a karate routine. He always had such a good form. She tried to hide her smile but she couldn’t help but wave shyly at him. She guessed she could forgive him, it wasn’t entirely his fault. He noticed her waving and stopped his exercise to wave back only to be thrown by his father who had been watching from the bushes as he trained. There really was no privacy in the house at all. Akane walked on ignoring the bickering and sparing between father and son.

“Kasumi, is breakfast ready?” Akane asked as she entered the kitchen.

“Almost, are you going to school today?” Her elder sister asked back.

“I don’t think I am in any mood for their questions… I’ve been absent for a few days now.” Akane said sitting down at the kitchen table. “Did anything happen while we were gone?”

“Actually it’s been the most peaceful we’ve ever seen it.” Kasumi said smiling. “No visitors at all, I had too much food prepared but Mr. Saotome helped eat it all.”

“You should just starve that freeloader.” Nabiki said snidely as she walked in on them. “It was insanely boring with you, Ranma and all the rest of the usual lot gone. Kuno has been on patrol looking for you guys but he really didn’t do anything.”

“Does that mean you’re glad I’m back?” Akane said, her sister only smirked back. She had to take that as a yes. “We still haven’t found a cure so we’re going to the Amazon’s today to see what they say. The elder Cologne said there might be a way, but she didn’t seem so sure.”

“So you don’t know if it’s permanent or not?” Nabiki asked. “Well, remember Kasumi keep fish off the menu for a while then.”

“I made some fish for breakfast…” Kasumi said going white.

“I think it should be okay, it only seems to be a fresh fish.” Akane said embarrassed, she wasn’t fully sure of the rules herself. There had been that one time she vaguely recalled where she turned where no fish were involved.

“Best give her toast instead then, or just rice.” Nabiki said smiling at the blushing Akane, she did find that awkward teen side of her younger sister very cute and malleable.

The rest of the household soon joined them and Akane was flushed trying not to look at Ranma. She wanted to get him somewhere quiet to apologise but she couldn’t look at him in case she had to explain herself to her father. She was petrified that the fathers would find out. She really didn’t want to be forced to marry until she felt she was ready. Plus would Ranma really be happy married to someone like her who had a curse that made him afraid of her?

“So are you two going to the Chinese restaurant today?” Nabiki asked even though she knew very well the answer. It broke the silence though.

“I guess.” Ranma shrugged as he ate quickly.

Akane couldn’t lift her eyes up, she knew her face was easy to read. She wanted to desperately to talk to Ranma and tell him how sorry she was but she couldn’t do it in front of the fathers. Her freedom of the campsite was so easily missed.

“After this we’ll go for a walk over there.” Akane said, she quickly glanced up to Ranma and looked back to her breakfast. “The sooner the better.” She couldn’t look him in the eye and was back to being angry at herself for acting that way. Nothing had seemed to have changed yet she knew deep down they had to make that change if they even wanted to get anywhere. She took a final gulp of her tea and stood up.

“I’ll be outside waiting.” Akane said as left the table. Kasumi followed Akane to try and give her a lunch box. “Sis, we’ll get something from the restaurant, besides we might be finished by lunch time.”

“Will you be okay? You’ve done nothing but been tense since you came back.” Kasumi said.

I’ll be fine. I just need some more privacy.” Akane said.

“Oh, getting to that stage already.” Nabiki said from over Kasumi’s shoulder.

Akane glared daggers and didn’t answer, she checked to see if her father picked up the innuendo but he was nursing his hangover. “I won’t comment about any stages or stuff like that.”

“What are you sure you haven’t even reached first base yet then?”

Akane blushed and stormed out of the kitchen.

“Nabiki really!” Kasumi quietly scolded her sister under her breath. Nabiki only laughed in reply and went back to the table.

It was easier for Akane to sit outside watching the well abused koi swimming around the pond. She was surprised they were still any there but they must be the hardy ones to have lasted so long.

“Akane…. Step away from the fish!”

She turned round to see a spooked looking Ranma with his hands up. She inwardly cursed at herself and backed away from the pond.

“I wasn’t doing anything…” Akane sighed. “I was just looking.”

A fish suddenly sprung up out of the pond and Akane fell back waiting for it to hit her but the fish was knocked away.

“You know how things go in this place, it just has lots of random…” Ranma tripped into the water. “…happenings.”

“I guess, I thought it only ever happened to you though.” Akane sighed. “We do have the worst luck.” She helped Ranma up and tried her best ‘sorry’ smile.

“You got a twitch or something?” Ranma asked. “There’s something wrong with your face.” Ranma was thrown back into the pond.

“Stop teasing me!” Akane snapped and sat away from the pond. “Just go get changed idiot! I wish you would stop making fun of me.”

“I can’t help it, you’re too easy.” Ranma chuckled as he tried to laugh it off. He saw Akane glaring back to him and he just hung his head. It never seemed to go smoothly. “Give me five minutes and your man will be right back.”

“Idiot!” Akane hissed but he was already running off. She didn’t like how he could flirt so easily and in the open. It was much easier when they were in the mountains. She wasn’t sure if part of it was that Ranma whether in his male or female form still treated her the same way, as the girl he loved. She tried to place her hands on her cheeks to stop them burning with these thoughts but she couldn’t help it.

Ranma soon returned in a new shirt and with his male body. He was sure Akane was just in a bad mood and maybe because she had only toast for breakfast. Though she was being careless with the fish pond earlier. She had only been home for 12 hours and she was already back to the violent tomboy ways. He was sure the long talk they had on the bus about being careful about fish and trying to keep their curse under control was something they had both decided on. It was only when they came back that she had snapped something about not being a couple in front of the family. Then again Ranma didn’t really remember much about the talk on the bus and only about sleeping on Akane’s shoulder. So maybe he had just dreamt it all.

He looked across at the red faced girl who he really wanted to hug but he knew that it would be a death wish. She really looked very angry at everything.

“C’mon let’s go.” Ranma said. “Let’s get out of this place.” ‘And maybe somewhere quiet so I can get to hug you.’

Akane just nodded and followed her fiancé out the garden. “I’m sorry…” She muttered under her breath.

Ranma leaned down from the fence he was running on and made a very strange angle with his body. “Sorry Akane I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said… I’m… SORRY!”

Ranma fell off the fence and had to run and hop back up to catch up with the running away figure of Akane. “I did hear right?” Ranma gasped with a huge grin. “I’m not sure what you’re apologising for but I’ll take it!”

“I’m apologising for being violent.” Akane said. “I didn’t mean to be… and the fish thing, I sort of forgot for a moment… I wasn’t thinking.”

Ranma made his grin even bigger, this flustered Akane was really cute to him for some reason and he just wanted to tease more. “I mean… Akane not thinking? I never would have imagined it, you’re always calling me the unthinking idiot!” He felt a punch in his chest and Ranma winced preparing for the worst. He really did push Akane just that little bit too far sometimes. Only the pain didn’t come and he was feeling a very nice warm sensation as he was pinned by his chest.

He opened his eyes to see a flushed Akane staring intently at him. Akane had him in a side alley her arms holding him in a front lock her whole body pushed right up against him. If he thought too much about it he could swear he could feel her chest almost like a cushion against him.

“Um…” Ranma could feel his own cheeks becoming hot.

“You really do like teasing me!” Akane said angrily. “I’ve been trying to hide our relationship this whole time and you just outright flirt with me.”

“Is it flirting?” Ranma couldn’t keep eye contact with her. She pretty much had him in a tight situation and he was forcing himself to stop smiling and act like the man in charge.

“Yeah Ranma, it’s flirting.” Akane whispered. “I only just recently got that… you have no idea how to get attention from any girl you like so you just say mean things and get her full attention all on you.”

“But…we’re a couple, right?” Ranma spluttered. “How-How would I need to do that?”

“Because we’re right back in our old roles since last night.” Akane said. “I act cold, you act like a jerk, get me all angry and I hit you.”

“Ah… I didn’t mean to say those things…” Ranma said. “Sort of… I mean the chopstick thing was really stupid…”

“Well, I just had a thought.” Akane said, not wanting to bring up that argument that really had been stupid, she couldn’t disagree about that. “I want to try something different to give you the attention you obviously want.”

“ME?” Ranma spat. “Want attention…when did you think that?” He rolled his eyes around looking for an escape. He felt her breasts press harder against him and he was pulled down into a kiss from Akane. Ranma’s ponytail stuck straight up in surprise as their lips met. She let go of his arms and Ranma was free again. Akane was smiling glad she got the upper hand for once.

“That’s my apology.” She said smiling. “I don’t want to go back to our old habits.”

Ranma shook his head awake. He grabbed Akane’s arm and captured her lips in a lot deeper kiss. “Apology accepted.” He whispered.

“You really can’t let anyone have the last word!” Akane gasped pushing him away.

“Neither can you.” Ranma said laughing as he followed Akane out of the alley. “I guess we’ll always have our stupid arguments.”

“I guess.” Akane sighed, “But you could be a little bit more discreet in the house.”

“Yeah, we’ll need to find some more side-alley fun to have.”

“Ranma…” Akane poked him in the ribs as she saw an old woman giving them a side ways look. “Be more careful. I swear we need to keep this a secret.”

“I say we should just strike a deal and try to get some sort of arrangement without the shotgun wedding.”

“We’ll try and talk about it later.” Akane said as she stopped in front of the Chinese restaurant. “We should maybe go off to the mountains again once it gets quiet.”

“Since when do we have any quiet moments?” Ranma asked as he knocked on the door. It opened and Ranma looked down to see a very tired looking Cologne at the door.

“We have been waiting for you Saotome.” Cologne said. “You’re late.”

“It’s only 10am… give us a break.” Ranma sighed.

“I could easily break your arms for what you have done to my granddaughter’s honour but she has no-one but herself to blame for it escalating to what it has.” Cologne growled. “Now come in, the Tendo girl too.”

Ranma and Akane found themselves inside and amazed to see all the boxes that were scattered around the place. “You’re leaving?” Akane asked.

“Well, we plan to.” Cologne sighed. “Our business in Japan is almost at an end. Saotome, my granddaughter wants to meet with you.”

“That’s why we’re here, there’s also that antidote for Akane too.”

“After, first you must go to Shampoo.” Cologne said as she beckoned them up the stairs to the living quarters. As they reached the top Cologne kept Akane back with her stick. “I would ask you to wait here for now. This will be a private ceremony between Shampoo, myself as witness and Ranma. It will be to your benefit if you are to marry Ranma but you must wait outside.”

“Will you be okay Ranma?” Akane asked. They hadn’t seen Shampoo awake since she had been possessed; the girl couldn’t help but worry especially when it was about the Amazon. Ranma really didn’t know how to handle her.

“It’s only Shampoo, just wait for me.” Ranma said confidentially. Akane couldn’t only look on in concern. She’d seen that arrogant look before and it always ended up worse, so long as he didn’t say… “What could go wrong?” He added and Akane just slumped down in the chair outside the room. He was a hopeless guy and she was just as hopeless. The door shut and she was left to look at the brightly coloured wallpaper. It wasn’t jealousy anymore with Shampoo, she knew Ranma loved her but there was still that small nagging feeling that maybe Shampoo had got so angry about Ranma that she really did love him.

Akane looked at the closed door with the cat and some strange Chinese characters that she didn’t recognise but she assumed said “Shampoo”. The Amazon with all her strength and traditions was after all just a girl like her. ‘Okay, maybe I am still jealous!’ She inwardly scolded herself.

There was a faint murmur of voices and Akane looked at the door again. She was just suppose to wait outside and not go inside. They never said anything about listening if they spoke really loud. She leaned forward in her chair. The murmurs got slightly louder but it was still too muffled to make out clearly. Akane saw a small vase on the hallway table and didn’t even inwardly fight it. The glass vase was up against the door and she listened in. This did after all involve her even if she had to be considered the outsider.

“We are ready.” Came the Elder’s voice. “Do you denounce your right to be Shampoo’s husband?”

“Yeah of course, never had the right in the first place.”

“Shampoo does not see him fit as a husband, he loves another.”

“He was betrothed to Akane Tendo at birth, we must honour that agreement.”

“Well… I might marry her…”

“SILENCE! Shampoo were you not defeated by another man of our tribe?”

“It happened but I want a rematch!”

“That cannot be undone child; you will get your right to appeal back at the village, for now we finish our business with Saotome.”

“Shampoo cannot marry Ranma, Ranma shouldn’t be so sad.”

“I won’t be.”

“Ranma will be a pig of a husband. Shampoo does not regret this.”

“I must admit to having some regret Saotome.” Cologne said. “You would have been a strong match and improved our bloodline but this is for the best.”

“So what do I have to do?”

“Ranma just stand there and be kissed!”

“Hey wait! I have Akane! I don’t need a kiss from you!”

“This is a Kiss of Release BOY!” Cologne shouted. “It is not a lover’s kiss, it shall set you free from our traditions.”

“Shampoo will kiss you but only on the part that sticks out!”

Akane jolted back her vase almost dropping from her hands and she scrambled to catch it. Her face was going all sorts of colours as she imagined what they were talking about. She tried to focus and placed the glass up against the door.

“So is that it?”

“Yes, you are free.” Cologne said. “Though you still are welcome to our village I would refrain from eating any giant feasts or fighting any of our Amazons or you will be back in the same situation.”

It was over already! Akane stepped back from the door and placed the vase awkwardly back on the table. It was a little cracked from her clutching at the glass. She could only imagine one thing. This kiss of release had been something so badly perverted that she had to be kept out of the room! There was only one part of a man that she knew stuck out and she was feeling almost sick to the stomach. That traitor of a man! Only a few moments ago he had been kissing her! They were going to have a nice long talk about their future and they now had this hanging over them.

The door opened and a smug looking Ranma walked out. He had no idea of the minefield he was walking into.

0000000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I bet more people are surprised at how this story just keeps going, I know I am but I really do want to wrap things up. The new relationship between Ranma and Akane is sort of how I envisioned them. Ranma is a lot more cocky and confident with his teasing but Akane is still trying to adjust to it all and throwing a few surprises in there for Ranma. He is still really naïve when it comes to romance.
> 
> Though of course there are still lots of misunderstandings in their way. Honestly I think that’s normal for any relationship but for Ranma and Akane they’re going to be taking it to the manga comedy extreme. The next chapter should hopefully clear up this big one that’s been left as a cliff hanger. Sorry, bad habits are hard to break.
> 
> Next chapter will come when it comes, hopefully this year but I can’t make any promises. Real life continues as always and I have to fight against it all.
> 
> Thanks again to all the reviewers old and new, I do appreciate it all. If there are any flaws, spelling, grammar, whatever I would like any opinions on that till I find my betas again.


	32. The Cycle of Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed they had come so far in their relationship but that misunderstanding and doubt still exists between them. Poor Akane, she does seem to assume the worst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason or another, there is lime in this chapter.

Chapter 32

The Cycle of Misunderstanding

000

In the Chinese restaurant living quarters Ranma Saotome was finally feeling a very pleased with himself. Everything with Shampoo had been settled, he was free! Well, technically he was free from one unwanted fiancée. Ranma was beaming with a big smile as he walked out of Shampoo’s room and saw Akane. She wasn’t smiling back as if she was a little bored. Ranma grinned at his Akane who only blankly stared back at him.

“Sorry, ya had to wait.” He said.

“You’re sorry…” Akane said quietly not looking at him in the eye, and then she looked up and gave him a tight lipped smile. “Guess it can’t be helped.”

Ranma felt a shiver run up his spine, that smile was not her natural one. It seemed forced and made his danger senses go into over drive.

“Now, come with me Miss Tendo, your possible cure is in my tea room.” Cologne said.

Akane gave one look at Ranma and glanced over to Shampoo who had tears in her eyes. Akane only wondered what had happened in that room and she was imagining the worst. She was fighting her natural instincts to hit Ranma for cheating on her. She needed to control her jealousy and try to break her cycle of misunderstanding. Though the obviously emotional Shampoo wasn’t helping her dark thoughts of what might have gone on.

“Shampoo can’t stop crying… it’s finally over…” The Amazon sobbed. “I have spent a year in Japan chasing this impossible guy and now I have nothing but I’m free.”

“Ah cheer up Shampoo, you still got Mousse, he loves you.” Ranma laughed making a light joke.

“Ranma IDIOT!” Shampoo yelled and went back to her room. She slammed the door and a puzzled Ranma looked to see if the others could explain to him but they were already walking downstairs.

“Why do I need to second guess what everyone’s thinking?” Ranma huffed.

Akane didn’t answer him and bit back her snarky remark about him just being dense rather than an unsuccessful mind reader.

“Now Saotome, you need to stay outside.” Cologne said her stick hitting him squarely in the chest. “You can be useful and start putting all the restaurant dishes on the main table.”

“Fine.” Ranma sighed, he had enough of all this talking and was happy to be doing something he could dash around with.

Akane didn’t look at Ranma as he put on an apron and started his work. She was fighting all her instincts to ask him. She couldn’t though, not with Cologne here and as far as she knew this Amazon custom was top secret. She needed to ask him somewhere in private, for now though she walked into the small tea room and shut the door behind herself. She knew what ever real answers Cologne had would be finally revealed. She couldn’t lie to her now there would be no need for it.

It was thirty minutes later and a very bored Ranma sat up as the door opened and a flushed Akane stepped out.

“Are you cured?” Ranma asked.

Akane shook her head. “I need to do something at home, by myself.”

“Can’t I join you?” Ranma asked.

Akane’s face flushed red and she laughed nervously. “I’ve got to do this alone.”

Ranma shrugged, he wondered if this was some sacred Amazon law like the stupid release kiss.

“I might be back with questions if this doesn’t work so well.” Akane said. “I’ll try and do what you said.”

“Very well child, I think you have potential as a martial artist though you will never be as powerful as Shampoo or Ranma.” Cologne said. “You can send your friends over later and I shall see what I can do. Understand this cure of mine is settled more from one’s concentration rather than the need for the medicine to work. There is no guarantee of success.”

“Thank you very much for your help Elder.” Akane said bowing deeply. She was glad of their talk in the tea room. It had calmed her down quite a bit and she felt like she could trust the old woman more now. She did feel that this time she had been told the truth and though not completely good news she could feel a faint hope that the cure for her hypnosis was close.

“Now, there is how you address an old woman like me.” Cologne smiled. “Tell those friends of yours to stop by soon and we’ll see if we can fix them as well.”

“I’m sure their appreciate it.” Akane said. “I’ll take them here when I see them.”

“Ah, no need for such ceremony Akane, let’s just go.” Ranma had been here too long in a restaurant with no food cooking. He needed to get home and get his lunch.

“Miss Tendo has more knowledge to the correct way of speaking to her seniors.” Cologne sighed. “You should learn a thing or two from your future wife.”

“Who says we’re getting married?” Ranma spluttered and grabbed Akane’s arm and lead her out the door. “We don’t need this from some old bag.”

“Bye-bye young ones.” Cologne chuckled. In a way she was slightly glad she wouldn’t have Ranma as a son-in-law. His stubbornness made him an excellent fighter but he would have been a difficult husband.

As the pair left the Nekohanten, Akane shrugged her arm free. “I can walk by myself.”

“What got into you?”

Akane glared back, she had to say it. “I overheard the Amazon ceremony.”

“Oh.” Ranma looked back at her blankly.

‘Has he no sense of shame?’ Akane just looked at his idiot stare and just felt her anger building. She wanted to ask calmly in a more adult manner but her jealousy was overflowing. “I just wanted to have some time to think and calm down.”

“Huh?” Ranma was very confused now. “I don’t get what you mean.” He wasn’t sure why Akane would be angry about the release. If anything he thought she would be happy about there being one less complication in their already too complicated relationship.

“Forget it!” Akane snapped. “I’ll tell you in the dojo when I’m sure we’re 100% alone!”

“Okay, but after lunch!” Ranma said. If he was going to get beaten up for something he had to have a full stomach to defend himself.

Akane only nodded and ran towards her home. In her bag she held the medicine that she hoped would cure her. In her head though her thoughts were racing with strange ideas about Ranma and that ceremony she overheard.

000

It took some time before Akane could finally feel that she had cleared the dojo of any spies. She had swept through the place looking for hidden cameras and carefully switching off any she found. She did intend to break them but she knew her sister would charge. It seemed the longer the Saotome’s stayed with them the worse her older sister got. Akane checked the storage cupboard and was glad to see no one hiding there. It was fine; she could talk to Ranma and ask him about the ritual.

She tightened the belt on her karate gi and sat down in a Japanese style and tried to focus. She had 30 minutes of a lecture from Cologne about what meditative state she needed to be in to take the medicine. The old woman had also advised it would help her talk to Ranma. She wasn’t so sure herself, she was just overcome with her jealousy at the moment and she didn’t think she could control it. She was broken out of her thoughts by the boy himself, as Ranma slid open the door checking behind him to see if he was being watched.

“Is now a good time?” He asked. His body language seemed to be defensive as he was expecting some objects to come flying at him. His danger senses were almost in overdrive.

“Check the bushes outside, see if you were followed.” Akane advised.

Ranma did as he was told and came back quickly. “The old man is drinking thanks to your sis in the lounge and your devil sister is at school.”

“So, do you think we could maybe… have a talk?”

Ranma sat down rubbing the back of his head. He was sure he was getting ready for a big fall, whatever was annoying Akane was going to come out. Maybe now, they would be officially over and his short romance with her would come to an end.

“I’m sorry, I know about the ceremony as I was listening at the door.” Akane sighed. “I overheard what you and Shampoo were doing.”

“Oh, is that all?” Ranma said kind of relieved, ‘Well that’s no big deal, jeez this girl.’

For Akane something inside her finally snapped, there was a loud cracking sound like glass shattering inside her head as her final will power to control her temper was gone. “Is… that ALL?”

Ranma fell backwards as he saw the aura erupting from Akane. He’d flipped her switch and he knew pain was going to be coming! “It… was… just a small kiss!”

“A kiss, I know, on the part that sticks out!” Akane raged.

“So what’s the big deal?!” Ranma shouted back.

“It’s a big deal because I should be the only one kissing you there!”

“What really?” Ranma snapped. “Then why don’t you disinfect me with your own kiss!”

“I think I will!” Akane snarled and charged forward.

Ranma stood in a defensive stance ready as if they were going to have a kiss. What he wasn’t expecting was what happened as Akane got near him. She grabbed him by the hips and whipped his pants and boxers right off. She then lunged at him and planted a kiss right on his penis. Her lips lightly touched the soft skin and Akane pulled back her hand over her mouth as she tried to reason with herself what her anger had made her do.

“THERE!” Akane said defiantly. “I did it too!”

“…” Ranma couldn’t speak he flopped down on his butt.

“Did she do it better?” Akane asked. “I can do it better if I have to practise!”

She sat down and crawled closer to him.

“It’s okay, it’s fine!” Ranma squeaked. He didn’t mean to sound so girly and tried to get his voice deeper. “I mean, that’s not where Shampoo kissed me idiot!”

“What!”

“She kissed me on the nose idiot!” Ranma said pointing at the centre of his face. “I don’t think I would accept if I had to have her kiss… um… there.” The rebound of what was happening was hitting Ranma now and he tried to keep his hands between his legs as he felt his groin tighten at his dirty thoughts.

Akane’s face was pure red and she had her hands over her face. “Oh god… what did I do?”

“You almost gave me a heart attack is what you did.” Ranma sighed. “Can I put my pants on now?”

“Yeah, of course.” Akane had turned her back on him as her embarrassment now reached overload levels.

Ranma did and had to sit down immediately. He inwardly cursed and wished that some random cold water would come to relieve him of his male anguish.

“I’ll buy you a huge sundae to apologise!” Akane quickly said. “I just assumed the worst… AGAIN… I just hate this.”

“So you hate being with me.” Ranma sulked.

His sulk was quickly broken as Akane came up to him and hugged him. His face was squashed against her chest as she touched his head. “I don’t want you to think that.” She said. “I want to just break this stupid cycle of assuming the worse and then we fight or I get kidnapped or we end up in a fight with someone else. I just want us to be a normal couple.”

“So I should get cured then.” Ranma mumbled he was feeling really comfortable in the embrace. Even if he never thought of Akane’s chest as huge it was still big enough to be some really comfy pillows.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Akane said as she leaned her head close to his. “I just meant I want us to be able to go out and play and go on dates without our stupid fights.”

“Um… okay, well then we should speak what we’re thinking more then?”

“I guess, what are you thinking?”

“That your chest is so soft it’s making me really hard.” Ranma spluttered as he tried to pull away but Akane had him in her gorilla hold.

“Wait… really?” Akane let go and saw as Ranma clasped at his groin and gasp for air. “I do that to you?”

“You’re….” He barely whispered the end of his sentence. “…the only one that does this to me.”

Akane heard the faint mumble and pieced together what he said. She could understand from his body language he had said something embarrassing again.

“Um, thanks, I think.” She stood watching him in awkward silence; she knew she should say something nice too. Though she didn’t really want to touch him if she made him worse. Akane didn’t really understand how a male body really worked but she knew it had to do with perverted things she’d rather punch it away. Although something was changing inside her now, she was feeling curious for the first time and sat down near him.

“You look like you’re in pain.” She said softly.

“I’m not really.” Ranma said averting his eyes.

“Hey, look at me!” Akane grabbed his face and made him make eye contact.

“Don’t do that!” Ranma said fighting loose.

“Why not?!”

“Because I’ll do this!” Ranma said sharply and leaned forward and firmly kissed Akane on the lips. His arms held her down as he forcibly kissed her. He wanted to show her how crazy she was making him feel and as he tried to break away he felt Akane kiss back. She grabbed his arms and they started doing a strange wrestle kissing contest. Each one trying to get on top of the other, seeing how deeply they can both kiss. Akane’s leg got between his groin making the tight warmth he was feeling become even hotter.

‘She thinks she can get me to say stop!’ Ranma thought and locked her legs in place while his hand started to explore her body. The karate gi was so easy to loosen and her bra was exposed.

Akane gasped but she didn’t want to give in. ‘He thinks I’ll just be placid and take this? I’m not going to let you win.’

The pair continued the heavy deep kissing each trying a different hold to get the top advantage; it was only when Ranma finally got an idea and stuck his tongue into Akane’s mouth that he finally got her to stop struggling. She felt herself falling back and let his kiss deepen. Part of her was freaking out that he was using a tongue but her body was just accepting it. She let him in and she opened her mouth more. This was the type of kiss a month ago she would have been repulsed at the idea. Now she wanted more, she wanted Ranma.

It was only when Ranma ran out of breath that he let go with a pant. He looked at Akane her cheeks were flushed and he wanted to lean back and kiss her some more.

“Ranma you’re such a pervert.” Akane whispered.

“Yeah, maybe just a bit.” Ranma laughed quietly and was going to move into a kiss when a spatula went flying past his head.

“Sorry sugar, reflex reaction.”

“Hey, there’s such a thing as privacy!” Ranma snapped and pushed Akane back as she hid her revealed top.

“I will never forgive you Saotome!” Ryoga raged as he charged at Ranma. He took the boy by surprise with his sudden burst of strength and speed and Ranma was soon flying out of the dojo and into the pond.

“I said we’re sorry.” Ukyo sighed. “We honestly didn’t see anything.” It was true they had just opened the door to the dojo calling out for the pair and only saw them just part lips and were in deep conversation Akane with her gi spread open. It had been so natural to throw a spatula and for Ryoga to charge. It was only now she was hiding her discomfort at interrupting them. If it had been one month ago she would have kept going with the fight. She was amazed at her own skill at only throwing one when before it would have been at least five.

Ryoga glanced at the angry glare he got from Akane and hung his head. She didn’t even speak to him and went forward to talk to Ukyo while checking on the almost drowned Ranma.

“Welcome back, we were just finished talking anyway.” Akane said.

‘Looked like more than talking to me hun.’ Ukyo thought but kept it in. She watched as Akane walked over the now female Ranma. Ukyo had to keep reminding herself that she wasn’t supposed to be involved with Ranma anymore but it was going to be hard work. She really wanted to be the one going to him to help.

“Need a hand?” Akane said to the red head.

Ranma shook his head and stood up. He was sort of glad he had been changed to a girl as now there were no obvious signs at how turned on he had been at Akane. He didn’t think he would have been able to stop himself and he was sure Akane would have let him. Though he couldn’t help but whisper cheekily to Akane as he passed.

“I won the kissing contest.”

He was rewarded by being pushed back into to the pond to disturb the fish some more.

“I’m going to get Kasumi to bring us snacks and drinks.” Akane said fiercely.

She disappeared into the house and Ukyo shook her head at Ranma. “You really don’t know how to talk to woman.”

“He sure knows how to kiss them.” Ryoga spat and tried to curb his bile. He knew he had no right anymore to be angry. It was as Ukyo said a reflex reaction.

Ranma laughed, “You guys sure make a good pair. You sure you’re not a couple?”

“For the last time, NO!” The pair said in unison.

“Ah, spoil sports.” Ranma sighed.

Despite being drenched twice Ranma couldn't help but keep thinking about his long kissing session with Akane and he fell back into a daydream as he had the rants of his angry friends echo around him. Though unknown to Ranma the rest of his lovely day was not going to continue so smoothly but they were somehow closer to breaking their cycle of bad luck.

000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Another chapter done! As of 2014, this is the most up to date of my story. So it's now fully been transferred to Archive. Thanks for the warm welcome, I have another Ranma fic I might add that was too hot for ffnet.
> 
> Again I lack my old beta readers so if you spot any spelling errors/grammar/plot holes, you can tell me. (Remember though I write in UK English so I will spell things a bit differently.) Any feedback I’m open to and I might try this new reply button that I just noticed in the comments section. Thanks as always to the supportive comments and new readers and old are always welcome.
> 
> Character notes: I know some people were asking for Akane to not think the worst of Ranma and I think that will be a bad habit of hers that will be hard to break, especially when she gets jealous. We’re a little bit closer this chapter. They’re never going to be a perfect couple but then who is? Ranma is still being an ass but in a more cheeky flirty way which I think is more natural for him than being an all out Romeo. (Though he did get close this chapter, whoo it got a little hot! Way to go Ranma!) I just want the fluff moments to still seem that they’re two 16 year olds in their first relationship. It’s going to be awkward there are going to be the misunderstandings and it’s going to be hilarious! The cockblocking will stop eventually, honest!
> 
> Next chapter, we’ll find out what Akane’s cure involves and if it’ll work for her!


	33. The Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane finally reveals what her medicine is and Ryoga and Ukyo try to get something similar done for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

Chapter 33

The Medicine

Akane was thankful of the interruption from Ryoga and Ukyo. She was sure she would have pushed Ranma down if they continued. A part of her had wanted to do more to explore him and see how deep she could kiss him. She didn't want to really do those things until they were more of an official couple. She hated having to hide from her family but it was just so embarrassing. She could feel the heat from her face and she knew she would be beaming like a lantern.

"You look so happy." Kasumi said as Akane entered the kitchen.

Akane smiled back but couldn't find the words to answer her. It was a confusing bag of happiness, anger and embarrassment and the mix of the three had made it impossible to give much of a response. She picked up a tray and started selecting cups.

"We have some guests." Akane said. "Ryoga and Ukyo have finally returned from the mountains."

"Oh, shall I go call Akari then?" Kasumi asked. "She gave me her number to call her when her fiancé arrived."

Akane felt a small pang of guilt but quickly turned it into a smile. "Yeah, call her." She answered. 'Ryoga doesn't deserve such a sweet girl.' She thought to herself. She was still undecided about if she would ever forgive Ryoga. She had loved that little black piglet as her own pet. She glanced out the window to see the three of her friends chatting in the garden. It looked more like Ryoga was really fighting with Ranma about something, but then it just seemed normal for them. She clenched the tray and a flash of anger made her imagine slamming the tea tray over the idiot's head.

It passed quickly and she just shook her head. She just needed to stay away from him. He never stirred up the same insane amount of rage she felt when around Ranma. It was more like disappointment and the fact that she had lost a good friend. As she really didn't think she could fully trust Ryoga again, not for a long time.

Akane fumed over these ideas as the tea was made and cookies were added by her big sister. She made her way into the garden determined not to be to show her anger and tried to put on a smile.

"So, I don't have to worry about Shampoo ever again!" Ranma announced to his friends.

Akane nodded as she set down the tray, she guessed he had gone through the story but left out the part of her kissing him below the belt. She really hoped for Ranma's health that he had done that. She gave a quick glance at Ukyo and saw that she wasn't giving her evil looks and for once Akane assumed the best. She was started to feel that she really could trust Ranma. It was almost like she had been released and she was starting to feel more at ease.

"Akari should be here soon." Akane said.

Ryoga groaned. "We need to get ourselves cured though. I'm not sure if I want to meet her till then."

"You're right sugar, I don't want to be tied to this moron all my life." Ukyo sighed.

"I sort of have good news about that, I have a cure from Cologne but it's for the herbal remedy being put on externally. She said she would see you guys at her restaurant. She has a different type of cure for you both." Akane said but she was looking only directly at Ukyo.

"We'll try." Ukyo said. "I think she said it was probably temporary, I hope that's right."

"Well, we all hope for the best, lets drink our tea to that!" Ranma said cheerfully, glad it had all been sorted as far as he could see.

The other three stared at him coldly as they didn't feel so jolly about the uncertainty.

"I guess if you didn't have that positive attitude you wouldn't be Ran-Chan." Ukyo smiled.

"That's part of what I like about him." Akane said in a low voice and blushing furiously.

Ranma tried to laugh it off but was also a deep red. Ryoga in a petty fit of jealousy, elbowed the back of his head so he'd hit the table. As he slammed down he turned round in rage and tried to counter with a punch. Akane and Ukyo watched in silence as the pair began to spar.

"I'm not sure I like that part about him though." Akane grumbled. "He doesn't need to fight all the time."

"You're going to have to accept them with all their flaws." Ukyo laughed. "You'll need all the luck you can get."

"I know and patience…" Akane sighed and then yelled. "Ranma, careful of my Mom's flower bed!" She turned back to Ukyo. "I think I can get used to it, I somehow have already in a way, whatever life throws at us we have the anything goes way. It finds a way to get us out of trouble."

"Guess it's worked so far…" Ukyo said and shouted. "Ryoga, just knock it off! We're having TEA!"

The boys paused mid-kick their feet planted symmetrically in each others face.

"Sorry…" Both Ryoga and Ranma mumbled together.

They all sat down together and talked about their plans. Akane still hadn't calmed down from her previous encounter with Ranma and Ukyo felt sickened at her blushing bride face. She liked Akane but seeing her happy with the guy she also liked was still too hard for her. She gulped down her cold tea and grabbed onto Ryoga dragging him away. He still wanted to finish his fight with Ranma.

"Give it up…" Ukyo hissed at him as they stood in the Tendo garden slightly away from the happy couple. "Didn't you see how happy they were together? Why are you starting fights with Ranma again?"

"It's a force of habit." Ryoga whispered, he could feel Ranma and Akane looking at them. Akane hadn't really spoken directly to him since they arrived. He was starting to feel a little awkward and sparing with Ranma seemed more natural for him. "Listen… Ukyo… "

"I'm here!" A cry came out and the Entrance gate was knocked down by a giant Sumo pig. Akari glanced over her pig and gasped in shock. "Oh no… Ryoga, I'm sorry."

"It's…okay…" Ryoga gasped under the fence. "I'm sort… of used… to it."

Ukyo watched amazed as the giant pig licked Ryoga as he lay under the gate the pig was standing on.

"That's enough Katsunishiki!" Akari scolded her favourite pet. She slid down and tried to pick up the heavy wood gate. Ukyo sighed and went to help her.

"That's a nice pig you have there." Ukyo said. "Does he always crash through walls?"

"Well, he's just a little enthusiastic, but he's my champion Sumo Pig." Akari smiled patting her pig.

Akane and Ranma were watching from the garden table and Akane made it her chance to whisper to Akari. "Should we tell Akari?"

"About the hugging thing?" Ranma whispered back.

"No, about the P-Chan thing!" Akane hissed.

Ranma smirked and shrugged. "Oh no worries, she knows!"

"So I really was the last to know!" Akane huffed and whatever happiness she had turned back to low resentful anger.

"Well… I'm sure your sisters didn't and… maybe Dr. Tofu… and…" Ranma stuttered but Akane just stayed silent.

"I'll be in my room, I need to prepare anyway…"

"Oh, wait… Akane… we… okay FINE! Do that!" Ranma snapped. "Just be all moody!"

"I will!" Akane shouted back. "Don't disturb me!"

"That pair really do have ups and downs…" Ukyo mumbled and saw that Ryoga was now sitting upright and speaking in a low voice to Akari. She gave a deep sigh hissing air through her teeth. She wasn't sure why she was so frustrated, envious of Ryoga having someone or was it just anger at how much of a two-timer he was. She wasn't sure and not happy about her own flux of emotions.

"Looks like tea-time's over." Ranma said coming over. "She's off to her room, sorry Akari."

"That's okay!" Akari giggled. "I came to see my beloved fiancé!"

"We still have some things to do…" Ukyo said slowly. She didn't want to say to this cute girl the truth about her hopefully temporary curse. "We need to go speak to Cologne."

"If you're sure." Ranma said. "The old crone might not do it for free. Don't trust her completely, she's still a scheming old hag."

"She still owes us for what we did in the mountains for Shampoo." Ryoga reminded them. "Thanks Ranma, we'll see you soon. Though if it's impossible to be cured, we're coming back for our revenge."

"Oh you better believe that one Sugar!" Ukyo added. Ranma gulped and hoped to all the Gods that he hadn't made things worse for himself.

"Shall I come along too?" Akari asked.

"Of course!" Ryoga answered.

The three, plus giant pig left through the hole caused by the Sumo pig. Ranma waved them goodbye and secretly hoped that his impulsive matchmaking hadn't messed up Ryoga's love life. He really didn't want to make his friend any more of his enemy. He looked back to the house and saw the shadow of Akane by her window. She'd been looking at him. He tried to squint to see if he could wave. He wanted to continue what they had been doing before Ukyo and Ryoga butted in. He could feel that they had made some progress but there was still a long way to go before he was satisfied.

"I bet if she didn't have such a temper I wouldn't have fallen for her." Ranma whispered to himself.

Unnoticed by him a bush by the fence shook and began to move as the boy walked back to the house.

000

It took some time knocking on the closed restaurant before the old woman opened the door. "Oh it's you two… and some guests." Cologne said looking at the huge animal and girl riding on it.

"This is Akari…" Ryoga said. "She'll let her pig wait outside, we came for the cure."

"Well, I have it. The parcel arrived from my village this morning, come in."

The three went in and could smell a strange smell coming from the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" Ukyo asked as she gagged.

"It's the cure, since you ate the tonic, you need to do the same with the antidote." Cologne said. "I'm making a bit of a hot-pot of herbs for you two."

"I love learning about Chinese Herbal medicine." Akari said. "My grandfather likes to rub some lotion on our best pigs, it makes them strong."

"Just be sure you don't eat any of this, young lady." Cologne warned as she stirred her giant pot of bubbling black mixture. "It has an opposite effect on anyone that hasn't taken the tonic."

"Did you give this to Akane?" Ukyo questioned as she held her nose. Her cook senses were screaming that this was a pot fit for throwing away. "Why is it black?"

"Young Tendo has a different kind of cure…" Cologne said as she continued with her stirring.

"There seems to be a small hand… is that a frog's?" Ryoga stuttered as he joined Ukyo in the small kitchen.

"I think I see twigs as well." Ukyo added.

"The patients don't get to complain about their medicine." Cologne snapped. "Plus, I'll drain it soon enough."

The pair sat down and waited, they both felt quite nauseous as the smell of the cooking pot filled the room. Akari gave Ryoga some assure smiles and he faintly smiled back but he couldn't help but cough as he held back his dry heaves. This was once again a situation that he was in because of Ranma.

"Why do you need to take this medicine?" Akari innocently asked.

Ukyo looked at Ryoga who had gone white and seemed to be struck dumb. She looked back at the unsuspecting Akari as she smiled and waited patiently.

"There was a tonic…" Ukyo started and left a gap for Ryoga who was flapping his mouth like a fish. It didn't seem like he could talk anytime soon. "It hypnotises people…" Again Ukyo gave another gap for Ryoga to tell his girlfriend. "We accidentally ate some…" She hissed in frustration as Ryoga continued with his 'Deer in headlights' impersonation. "Now anytime there's a loud crack of thunder we…"

"I'm sorry Akari!" Ryoga screamed. "I am a victim of another curse! I am doomed to hug this woman!"

"Oh dear!" Akari gasped.

"She is too much of a macho girl, this is cross-dressing Ranma obsessed Spatula juggler is no comparison to you!" Ryoga wailed and was instantly thrown onto the floor and spatulas pinned him there.

"You crossed the line P-Chan!" Ukyo snarled. "Special Okonomiyaki gag!" She whipped some sauce and batter from her mysterious pouches and an uncooked Japanese pancake wedged into Ryoga's mouth silencing him. The batter seemed to swell and inflate in his mouth and Ryoga choked back his words.

"Isn't that too much?" Akari asked.

"For my pride, I don't really think so." Ukyo said. "Now, don't you worry sugar, we'll be cured and you can get this dumbass with some bad foot-in-mouth disease. I swear Ranma and you are far too similar."

"I did think he said too much." Akari agreed and quietly sat next to Ryoga checking his nose to ensure he was breathing. His eyes begged at Akari to release him but she only smiled back and stroked his head. "His hair is so soft, like a pig."

Two small bowls of black fowl smelling soup was placed on their table.

"You may need to take that out of his mouth." Cologne said. "The herbal preparation is done, drink it all and listen to my instructions. I need you all to be silent and focus. The hypnosis of this kind cannot be cured by such simple medicine. Like Akane's problem we need you to be ready mentally."

"You hear that Piggy?" Ukyo warned him.

Ryoga just glared back. He couldn't wait till he was cut of all connections from Ukyo. He glared at her as she pulled out her small spatulas from his shirt that were pinning him down. She stared back just as hard and he could guarantee that she would be thinking the same thing.

"Here's to never seeing you again." Ryoga toasted.

"Agreed! Let's never meet again!" Ukyo said as she raised her bowl.

"Concentrate on your memory of who you really love, who do you want to hug…" Cologne said.

Ukyo growled to herself frustrated. She only had Ranma… there was always her live in friend Konachi… She decided against it. The guy was taken advantage by her as it was. She decided to settle on her spatula. If she was going to hug anything it should be her own tools of the trade.

Ryoga should have it easy as he had Akari, he glanced at her smiling face as she sat quietly watching. He knew she was the one for him but then he imagined his sweet Akane. He glanced back at Ukyo who also looked as puzzled.

"FOCUS!" Cologne hit them both on the head. "You need to cleanse yourself with the strength of your own will. Any weakness now and you could have dire consequences."

"What if we don't want to randomly hug anyone…?" Ukyo asked.

"Then focus on why you want to stop this curse." Cologne added.

For Ryoga it was obvious but for Ukyo she struggled. She needed it for herself. Her own honour was at stake. She looked around the room and saw Akari. She was the innocent hurting during all of this. The same thing happened to her, but in a different way because of the misunderstanding with Ranma and his father. If only her life was different, she could have been in her home town happily working from her stall. She didn't need to hurt this girl and give her too much pain. Akari needed Ryoga cured, she was too sweet to really deserve him but she so obviously loved him.

Both of them closed their eyes and thought about why they wanted to be cured.

"When I clap my hands it will sound like thunder to you to…" Cologne said. The two stayed quiet as they listened intently, they were fighters so focusing on a goal was easy enough for them. The clap came and Ukyo felt her body move without volition and collide into another body.

"It didn't work!" Ukyo cried as she opened her eyes.

"Darn it!" Ryoga sighed. "Sorry Akari."

"I don't mind." Akari giggled as she was hugged by both of them. "I sort of think it's cosy!"

"Looks like there is more work to be done…" Cologne said glumly. She gave a passing thought to Akane, she had a bad feeling that she may have given it out too prematurely.

000

Akane sat at home looking at the pink bottle Cologne had given her. It was almost bath time but she really needed to go through this cure. It needed a lot of peace and meditation. She just needed thirty minutes of quiet to be able to do it. She knocked on Ranma's door.

"Are you alone?" Akane whispered. "Ranma?" She was quickly pulled into Ranma's bedroom and he was grinning at her.

"Yeah, I'm all alone… why, you want to do something?"

"No, not now!" Akane hushed him as she batted his arm and got herself free of his hug. "I need to take the cure but I want you to be on guard."

"Huh?"

"I need to take it in a bath." Akane explained. "Cologne gave me Medicinal bath salts. I need complete silence and under no circumstances should I be disturbed until I'm finished."

"So you want me to guard the door?"

"And the roof, keep a close eye in case anyone comes." Akane said. "You want me to be cured? Well I need to meditate in the bath, alone and without distraction."

"Why wait till now?"

"Everyone is busy downstairs, it's the perfect chance. Our Dads are drunk playing Go, Kasumi is in the kitchen and Nabiki is watching her favourite TV show."

"Oh, okay…"

"And…and…" Akane stuttered looking down.

Ranma cocked his head down to look her in the eyes. "And?"

"I wanted to say sorry for snapping earlier…I, eh, was feeling angry at Ryoga, not you."

Ranma laughed. "Makes a change!" He gave her a hug and she squeezed back. It made whatever control Ranma had, was lost and he swept Akane from a hug into a deep kiss.

"Ranma… I need to focus… you're making it more difficult." Akane sighed as she gave him a swift kiss back.

"Y'know, I it's difficult for me too." Ranma said.

"Why?"

"Cos; you're too cute I can't help but want to kiss you every time."

Akane choked and pushed him away. "How corny!" She was blushing furiously though.

"Heh, heh, sorry." He was just grinning.

"You idiot…" Akane gasped but pulled on his pigtail to kiss him again. "Just watch my back."

"Only your back…? I thought I couldn't come in to watch?"

"I mean the door." Akane sighed she slowly wondered why his flirting was going to continue. It would be harder to hide from the family if he was such grinning pervert. In a way she was really enjoying this side of Ranma and she fought her own urge to take his hand to lead him out to the hallway.

Neither of them noticed the dark shadow that had been watching from the window the whole time.

000

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I am so sorry, I did it again! One year update!
> 
> It's getting near the end of this story and I need to wrap up all the small threads of plot.
> 
> Next time, we'll see if Akane can do the meditation cure by herself. We'll also find out about who was watching from the shadows.


	34. The Return of the Demon Slayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Slayers return and the timing is terrible as you'd expect in a Ranma story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

Chapter 34

The Return of the Demon Slayers

Akane checked the hallway as she exited Ranma's room. She gave him a quick glance to tell him it was all clear. She put the sign outside not to enter, a sign that was usually useless since interruptions seemed to happen all the time in her house. She had to apply the cure and it had taken her all day of silently meditating and trying to remember Cologne's words. She needed to add the cure as bath salts and try to cleanse her mind of all thoughts. It was important that she wasn't disturbed and Ranma was to be put on guard.

She gave him an awkward smile as she closed the door. She didn't need him grinning at her. It made her want to kiss him. She tried to erase the idiot from her mind but she couldn't shake that warm feeling inside her that she was loved.

If it was fish that triggered her Neko-Ken, she needed to eliminate its hold over her mind. That was where the infused bath salts would work, if she could focus on her trigger and cast it from her mind there would be a way to cure herself. She poured some of the salts into the bath. A faint pink colour melted into the water.

"I take control of myself…" Akane said as she stepped into the bath. She could feel herself becoming dizzy. "I am Akane Tendo…" She whispered. "I am not a cat…"

She brought the image of a fish into her head. All those times in the past week were she had blacked out. There was always a fish involved. She tried to cage it away. She lay back in her small bath and tried to breathe through her nose deeply. All she needed was time to let the cure work and keep focusing on who she was.

Ranma sat outside the bathroom. He might get called a giant perv or a lecher but he was secretly looking forward to seeing her washed and in her bathrobe. That was just a small bonus being able to smell her freshly washed body as she always used that nice soap he liked.

'Ugh, I really am a pervert.' He berated himself. He looked up when he heard a thud on the roof. Someone, who wasn't a ninja, was up there. The continued light thumps confirmed his suspicion and he went to the window in his room to climb onto the roof to see who was coming for a surprise visit.

'It can't be Ryoga.' He thought as he easily flipped up onto the tiles. A dark shadow was above where the bathroom was. 'Is it that old letch Happi?' Ranma hunched down and made his way slowly. He didn't want anyone else to see his Akane naked.

'Heh… yeah she's my Akane….' He mused.

"Hey Asshole!" Ranma shouted. "No-one gets to sneak a peek except me!"

He heard a thud from underneath as Akane heard him and he could imagine exactly what she was saying. 'Ranma… you idiot!'

"Ranma Saotome! Your perverted Devil-Cat-Man ways have been proven!" The shadow shouted back.

"Oh damnit… it's Kuno…" Ranma sighed disappointedly. He was hoping for a stronger enemy.

"Oh… Ranma… you charmer…. Not just one Kuno…" A voice purred by his ear and he felt a ribbon wrap around him from behind.

'Dammit! Kodachi is there too!' He had forgotten about their recent team up. He ducked down letting the ribbon unwrap from him but Kodachi was already advancing. His eyes were adjusting to the dark and he could see Kuno had his wooden sword back and was running towards him with it raised.

"Didn't you two give up already?" Ranma said flipping upwards while the siblings collided together.

"We will never quit while such abominable demons walk this Earth!" Kuno declared. He pointed his bokken upwards in a pose. Kodachi stood at his back behind him.

"The brother and sister Black and Blue Rose Demon Slayers shall take it upon ourselves to purge this World of you and that Akane wench." Kodachi said boldly.

"I thought we were the Twisted Thorns of the Black Rose and Blue Thunder Demon Nightstalkers of Nerima!" Kuno corrected her.

"Such a crude name, we shall never be remembered with such a long name."

"It is feeble to argue in front of our enemy my Twisted Sister, let us do what we came here for and strike down our foes!"

"Indeed, we'll debate it later then. Oh-Hohohohohoho!" Kodachi laughed and forward flipped towards Ranma kicking at his head. He blocked her kick and pushed her back. Kuno took that chance and swung his sword down onto Ranma, he dodged left and the bokken smashed the roof.

"Hey, guys, gimme a break Nabiki is already charging me for the fence damage!" Ranma whined as he steadied himself ready for the next attack.

"We care not. All our goals have been waiting for your return so we can salt the Earth with your bones!" Kuno spat.

'Wow, he's really not holding back!' Ranma thought as a volley of forward strikes surged towards him. Kodachi threw some random smoking bombs that Ranma had to focus on parrying back into the garden. The duo attacked in unison with each other. It proved to Ranma that they must have done some training while he had been in the mountains. 'I can't just be on the defence… I need to get a hit in!'

Ranma round-house kicked as Kuno continued his straight sword strike. It knocked the senior off balance but Kodachi leapt in throwing a large bomb ball. Ranma was expecting it and kept his momentum of his kick and brought round his other leg hitting Kodachi off balance so she landed on her brother with the bomb. The roof finally collapsed and all three fell into the room below.

Akane was waiting for the inevitable; she'd already jumped out of the bath and struggled to get dressed as the bathroom ceiling caved in and 3 bodies landed into the bath. Ranma was quick enough to dunk Kuno's head down into the water and he landed next to Akane in just her bra and panties. He gave her a silly grin and she was about to reply but the wooden sword hit her solidly in the head knocking her out.

"Oh crap!" Ranma said as he saw her fall down. He moved to pick her up with from the bath two drenched Kuno siblings emerged.

"Prepare yourself!" Kuno spat bringing out his real katana.

"We shall never surrender!" Kodachi echoed while bringing herself into a pose.

"Ranma Saotome…" Kuno said as he mirrored his sister's stance.

"Akane Tendo…" Kodachi pulled out her bladed ribbon.

"You shall be purged!" They screamed together striking a double pose.

"Oh just give it up!" Ranma spat.

"Mrrrr…." Akane agreed as she wiggled free from Ranma's hold.

Ranma's eyes shot to the side to see Akane in her bra and panties bending over in the Neko-Ken pose.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Ranma yelled as Akane pounced. He growled inwardly as he decided to join Akane in the defence of their house. The cat version of Akane snagged the ribbon in her mouth and pulled. Kodachi wasn't giving up and held on but was thrown into the bath. Ranma quickly followed and kicked Takewaki on top of his sister. There was a large splash and the hot water washed over them. Ranma huffed and continued to keep in a guard position. Kuno was not down yet.

Akane was startled by the water and curled herself behind Ranma she was making a high pitched unhappy noise. She was disturbed by the intrusion by the Kunos.

"Let's finish this Akane!" Ranma said, trying not to think of her as a cat. The last thing he wanted was to let himself be taken over by his Neko self. 'Beside me is my fiancée Akane, I don't see a cat, nope. Nope, no cat…' His leg trembled slightly as he couldn't quite convince himself. Akane meowing loudly wasn't helping at all.

"We shall not let thee demons win." Kuno panted. He seemed to be struggling with his breath. Kodachi also seemed to be panting heavily. They were drenched in the warm bath water that was filled with Chinese herbal bath salts. Ranma who saw an opportunity knocked Kuno back into the bath water and shoved a squeaky duck into his mouth. He spluttered as Kodachi bounced on his head to swing herself down onto Ranma. Neko-Akane tackled her attack sending her into the back cabinet.

The shacking of the room had attracted a small audience and the Tendo family were watching from the bathroom door. Genma in his panda form was quietly betting with Soun about who would win. Nabiki who would be eagerly egging this on was busy calculating the damages.

"Oh no Akane!" Kasumi cried as she saw her sister in a half naked state. "She'll get pregnant!"

"10,000yen on a new heir!" Soun yelled.

Genma growled and upped it to 50,000 against.

"You guys are… not helping!" Ranma shouted as he tried to throw a dressing gown over Akane. The cat-girl shook it off and continued cat punching Kodachi who was on the defence.

"My overzealous brother I feel strange."

"Indeed... I too." Kuno agreed. "We are beset by Demon Sorcery!"

"Yeah I'm the best, but it's no magic!" Ranma shouted confused by Kuno's use of English but used the chance of his defence being down to flip Kuno up with a kick. "Get out of our house!"

"You imbecilic inability to understand me baffles me." Kuno sneered and grabbed onto the roof. "Sister we must abdicate our plan!"

"As you say! Ah my hair!" Kodachi snarled and swiped her leg to knock the attacking Akane off balance. The cat-girl dodged it but it gave Kodachi enough room to backwards flip up to the hole they had left. "The room it spins…"

"The Demon cats must be purified from this Earth." Kuno said as he raised his sword with a pose. Kodachi followed to mirror him but she clutched her stomach.

"I have been inflicted Brother, let us return home to recuperate!"

"Yeah, recoup it up and leave!" Ranma shouted back as he held back Akane from jumping up after them. She swiped at them both letting out a large meow.

"It matters not your time shall come Ranma Saotome!" Kuno warned and a flurry of black and red rose petals seemed to fill up the room. "The Kuno Siblings will be ever present for you inevitable demise!"

"We'll be back…" Kodachi tried to give her shrill laugh but she ended up hunched over her brother as he carried her away. The lightening cracked as the pair departed hopping over the Tendo fence with the shower of rose petals following behind them.

Ranma sighed in relief and noticed the audience and how close he was to the cat-Akane. She was rubbing her face sleepily next to him oblivious to the cheers from the fathers.

"Genma, she's not pregnant, you win the bet, please give me the money father. It'll pay for the roof." Nabiki said quickly to the pair her eyes sparkling with glee.

"Ranma get Akane to her room." Kasumi said as she tried to block out the noise of the objections and attend to the real matters. "She might catch a cold like that."

"Yes, let the boy do it." Soun agreed. "Bets might change, eh?" He added in a lower voice to Genma.

The old man panda held up a sign. [Don't do anything I would do!]

Ranma ignored them as he was busy dealing with his phobia and secret love for Akane. His face was flushed as his mind couldn't decide to be aroused or petrified as his love started making purring noises like a cat as he carried her.

He was saved though by the fact that the cat Akane had fallen asleep and was making normal un-purring snores. She seemed like she had returned to her old self. The fathers left to return to their game of Go and for now he was alone with Akane in her room. He didn't think the cure had worked, she had turned into a cat so quickly. It didn't seem like their trouble with the Neko-Ken was anywhere near being fixed.

"Sorry Akane, I couldn't stop them." Ranma sighed stroking her head. She was lying down in her bed and Kasumi came in with a gentle smile and a bucket of cold water.

"We'll keep this by her bed, just in case." She told Ranma. "I'll get her into her pyjamas; there are some cookies downstairs that need eating."

"Thanks." Ranma said. "Um… is it okay if I come to watch her, I mean, guard her?"

"Sure, just behave yourself or there won't ever be any cookies again." Kasumi said.

Ranma shrugged and left quickly not wanting to talk back to the cookie master, the older sister really did know how to threaten him.

As he passed by the living room he overheard their fathers speaking about future wedding plans.

"Seems like a Wedding might be happening soon." Soun chuckled to a happy roar from the panda.

It made the usual delicious cookies taste pale slightly as he ate and thought about the consequences. Their Wedding was always over their heads threatening them. Now it seemed like they couldn't even cure the hypnosis that had been inflicted on Akane. He needed to really check to see if she agreed with the idea of marriage. He wanted her, sure. As his wife, in the future, in the very far future, he could see it. But now? When he was still in High School?

He knew he couldn't keep his word and not flirt with Akane. He finally had her accepting him and being able to tell her what he wanted to say rather than what macho words came out of his mouth to protect his ego. He always said what he did before as he felt she didn't feel the same way. Now he knew, she loved him! She loved him and let him hug her and kiss her. As long as there wasn't anyone watching!

'Well screw that!' Ranma thought. 'I want to touch her and kiss her whenever I want!'

Ranma's inner pervert had fully awoken. He didn't want to marry, but he sure as hell wanted to date Akane and do a lot of other more interesting things. 'I wonder if she'll ever let me join her in the bath.' He sniggered to himself as he could smell that lovely soap scent coming from Akane's room. He sat down on the floor near her bed and looked over to her.

"We need to decide soon." Ranma said to her as she mumbled in her sleep. Akane sensing that Ranma was near reached out and pulled him on the bed in one of her death grips. Ranma chocked and almost wished he could finish his cookies but he just shrugged and let his back bend over as he head rested next to Akane. It was uncomfortable but it was worth it as he could secretly let his face press against her.

'I really want you to be all mine." He thought as he was unable to actually say the words due to mild asphyxiation.

000

For Ryoga, Ukyo and Akari it was an awkward five minutes of more meditation and drinking of bad tasting medicine but the effect didn't seem to change. Akari was starting to blush from lack of air and embarrassment as her fiancée and new friend hugged onto her close.

"Well, that's that." Cologne sighed clapping her hands again as the pair hugged Akari tighter. "Oh sorry." The old woman cackled slightly not really sorry.

"So there's nothing you can do?" Ryoga said as he let go of Akari.

"Not now, we'll try again in the morning, for now I suggest you all keep close to one another." Cologne said. "One good point is that it's not as strong as Akane's the spell wears off on its own. Although the trigger has seemed to change."

"So instead of thunder you've changed it to hand clapping?" Ukyo asked trying to make this clear. "You know that's worse than thunder right? We're more likely to hear that."

"I miscalculated." Cologne explained. "I forgot to take both of your idiotic minds and the audible trigger into consideration."

"We're not idiots." Ukyo snarled then looked at Ryoga. "Well, not all of us."

"Hey!" Ryoga snapped back at her. "What are we going to do now?"

"We've been at this all afternoon, so I suggest you go home and sleep and come back in the morning." Cologne said. "I have a different method to try and it might work. We'll need to see your little friend too but she can leave her pig behind. It's dug up most of the road in front of the restaurant."

"I'm so sorry. I'll ask my father to send compensation."

"It is fine child; at least you offer me money which I will humbly accept of course." Cologne said. "Look on the bright side at least you're not hugging each other, you're now hugging such a nice girl like this."

"Akari…" Ryoga looked at her smiling face. She didn't seem worried much. He wondered if she could argue sometimes as it seemed like she could be too much of a walkover.

"I still have spare futons out so you're welcome to come to mine." Ukyo said. "Thanks Cologne, I might send you some extra cabbages I've been unable to use since my restaurant has been closed."

"Now that is fine compensation." Cologne smiled gratefully. She gave Ryoga a stare and he sheepishly offered her a spare bandana from his bag. She took it wordlessly and without any bow.

The three left the Nekohanten and Akari got on her giant pig.

"Perhaps I should ask my father to send someone to pick him up." She said.

"Might be an idea sugar." Ukyo said. "I never imagined in two years I would be trying to forget about Ranma and hugging random pig people."

"So you really have given up on Ranma?" Ryoga asked.

"Have you?" Ukyo bounced back.

"No, he is forever my rival and enemy."

"So Men friends forever then?" Ukyo sniggered. Akari joined her and laughed along as Ryoga failed to think of a come back.

The trio watched as a flurry of petals and two people seemed to stop above them on the rooftops.

"Dreaded Sister, What sorcery led us here?"

"I don't know, do I my disgustingly sentimental brother." Kodachi scoffed. "Though it seems we have an audience."

"Hah! Saotome's friends!" Kuno shouted as he noticed them. "Perhaps they have been possessed as well by the demons."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sugar." Ukyo sighed. "Keep walking guys, let's just ignore them."

Kodachi jumped down blocking the path, her brother leapt down behind them. "I don't like being ignore you little bumpkin."

"What'd cha say?" Ukyo snapped her anger over taking her normal sanity.

Kodachi sniffed turning her head to snub her and looking up to her brother. "What does your demon detector say?"

Tatewaki Kuno took out a string of beads with 3 large bells. He held it up and looked through at them. Ukyo and Ryoga watched unimpressed as the wind picked up. There was a slight jingle from the bells.

"That's such a nice accessory." Akari noticed.

No one else commented it looked like something a superstitious old lady would use to play the Lotto with to choose numbers. The bells jingled again in the wind, the Kuno siblings remained silent.

"The bells have spoken." Kuno said dramatically. "The small innocent girl on the pig is free to go, the two Ukyo Kunoji and Ryoga Hibiki have been judged corrupt, and their fate is to submit to us and face your punishment!"

"Well, isn't this a nice turn of events." Kodachi cackled. "It looks like I do get to play with the Hicks."

"Akari, get back." Ryoga snapped and he got himself into a fighting stance.

"You sure should have picked a better battle!" Ukyo snarled drawing out her large spatula. "You gotta learn some manners, City Slicker."

The battle lines were drawn Akari sat back using her giant pig as a cushion to watch. There was a low rumbling from the increasing tension in the air. There was no Ranma, to give any smart ass comments and Kuno continued his long poetic prophecy of defeat without the usual snarky remarks. They were ready to charge but paused and stopped as a small cat walked out yowling loudly. The Kunos paused from their fighting and stared blankly.

"We must escape." Kodachi said blankly, no usual cackle in her voice.

"Indeed, let us avert any confrontation." Tatewaki agreed and they both ran away over the rooftops the returning shower of petals the only thing left.

"Just what the Heck happened there?" Ukyo snapped.

"What the Heck is right." Ryoga agreed.

"I think I know." Akari said hopping down from her pig and petting the kitten. "I think they had a similar look as you two got when you hugged me. As if they were hypnotised."

Ukyo laughed clapping her hands in joy at the irony and instantly regretting it as she instantly began hugging Akari and was joined by Ryoga.

"See!" Akari gasped pointing at their blank eyes cheerfully. "Like that! Exactly!"

As Ukyo came out of her trance she looked dubiously back at the sweet girl smiling back at her. She was a lot smarter than she looked.

"Let's go home then." Ryoga coughed unsure why Ukyo was looking at Akari and smiling silently. He was trying to hide his jealousy as he was starting to think Ukyo swung both ways.

"Whose home?" Ukyo snapped and hit the back of his head. "Akari is welcome and you're just tagging along."

"Just don't sleep in the same bed, I couldn't take it."

"You're a weird pervert, worse than Ranma!" Ukyo snarled and grabbed Akari's hand. "Let's go, looks like we're having a sleepover."

Akari cheered as she ran along with her new friend and Ryoga coughed as he tried to hold back his objections.

000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wow, bit of a one-shot of the Kuno's here. I did resist making the stand-off a cliff-hanger as it was just a damp squib of a fight. There was no need to build up the tension. The real tension lies with what Ranma is going to do about his family as they're getting close to discovering their love. Plus Ranma really wants to be a pervert to Akane as much as he likes. This chapter was a bit longer than usual as I tried to wrap up as much as I could as my updates are sporadic to put it lightly!
> 
> Again, many thanks to the continued readers, new readers and those that forgot this story existed and found it again! Yes, I'm still alive and working on this story. It's just my focus has been on other projects but I can at least try to update soon as we're almost near the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted on FFnet censored, Mediaminer and AFF uncensored
> 
> This is my 4th version, mostly from small corrections. Ranma/Akane are the main couple but others may develop or just be hinted at.


End file.
